Dont look back
by Renee09
Summary: Universo alterno. Lisa Hayes deberá decidir entre su pasado Karl Riber y su presente Rick Hunter. Re-edición en proceso. Los capítulos listos son los que ya llevan nombre.
1. Prologo Regreso

******EPÍLOGO******

Iba hecha una fiera, sentía sus manos temblar y todos sus músculos se encontraban contraídos a causa de la rabia que le recorría el cuerpo. Era la última vez que le permitía ese tipo de comportamiento, de eso se encargaría ella no en vano tenía el cargo de Comandante, se lo había ganado a pulso y no permitiría que un piloto le faltara el respeto y desobedeciera sus órdenes cuando se le diera la gana, su paciencia se había agotado – Esto se termina ahora – dijo mientras cruzaba el hangar hacia la pista en donde el Skull había aterrizado hacía unos minutos luego del último patrullaje.

Lo vio hablar con el técnico que revisaría el varitech de Rick luego de su aterrizaje y en cuanto hicieron contacto visual las chispas empezaron a salir por sus miradas, el técnico sabiamente se hizo a un lado apenas vio a la primera oficial del Sdf-1 acercarse como huracán, el junto con el resto de los que la conocían sabían que enojada era una arma letal.

- Escúcheme bien Teniente Hunter – dijo haciendo énfasis en el rango del piloto y parándose justo en frente de el – Si vuelve hablarme de la forma en que lo hizo, me encargaré personalmente de que lo refundan en un arresto por una semana – era cierto que Lisa era una persona amenazante, pero por alguna extraña razón a el no le provocaba ni un mínimo de miedo, todo lo contrario, por instinto siempre que ella le daba una orden su boca se abría de inmediato y terminaba desafiándola y desobedeciéndola.

- No puede arrestarme solo por que se le da la gana – dijo en tono defensivo mientras observaba como los ojos de ella empezaban a brillar cada vez más

- Póngame a prueba Teniente – habló con tanta calma, con tanta acidez que el técnico que había presenciado toda la escena tuvo unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Rick estuvo a punto de contrariarla de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar de nuevo, Lisa lo vio fríamente una vez más mientras que regresaba de prisa al puente. En cuanto entró observó que el Capitán Gloval se encontraba parado en una de las consolas con la radio pegada a su oreja

- ¿qué sucede? – lisa se acercó a Claudia y esta en cuanto la vio le hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio – Uno de los Comandantes de la flota enemiga está pidiendo una tregua –

El capitán Gloval tomó asiento mientras parecía escuchar atento lo que le decían por la radio comunicación - Entiendo – dijo fríamente – lo recibiremos en el hangar norte - dejo la radio en cuanto la comunicación terminó. Dio una mirada extraña a Lisa y luego de eso le pidió a la Comandante Grant que lo acompañara a su oficina, orden que Claudia acató de inmediato saliendo del puente detrás de el mientras dejaba a Lisa con una gran incógnita ya que era la primera vez que el Capitán Gloval la excluía de información tan relevante como la conversación entre el comandante zentraedi y el.

Claudia entró a la oficina del Capitán Gloval bastante intrigada, de igual forma que Lisa se preguntaba a que se debía que esta vez el Capitán hubiera decidido no compartir la nueva información con su primer oficial, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo.

- Comandante Grant, he hablado con uno de los comandantes de la flota enemiga, su nombre es Bretaii y como les dije está pidiendo una tregua, me ha dicho brevemente que toda la flota enemiga esta presentando división entre ciertos grupos y no desea seguir peleando hasta estar seguro de que está defendiendo los intereses correctos de su civilización – hasta ahí nada era extraño – Me ha informado también que ha logrado rescatar a un humano que ha estado prisionero de una de las naves desde hace muchos años – se sentó y encendió su pipa – Lo traerá un pod enemigo al hangar norte – Claudia estuvo a segundos de preguntar que tenía de especial la información que el Capitán le estaba dando hasta que el se levantó de nuevo y su mirada se tornó preocupada – El prisionero se hace llamar Karl Riber -

Claudia como pocas veces se quedó sin habla, estaba demasiado sorprendida y pudo entonces comprender el por que era ella quien estaba ahí. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas, llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y habló en voz alta - ¿Pero como es posible? La base Sarah fue atacada hace casi diez años –  
- El comandante Bretaii no me dio más detalles – respiro hondo – Necesito que se haga cargo con la mayor discreción posible del recibimiento, creo que ambos estamos consientes del porque la Comandante Hayes no es apta para participar en esta misión – caminó hasta el ventanal de su oficina – Primero hablare yo con el, en cuanto verifiquemos que su estado de salud y mental esta en optimas condiciones le informaremos de la situación a Lisa ¿entendido? – Claudia apenas asintió levemente, si ella no podía creer la noticia que el Capitán Gloval le daba ¿Cómo lo tomaría su mejor amiga?

Salió de la oficina para hacer los arreglos pertinentes y aunque sabía que la decisión tomada por el Capitán acerca de mantener a Lisa alejada de la nueva información era la correcta, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, más aun sabiendo lo que el nombre de Karl Riber representó para su mejor amiga.

*******

La entrega se dio en medio de la madrugada, solo un grupo de oficiales estuvo al tanto de la operación entre ellos Claudia Grant que estuvo presente en el hangar en el momento en que el gigantesco Pod enemigo entraba, mientras varios cazas VT resguardaban el perímetro, estaban al tanto de que aquella maniobra fuera una trampa del enemigo. La comandante Grant observó como la compuerta de acceso del Pod se abrió y por el se asomaba un gigantesco zentraedí que salió cuidadosamente con las manos al aire en clara señal de que no estaba armado, tomó una pequeña cápsula y la coloco en el piso, luego de eso se introdujo de nuevo en su nave y salió del hangar en forma silenciosa.

Un grupo médico estaba a la espera de que la puerta de la pequeña cápsula se abriera y cuando esto sucedió un hombre salió de dentro, primero con pasos vacilantes, a lo lejos se podía ver que era un hombre adulto, tenía una copiosa barba y aunque esperaban que sus ropas estuvieran desgastadas y maltrechas no fue así, llevaba una especie de uniforme.

Durante todo el camino él rogaba y rezaba para sus adentros para que todo saliera bien, deseaba que su travesía terminará, pero él ya había aprendido a lo largo de los últimos años a no confiar ciegamente en los zentraedi. Sentía dentro de la cápsula como se movían, abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco que dejaban sus rodillas, ya no podía percibir miedo, parecía que se había vuelto inmune. Sintió que se detenían, se puso de pie, escucho algunos ruidos leves fuera…luego algo lo movió de lugar y después de eso hubo silencio. Pegó su oído en la puerta metálica para intentar escuchar algo, pero no percibía nada; dio varias vueltas dentro de la cápsula y  
recordó las palabras del último zentraedi con el que había tenido contacto – Te dejaremos en el hangar enemigo, lo que ellos hagan contigo ya no será mi responsabilidad – apretó sus manos en fuertes puños y tomó valor, no tenía idea de que le esperaba del otro lado pero el simple hecho de saber que podían ser humanos le hacía aventurarse una vez más.

Abrió la puerta y una intensa luz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, dio primer un paso, luego otro, se sostuvo de la puerta de la cápsula y al fin pudo enfocar el exterior, soltó una sonrisa en cuanto reconoció a personas de su mismo tamaño, no le importo en lo más mínimo que fueran soldados apuntando hacia donde él para Riber lo único que importaba es que al fin luego de diez años estaba de nuevo entre humanos…sus piernas se doblaron irremediablemente y minutos después perdió la conciencia.

*******

Despertó en una habitación pequeña, parecía ser una especie de barraca, la puerta estaba entreabierta y por ahí podía ver a un soldado resguardando la habitación. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recordar como es que había llegado hasta ahí, el soldado afuera pareció hacer una llamada luego de que viera que estaba despierto. A lado de él en el buró vio una jarra con agua, tomó uno de los vasos y caso la bebió por completo, tenía años que él no probaba agua dulce. Volvió a recostarse, estaba seguro que alguien iría a verlo y no se equivoco, unos cuarenta minutos después de que él despertara el Capitán Gloval entró a la habitación.

- Buenas tardes – se acercó hasta donde estaba Karl recostado y tomó una de las sillas para poder sentarse. No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata

- Buenas tardes señor -  
- Bienvenido a bordo del Sdf-1 soy el Capitán de la nave, Henry Gloval – por primera ver en muchos años alguien le extendía la mano para poder saludarlo y en un principio el gesto le resultó extraño, a lo largo de los años había perdido muchas de las costumbres humanas.  
- Soy Karl Riber – extendió su mano con mayor confianza – estuve asignado en la base Sarah – dijo con pesar  
- ¿Sabe usted que es el Sdf-1? – el negó lentamente  
- El Sdf-1es una nave alienígena que se estrelló en el océano pacífico en el año de 1999, fue remodelada y reconstruida por los ingenieros Robotech y hace aproximadamente un año en la ceremonia de inauguración fuimos atacados por vez primera por la civilización zentraedi – Gloval hizo una pausa, intentaba ver en la reacción de Riber alguna señal de que estuviera entendiendo la información, pero no reflejaba nada. Se mantenía callado -

luego del ataque en una maniobra de trasposición llegamos a la órbita de Plutón, justo ahora estamos en el viaje de regreso a la Tierra, a lo largo de los últimos meses hemos tenido enfrentamientos constantes con el enemigo hasta ayer que el comandante que ordeno su liberación ha pidió una tregua – el Capitán encendió su pipa – ¿Usted tiene alguna información que nos pueda ser relevante? – lo vio soltar una sonrisa amarga, parecía cansado  
- No tenía idea de que los zentraedi habían atacado a la Tierra hasta hace unos seis meses – dijo en tono de derrota – en donde yo estaba no se me daba mucha información  
- Hasta hoy yo no tenía idea de que la base Sarah fue atacada por zentraedis – Riber levantó su mirada con interés  
- ¿Qué explicación les dieron entonces? -  
- Un ataque terrorista – sentencio

No le sorprendió que el ataque haya sido encubierto por el GTU, si no respondieron a sus llamados de auxilio durante la invasión no esperaba que hubieran sido honestos respecto a la sucedido en la base Sarah; era como si él y el resto de las personas con las que trabajo se hubieran convertido en fantasmas. El mismo se sentía un fantasma.

- Me gustaría contar con algún reporte suyo,  
- Me gustaría pedir su apoyo, toda la información que nos pueda proporcionar respecto al enemigo será de mucha ayuda, justo ahora estamos en el punto más crítico de la guerra y cualquier observación suya puede ayudarnos – Riber por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar se sintió enojado y sobre todo incomprendido  
- ¿Los zentraedis con los que están luchando se caracterizan por no responder a otro tipo de comportamiento que no sea la guerra? – el Capitán afirmó con su cabeza – Entonces – dijo mientras se levantaba – no tengo mucho que decirles, lo que han experimentado ustedes de la civilización en un año, es lo mismo que yo viví durante casi una década – finalizo – Agradezco su hospitalidad Capitán, pero en este momento solo quiero asimilar el hecho de que ya no estoy rodeado por esos gigantes, quiero concientizarme de que sigo vivo y de que mi vida parece haber sido rescatada -

El Capitán podía ver en su rostro marcas muy visibles de su cautiverio, sus ojos se veían vacíos, cansados; y era cierto que él estaba ahí para poder recopilar toda la información que el pudiera dar de los zentraedis aunque era obvio que ese proceso sería lento, pero fuera de los protocolos militares también estaba ahí para hablar de su primera oficial, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle que Karl Riber estaba vivo, pero primero deseaba asegurarse que el soldado que tenía en frente no le haría ningún daño.

- ¿tiene familia? -  
- No – respondió de forma fría  
- ¿Hay alguien que desee que contactemos?  
- No – su voz era amarga, no tenía familia, no tenia nada ni a nadie, su vida había sido robada  
- ¿esta seguro? – Karl Riber giró su rostro para encontrar la mirada serena del Capitán, le parecía intuir que la insistencia de él se debía a algo, desecho la idea luego de analizarlo por unos segundos más. ¿Qué interés podía tener ese militar en saber si él tenía alguien a quien acudir? La frustración le ganó la batalla, cerro sus puños fuertemente y golpeo una de las paredes, había alguien…había alguien que el conservó en su memoria durante muchos años, pero estaba seguro que recurrir a ella sería una perdida de tiempo. Ella, seguramente estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia, junto a alguien, viviendo una vida feliz.

Gloval pudo ver la batalla que el hombre frente a el estaba viviendo, intentaba estar en sus zapatos y definir como podría sentirse en ese momento pero le era imposible, aunque lo deseara jamás podría entender lo que él estaba pasando, asi que decidio darle una oportunidad y hablarle sin rodeos. Parecía estar cuerdo.

- ¿Reconoce el nombre de Lisa Hayes? –

Los ojos de Karl se abrieron por completo, escuchar el nombre de ella de parte de otra persona era algo que deseo durante muchos años, era la confirmación de que el recuerdo al que él se aferró no era producto de su imaginación, hubo veces en que creyó que la mujer que llegaba a sus sueños por las noches era solo una proyección, algo que su mente había creado para no terminar hundido en la locura. Entonces él se dio la media vuelta y se acerco hasta el

- ¿Usted la conoce? – el Capitán asintió y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a el, cosa que Karl hizo de inmediato, al fin parecía que había captado su atención por completo.  
- Ella esta en esta nave – dijo sin rodeos – Lisa es mi primer oficial – tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder asimilar lo que le decía, llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y la apretó un poco  
- ¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí? -  
- No – Gloval iba a ofrecerle un poco de agua, pero notó que la jarra estaba vacia, en un ademán rápido le pidió al oficial que resguardaba la habitación que trajera más agua – ella no sabe que usted esta aquí, yo conozco la historia y no me parecio prudente que ella se enterara de una forma tan brusca de su regreso – Riber se inclino hasta hacer que sus codos tocaran sus rodillas – saberlo muerto la afectó muchísimo y no pienso exponerla hasta que yo esté seguro de que usted es una persona confiable.  
- ¡Yo jamás le haría daño! – elevó su voz de forma inesperada - ¡Jamás! – deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas de ella que no sabía ni por donde empezar  
- Le daré un par de días para que se reponga un poco y entonces si ella desea podrá verla – El capitán Gloval se puso de pie y le dio una apretón en uno de sus hombros  
- Ya está en casa Teniente Riber -****


	2. Siempre has estado presente

****CAPÍTULO UNO****

Los días en el Puente parecían ser iguales desde los últimos seis meses, los oficiales que trabajaban ahí parecían haber caído en una monotonía que los mantenía ocupados y siempre concentrados en lo que su deber les exigía. Solo una persona en todo el Puente ya no parecía encajar en esa descripción, era una mujer callada, reservada, entregada a su deber, temida por muchos, puntual en las órdenes y tremendamente obsesionada con la perfección, pero para ella, la última semana le había cambiado la vida, su vida personal se convirtió en un remolino de sentimientos y emociones, su siempre añorado sueño parecía haber resucitado del fondo de sus recuerdos, y ahora cuando todo apuntaba a que ella debería ser feliz el regreso de su primera amor, no podía dejar de pensar en el piloto del Skull que poco a poco se había convertido en un singular protagonista en su vida.

Así que cuando esa mañana Lisa Hayes al entrar al Puente se encontró con un arreglo de flores enviando por el piloto en cuestión, sintió una sensación extraña, no podía definir con exactitud lo que ella sentía.

- Son de Rick – la comandante tomo la tarjeta del arreglo y examino la caligrafía, podía reconocerla a leguas de distancia. Su mejor amiga tan alegre y perspicaz como siempre le había arrebatado el pedazo de papel para leerlo y terminar igual de sorprendida que la joven comandante que se acercaba a las flores para poder olerlas - ¿Por que está haciendo esto? Pensé que el solo me veía como una amiga – al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, pude ver cierto aire de frustración

- Por el amor de Dios, a quien quieres engañar Lisa? Sabes que cuando aceptaste salir con él, no era para una salida de amigos. Sabías en lo que te metías, Rick Hunter para ti no representa un simple amigo. Tienes que aceptar que Hunter se ha convertido en una parte muy importante en tu vida – Lisa, soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración, las cosas que siempre deseo estaban sucediendo en el peor momento – No porque Karl este de regreso significa que todos tus sentimientos por Rick desparecerán mágicamente – la afirmación de su mejor amiga la hizo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y como siempre hacia cada que deseaba huir de algún tema en especifico, se dirigió a su consola para iniciar con los procedimientos rutinarios – No puedes ignorarme todo el día – Claudia la presiono un poco más, ella estaba segura que su amiga ya estaba demasiado enamorada del piloto del Skull

- ¡No estoy ignorándote! – Respiró profundamente y trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que ella sentía - No puedo negar que Rick ocupa una parte muy importante en mi corazón, pero él siempre fue muy claro al decirme más de una vez que no estaba interesado en mí. Y justo ahora que Karl está de regreso se le ocurre decidir que siempre si desea algo conmigo. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo abandonar a Karl, no después de todo lo que ha pasado – Claudia podía ver el predicamento en el que estaba su amiga, podía entender la posición en la que se encontraba, se acerco hasta ella y le dio un abrazo, ese gesto a Lisa le dio todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba -

- Decidas lo que decidas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo -

El día se paso rápido, fuera de los vuelos de reconocimiento y algunos ataques menores el turno paso sin mayores contratiempos. Agradeció que siempre tuvo su mente ocupada, ya que gracias a eso no se daba el tiempo para pensar en su situación actual. Termino con sus últimos pendientes y se decidió a salir del Puente, era ya la última. Iba mirando el reloj de su muñeca y pensando que aun tenía tiempo para pasar al supermercado y comprar algunos víveres, así que no se percato que alguien la esperaba hasta que alzo su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate que siempre deseo volver a ver, eran iguales a como los recordaba, llenos de melancolía y serenidad.

- ¡Pensé que no saldrías nunca! – Karl en cuanto la vio, la tomo entre sus brazos para poder sentir su cálido cuerpo - ¿siempre eres la última en salir? – el gesto a Lisa la tomo desprevenida, pero no podía afirmar que sentir el cuerpo de Karl le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, para ella sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo le hicieron sentir ese amor que ella siempre le guardo.

- Casi siempre ¿Qué haces aquí? – se separo un poco de su agarra para poder mirarlo a los ojos

- Me sentía muy solo en tu casa, así que decidí venir por ti, espero no te moleste – él le quito un pequeño mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente

- Claro que no Karl, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, de hecho pensaba en pasar a comprar algo para la cena -

Lisa ya no pudo seguir hablando, poco a poco observó como Karl se acercaba a ella, la tomaba por las cintura sin dejar de verla a los ojos, ella se sentía hipnotizada y antes de poder reaccionar un poco ante el contacto, sintió los labios de Karl posarse sobre los suyos. No se separó ni un milímetro, dejo que él la besará con más fuerza e intensidad y la verdad es que una parte de ella deseaba responder a ese beso con la misma intensidad, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo y eso para ambos era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Lizzie te amo tanto..Te adoro, nunca pensé que viviría para besarte de nuevo, para abrazarte – ella pudo ver como los ojos se él se cristalizaban, los sentimientos que se generaban mutuamente eran abrumadores - Se que te deje, que fui un cobarde y créeme he pagado muy duro esa decisión, pero si tú me das otra oportunidad no te dejaré ir nunca más

- Yo también te quiero, secretamente siempre esperé por ti, aun no me cuesta trabajo creer que estés aquí – Lisa llevo su mano al rostro de Karl, y acaricio su mejilla, era un acto que ella necesitaba hacer para comprobar su presencia

- Aquí estoy y jamás me iré de tu lado a menos que tú me lo pidas – Lisa enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Karl para después respirar profundamente y recordar por unos minutos como había sido su regreso y reencuentro con el.

*****Flashback *****

Lisa Hayes había sido solicitada en la oficina del Capitán Gloval, no le extrañaba mucho la petición, lo extraño fue que al entrar Claudia estuviera dentro también.

- Comandante Hayes por favor tome asiento – Lisa tomó asiento a lado de Claudia – tengo algo importante de que hablar con usted – miró de reojo a su amiga y noto un matiz de preocupación en sus ojos  
- ¿Pasa algo? -  
- Necesito que tomes las cosas con calma – dijo Claudia mientras tomaba su mano  
- Como usted sabe hace unos días recibí una comunicación con uno de los comandates zentraedi, solicito una tregua y en prueba de la veracidad de su oferta nos ofreció entregarnos un prisionero que llevaba cautivo en la flota enemiga – la veía intrigada, miro fugazmente a Claudia y decidio no dar más rodeos – Se trata de Karl Riber -

La mente de Lisa pareció desconectarse, entendio perfectamente las palabras del Capitán Gloval pero no logró razonarlas, a lado de ella sintió como la mano de su mejor amiga apretaba la suya fuertemente, incluso vio como el Capitán se acercaba mas hacia ella y apretaba su rodilla en señal de apoyo

- Perdón Capitán – habló al fin – pero creo que no entendí correctamente

- Lisa te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites – dijo Claudia.

Entonces Lisa sintió que estaba hablando de una locura, se levantó del sillón un tanto molesta - ¿qué clase de juego es este? – dijo molesta

- Lisa se que esto será difícil que lo asimiles – Gloval se acercó hasta ella y la intentó tomar por los hombros pero ella ya no parecía estar conectada con su mente – Lisa míreme – habló el sacudiéndola un poco, entonces ella llevó sus ojos húmedos al rostro del Capitán – Yo jamás le mentiría en algo como esto y usted lo sabe – hizo una pausa – jamás la lastimaría, pero tiene que entender que Karl Riber esta vivo y esta dentro del Sdf-1 – Claudia se levantó y fue hasta donde ellos dos estaban parados y la tomo por los hombros para llevarla a sentarse de nuevo cosa que Lisa hizo casi de forma mecánica, su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía mucho frío

- Pero…¿Cómo es posible? – dijo de forma débil – él…eso fue hace casi diez años –  
- No sabemos mucho, el aun esta asimilando todo, pero lo importante es que esta bien y esta a salvo – Lisa tuvo que dejarse abrazar por Claudia para controlar un poco los sentimientos que empezaron a invadirla, no podía definir ni mínimamente como se sentía, lo único que podía recordar en su cabeza era la forma en que él la llamaba en el pasado.

La puerta en frente de ella parecía ser muy grande, se mantenía parada en posición de firmes mirando el frio metal, sus manos temblaban y sentía su cuerpo frío. En los últimos minutos intentaba llenarse de valor para poder enfrentarse con lo que había del otro lado de la puerta – dio un paso al frente - Respiro una vez mas y llevo una de sus manos a la puerta y dio un golpe suave, como intentando no ser escuchada, pero el Capitán contesto a su anuncio y le dio autorización para pasar, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y dio vuelta a la manija para entrar a la habitación.

Lo primero que ella vio fue al Capitán Gloval, se encontró con la mirada de él y dio gracias a Dios que el otro sujeto estuviera de espaldas, porque ya a esas alturas se sentía demasiado descompuesta, dudo unos momentos en seguir avanzando, pero el Capitán le hizo un gesto para continuar y acercarse a ellos.

- Buenos días Señor – su voz la escucho pastosa, y un poco dubitativa, llevo su mano a la altura de su frente para hacer la venia y espero a que el Capitán le dijera algo.

Gloval conocía perfectamente a su personal, pero conocía especialmente a su primer oficial, a la joven mujer que se estaba cuadrando frente a él y que podía notar pálida y nerviosa, la voz de ella le había confirmado su estado de ánimo, y es que lo que las dos personas que estaban con él estaban viviendo era en verdad un milagro. Vio de reojo al hombre que tenía en frente, se veía demasiado conmocionado.

- Adelante Comandante – se puso de pie para poder acercarse a Lisa algo le decía que tendría que darle apoyo, la veía aterrada – Lisa, acérquese – extendió su mano y ella desesperadamente la tomo, se colgó del brazo de Gloval y camino para poder colocarse en frente del hombre que estaba sentado.

Aun no lo podía ver bien, su cabeza estaba clavada en el piso, y estaba encorvado, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, lo más que podía verle era la espalda y el cabello, que ya no era completamente café, ahora estaba salpicado por algunas canas. Su respiración comenzó acelerarse, sus manos empezaron a temblar más, y la mano del Capitán fue el mejor apoyo cuando el hombre en frente de ella alzo el rostro para poder verla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y el Capitán tuvo que sostener el peso de su cuerpo para que ella no terminara tirada en el suelo, se sintió más fría, si es que eso era posible, y como reflejo llevo su mano libre a la altura de su boca para intentar callar el gemido que parecía querer escaparse de su garganta. La imagen que veía del hombre, era ya muy distinta a lo que ella conservaba entre sus recuerdos, su piel era pálida, su rostro representaba a un hombre adulto, sus ojos parecían cansados, dolidos, desesperados, se enmarcaban con unas profundas ojeras que demostraban la falta de sueño y sus facciones ya no eran tan suaves como en el pasado, y ¿Cómo podrían ser las mismas? si el tiempo era lo único que no se había detenido.

Para él, ese encuentro era la culminación de una lucha constante en los últimos diez años de vida, al fin estaba de regreso. Y verla fue como tener una catarsis en todo el cuerpo, la primera vista de ella no fue nada similar a la imagen que el guardaba celosamente en el fondo de sus recuerdos, la persona que tenía frente a él, era ya una mujer, ya no era la pequeña adolescente que el enamoro años atrás. Estaba más alta, igual de esbelta, pero con formas de mujer, su cabello era largo, caía sobre sus hombros con la misma gracia de antaño, y su rostro era más delicado, más fino, más hermoso de lo que él recordaba. Se puso de pie casi por reflejo y comprobó que aun pese al crecimiento de ella, él seguía siendo mucho más alto. Lo único que para él seguía intacto era su mirada, sus ojos verdes eran iguales, como esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, tenía miedo de la reacción de ella, tenía terror de que ella le guardara rencor y que no desear siquiera verlo, después de todo si ella lo rechazaba era algo que tenía bien merecido, entonces, el pronuncio esa palabra que siempre decía antes de dormir, esa palabra que había sido la inspiración para mantenerse vivo durante sus años de captura en la nave zentraedi.

- Lizzie….- creyó haber hablado muy bajo, pero supo que ella lo escuchó cuando sus lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos, y se arrojo a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo se sintió listo para morir, eso era lo único que él había esperado, tener la oportunidad de volver a sentirla, su cuerpo pequeño, delicado y muy cálido, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se dejo envolver por el aroma que todo su cuerpo desprendía.

Lisa no supo cómo es que paso de estar al lado del Capitán a estar entre los brazos de Karl, en el momento en que lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, todo se materializó y se hizo realidad. Su Karl Riber estaba vivo, ahí con ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sollozando con la misma intensidad que ella, compartiendo el significado de las lágrimas que recorrían sus rostros.

- Los dejaré solos – Gloval salió de forma silenciosa de la oficina, cerró la puerta tras él, y dejo que las personas que estaban dentro recobraran la tranquilidad que ambos perdieron tantos años atrás.

Karl estuvo en observación por dos semanas más y luego de que el grupo médico verificara que su estado de salud era óptimo dejarón que se integrara de nuevo a la ciudad. Le habían ofrecido una barraca, pero luego de que Lisa le dijera una y otra vez que no permitiría que estuviera solo terminó por mudarse provisionalmente a la barraca de ella.

***** Fin de Flashback *****

- Vamos a casa Karl, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar – él la beso una vez mas y la tomo por la mano, no quería dejarla ir, no deseaba soltarla jamás.

Rick esa noche término su patrullaje sin ningún contratiempo, había invitado a Minmey a cenar, pero ella como siempre cancelo a último momento. Caminaba con sus manos dentro de los pantalones de sus bolsillos, estaba ya saliendo de la base cuando a lo lejos vio a Lisa con un hombre, se quedo quieto observándola, se abrazaba a él, y repentinamente el sujeto la había tomado por el rostro para poder besarla. Inconscientemente esperaba a que ella se alejara, siendo como era la Comandante estaba seguro que le daría su merecido al sujeto, pero eso no sucedió, todo lo contrario, ella lejos de apartar al hombre lo atrajo más. Sin saber por que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, decenas de preguntas le llegaron a la cabeza al mismo tiempo ¿Quién era ese hombre?¿Qué relación tenía con Lisa? Y peor aun ¿Por qué ella lo besaba? Sus puños se apretaron y sintió celos, celos por verla en los brazos de otro, respondiendo a caricias, respondiendo a los labios de la persona que la tenia abrazada. Observó como ambos caminaban en dirección a la ciudad tomados de la mano. Se quedo ahí parado, sintiendo una sensación extraña, recordando la cita que el había tenido con ella unos días antes y temiendo por que ella ya lo hubiera olvidado.

Cuando Lisa y Karl llegaron a la barraca, dejaron las compras del supermercado sobre la barra de la cocina, ella se quito los zapatos y preparo algo rápido para que ambos pudieran cenar, mientras que el la observaba con demasiada adoración, como si ella se tratara de una diosa. Lisa estaba consciente de la forma en que Karl la miraba, no podía evitar sonrojarse, era una mirada que ella le conocía y que en sus años de juventud la enamoro completamente. Luego de cenar casi en silencio, ambos terminaron sentados en el sofá, se veían fijamente, de ratos alguno de los dos acariciaba el rostro del otro, era algo que no podían dejar de hacer. Sentir la piel, la caricia, el amor, era hacerles ver que ellos estaban juntos de nuevo. Estaban consientes de que tenían mucho que contarse, ponerse al corriente luego de diez años no sería la tarea de una noche, pero empezarían poco a poco, haciéndose preguntas simples, sonriéndose mutuamente, disfrutando de ese momento. En algún momento, dejaron de hablar, sus miradas se encontraron de Nuevo, y Karl poco a poco se acercó al rostro de Lisa para besarla, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más vivo, más feliz, el beso que empezó siendo una inocente caricia se tornó en un contacto más apasionado, lleno de caricias cargadas de deseo y necesidad.

Lisa no oponía resistencia, sentía los labios de Karl presionarse con los suyos, sentía como el exploraba su boca sin ningún tipo de rechazo, ella también estaba necesitaba de esas caricias, en algún instante Karl abandono la boca de Lisa para empezar a recorrer su cuello, primero tímidamente pero al paso de los segundos el contacto era más profundo, las manos de él se posaron sobre su cintura, para intentar encontrar un poco de apoyo y hacer que las caricias se hicieran más intensas. Ella se aferraba a su cuello, pasaba sus manos por la base de su nuca para atraerlo más, su mente pareció desconectarse, solo lograba hacer caso a las sensaciones producidas por la boca de Karl sobre su cuerpo.

Durante años había soñado con estar con Karl, durante la época en que estuvieron juntos el jamás se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima, Lisa era muy joven en aquel entonces, pero ahora ella ya era una mujer, y podía sentir la necesidad de él crecer en cada segundo que pasaba. Karl al no recibir una respuesta negativa a sus caricias se aventuro a mover su mano para encontrar la blusa de Lisa y desabotonarla lentamente, luego de unos minutos lo logro, y cuando el logro sentir la piel de ella un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios, ella por su parte sintió un tirón de miedo, sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera echado encima, aun era muy pronto, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de tenerlo ahí con ella, así que cuando el intento subir su mano hacia su pecho, la mano de ella lo detuvo de tajo y se aparto de él.

- Karl…lo siento…pero aun no me siento lista – el tardo un poco en procesar sus palabras, estaba demasiado deseoso, pero luego de ver los ojos aterrados de ella, entendió lo que ella le decía – no quiero que nos precipitemos -

- Perdóname Lizzie, no quise ser imprudente – el intento alejarse, pero ella lo detuvo

- No dije que no quisiera, dije que no ahora – ella se acerco a él y se acurruco entre sus brazos

- Pase noches enteras soñando con estar contigo –

- Yo también, pero tú y yo aun debemos poner muchas cosas en claro. Tú aun no sabes que harás de tu vida de ahora en adelante, tienes que pensarlo muy bien y con calma. Y yo, bueno…yo tengo que estar muy concentrada en mi deber, soy la primera oficial de esta nave, soy la mano derecha del Capitán Gloval, y tienes que considerar que a mi lado estarás involucrado con la Guerra, y sé que la detestas, que desearías estar en otro lugar, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, mi deber esta aquí – la sonrisa que salió de los labios de Karl fue extraña para Lisa

- No soy el mismo muchacho que te abandono hace diez años – la mirada de el pareció ensombrecerse - de eso debes estar segura, no soy el mismo. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi vida radicalmente, es cierto que la guerra nunca ha sido de mi agrado, pero todo este tiempo en el espacio me hizo darme cuenta que la guerra no es cuestión de gusto sino de sobrevivencia. Si yo hubiera sido más maduro en el pasado yo jamás me hubiera ido a Marte buscado un refugio sin sentido y nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos separado. El culpable de la situación en la que estamos soy yo, y hare frente a mis consecuencias, pero ahora soy un hombre diferente Lisa, esta vez pienso luchar por defender a la gente que amo, a mi planeta, te defenderé a ti al precio que sea – le determinación que salió de los ojos de Karl, fue extraña para Lisa, era algo que jamás vio en el

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lisa se separo de su abrazo para poder verlo de frente

- Voy a ingresar al ejercito y me convertiré en piloto – en cuanto termino de hablar, Lisa sintió una especie de punzada en el medio de su pecho

- ¿Qué? Debes de estar bromeando – intento buscar un rastro de mentira en su mirada, pero no encontró nada - Karl tú no tienes que hacer eso, no tienes que probar nada. Ya has tenido suficiente – ella pudo sentir como él le tomaba la mano, pero Lisa ya estaba demasiado enojada, se soltó de su agarre de inmediato y se separo completamente de él.

- Lo sé, pero no me quedare sentado viendo como tú y otros cientos de personas arriesgan su vida para mantenernos a salvo, no pienso cometer los mismos errores del pasado – Lisa se puso de pie y trato de caminar para intentar controlar la molestia que las palabras de Karl le estaba produciendo

- ¡No tienes que hacer esto!¡es estúpido! – Karl se puso de pie y trato de acercarse a ella, pero Lisa se alejo, el bien sabia que hablar con una Lisa enojada era todo un reto – Además ¿piloto? ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que serás el primero en la línea de fuego? Ser piloto no es algo fácil – las palabras de Lisa fueron una especie de sentencia para Karl

- ¿no crees que sea capaz de ser piloto? – Las palabras de Karl ya sonaban heridas, Lisa tuvo que respirar profundo para no llevar aquello a una pelea sin sentido

- No quise decir eso…pero…- ya no pudo terminar de hablar, Karl ya la había tomado de Nuevo para abrazarla fuertemente

- Déjame corregir un poco el pasado, déjame protegerte -

- Karl ¿estás seguro? -

- Completamente seguro – Lisa tuvo que tratar de entender lo que Karl, sentía, intento ser comprensiva y termino por entender que la decisión era únicamente de él. Cerro sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se dejo abrazar por el  
- Gracias -

Se quedaron abrazados en medio de la sala, procesando la información, comprendiendo el cambio de vida que ambos tendrían, asimilando que ya no estaba juntos. Y eso para Karl era algo renovador, era sentirse vivo de nuevo y para Lisa tendrían que haber sido igual, pero el rostro y el nombre de una persona no dejaba de repetirse en el fondo de su corazón.

Antes de retirarse a descansar, Karl formulo una pregunta que Lisa no esperaba escuchar, por que ni ella misma sabia la respuesta exacta

- Lisa ¿tienes alguna relación con alguien?- sintió como si le hubieran descubierto su mayor secreto, en cuestión de instantes el rostro de Rick apareció en su cabeza, recordó su ¨relación¨ indescriptible con Rick Hunter y estuvo tentada a contarle todo a Karl, pero luego de analizarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía caso, entre ella y Rick realmente nunca hubo nada. Solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, y con solo ese gesto, a Karl se le ilumino el rostro entero. Durante toda la noche, Lisa no dejo de pensar en la pregunta de él, sentía que debía decirle muchísimas cosas, pero simplemente no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, eso y la decisión de Karl para entrar al ejercito la hizo sentirse preocupada y ansiosa.

* * *

Salió de su barraca muy temprano, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Karl, solo le dejo una nota en la mesa. Al llegar al Puente todo le pareció diferente, y ella misma se sentía diferente, ya no era la mujer solitaria que todos los días se presentaba para cumplir su deber, es mañana ella había dejado a alguien que la quería y que la deseaba a su lado. No pudo dejar de pensar que quizá todo estaba cayendo en su lugar.

Lisa inicio con los protocolos para empezar el primer patrullaje, que estaría a cargo del escuadrón Skull, tuvo un retortijón en el estomago, no lo había visto desde su cita, y tampoco había dado las gracias por las flores que el envió el día anterior. Respiro un par de veces y abrió comunicación

- Aquí líder Skull, solicito autorización para despegar, espero coordenadas de vuelo – el mismo Rick sentía nervios de verla en la pantalla, toda la noche no dejo de pensar en ella con el sujeto misterioso. Pensó que en cuanto pudiera verla se olvidaría de la noche  
anterior, pero no fue así. En cuanto vio su rostro sintió los celos recorrerle todo el cuerpo

- Aquí Delta uno, autorización lista, envió coordenadas de vuelo. Si encuentra alguna anomalía, favor de reportarla de inmediato. Skull uno ¿podría pasar a un canal privado? – ella lo único que deseaba hacer era agradecer las flores, pero en cuanto lo vio, se dio cuenta de la molestia y apatía que su rostro mostraba

- Lo siento Comandante, pero lo que deba decirme lo puede hacer por el canal abierto, no tengo nada que discutir con usted en privado – no esperaba esa respuesta, levanto sus cejas y decidió no dar pie a una nueva discusión – Muy bien, Delta Uno fuera – cerro la comunicación con la misma sensación de enojo que Rick siempre le producía, y este malestar creció exponencialmente cuando Rick abrió de nuevo el canal y dejo salir toda su frustración

- ¿Crees que cuando tú quieras, podemos hablar? – Lisa escucho la clara acidez en las palabras de el

- No pienso discutir, solo quería agradecerte el detalle de las flores – intento cerrar el canal

- ¿Agradecerme? percibo mas una burla que un agradecimiento -

- ¿Que te pasa? –

- ¿Sabes? Podrías haberme dicho que ya salías con alguien, así me hubiera ahorrado el costo de las flores – hasta ahí llego la paciencia de Lisa, claramente sintió como su rostro se calentaba y como todos detrás de ella murmuraban por la nueva pelea Hayes – Hunter

- Cierra la boca, si no quieres que te mande arrestar. Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia –

- Me importa un demonio si me mandas arrestar, anoche te vi. Pensé que eras diferente, jamás creí que fueras del tipo de personas que engañan, eres igual que todas -

- No tengo por que darte más explicaciones – Lisa sentía como el enojo le subía por todo el cuerpo, estaba ya tan molesta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la pelea que estaba teniendo con Rick la estaba escuchando todo el puente y los pilotos en turno, se percato de ellos hasta que escucho la voz del Capitán Gloval

- ¡Basta Comandante! le recuerdo que es su deber guardar la compostura, y usted teniente Hunter no creo que esté de más recordarle que debe respetar a cualquier oficial superior. Cuando terminen sus turnos los quiero en mi oficina - Lisa sintió una rabia que pocas veces había sentido en toda su vida, nunca le habían llamado la atención de esa manera y mucho menos en horas de trabajo, respiro profundamente y le dirigió a Rick la Mirada más fría y molesta que podía realizar…

- ¡Delta Uno fuera! - Rick sostuvo la mirada de Lisa sin ningún tipo de intimidación, estaba también molesto, odiaba pensar que ella estuviera con alguien más, odiaba haberla visto besándose con otro, y odiaba mas haberla visto sonriendo, tomándole la mano y acercándose de la forma en que el siempre había deseado que ella lo tratara. Cerro el canal de golpe y trato de concentrarse en su turno, pero todo fue un intento inútil, lo único que podía sentir eran los celos producidos por el sujeto que había besado a Lisa.

* * *

Luego de terminar su turno Lisa se dirigió a la oficina del Capitán Gloval, todo el día intento controlar el enojo que le había provocado su pelea con Rick en la red táctica, se preguntaba una y mil veces como era posible que el pudiera sacarla de sus casillas tan rápidamente, regularmente era ella la que siempre estaba calmada y controlada, con todos los demás pilotos era tan fácil, pero con Rick simplemente perdía el control. Al llegar a la oficina toco la puerta, entró y sintió ese ardor de nuevo y al ver a Rick ahí dentro, camino de largo y lo ignoro por completo.

- Comandante Hayes reportándose Señor

- Descanse Comandante – el Capitán encendió su pipa y se quedo callado por unos segundos, observando al par que tenía enfrente de el - realmente no sé como dejarles claro lo que quiero decirles a los dos, por que pretendo que esta sea la única vez que yo tenga que mandarlos llamar para resolver el problema que se suscito en el Puente

- Señor le aseguro que no volverá a repetir

- No tiene permiso para hablar Comandante

Lisa de nuevo sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando vio la sonrisa de Rick en el momento en que el Capitán la reprendió, y por más que lo intento no logro contenerse y despotrico contra el causante de todos sus problemas

- ¿De que diablos te ríes?¿te alegra la cantidad de problemas que me ocasionas en mi trabajo?

- ¡Yo no provoque nada! tu eres la que siempre quiere controlar todo, pretendes que yo me comporte como todos los demás pilotos que dejan que el miedo que te tienen los controle, pero déjame te aviso que yo no soy así

- ¡Eso está claro puesto que siempre desobedeces! No eres capaz de seguir una orden al pie de la letra -

- ¡Basta! Esto es a lo que me refiero, ¿creen que es propio que mi primer oficial y el mejor piloto estén siempre como perros y gatos? los dos tienen un deber que cumplir que va más allá de sus vidas personales. Ustedes deben de dar el ejemplo a otros oficiales que están tratando de aprender de ustedes, Lisa me extraña tu actitud, siempre has sido prudente, pero esa virtud tuya parece haber desaparecido en los últimos meses, tu como oficial superior del Teniente Hunter debes poner el ejemplo – el Capitán vio la misma sonrisa que Lisa había visto en el rostro de Hunter y que le había sacado de sus casillas -Y usted Teniente Hunter debe obedecer lo que su Comandante le ordene le guste o no, ella está totalmente capacitada para tomar cualquier decisión, así que lo que ella diga indiscutible ¿le quedo claro? –

- Si, Señor -

- La próxima vez que suceda lo que hoy, seré yo el que los mande arrestar. ¿Esta claro?

- Si Señor, está claro – Lisa podía sentir como las palabras le quemaban la garganta, sentía su sangre tan caliente que creyó terminaría haciendo combustión espontanea

- Muy bien ahora retírense – ambos estaban por salir de la oficina, pero Gloval les hizo ver algo que ellos ya sabían - arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar, su relación está afectando su trabajo

* * *

Lisa salió de la oficina con el rostro rojo, le costaba respirar y le faltaba muy poco para dar de gritos y mandar al demonio a todo el que se le cruzara en su camino, no quería ni voltear su vista hacia Rick por que no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz, solo se dedico a caminar derecho sin rumbo alguno e ignorar al piloto que la seguía por todos lados

- Sabes no puedes caminar por toda la base ignorándome. Me debes una disculpa – ese fue el acabose para Lisa, se detuvo de golpe y dio gracias a que no tuviera un arma en las manos, porque de haberla tenido habría disparado al piloto que tenía en frente

- ¿Disculpa?¿Pedirte una disculpa yo?¡Debes de estar loco!¡Eres un cínico!¡un caso perdido! Jamás en toda mi vida me habían hecho pasar por una humillación como esta ¡Jamás! Y aun así te atreves a pedirme que me disculpe contigo? Que agallas tienes Hunter

Rick no sabía si reírse o alejarse lo más lejos posible de Lisa, estaba totalmente descontrolada, gritaba y respiraba como animal, y aun con todo no podía evitar verla con esa adoración que le salía cada vez que ella se enojaba

- ¡Esta bien, está bien!¡cálmate! Ambos tuvimos la culpa de lo que paso -

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada! ¡Lo único que trataba de hacer era agradecerte por las malditas flores que me mandaste!¡Pero no!¡tu siempre tienes que hacer todo tan complicado! -

- ¿Y cómo crees que yo me sentí cuando te vi besuqueándote con ese sujeto fuera de la base? ¡Me engañaste!

- ¡Yo no te engañe! Acepte salir contigo como amigos – balbuceo un poco cuando dijo la palabra "amigos" lo que ocasiono que ella se molestara más

- ¡Por dios Lisa!¡No trates de engañarte!¡Sabes perfectamente que esa no fue una salida de amigos!

- ¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas!¡Estas imaginando cosas! Yo jamás….

Lisa se calló de golpe, Rick se acerco a ella tanto que podía sentir su respiración, podía percibir su aroma, y podía ver de cerca esos ojos azules que le hacían perderse. Intento alejarse colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Rick, pero fue contraproducente, con ese gesto solo logro sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo y el fuerte palpitar del corazón de él. Rick se acercó más hacia ella tanto como para poder besarla

- Ambos sabemos que hay algo entre nosotros que nos hace ser de esta manera, hay algo que nos hace buscarnos…

- Claro que no…yo no…- ella ya no podía hablar, de pronto su cuerpo se había paralizado gracias los nervios que la cercanía de Rick le provocaba

Rick estaba a milímetros de sus labios y sentía tanta necesidad, quería besarla como lo había soñado tantas veces, pero el encanto se rompió cuando el celular de Lisa sonó de manera insistente y ella respingo por el sonido, se separo de golpe y se apresuró a contestar.

- Si estoy aquí en la base, ya voy en camino… pasaré por algo para cenar…no no te preocupes yo puedo llegar sola…cuídate adiós… -

Lisa colgó y se sintió aliviada por la llamada tan oportuna, de no ser por el sonido del teléfono Rick y ella se hubieran besado, guardo el móvil y respiro profundamente, alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Rick mirándola profundamente.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?- pronuncio esas palabras de una manera tan sincera y llena de confusión que ella se dio cuenta de que tuvieran algo o no ella tenía que hablarle de Karl

- Su nombre es Karl, esta quedándose en mi barraca mientras le asignan una propia

- ¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas con alguien? yo hubiera entendido y no me hubiera hecho tantas ideas con esa cita, porque aunque lo niegues, esa cita significo muchas cosas para los dos

- Es que cuando salimos tú y yo, yo no tenía idea de que Karl estuviera vivo –Lisa bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar la manera más fácil de explicarle a Rick toda la historia de Karl

- Como que no aparecía –

- El llegó luego de que uno de los comandantes de la flota enemiga decidiera liberarlo -

- Lisa confía en mí, necesito saber que pasa. Hoy toda la pelea por la red táctica para mí fue producida por celos descontrolados que me llenaron la cabeza de ideas, yo te vi anoche besándote con él afuera de la base – escuchar esa declaración para Lisa fue algo revelador

- ¿sentiste celos de mi? - susurro esas palabras

- Me costó admitirlo…- el celular sonó de nuevo y esta vez Rick soltó una maldición

- Si ya voy…no te preocupes estoy comprando unas cosas – colgó el teléfono y suspiro, no le alcanzaría toda la noche para explicarle a Rick la situación - Rick tengo que irme ¿te parece si mañana almorzamos en la base y platicamos con más calma?

- Lisa necesito saber que pasa, por lo menos dime quien es el – Rick la tomo por la cintura, no la dejaría ir hasta que supiera quién era el – ella bajo la mirada y hablo muy suave, como si le costara trabajo revelar la identidad de Karl

- Karl fue mi prometido - se soltó de su agarre y escapo de la presencia de Rick, no podía definir, explicar que le estaba sucediendo y eso le dio miedo.

Sintió como le falto la respiración cuando ella le confesó quien era él, y sintió el cuerpo frío, de todo lo que esperaba que ella le dijera jamás pensó que ese hombre fuera su prometido, sintió una sensación extraña, como si algo le agobiara y le preocupara, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que quizá la había perdido.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?  
Estoy haciendo una reedición rápida de esta historia, no podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que tenía tantos detalles. Hace unos meses una lectora me hizo ver que había un problema de continuidad, en algún momento confundí los archivos y me salte 2 capítulos que jamás publique, así que me he dado a la tarea para editar todo, y subirla mas decente. Este fic fue mi primer intento y me gusta, pero ustedes se merecen leerla de la mejor de la mejor forma posible. Agradezco a todos las que la leyeron con todas las horrografías y detalles, ahora que reviso los documentos siento una pena enorme, es por que eso ahora deseo darles algo decente que leer. Mil gracias y nos estaremos viendo aquí con la reedición y en Memorias con la continuación de la historia...

Les quiere  
Renee


	3. EL pasado de Karl

*****CAPÍTULO 2*****

Los gritos que provenían del otro lado de la pared la hicieron despertarse de forma repentina, se levantó de su cama y confirmó que los gritos salían de la habitación en la que Karl dormía, abrio la puerta y lo vio retorciéndose entra las sabanas, dando gritos y soltando golpes contra el colchón, rapidamente se acercó hasta el y lo tomo por los hombros para intentar despertarlo

- ¡Karl!¡Despierta! – luego de sacudirlo un poco, él abrio los ojos precipitadamente y su primer instinto fue alejarse de Lisa, como si ella fuera algo peligroso – Karl, tranquilo, fue un sueño – ella se acercó lentamente hasta el y tomo una de sus manos, estaba temblando – Aqui estoy – luego de unos segundos él pareció reconocerla, pero no se movio de donde estaba. Lisa estaba asustada, el parecía otra persona, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada estaba perdida, cerraba y abria sus ojos como intentando dejar de ver algo y sus manos apretaban fuertemente su cabeza – Fue un sueño, fue solo un sueño – intento abrazarlo, pero el se alejo

- Lo vi….lo vi de nuevo – la forma en que Karl habló fue terrorifica, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca todo su cuerpo empezo a temblar fuertemente – él…él me miraba con sus ojos...- Lisa se acercó de nuevo y tomo su rostro con sus manos – ¿A quién viste? – las mirada de ella lo tranquilizo un poco, lo hizo regresar de la pesadilla que durante muchas noches lo atomerntaba

- Lizzie, yo no te he contado todo…- el apretó su mano más fuerte – Tenía miedo de que supieras todo – ella se acercó hasta el y le rozo la mejilla – tenía miedo de recordar esos años con los zentraedis, pero los recuerdos me atormentan todas las noches, no me dejan dormir, yo ya no se que hacer - Sabes que puedes confíar en mi, estoy aqui para apoyarte – Karl tomo la mano de Lisa y la apretó fuertemente – A veces es bueno desahogarse – él respiro profundamente y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el espacio que dejaba ver la ventana de la habitación, cerro de nuevo sus ojos y empezó a recordar esa historia de terror que lo había marcado de por vida.

- Ellos…experimentaron con nosotros – su voz salio en forma de un susurro – Querían saber como funcionabamos, como vivíamos, como nos reproduciamos – sus mano se soltó de la de Lisa y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas – Nos hicieron copular como si fueramos animales – los ojos de Lisa se abieron por completo – Nos veían a través del cristal mientras nosotros haciamos lo que ellos nos ordenaban, una y otra vez – Karl se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana – Eramos más hombres que mujeres, asi que imaginate lo que ellas tuvieron que soportar….y Lisa…yo pedia perdón a tu recuerdo y a la mujer que estaba conmigo por hacer lo que ellos me pedían - Lisa llevó su mano hasta su boca – era asqueroso. Pero el verdadero tormento empezó cuando ellos descubrieron nuestro sistema de reproducción – Karl giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Lisa, sus ojos se cristalizaron en cuanto vio la mirada de ella llena de tristeza – Al final, solo una mujer sobrevivio – respiro para tratar de controlar su voz – Melía – cerro sus ojos y recordó el rostro de ella - Fuimos varios hombres los que no acostamos on ella, los malditos Zentraedi siempre nos veían, no tenían fin a su curiosidad, a veces eran horas las que ella tenía que soportar, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus quejidos se mezclaban con los murmullos de los que nos observaban - Cuando Melía descubrio que estaba embarazada, intento abortar de todas las formas posibles – un sollozo salio de la boca de Lisa – Era lo mejor Lizzie, ella tenía miedo de lo que ellos podrían hacerle al bebe, pero la descubrieron y se la llevaron – Karl se recargo sobre la pared y se dejo resbalar – lograron sacarle el feto, pero ella no sobrevivió, su cuerpo termino en la celda de a lado, descomponiéndose como el resto de los que no habían logrado resistir – Lisa se levanto y se acercó hasta sentarse en frente a Karl, tomo de nueva sus manos – Pasaron meses, creímos que el producto también habia muerto, pero no fue asi. Una noche nos sacaron de nuestras celdas y nos llevaron a una especia de laboratorio y Lizzie…me quise morir – el solto un quejido – ahi estaba, lograron hacer que terminara de gestarse, solo que en el proceso modificaron sus genes para que tuviera el mismo tamaño que los zentraedi – el pecho de Karl empezo a convulsionar, sacudia su cabeza como si tratara de sacar las imagenes de su memoria, Lisa se acerco mas y lo tomo entre sus brazos, él lloraba como un niño – Uno de ellos me pregunto como podíamos hacer otro, pero gracias al cielo Melía fue la ultima mujer, por que de no ser asi, yo no se de que hubieran sido capaces - Lo mataron haciendo experimentos, su cuerpo estaba abierto por todos lados y en su rostro se había quedado el dolor que él había sentido– las manos de Lisa empezaron a temblar, le era imposible imaginar ese horror - ¡era un bebe!¡un ser inocente que fue victima de esos desgraciados! -

- No fue tu culpa, no podías haber hecho nada – Karl movía su cabeza de un lado a otro – Karl, no puedes culparte, los obligaron -

- Lizzie….el bebe tenía los ojos color café – entonces ella se quedo muda y comprendió el tormento de él - ¡Yo era el unico de todos que tenían los ojos café!¡era el único! – el rostro de Karl se descompuso por completo, movia su brazos, apretaba sus puños, respiraba como animal, y dejaba que las lagrimas le empañaran el rostro - ¡era mio Lisa!¡era mio!¡y esos malditos lo torturaron hasta matarlo! – ella no supo hacer otra cosa que tomarlo entre sus brazos, Karl al principio se resistio, intento alejarla, pero ella no lo dejo, después de varios minutos de luchar contra los brazos de él Lisa logro envolver el cuerpo de Karl con sus brazos

- Ya estás aqui….ya paso Karl…ya paso – se quedaron ahi en el suelo hasta que él logro calmar su llanto, Lisa podía sentir sus hombros empapados por las lágrimas de el, ella misma había llorado silenciosamente, luego de un rato ella lo levanto del piso y lo dirigio hasta la cama, en donde ella misma se recosto a su lado.

Karl se aferró al cuerpo de Lisa, se apretó a su cintura para intentar mantener la calma, se embriago de su aroma con la esperanza de mantener alejadas las pesadillas. Lisa logro dormirlo con caricias suaves en su rostro, lo veía fijamente, observaba su rostro y sentía dolor de poder apreciar ese tormento que Karl estaba cargando. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta ahí? Ella como una mujer solitaria y él como un hombre torturado, con demasiadas heridas en el alma – No te dejaré solo – sus palabras fueron un susurro que el ya no pudo escuchar, pero para Lisa fueron una especie de recordatorio, ya que ella en esa noche se dio cuenta de que Karl la necesitaba más que nadie.

Lisa despertó y trato de buscar a la persona con la que ella se había recostado, pero el lugar a lado de ella estaba vacio, se levanto con fuerza y miro alrededor de la habitación. Salio de la recamara en dirección a la sala, y pudo sentirse tranquila cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá

- Karl ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste – miro el reloj de la pared, eran apenas las seis de la mañana – Aun es muy temprano  
- Perdón, ya no podía dormir y no quise despertarte – se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – te veías cansada – caminó hasta la barra de la cocina y tomo dos tazas – preparé café – ella se acerco y tomó asiento en una de las sillas en frente de la barra  
- ¿Cómo estás? – el sabía a lo que ella se refería, desde que llegó a la barraca de Lisa había intentado controlar sus ataques de ansiedad para que ella no se preocupara, pero la noche anterior le fue imposible  
- Ya estoy mejor, gracias por haberte quedado conmigo – le extendió la taza de café mientras el bebía un sorbo – Creo que jamás lograré olvidar lo que paso alla – Lisa pudo ver como sus ojos se tornaban tristes y resignados, como si él ya hubiera aceptado vivir con esas pesadillas -  
- ¿sabes? Cuando me entere que habían atacado la base Sarah y te creí muerto, me encerre en mi dolor, no deje que nadie se me acercara, creía que yo podría sola con mi tragedia. Por que Karl…cuando me entere de tu muerte crei que terminaría muriéndome – la mirada de él pareció ensombrecerse de nuevo  
- Jamás me perdonaré por haberte dejado – ella alcanzo una mano de el y la envolvió con la suya  
- No te estoy diciendo esto para reclamarte – respiro profundo – te lo digo por que por experiencia propia ser que guardarse el dolor solo empeora las cosas, hace más daño y poco a poco empieza ahogarte – los ojos de Lisa empezaron a arder – Solo quiero que sepas, que si necesitas hablar con alguien, de lo que sea, aquí estoy – se levantó y le dio la vuelta a la barra para poder estar frente a el – Ya no estás solo Karl – el tardó un poco en procesar las palabras de Lisa, pero tenía razón, necesitaba contarle a alguien. Tomo una de sus manos y caminó con ella de nuevo hasta el sofá  
- ¿Tienes tiempo? – ella asintió y se sentó a su lado. Karl tardo un poco en volver hablar, intentaba hurgar entre sus recuerdos para ver por donde empezar, habían sido casi diez años llenos de tragedias y sufrimiento, llegó a pensar que se volvería loco. Respiro profundo y Lisa tomo su mano para darle un poco de apoyo, el apreto su mano fuertemente.

"El día que atacaron la base Sarah nos tomaron por sorpresa, llegaron de repente, asesinando a todo lo que se les pusiera en frente, destruyendo todo…."

**Flashback  
**

Karl pudo sentir una fuerte explosión en las afueras de la base, las alarmas se incendieron y por unos minutos la luz de toda la base se apago. Se asomó por la ventana y lo único que pude ver era polvo, caminó hasta la puerta y una nueva sacudida lo hizo caer directo al piso - ¡Karl están atacando la base! – uno de sus colegas de investigación, el Teniente Richards entró despavorido al laboratorio - ¡han acabado con el lado Sur de la base, nadie responde! – una nueva explosión los hizo bajarse de inmediato al suelo

- ¡¿Quiénes nos atacan? – la luz aun no se reestablecia, asi que Karl sacó la linterna de emergencias que guardaba en su laboratorio y salio junto con Richards de ahí

- ¡No lo se! – la central de la base ya había sido alcanzada, y al parecer la luz no se reestablecería, las sirenas rojas y las luces de emergencia estaban disparadas en toda la base.

Karl y Richards caminaban por los pasillos humeantes, en algunos tramos la luz parpadeaba y en otros casi no alcanzaban a ver nada, lo unico que les señalaba el camino era la pequeña linterna que Karl sostenia con sus manos temblorosas. Llegaron a una de las salidas y todo estaba vacio, de repente uno gritos de una mujer los hicieron darse la vuelta para intentar ayudar a la persona que parecia estar en peligro, pero llegaron demasiado tarde, solo alcanzaron a ver como el cuerpo de la mujer era aventado sin vida a una de las paredes.

- Dios mio que esta pasando – Karl camino hasta donde había caido el cuerpo de la mujer y comprobo que estaba sin vida, a lo lejos escucho algo, unos pasos, la tierra debajo de ellos empezo a vibrar, y cuando alzó la vista pudo ver a una enorme figura alejarse de donde ellos estaban, sintio primero un miedo que lo dejo paralizado por unos minutos, luego cuando logro salir del estado de shock corrio hasta donde se había quedado Richards con la respiración entre cortada y con temblores mas fuertes en todo el cuerpo.

- Era enorme….que eso eso….- se escondieron detrás de un muro  
- Karl ¿Qué pasa?¿que viste? – no pudo responder nada, sintieron de nuevo el temblor debajo de sus zapatos  
- Debémos irnos de aquí – asomo el rostro por una de las columnas y jalo a su compañero del saco – Tenemos que correr, pase lo que pase no te detengas – a Richards no le quedo de otra más que seguir los pasos de Karl, movio sus piernas tan rápido como podía, escuchaba su respiración igual de agitada a la de su amigo. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, pero no se atrevía a voltear hacia atrás, tenía demasiado miedo.

Luego de casi diez minutos de carrera, Karl abrió una de las puertas de un laboratorio y se introdujo rápidamente, en cuando cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos se encontraron contra veintena de personas, hombres y mujeres, se escondían debajo de las mesas, intentando contener su llanto producido por el terror. Se acercó hasta ellos y llevo su mano hacia su boca en un gesto por pedirles el mayor silencio posible, los paso se habían detenido desde que entro al laboratorio. Se recargó sobre una de las paredes y contuvo la respiración, sentía como las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, veía como los que estaban alrededor dibujaban temor en todos sus rostros, de pronto luego de unos minutos, todo se quedo en silencio absoluto. Giro su rostro para ver el rostor de Richards, estaba igual de serio que el, camino hasta el centro de la habitación, y lo que paso después, fue escuchar como una fuerza enorme destruía el techo del laboratorio….gritos…escombros….un olor…una neblina…y luego nada, intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero le fue imposible…lo último que su memoria proceso, fue el rostro de su Lizzie.

Despertó gracias a que unos brazos lo sacudían por los hombros levemente, le costó trabajo abrir los ojos, y cuando lo logró observó unos ojos negros como la noche mirarlo de forma preocupada

- ¿está usted bien? – se incorporo y miro a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de habitación oscura, muy humeda, con paredes rugosas y llenas de una especie de moho que hacia que el aroma del lugar no fuera nada agradable. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza debido a un fuerte dolor detrás de su nuca – tienes un golpe, ya lo revise – miro de nuevo a la mujer en frente de él, era delgada, alta, con un cabello color negro que le llegaba apenas debajo de las orejas, su rostro estaba cubierto por pequeñas pecas  
- ¿Dónde estamos? – todos a su alrededor parecían igual de conmocionados que él mismo, estaban sentados recargándose sobre la pared con sus rostros hundidos sobre las rodillas  
- Me parece que esto debe de ser como una celda, nos lanzaron una especie de bomba gaseoso que contenía una droga que nos hizo perder el conocimiento – la vio sentarse a lado de el – Me llamó Melía, era una de las nuevas residentes del ala médica – Karl se puso de pie y camino por el lugar intentando buscar una salida – ya intentamos buscar una forma de escapar, pero este lugar parece no tener salida – no le respondió nada – Parecen ser gigantes – él apretó sus puños fuertemente, no quería creer lo que les estaba sucediendo, en un momento había estado trabajando en una nueva investigación y al siguiente habían sido atacados por seres desconocidos que los habían atrapado – ¿Te dignarás a decirme como te llamas? – respiró profundo e intento calmarse  
- Me llamo Karl Riber y era jefe del departamento de ciencias biogenéticas – ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras que el resto de los que estaban ahí también decían sus nombres

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí metidos, pero supuso que fue lo suficiente como para debilitar a todos los que estaban ahí, tenían días sin comer ni beber algún tipo de líquido, si seguían asi terminarían muriendo de inanición y deshidratándose. Luego de armarse de valor y de llegar al limite de su frustración por ver las condiciones en las que estaban en un arranque de enojo, se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar como loco

- ¡Se que nos escuchan!¡si quieren mantenernos con vida, tienen que darnos alimento y agua!¡me oyen! – se quito uno de sus zapatos y lo aventó en contra de una de las paredes y eso solo aumentó su frustración - ¡Se que me escuchan!¡malditos!¡desgraciados! – sus palabras salían mezcladas con saliva escupida desde sus entrañas, su miedo ya había pasado, ahora solo estaba lleno de enojo, de ira, de rabia por no saber que estaban haciendo ahí. Richards tuvo que detenerlo, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para calmar los gritos y los golpes que Karl estaba dando sobre todas las paredes a las que se acercaba. Unos días después el techo del lugar se abrió y recibieron bolas extrañas comprimidas con una textura pastosa, acompañadas con unos plásticos que parecían contener agua. No les importo el sabor asqueroso y el olor hediondo del liquido, por que al menos, eso podía considerarse como alimento.

Luego de eso, regularmente les aventaban las mismas cosas, siempre que veía el techo abrirse Karl gritaba con todas su fuerzas demandando que alguien le diera una explicación acerca de donde se encontraban, pero durante mucho tiempo no obtuvo una respuesta. Una noche o día, ya no sabían en que parte de tiempo vivian, el techo se abrió, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente esperando recibir lo mismo de siempre, pero en vez de eso, escucharon una fuerte voz que les hizo llevar sus manos a sus oídos para evitar el estruendo que la voz les producía.

- ¿Quién es el líder? – todos se voltearon a ver de forma frenética y sorprendida, hablaban el mismo idioma, los hombres dieron un paso al frente mientras dejaba a las seis mujeres recluidas en el fondo del lugar intentando protegerlas de lo que fuera, luego de discutir un poco, Karl dio un paso al frente  
- Yo soy el líder ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?¿Dónde estamos? – poco a poco un enorme rostro empezó asomarse por el techo, el cuerpo entero de él se paralizo por completo, mientras que el gigante se hacia mas visible  
- ¿Qué saben de protocultura?¡lo que tengan de ella, entréguenla de inmediato! – Richards y un piloto llamado Robert se colocaron a lado de Karl  
- ¡No tenemos idea de lo que están hablando, no poseemos nada que ustedes quieran!¡regresenos a Marte! – una sonrisa malévola se asomo al rostro del gigante  
- Marte quedó destruido y ahora estamos a millones de años luz de su sistema solar – Karl dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, no era que no sospechara que ya estuvieran lejos de Marte, pero confirmar la información fue sumamente pesado - ¡Respondan si quieren seguir viviendo! – sin previo aviso la enorme mano entro a la habitación tomando a uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de Karl, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, lo apretó tanto hasta aplastarlo como una mosca, fue tan rápido que ellos no fueron concientes de lo que sucedió hasta que el cuerpo del hombre cayó en frente de ellos con el cuerpo destrozado - ¡no estamos jugando!¡¿Qué saben de protocultura? -  
- ¡No sabemos de lo que esta hablando!¡no conocemos ese concepto! – la mano volvió a coger a otro de los que estaban ahí y sin poder hacer nada, Karl volvió a ver como su compañero era aplastado con suma facilidad – ¡Detente!¡Detene!¡no te estamos mintiendo!¡no se de que hablas! – el cuerpo volvió a caer igual que el primero en frente de ellos, las manos de Karl ya temblaban fuertemete y un sudor espantoso le empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo - ¡hazme otra pregunta!¡la que quieras!¡y la responderé si se la respuesta! – el techo del lugar se volvió a cerrar de forma precipitada, termino hincado con Richards y Robert a su lado.

Melía se acercaba a ellos y caminaba hasta los cuerpos de las dos personas solo para comprobar que estaban realmente sin vida. Les cerró los ojos y dirigió una pequeña oración a las almas que pertenedieron a Loui Swain, técnico de varitechs, y a Thomas Geere, controlador aéreo. Los llevaron a una de las esquinas del lugar, y tuvieron que soportar el olor putrefacto de la descomposición de los cuerpos al paso de los meses. Karl como otras tantas veces grito hacia arriba para intentar explicar que los cuerpos debían sacarlos de ahí, pero esa petición suya no fue escuchada. Llego un momento en que el se sintió como un robot, ya no podía diferencias entre el día y la noche, entre los minutos de las horas, ya sus sentidos no parecían funcionar de forma correcta, su tacto ya no respondia igual, su olfato ya estaba infectado por el olor de orina y heces combinado con lo que quedaba de los cuerpos asesinados meses atrás, y su gusto ya no diferenciaba nada, lo que comían y bebían era apenas lo suficiente para mantenerlos con vida.

El techo se abria por periodos a veces largos y a veces cortos, y nunca había un patrón, podían pasar días, semanas, meses para que los gigantes se decidieran a jugar con sus pequeños animales. Las preguntas siempre eran variadas, algunas veces muy obvias, otras veces completamente desconocidas

- ¿Cómo viven?¿como esta conformada su civilización?¿con que armamento cuentan?¿hace cuanto salieron al espacio?¿Cuales son sus tácticas de guerra? – se turnaban para responder, dependía del estado de anímico en el que se encontraban, pero lo que siempre intentaban hacer era hacer que las mujeres tuvieran el menor contacto con los gigantes que se asomaban y lograron mantenerlas protegidas hasta que ellos preguntaron algo muy natural para los humanos, pero demasiado perverso para los alienígenas

- ¿Qué hacen los hombres y las mujeres juntos? – Gregory, un chofer de maquinaria pesada fue quien respondió  
- Convivimos, nos relacionamos -  
- ¿Cómo se relacionan? – Gregory se puso de pie y respondió de forma mecánica  
- ¡Salimos juntos, nos besamos, tenemos sexo, muchas cosas! -  
- ¿Qué es sexo? – Karl tuvo un mal presentimiento, intento hacerle una señal a Gregory para que dejara de hablar, pero él igual que el reso hablaba ya por inercia – Demuestrenos que hace el sexo – todos se empezaron a ver entre ellos – ¡Haganlo ahora! – el grito los hizo encogerse de miedo. Karl se puso de pie y trato de razonar con ellos sin saber que sus palabras serian su propia sentencia  
- ¡No podemos hacerlo aquí!¡para hacerlo se necesita privacidad!¡solo debe participar un hombre y una mujer! – el gigante razono sus palabras y cerro el techo.

La siguiente vez que vieron el techo abrirse, fue para sacarlos a todos de ahí. Corrían como ratoncitos por todos lados mientras varias manos gigantes los atrapaba uno a uno. Karl termino en otra habitación con Melissa otra controladora aérea, ese lugar era una especie de cubo transparente, ella en cuanto fue colocada sobre el piso, rompió en llanto, se encogió y abrazo sus piernas mientras dejaba salir todo el miedo. Karl temía, tenía miedo de deducir por que los habían dejado en esa especie de vitrina, se acercó hasta ella y le envolvió en un abrazo para intentar calmarla. Paso un tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a uno de ellos, pero cuando los volvió a ver, no era solo un gigante, eran al menos cinco, observando la vitrina con ojos brillantes  
- ¡Hagan sexo! – Karl apretó sus manos y trato de calmar el llanto de Melissa en cuanto escucho la órden  
- No es asi de fácil, no es algo que se haga de esta forma – sus intentos por razonar con ellos fue inútil, un puño de uno de ellos golpeo la vitrina de forma brusca haciendo que ella llorara con más fuerza  
- ¡Los matare si no lo hacen! – la poca cordura que quedaba en el cuerpo de Karl, desapareció en ese momento, sus ojos por primera vez dejaron derramar fuertes lagrimas, ya se sentía derrotado, recordó las palabras que tanto le repitieron en la academia militar "el primer deber es sobrevivir" se maldijo y giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con Melissa quien estaba postrada en una de las esquinas del cubo  
- Tenemos que ser fuertes – los ojos azules de ella se abrieron por completo mientras su cabeza hacia negaciones de forma frenetica – El deber es sobrevivir, no hemos aguantado todo este tiempo para morir asi – un nuevo golpe hizo resonar la vitrina  
- ¡Tienen un minuto para empezar! – Karl se arrodillo en frente de ella ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo? Todo eso iba en contra de sus principios, iba en contra de lo que quedaba de su corazón, del recuerdo sagrado de la luz de su vida, dejo salir un llanto profundo.

Melissa le tomo una mano y respiro profundo, derramo mas lagrimas mientras se desabrochaba el maltrecho uniforme – Yo tampoco quiero morir asi – esa fue la primera vez que saciaron la curiosodad de los zentraedi, hicieron una demostración de lo que era tener sexo, y para Karl fue como matar lo que le quedaba del recuerdo de su amor, pedia perdón a su Lizzie en cada vez que su cuerpo rozaba el de Melissay también le pedia perdón a ella por estar participando en un acto tan vil y tan poco humano.

**Fin de Flashback  
**

- No creo que sea necesario que sepas más o que te de detalles – bebió otro trago de café mientras sentía como la mano de Lisa le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente – Fueron tantas veces, fue tan doloroso que en algún momento me sentí como un animal en celo –  
- ¡Eso no fue tu culpa! – ella se acercó mas hasta el para poder hacer que sus miradas se encontraran  
- Pude haberme negado -  
- Si hubiera sido asi, no estarías aquí – los ojos de el parecieron brillar de nuevo, de rotro salió una timida sonrisa  
- Tu eras lo que me mantenía vivo y con esperanzas, todos los días me repetía que cada vez estaba más cerca de ti, todos – Lisa sintió una especie de dolor sobre su pecho, el había luchado durante muchos años para poder regresar, mientras que ella, en últimos meses se había olvidado completamente de el. Unas solitarias lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro  
- No llores, es lo que menos quiero provocarte – la mano de el apretó la suya, recargo su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de el  
- Ya no estas solo – lo abrazo fuertemente – Yo te ayudare a salir adelante -  
- Con tu presencia me basta Lizzie, tu eres todo lo que yo necesito – tomo su rostro con sus manos mientras el depositaba un suave beso sobre la boca de ella.

* * *

El principio de su almuerzo fue más incomodo de lo que ambos hubieran querido, Lisa tomaba de su café y Rick intentaba hacer lo mismo con la taza de té, pero estaba claro que de lo que querían hablar sería incomodo y nada facil. Rick fue el primero que intento iniciar con la plática

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? – dijo en tono distraido

- Bien – intento ser simple – No hemos detectado movimiento en el enemigo  
- y ¿tu? – él solo se encogio de hombros, estaba empezando a desesperarse

- Lisa ya no le demos tantas vueltas al asunto – la miró directamente a los ojos - ¿quién es el?

Lisa suspiro profundo, intento poner en órden sus ideas para tratar de encontrar la mejor forma de tratar el tema, jamás creyo que compartiría con Rick esa parte de su vida que muy pocas personas conocían.

- A Karl lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, él y yo fuimos novios antes de que el fuera mandado a la base Sarah en Marte. Yo estaba muy joven era apenas una adolescente -

- ¿y que paso? – preguntó intrigado - ¿Se separaron cuando se fue a Marte? – ella negó con su cabeza

- Cuando el se fue yo ingresé a la academia militar con la promesa de que cuando me graduara lo alcanzaría alla. Nos comprometimos antes de que él se fuera, pero apenas unos meses antes de que me transfirieran a Marte la base Sarah fue atacada y reportaron cero sobrevivientes.

Lisa intento contener las lágrimas trataba de sus palabras no se quebran, le seguía doliendo recordar lo que sintió cuando se enteró del ataque a la base Sarah

- No tengo forma de describirte como me sentí cuando me entese que Karl había muerto – su mirada se clavó en el café – Casí me volvi loca – llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla para poder limpiar sus lágrimas – Era como estar viva pero tener un hueco en medio del pecho, era como no poder respirar -

Rick se sintio paralizado, jamás imagino que podría ver a Lisa tan vulnerable, las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo provocado por el llanto y era claro que aun le dolia hablar del tema. Sin saber por que, se sintió molesto, era una reacción extraña pero él por el simple hecho de saber que ese hombre lastimo profundamente a Lisa le hacía sentir un profundo desprecio.

- No te sientas mal – suaviso sus palabras e intento reconfortarla un poco – Si ya no quieres hablar del tema por mi está bien – Lisa levantó su mirada y soltó una sonrisa melancólica

- Con Karl se fueron muchas de mis ilusiones, nunca sentí un dolor tan grande como ese, todo lo que me motivaba y me hacía seguir adelante era él – respire profundamente - No se ni como logré recuperarme, lloraba todo el tiempo, me sentía sola, todo lo que yo deseaba se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los que me conocieron antes de la muerte de él pudieron notar un enorme cambio en mi forma de ser, me volví otra, me enfoque en mi trabajo y me decidí a no dejar que algo me lastimara de nuevo – se encogio de hombros – Por algo todos me dicen la Reina de Hielo – dijo en un tono lleno de indiferencia.  
- Cielos Lisa – dijo avergonzado - lo siento mucho no tenía idea yo era uno de los que te llamaba asi –

- Nunca me molestó que me llamarán así – confesó – yo se por que sucedieron las cosas – terminó su café – ahora puedes entender lo mucho que me sorprendio saber de pronto que Karl estaba vivo – recordo la plática con el Capitán y Claudia – me costó mucho razonar la información – levantó su vista y lo miró fíjamente – Siempre soñé con que todo hubiera sido una mala broma, muy dentro de mi esperaba que él tarde o temprano regresara y ahora que ha sucedido llega cuando casi lo había olvidado

- ¿Casi? – Preguntó Rick con interés

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – se encogio de hombros – Pelear todos los días por la red táctica tenía una razón – sintió sus mejillas arder – Sin saber como terminé interesandome en tí más alla de nuestra relación de trabajo, pero siempre me hiciste creer que no tenías algún tipo de interés por mi -

- Lisa perdóname fui un tonto – se acercó un poco más hacia ella - yo siempre senti algo por ti, pero me lo negaba todos los días y ahora que por fin he aceptado que me gustas y que quiero una oportunidad la situación es tan complicada – bajó sus hombros en señal de resignación - Lo que quiero decir es creo que poco a poco me enamoré de ti – los ojos de ella se abrieron por sorpresa - aun no se cuando ni como, pero el sentimiento esta ahi y es real – sabía que se estaba aventurando demasiado con ella, pero saber que alguién más estaba dispuesto a estar con ella lo hacía arriesgarse más – Yo quiero una oportunidad para los dos – dijo al fin – se mantuvo callada durante un buen rato

- Rick, no se que decirte – no tenía idea de que debía decir en ese momento, estuvo esperando en meses anteriores que él notara que ella sentía algo por él y ahora que él por fin se había decidido ella ya estaba detenida por el regreso de Karl.

- No necesitas decirme nada, entiendo por lo que estás pasando – tomó otro poco de varlo – solo quiero que sepas que no voy a rendirme fácilmente, estoy buscando una oportunidad y francamente no me importa si tu exprometido esta de regreso yo no quiero perderte, no ahora que se cuanto significas para mi – acercó su mano a la de ella y la rozo levemente y apesar que esperaba que ella se alejara no lo hizo, se dejó sentir la caricia

- Rick con el regreso de Karl para mi hay un antes y un después. Yo no puedo dejarlo solo, no después de todo lo que ha sufrido, el ha estado solo mucho tiempo, no sería justo – esa excusa para Rick era totalmente invalida, había aprendido desde niño que en las desiciones terminantes de la vida se debía tomar únicamente en cuenta hechos y esa justificación no era determinante para él

- ¿Lo sigues amando? – Preguntó directamente

- No lo se – ella llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza – francamente no lo se, lo quiero mucho y estoy feliz de que esta aqui y a salvo

- Querer y amar no es lo mismo – aseguró firmemente – Yo se que sientes algo por mi – ella intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de su garganta.

- ¡Aqui estas! – escuchó una voz detrás de ella - Te fui a buscar al Puente – Lisa se giro deprisa y pudo verlo acercarse hasta ella con una sonrisa

- ¡Karl! ¿Que haces aqui? –

Lisa salto de su asiento cuando lo escuchó y lo vio parado frente a ella, unos nervios extraños le entraron de repente, como si hubiera sido descubierta en medio de una travesura

- Me dieron un par de horas de descanso y quise darte la sorpresa de verte en el

Puente para comer algo – dijo mientras observaba al hombre que acompañaba a Lisa

Riber efectivamente venía del Puente buscando a Lisa y al preguntar por ella las chicas del Puente le informaron que ella había salido a tomar un refrigerio a la cafeteria.

Ciertamente la encontró ahi pero no estaba sola, con ella estaba un joven militar, durante el momento en que los observó notó que él le hablaba muy de cerca mientras que Lisa permanecía callada la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no le hubiera incomodado tanto, pero cuando lo vio tomar uno de sus dedos sin que ella protestara algo le hizo sospechar que esa platica no podía estar relacionada con algún asunto oficial.

Ambos hombres se observaron mutuamente mientras un silencio muy incomodo prevalecía en el ambiente

- Karl – habló Lisa para intentar quitar la tensión que sentía - dejáme presentarte a Richard Hunter Lider del escuadron Skull

- Teniente Hunter el es el Teniente Karl Riber

- Mucho gusto, Karl Riber – extendio su mano para poder saludar

- Richard Hunter – Riber lo observe detenidamente y aunque intento no ser agrio el comentario que le hizo al joven piloto tensó aun más la situación

- No tenía idea de que la milicia aceptara en sus filas a pilotos tan jóvenes para ser líderes de escuadrón -

Rick percibio el comentario con el sarcasmo que Riber le dirigía y siendo tan bocafloja no pudo quedarse callado.

- Ser joven no me quitan ninguna aptitud – dijo secamente – todo lo contrario

Antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa Lisa decidio dar por terminado el almuerzo, dejó su parte de la cuenta y se despidio

- Teniente gracias por el almuerzo, suerte con su turno -

- Fue un placer comandante – dijo en tono alto para que Karl lo escuchara

Lo vio alejarse, por fin había visto al hombre que hizo sufrir tanto a Lisa, aquel que se atrevió a dejarla abandonada. Y se propuso ahi ahi mismo que no dejaría que él se quedará con ella. Por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida y no la dejaría ir.

Caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al puente, Lisa estaba muy callada y Karl intentaba encontrar una forma de preguntar la razón del almuerzo con el piloto del Skull

- ¿Sueles almorzar con tus subordinados? -

- ¿Perdón? – Lisa notó un tono de reproche

- Que si siempre almuerzas con tus subordinados – repitio claramente

- Es mi imaginación o esto me suena a reclamo -

- Solo quiero preguntar a que se debe que tomes almuerzos extraños con pilotos de combate -

- No tuvo nada de extraño – dijo ya un poco molesta

- A mi no me pareció así – dijo en tono acusador

- Mira Karl tuve una vida antes de que aparecieras – se paró en seco para verlo directo a los ojos - asi que no intentes recriminarme mis acciones y actividades, solo fue un almuerzo

- Lisa merezco una explicación -

- No, no la mereces – habló enojada - no despúes de tantos años de ausencia - Será mejor que nos veamos al rato, tengo que iniciar mi turno

Karl tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no hacer una escena mayor, debía reconocer que se sentía amenazada y que los celos que sentía en el cuerpo eran ocasionados por imaginar que Lisa hubiera tenido una relación con alguién más y aunque hubiera sido asi, ella tenía razón, no podía reclamarle nada. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y respire profundamente.

Se acercó y le dió un beso, la amaba con todo su corazón, estaba conciente de sus errores y estaba pagando por ellos. Lisa respondió el beso, pero no de la misma manera en que lo había visto por primera vez. La emoción y el shock inciar por reencontrarse con el habían pasado y ahora podía pensar con más detenimiento las cosas. Lo queria, creia que lo amaba pero ahora ya no era un fantasma lo que la atormentaba, sino el piloto Rick Hunter.

Desde el almuerzo en el comedor de la base Karl y Lisa no habían tocado el tema de Rick, estaban entrando en una etapa de asimilamiento. Se comportaban como una pareja con ciertas limitantes que la misma Lisa imponía y Karl las entendía y trataba de respetarlas quería darle tiempo y lo último que quería era presionarla.

- ¿Piensas llegar temprano hoy?

- Eso espero – cogio la carpeta de reports mientras tomaba el ultimo trago de café - hemos tenido muchos ataques en los últimos días  
- No saben hacer otra cosa Lis -

- Nuestras fuerzas de defensa cada día se debilitan más, no podemos olvidar que ellos tienen una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la nuestra y eso es muy preocupante

- Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de trabajo – se acercó a ella y la beso fugazmente – termina tu desayuno

- No tengo mucha hambre – dio un mordisco al pan tostado - por cierto ¿como te sientes? Estas a unas semanas de terminar tu entrenamiento

- El panorama es muy diferente de un científico al de un piloto, hay muchas cosas que tengo que asimilar, pero estoy bien – dijo acercándose para poder abrazarla - estoy convencido que cuidar lo que quiero es lo más importante – bebio lo que quedaba de su café y abrio la puerta – Te llevó al Puente y de ahi me voy al simulador -  
- Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me acompañes

- Cuando dejarás de ser tan testaruda – la jaló de la mano mientrsa Lisa soltaba una sonrisa – me gusta llevarte

Cuando salieron de las casa de Lisa, Karl la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con dirección al Puente, ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar por la nave de la mano de alguien, varias veces intentó soltarse con la excusa de arreglar su cabello o buscar algun papel en su carpeta, pero Karl siempre la volvia a tomar.

Se dio por vencida, poco antes de llegar al puente Vanessa, Kim, Sammie y Claudia conversaban y para cuando Lisa intentó soltarse nuevamente las chicas ya la habían visto y pensó que sería más ridículo intentar soltarse asi que decidió actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- ¡Comandante Hayes, que gusto verla tan bien acompañada! -

- Buenos días Sammie – las tres chicas se quedaron viendo fíjamente a Karl y Lisa conociéndolas bien sabía que no dejarían de hacerlo hasta que los presentara.

- Chicas les presento a Karl Riber – las cuatro le extendieron la mano

- Mucho gusto señoritas – sabiendo que las chicas no dejarían en paz a Karl esta decidio despedirse, se acerco hasta el y le dió un beso cargado de ternura y cariño.

Lisa entró a su estación de trabajo e inició con la coordinación de los vuelos, pudo ver que el escuadrón Skull estaba en turno, respiro y espero a que no tuvieran una pelea por la red táctica.

- Capitán Gloval tenémos un grupo de Pods enemigos en el cuadrante cero – informo Vanessa

- Comandante Hayes emita la alerta a todos los escuadrones -

- Atención, escuadrones Skull, Hope y Ghost, hemos detectado un grupo de enemigos en el cuadrante cero, preparense para la batalla, repito esto no es un simulacro, escuadrones preparense -

- ¿A que velocidad vienen Delta 1? -

- Los tendrá frente a usted en aproximadamente nueve minutos, esten alertas y tengan cuidado -

- Enterado Delta 1, Aqui escuadron Skull listos y preparados

La batalla duro relativamente poco, a veces parecía que los enemigos los buscaban solo para distraerse un poco, Lisa siempre estaba consiente de que si quisieran eliminar a todos los escuadrones podían hacerlo de forma rápida y sencilla

- Aqui Skull uno, parecen estar retirándose

- Delta uno enterado ¿cual es el estatus actual de su escudrón?

- Todo mi escuadrón esta bien, salvo algunas averías en mi varitech, pero nada de importancia – Lisa analizo la situación

- Regrese a la nave, envíare a otro escuadrón que termine con el patrullaje

- No es necesario Comandante estamos en perfectas condiciones para terminar el turno

- No le estoy pidiendo su opinión teniente – esa actitud de ella era precisamente lo que lo hacia sacar su lado más prepotente  
- Si revisa sus manuales y localiza la falla que mi varitech esta presentando podrá dares cuenta que no es nada de cuidado

- Eso lo decido yo – los musculos de su rostro se tensaron - por última vez regrese o lo mando arrestar

- Pues entonces espereme con la órden de arresto en el hangar por que no pienso regresar

Lisa de nuevo se sintió como la estupida más grande del universo, estaba preocupada cualquier avería mínima en el espacio era de cuidado, pero como siempre Rick Hunter tenía que rebelarse e ir en contra de sus órdenes. Recordó el regaño del almirante Gloval hace unas semanas y no pensaba pasar por esa verguenza de nuevo, respiro hondo y decidió ignorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Rick.

- Haz lo que quieras Rick, si quieres morir en medio del espacio es tu problema, Delta cambio y fuera

Rick no esperaba esa reacción de ella, sabía que en cualquier momento ella explotaría y haria una de las tantas rabietas que el provocaba, pero en vez de eso solo observó a una Lisa Hayes cansada de pelear y discutir. Dentro de el sabía que Lisa no estaba siendo del todo profesional era obvio que estaba preocupada y por ende quería obligarlo a regresar. Y lo que a el le sacaba de quicio es que no pudiera ser sincera y decir "estoy preocupada por ti por favor regresa" pero no, siempre tenía que excusarse con asuntos militares y de protocolo.

- Escuadrón Skull vamos de regreso

Lisa mientras tanto tenía los puños cerrados y trataba de disimular su enojo

- Parece que el teniente Hunter nunca aprenderá a callarse la boca, pero tambíen creo que exageraste con la avería del varitech ambas sabemos que estaba en óptimas condiciones para volar

- No quiero hablar más del tema Claudia lo que pase con la vida de ese piloto me importa un demonio

- Siento decirtelo querida pero si fuera asi no te comportarías de esta manera, Rick es importante para ti aunque quieras negarlo

- ¿Sabes que Claudia? estoy harta de hablar de ese imbecil todo el tiempo, me voy a almorzar, regreso en una hora

Claudia no pudo evitar sonreir, la conocía bien y sabía que el corazón de su mejor amiga ya no pertenecía a Karl Riber.

- ¿Por que no me dejas en paz?¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Rick? – habló para si misma y tapo su cara con sus manos, trató de mantener su mente en blanco, su corazón estaba hecho nudos, cuando las cosas parecián tomar su cauce natural algo se salía de control y el que siempre causaba ese torbellino era Rick Hunter.

- Vas a despeinarte – sus hombros se tensaron en cuanto lo escuchó cerca

- Vete de aqui o no respondo de las consecuencias

A Rick como siempre ignore las palabras de ella por que tomo asiento en la misma mesa con una sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿que parte de no quiero verte no entiendes?¿en que idioma quieres que te hable? ¿chino, inglés, marroqui, tailandes francés?

Para Rick era muy gracioso ver a la siempre elocuente Lisa Hayes en ese grado de desesperación, honestamente le daba risa, ternura, simpatía y eso solo provocaba que Rick pensara solo en besarla.

- Tal vez en mongolí entendería...- dijo divertido

Lisa observó a Rick y por más que quiso no pudo seguir enojada, al contrario sin querer sonrió y se relajo

- Yo no se como haces para ser asi Hunter - en verdad no lo se...

- Digamos que el carisma es natural en mi

- Sobre todo carisma – dijo sarcástica

- No quiero pelear, todo lo contrario. Estas últimas semanas he estado pensadolo mucho y quiero decirte que no estoy dispuesto a perderte sin dar batalla, no me importa si Karl fue alguien importante, el fue tu pasado, y yo ahora soy tu presente.  
-Rick no digas tonterías, como siempre estás confundido – intent desviar su mirada y no dar importancia a lo que Rick le decía, aunque su corazón si que estaba reaccionando a sus palabras

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Soy un piloto de Guerra, puedo morir en cualquier momento, cualquier día puede ser el ultimo y ya no pienso seguir desperdiciando tiempo, ya no más y se que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que tu relación con Karl esta basada solamente en remordimiento.

- No puedo ofrecerte más que mi Amistad – dijo mientras se ponía de pie pero Rick la tomó por su muñeca para evitar que se alejara  
- Dejemos que sea el tiempo quien decida

- Me tengo que ir - Rick la tenía tomada de la mano, no sabía de donde le salía el valor para decirle todo lo que sentía, quiza se trataba del miedo por perderla

Lisa estaba como hechizada, se preguntaba en que momento Rick se convirtio en algo tan importante en su vida ¿cuando fue que el se convirtió en esa persona que le despertaba toda clase de sensaciones

- Nos estaremos viendo Rick, cuidate mucho

Mientras caminaba al Puente Lisa no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Rick, en lo mucho que le asustaba escucharlas por que aunque ella deseara negarlo todas esas palabras y confesiones de parte de Rick le estaban haciendo efecto ya que día a día una parte de ella cada vez más dominante deseaba estar con el.


	4. El nuevo piloto

CAPITULO IV

La joven Comandante abrió sus ojos fuertemente cuando miró el reloj en su consola, verifico la fecha y dio un salto de sorpresa - ¡Dios mío es tardísimo! ¡No voy a llegar! – hablo desesperada mientras comenzaba a ordenar su módulo

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó la morena a lado de ella extrañada por el comportamiento nervioso de su mejor amiga

Lisa trataba de ser lo más veloz posible, cerró los canales de su consola, dio una última revisada a sus pendientes y tomó su saco para salir del puente lo más rápido posible - ¡¿Cómo se paso el tiempo tan rápido? – se reprochó mientras daba una última revisada a la terminal central

- Lisa cálmate, me estas poniendo nerviosa – demandó Claudia - ¿Que pasa?

- Lo siento Claudia pero no tengo tiempo de darte una explicación – se dirigió hacia la salida y levantó su mano para despedirse - ¡Te llamo al rato!

Claudia se quedó en medio del puente observando a la siempre elocuente y educada Comandante Hayes correr como rayo veloz a quién sabe donde, dio un profundo suspiro y regreso su atención a la consola, últimamente su mejor amiga, no era la misma que conocía.

- ¡Diablos!¿Cómo pude olvidar que hoy termina el entrenamiento de Karl? – se recriminó mientras caminaba hacia la central de pilotos – Espero que aun pueda llegar a la ceremonia – antes de entrar al recinto se miró en una ventana, arregló su uniforme, acomodó su cabello y entro silenciosamente para buscar un lugar en donde sentarse.

Karl había cumplido su entrenamiento básico de pilotaje de seis semanas, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y poco a poco había descubierto que ser piloto era algo que parecía dársele bastante bien, unos días antes de que el programa finalizara le había pedido a Lisa que lo acompañara durante la ceremonia, sentía que el paso que estaba por dar se lo debía a ella. Lisa por su parte en más de una ocasión le había afirmado que estaría en primera fila, lamentablemente Karl durante el inicio de la ceremonia no logró divisarla, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que ella llegara cuando justo antes de que le asignaran su escuadrón la vio llegar apurada con las mejillas coloradas a causa de la carrera que parecía haber dado.

Luego de calmar su respiración y de encontrar un asiento vacío, Lisa se logró ver a Karl en la fila de nuevos pilotos, le costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba viendo; Karl Riber el empedernido pacifista que huyo de la tierra por la Guerra Global hacía más de diez años, estaba finalizando su entrenamiento como piloto de combate. Era una sensación extraña observarlo, ver que ni él ni ella eran lo que ambos recordaban del pasado, era algo que habían descubierto en últimas semanas – No somos ni la sombra de lo que fuimos – murmuró para si misma. Emitió una sonrisa cálida y genuina cuando escuchó que lo nombraban, aplaudió como el resto de los presentes cuando Karl dio el paso al frente e hizo su primera venia como piloto, no podía negarlo, ella se sentía un tanto feliz de ver que el hombre que la dejo tantos años atrás parecía estar cambiando su vida entera solo por ella. Cuando terminó la ceremonia, espero en su asiento a que Karl bajara del estrado

- ¡Hey tu! ¡llegaste tarde! – le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del asiento y poder darle un pequeño abrazo

- Lo siento mucho había mucho trabajo en el puente – se excuso de la forma más sincera

- No importa – le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla suavemente en los labios – Gracias por estar aquí

La abrazó de nuevo para enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, estaba contento, no solo por haber terminado el entrenamiento sino por que ahora finalmente sentía que su vida tenía una dirección, al fin sentía que su vida estaba regresando a la normalidad. Lisa en ese abrazo sintió por una fracción de segundo una claridad y seguridad nunca antes percibida, Karl de verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran, lo podía sentir por la forma en que la abrazaba y ella de algún modo lo quería también, quería darle la vida que le había sido arrebatada durante su cautiverio en las fuerzas enemigas, quería genuinamente hacerlo feliz. Lo beso con la misma emoción que el, le hizo saber con ese gesto que él era alguien importante en su vida.

-¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Karl! Ya eres un piloto – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias! Me siento como nuevo, como si fuera otra persona – llevó sus manos hacia su cabello como hacia cada que se ponía nervioso – no se ni como explicarlo – se encogió de hombros – pero ¡tenémos que celebrarlo esta noche con una cena! Hay muchas cosas que celebrar, ser piloto, la entrega de mi barraca, son tantas cosas que siento que la euforia no me cabe en el pecho – la abrazó de nuevo levantándola un poco haciendo que Lisa soltara una carcajada

- Lo se, recibí la copia de autorización para la entrega de tu barraca, debes estar muy contento

- Bueno, voy a extrañar mucho vivir contigo – dijo sincero – pero quiero sentir que tengo una vida propia, tu sabes mi espacio, mi lugar…¡pero solo será temporal!¡Por que en cuanto te descuides te voy a robar!

- ¡Eres un tonto! – le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho – No me dejare tan fácil – habló mientras caminaban hacia la salida - Por cierto, no alcance a escuchar a que escuadrón te asignaron

- Al Escuadrón Skull – dijo Karl un tanto despreocupado

- ¡¿que? – Lisa se detuvo de golpe y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa

- Mis puntajes en los simuladores fueron bastante altos, así que me asignaron al mejor escuadrón de la nave -

- No creo que sea buena idea – analizo Lisa al imaginar a Rick y Karl en el mismo equipo - Será mejor que te transfieran a otro - finalizo

- No te preocupes – sonrió – se que me exigirán mucho, pero quiero sentirme realmente útil

- Pero…pero hay otros escuadrones igual de importantes – protestó Lisa, El Hope, el Prometeo, Ghost, todos son igual de importantes – Karl detuvo su andar y busco la mirada de Lisa

- ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad - ¿Hay algo que no te guste el Skull?

- No es eso – negó rápidamente

- En cuanto escuchaste a que escuadrón fui asignado te pusiste muy nerviosa – afirmó - ¿Que pasa? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- No es nada – Lisa dio un suspiro y trató de cambiar el tema – No me hagas caso

- Esta bien, paso por ti al puente y de ahí nos vamos a cenar algún lado – Lisa afirmó con su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

- Te veo al rato

Esto es una mala jugada – pensaba Lisa mientras caminaba de regreso al puente- ¡por que habiendo tantos escuadrones lo asignan al Skull! Rick y Karl no pueden estar en el mismo grupo ¿como voy a solucionar esto? – el mono diálogo que Lisa tenía a voz alta fue percibido por más de una persona que se detuvo al cruzarse con ella para mirarla con extrañeza - Espera un momento –se regañó a si misma- No tiene por que ser un problema, yo no tengo nada que ocultar, solo tengo que tomar las cosa con madurez, Karl mi "novio" estará en el mismo escuadrón que Rick Hunter mi amor platónico de los últimos meses – sonrió de forma sarcástica al tiempo que entraba al puente y se encontraba con su mejor amiga

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita misteriosa? – preguntó Claudia mientras veía entrar a su amiga  
- Bien – respondió Lisa secamente  
- ¿Ya me dirás a donde fuiste? -  
- Hoy finalizo el entrenamiento de Karl, y fui a la ceremonia  
- Vaya, dale mis felicitaciones al nuevo piloto – acotó Claudia – ¿Pero por que presiento que no estás del todo contenta? – la atención de Lisa fue capturada por Claudia  
- Lo creas o no – Lisa hizo una pausa – Karl fue asignado al escuadrón Skull

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó Claudia llena de sorpresa

- Así es – habló con resignación – De veintidós escuadrones que hay en la nave, lo asignaron precisamente al más difícil, liderado por el piloto más problemático

- Eso si que es una coincidencia – comentó Claudia mientras veía el rostro preocupado de Lisa, pero no por eso logró contener sus ganas de molestarla – Tus dos caballeros en corcel estarán contigo a través de la red táctica ¡que romántico!

- ¡Claudia! Por favor! Dame un poco de seriedad – le reprochó Lisa con un rostro lleno de molestia

- Lo siento – se disculpo Claudia – Pero debes aceptar que si lo piensas es muy gracioso, Karl Riber tu actual "novio" mucho mayor que Rick será el subordinado de tu intrépido piloto

- No le veo la gracia – comentó agria

- No puedes hacer nada – señaló la morena – Lo único que tienes que hacer es poner en paz ese corazón tuyo y decidir con quien quieres estar

- Lo se – respondió rápidamente – Solo estoy un poco confundida

- Bueno cariño pues DESCONFUNDETE – esta vez Claudia habló con toda seriedad - Por que sino las cosas se te harán un poco complicadas con esos dos juntos

- Ni que lo digas – finalizo Lisa mientras encendía su consola

Las alarmas de la nave se encendieron, ambas mujeres miraron las consolas, un grupo enemigo estaba entrando al perímetro de la nave. El Capitán estaba en una reunión así que eso la dejaba a cargo

- Sammie ¿cuantos pods enemigos tenemos a la vista?

- No son muchos Comandante, pero vienen a toda velocidad – confirmó Sammie

- Den la alerta a todos los escuadrones

- Habla la Comandante Hayes, ¡todos los escuadrones en turno diríjanse al sector 4, repito todos los escuadrones diríjanse al sector 4!¡Esto no es un simulacro!

- Enterado Skull uno – apareció Rick del otro lado de la pantalla – Parece ser que nuestros "amigos quieren un poco de acción"

- Así parece, comandante Hunter

- Bueno chicos prepárense – dijo firme antes de cerrar la comunicación.

La batalla no desarrolló como siempre, en esta ocasión habían sido mucho más sádicos y desesperados, y los enemigos no se retiraron hasta que más de la mitad de los escuadrones tuvieron bajas considerables.

- Lisa ¿en que piensas? – preguntó Claudia al ver como su mejor amiga veía detenidamente la pantalla de su consola

- Algo me preocupa Claudia, hoy los enemigos se comportaron de manera diferente; su objetivo no fue acercarse a la nave como otras veces, esta vez vinieron a matar a los pilotos, hay muchas bajas para la cantidad de enemigos que hubo – razonó

- ¿estas segura?

- No te lo podría asegurar por que no tengo pruebas, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, están cambiando su estrategia de ataque

- Será mejor que lo discutamos más tarde en la oficina del Capitán Gloval

- Manda al equipo médico al hangar – dijo antes de cerrar las comunicaciones – los líderes de escuadrón me reportaron muchos heridos

- En seguida

- Todos los líderes de escuadrón espero su reporte antes de las siete – muchas voces al unísono respondieron de enterado – antes de salir hacia su oficina abrió la comunicación con cierto piloto.

- Comandante Hunter ¿podría pasar a mi oficina en cuanto llegue al hangar?

- Enterado Delta uno

Rick en cuanto llego al hangar, entregó su VT al equipo técnico de revisión, paso rápidamente por las duchas y una hora después se dirigió a la oficina de Lisa, se preguntaba que querría discutir ella, a decir verdad él también deseaba hablar con ella, algo no lo dejo tranquilo con el ataque de hace unos momentos. Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta y de forma inconsciente trato de arreglar sus cabellos rebeldes, tocó la puerta

- Adelante comandante Hunter – la escuchó decir desde dentro – gracias por haber venido – dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar

- ¿Pasa algo Comandante? - preguntó mientras tomaba asiento

- No se si lo noto Comandante Hunter, pero esta vez los enemigos se comportaron diferente, hubo demasiadas bajas para un ataque tan pequeño

- Pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación – razonó – pero esta vez los Zentraedi fueron en extremo hostiles y agresivos, no parecían tener una estrategia para logar la entrada a la nave

- Es lo mismo que pensé, lograron derribar muchos de nuestros cazas – confirmó – Páseme su reporte más tarde y lo platicaré con el Capitán puede retirarse – Lisa dio por terminada la plática, pero Rick tenía otros planes

- Estaba pensando Comandante si le gustaría comer conmigo – soltó de golpe

- Rick estoy ocupada y no quiero seguir discutiendo de las mismas cosas contigo – puntualizó

- ¡Anda vamos! – la animó – Te prometo que no diré nada que tu no quieres escuchar, será una comida de amigos…

Lisa pensó en la propuesta de Rick por unos segundos, como el mismo lo decía, sería solo una comida entre compañeros de trabajo; al diablo con lo que pensaran los demás si los veían juntos, solo eran amigos y no estaba haciendo nada malo; como ella misma se decía solo era cuestión de tomarlo con filosofía y madurez.

- Esta bien – se puso de pie – pero te advierto que en cuanto quieras pelear, me retiro

- Ya te dije que no lo hare

Llegaron al comedor con la firme intención de tener una comida tranquila y sin temas incomodos, de alguna manera Lisa quería seguir en contacto con Rick, no quería perder esa relación extraña e indescriptible que habían construido durante los últimos meses, por su parte Rick no estaba bajando la guardia solo que estaba intentando una nueva táctica. Volverse el mejor amigo de Lisa y así poco a poco irla convenciendo de que su relación con Karl era caso perdido. Rick ordenó desayuno americano mientras que Lisa pidió café y waffles.

- No pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que comen waffles – dijo Rick con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de diversión

- Me gustan los waffles – afirmó Lisa - ¿Algún problema?

- ¡Hey tranquila! Solo era un comentario – habló divertido - ¿Como han estado las cosas?

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Trabajo o personalmente?

- Digamos que un poco de ambos, me interesa saber como estas

- El Capitán esta planeando la estrategia para cuando lleguemos a la tierra, todos los civiles querrán salir en cuanto entremos a la atmósfera terrestre, pero si me preguntas a mi creo que no será nada fácil, con los Zentraedi encima de nosotros y la administración del alto mando en la tierra no nos harán las cosas sencillas

- ¿Crees que el alto mando pondrá pretextos para que los civiles no puedan abandonar la nave?

- No exactamente – corrigió Lisa – es decir no lo se, el consejo de la tierra tiene una filosofía muy distinta a la del Capitán Gloval, incluso el Almirante Hayes esta a favor de continuar con la guerra hasta que los enemigos se rindan, pero todos en esta nave sabemos que los Zentraedi nunca se rendirán, es por eso que Gloval quiere intentar negociar la paz

- ¿Almirante Hayes? – preguntó extrañado al darse cuenta de la coincidencia de apellidos entre ella y el hombre que acababa de mencionar- ¿Es algún familiar tuyo?

- Es mi padre – dijo con tranquilidad

Rick casi se atraganta con el pan tostado, sabía que Lisa provenía de una familia militar, Roy se lo había dicho, pero jamás pensó que su padre fuera miembro del GTU

- No tenía idea de que tu padre fuera tan importante – señaló – Si lo es ¿por que estas en esta nave? Podrías estar en cualquier otro lado que quisieras

- Mi padre y yo nunca congeniamos sobre la dirección que debía tomar mi carrera militar, estoy aquí por mis propios méritos nunca deje que mi padre se inmiscuyera en mis asuntos para mi propia conveniencia, de hecho el nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que yo fuera asignada al Sdf-1, desde que estoy aquí no e sabido nada de el – Rick observó como la mirada de Lisa se ensombrecía

- Lo siento mucho, no quise tocar algún tema delicado

- No te preocupes no me molesta hablar del tema, es algo que es parte de mi vida y no puedo evitarlo

- ¿Piensas verlo en cuanto lleguemos a la Tierra?

- No lo creo – ambos guardaron silencio un rato

- Bueno pasando a temas más amables ¿ya viste el nuevo modelo móvil? – preguntó Rick emocionado - Esta genial hace todo lo que no imaginas pueda hacer un aparatito de esos

- La verdad es que no sigo mucho los avances tecnológicos de ese tipo, para mi es suficiente con recibir llamadas de emergencia a mi celular

- ¿Qué modelo tienes?

- No lo se – respondió nerviosa – pero ya te dije me basta con recibir llamadas..

- a ver déjame verlo – presionó Rick

- ¡no! – habló a la defensiva - No quiero que te burles de mi

- No lo haré, anda déjame verlo

Lisa casi a fuerza saco de su bolso su celular y Rick casi da un grito

- ¡No puedo creer que uses esto! ¡este modelo es viejísimo! ¡Casi prehistórico!

- ¡Oyeee! – respondió indignada – Ya te lo explique no necesito algo más sofisticado

- Pero Lisa este móvil no es digno de una Comandante, con tu salario puedes costear algo mucho mejor

- ¡Ya deja de criticar mi celular! - Lisa roja de pena arrebato el celular de las manos de Rick quien seguía examinándolo como si fuera una pieza de años de antigüedad, y mientras más lo veía más risa le daba

- Ja, Ja, creo Comandante que necesita algo más moderno

- ¡Eres un criticón!

- Esta bien esta bien – levantó los brazos para pedir paz – dejaré el tema ¿a que hora terminas tu turno?

- A las nueve – confirmó - Por cierto ¿cuando es que recibes nuevo pilotos a tu escuadrón?

- Mañana hay nuevos ingresos, pero si te soy franco no me siento nada cómodo recibiendo nuevos pilotos, son muy inexpertos y se convierten en blancos fáciles para los enemigos

- Pero sabes que son necesarios, de otro modo nuestras defensas se debilitaría más y las cosas se complicarían

- Si lo se, es solo que me da tanta rabia pensar en todo lo que se esta sacrificando

- Hay que tener fe Rick, hay que confiar en que tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionarán

- A veces me siento tan solo en esta nave, no tengo a nadie más que al Skull uno, y eso es bastante feo tomando en cuenta que es un avión, siento que a veces me falta la respiración y me cuesta trabajo mirar hacia adelante…esto de la soledad no es nada bueno…- Sin saber por que, Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y lo miró con la más dulce mirada que jamás alguien le había visto

- No estas solo Rick, siempre he estado aquí y siempre voy a estarlo, cuando lo necesites háblame, yo estaré ahí contigo

Rick sintió el más cálido sentimiento jamás experimentado, le inundó el alma y le lleno de esperanza el corazón, esa mujer que estaba ahí frente a el, era la razón de su existir, era quien le hacía segur adelante pese a todo.

- Te ves tan hermosa cuando sonríes – apretó la mano de su Comandante y la miró soñadoramente, ella al sentir el contacto, sintió nervios y soltó la mano de forma inmediata  
- Tengo que irme, mi hora de comida ya paso – se puso de pie y sacó un par de billetes para pagar su parte - Gracias por la compañía

- Gracias a ti Lisa, nos veremos después

El resto del día paso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lisa, la comida con Rick había sido encantadora, y tal y como el lo había prometido no discutieron de nada, de hecho descubrió que Rick cuando se comportaba era una persona extraordinaria llena de carisma y encanto.

- Señorita Hayes ¡Despierte! – escuchó a su mejor amiga gritar

- ¿Eh? -

- ¡Cada día estas peor! – meneo la cabeza dramáticamente - ¿Ahora que hizo el comandante Hunter?

- Que te hace pensar que es en el en quien pienso -

- Por la cara que pones – Claudia se acercó y le rozo una mejilla con un dedo – siempre es la misma

- no digas tonterías – intentó cambiar el tema - No estaba pensando en el

- si como no – dijo Claudia en tono irónico

- Por cierto, ¿Cuando entra en servicio Karl?

- Mañana

- ¿Te preocupa?

- Un poco – dijo tímidamente – Pero Karl ha cambiado mucho, es muy valiente y estoy segura que lo hará muy bien

- No lo dije por eso, sino por que estará en el mismo escuadrón que Rick ¿no te preocupa que tengan algún tipo de enfrentamiento?

- No tiene por que haber uno, los tres somos adultos, podemos manejarlo sin problemas

- Eso espero, sino el Skull se convertirá en un escuadrón de batalla

- Tengo que irme, quedé en cenar con Karl después de mi turno para celebrar

- Comandante Hayes llego un paquete para usted – entró Sammie con un paquete entre sus manos

- ¿para mi? ¿Quien es el remitente?

- no dice – se lo extendió

- Gracias Sammie

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que tienes un admirador secreto

- ¡Claudia no empieces!

- Que amargada eres, no puedes aguantar una bromita

- Y tu no puedes dejar pasar ni una – le reprochó – esperaré a Karl afuera, nos vemos mañana

- ¿espera no vas abrirlo?

- Estaría loca si lo hiciera frente a ti – le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga antes de salir

Lisa Salió del puente intrigada por saber que era el paquete, era pequeño, se sentó en una de las bancas y lo abrió, Lisa ahogo una risa cuando vio que era y de quien venía. Era un celular  
- Eres un terco Rick- se dijo así misma mientras examinaba el aparato, era bastante bonito, mucho más pequeño que el suyo, dio un salto cuando el móvil sonó

- Es un mensaje de texto "espero Comandante le guste su regalo, es el mejor aparato de la nave, lo compre con mucho cariño, bueno más bien estoy cuidando la imagen de la RDF si alguien la ve con ese teléfono suyo dirán que somos unos anticuados, nos veremos pronto…Rick" - Lisa sonrió por milésima vez y un suspiro se le escapó del pecho

- ¡Hey! ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? – Lisa dio un salto en la banca en cuanto escuchó la voz

- ¡Me espantaste!

- Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras tan concentrada – se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Lisa guardó el celular en su bolsa y metió todos los instructivo en la caja, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se paro y empezó a caminar

- ¿Que era eso?

- Me compré un celular, el que tenía ya era un poco viejo  
- Después me lo enseñas – la tomó por la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad – Nos espera una rica cena

Cenaron en un lugar de comida Tailandesa, ambos comieron tranquilamente y conversaron durante largo rato, se divertían hablando de sus aventuras del pasado, Lisa soltaba carcajadas cada que Karl le recordaba algún detalle, no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo ya que cuando Lisa miró su reloj de muñeca eran más de las doce. Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la barraca, y en cuanto entraron ella se quitó los zapatos y le hizo un gesto de despedida a Karl

- Mañana tienes tu primer vuelo, descansa mucho y duerme tranquilo – le dio un beso en su mejilla

- Gracias Lizzie, fue una velada muy agradable – Lisa estuvo a punto de caminar hacia su habitación pero él se lo impidió, Karl la tomó por la cintura y la besó, primero muy despacio disfrutando de la calidez de su boca, luego intensifico la caricia llevando su mano hacia la base de cuello para atraerla aun más, cosa que la hizo apretarse más hacia el mientras sentía como parte de su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, Lisa tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared

- Karl – susurro entre labios - ya debes dormirte – lo sintió apretarla aun más contra la pared mientras ella misma se perdía entre la sensación de tenerlo contra su cuerpo

- Te deseo tanto – dijo con voz rasposa – Deseo tanto estar contigo – la aprisionó aun más y llevo sus labios a la base de su cuello.

Lisa también se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones, si se lo preguntaba en ese momento también deseaba estar con el, pero algo le decía que no podía dejar que las cosas fueran tan rápido, con extrema dificultad y sintiendo ya bastantes signos de deseo contenido, Lisa colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Karl para lograr hacer un poco de distancia.

- Karl, creo que sería mejor que esperemos– dijo mientras veía como la camisa de su uniforme ya estaba desabotonada un par de lugares – Yo también tengo deseos, pero lo más prudente es que llevemos la relación paso a paso, no quiero precipitarme

Karl observo los labios húmedos de ella, sus mejillas coloradas y respiró profundamente, se separó un poco de Lisa para posar su frente sobre la de ella

- Perdóname – dijo un tanto avergonzado - Pero a veces siento que te separas mucho de mi, como si no me quisieras

- Te quiero Karl – afirmó Lisa – Pero quiero que esta relación funcione al cien por ciento y para eso necesitamos tiempo

- Lo se – dijo resignado – Vamos a dormir

Lisa entró a su habitación un tanto confundida, quería mucho a Karl y en ese momento de desenfreno comprobó que parte de su cuerpo lo deseaba igual que él, pero aun sentía que hacer el amor con él era un paso demasiado grande, le gustaba besarlo, le gustaba sentir como el desbordaba amor por ella, y sentir que el estuviera con ella, pero lo que el le pedía era un paso muy grande y definitivamente aun no estaba preparada, se quito su uniforme se puso sus pijama para dormir y se metió a la cama, sacó su nuevo celular y leyó de nuevo el mensaje de Rick…lo dudo un poco pero finalmente le respondió " eres un bobo…muchas gracias por el teléfono espero no hayas quedado en la bancarrota, Lisa" cerro el móvil y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Esa mañana era diferente, para la primera oficial del Sdf-1 era una mañana que le provocaba nervios, no solo por los debes diarios, sino por que esa mañana en particular Karl Riber ingresaba al escuadrón Skull como piloto de combate. No así tan diferente era el inicio de turno para el joven líder de escuadrón, estaba al tanto que recibiría nuevos ingresos, solo que no sabía que uno de ellos sería el hombre con el que se estaba disputando el amor de Lisa Hayes.

- ¡Jefe!¡listo para recibir a los nuevos pilotos! – preguntó Max bastante animado

- Emocionado no estoy – contestó seco – Pero espero estos vengan mejor entrenados que los anteriores – dijo con amargura mientras recordaba las bajas en su escuadrón durante las últimas semanas.

- Tranquilo jefe, seguro estarán bien – Max lo observó estar demasiado concentrado en su celular, y no pudo evitar la curiosidad – ¿Por cierto que te tiene tan entretenido con el celular?

- Nada que te incumba – dijo con dejo de diversión - Cuando dejarás de ser tan entrometido Max

- Soy informativo – se encogió de hombros – es diferente

Rick se dirigió hacia el Skull y no podía evitar la sonrisa que salía en su rostro al recordar el mensaje Lisa - Me traes es las nubes Comandante- pensó para si mismo mientras esperaba al los nuevos ingresos al Skull

La voz de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos, y se sorprendió bastante al ver el rostro de la persona menos pensada, la persona que más detestaba en estos momentos y al ver que el innombrable estaba frente a el cuadrándose, le causo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

- Teniente Karl Riber reportándose Comandante Hunter

- Descanse Teniente – dijo recalcando la palabra "teniente" - esta si que es una sorpresa, jamás pensé que dentro de sus intereses estuvieran los aviones

- Estoy lleno de sorpresas comandante – respondió igual de frio

Karl estaba preparado para ese encuentro, desde que supo que sería asignado al escuadrón Skull el rostro del líder apareció en su cabeza, no le caía nada bien, le parecía un muchacho soberbio que tuvo suerte en la milicia, incluso llego a pasar por su cabeza pedir el cambio pero luego de meditarlo llego a la conclusión de que estando en el escuadrón Skull tendría controlado a ese piloto, que por alguna razón le levantaba sospechas, lo que fuera que el quisiera con Lisa el estaría en primera fila para ponerlo en su lugar y le importaba un comino que fuese su Comandante, Lisa era suya y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la quitara.

- Bien Teniente, vaya a su avión y prepárese para salir en 10 minutos

- Si señor – contestó formal

- Teniente una cosa más – Karl regreso su vista al joven Piloto - allá fuera el que manda soy yo, téngalo bien presente.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

-¿Por que estas tan nerviosa?

- hoy es el primero vuelo de Karl, para estas horas ya debe haberse visto con Rick..espero no hagan alguna locura

- no tienen por que…tu eres amiga de Rick no es cierto?

- no cabe duda que cuando quieres ser una molestia lo logras!...atiende tu consola…

- Aquí Skull uno estamos listos para despegar, espero coordendas de vuelo

- Delta uno, en este momento le envío las coordendas tienen órdenes de revisar el sector 3 con mucho cuidado, hemos estado detectando mucho movimiento por parte del enemigo

- Skull uno enterado…¿Capitana podría pasar a un canal privado?

- ¿Es algo de prioridad?

- No tardaré mucho

- Pase al canal 4.. ¿Paso algo Rick?

- ¿Solo por curiosidad…cuando pensabas decirme acerca del ingreso de Riber a mi escuadrón?

- Me enteré ayer, olvide comentarterlo….por favor no le hagas las cosas dificiles

- Me parece Lisa que el ya es bastante mayorcito como para que le cubras la espalda, te aseguro que no tendrá ningún problema si hace las cosas como se le ordenan

- Solo me aseguro que no dejes aflorar tu lado rebelde…puedes ser una molestia bastante grande cuando te lo propones –sonrió ella al decir la última frase-

- Ja ja ja…lo se..pero parece ser que cierta capitana esta acabando con mis sistemas de defensa…en fin luego hablamos con más calma….Skull uno fuera!

- Cuando cambiarás! Delta uno fuera.

Se encontraba ajustando sus controles cuando escucho la voz de Lisa, y fue como el anuncio de una nueva etapa de su vida. Nunca desde que la había conocido le escucho una voz como la que transmitia el tac-net. Una Lisa altiva muy segura dirigiendo a los escuadrones de la manera más profesional posible. Era la motivación más grande que podía tener; se dio el lujo de recordar como la conocio, como se enamoró de ella, incluso con dolor en el pecho rememoró ese día en que se despidió de ella dándole la noticia de su partida a Marte. Y ahora en ese momento tantos años después las circunstancias eran tan diferenes a como las imaginó. No estaba casado con ella, no tenían familia, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la situación de su relación, ahora era ella su oficial superior, su capitana, su controladora aerea; le parecía tan extraño como gracioso, muchas veces cuando ella aun era una niña la molestaba diciéndole que el siempre sería de mayor rango y ella caprichosa y orgullosa como siempre le decia que no importaba cuantos traseros pateria ella sería una primera oficial; hoy en su primero vuelo sus palabras se convirtieron en realidad, ella lo supero por mucho.

Suspiro una vez más y juró en ese momento que si era necesario daría la vida por ella, viviría para recuperar lo que el mismo ocacionó con su partida, daría lo mejor de si y se convertiría en el mejor piloto de la nave, solo para que ella viera lo mucho que había cambiado y madurado.

- tienen órdenes de revisar el sector 3 con mucho cuidado, hemos estado detectando mucho movimiento por parte del enemigo

- Skull uno enterado…¿Capitana podría pasar a un canal privado?

- ¿Es algo de prioridad?

- No tardaré mucho….

La reacción fue casi inmediata, sus memorias fueron suspendidas al escuchar la petición de su lider para hablar en privado con ella, el sabía que no era una plática oficial lo supo por la petición de Hunter y por el último enunciado que le escuchó. No podía hacer mucho más que tragarse el enojo y los celos, solo los líderes tenían acceso a los canales privados, muchas dudas e ideas le pasaron por la cabeza. Respiro y trató de dominar su inseguridad y se concentró en su consola, Rick Hunter no sería una obstáculo para que el y Lisa recuperarán su felicidad…de eso se sencargaría el…

- Delta uno a Skull uno ¿todo normal?

- Todo parece indicar que no hay problemas por este sector……espere….mis controles estan detectando movimiento alrededor de nuestra posición….pero la señal es muy debil..los controles no lo detectan al cien por ciento…

- Si estoy recibiendo la misma señal…tiene razón el sistema satelital no detecta nada…es como si la señal estuviera siendo obstruida por….DIOS MIO RICK! ES UNA EMBOSCADA!…los enemigos los tienen rodeados!! – Sammie da la alerta roja!- Habla la capitana Hayes a todos los escuadrones dentro de la nave prepárense para salir al sector 4, repito prepárense para salir esto no es un simulacro!

- Maldición! Por que los controles no detectaron nada!! Ya vi los pods enemigos! Todos los pilotos prepárense! Nos superan en número y nos tienen rodeados! No hagan frente directo con los enemigos! Esperaremos refuerzos! Capitana en que tiempo estarán aquí los escuadrones!

- En aproximadamente 15 minutos! Rick son demasiados!

- Lo se, trata de que esos refuerzos no se retrasen…bien muchachos no dejen que los enemigos les arrebaten la vida los refuerzos no tardan en llegar

Lisa sentía las manos frías y el sudor recorría su frente ¿cómo no había detectado el grupo enemigo? Era solo un escuadrón de reconocimiento contra todo un grupo de batalla, intentaba controlar los nervios que le subian por la espalda, las probabilidades de derrotar eran mínimas si no llegaban los refuerzos.

- Escuadrones Lobo y prometeo dense prisa, el escuadron skull tiene ya 4 bajas en menos de 5 min!

- Vamos lo más rápido que podemos capitana!

- ¿Capitana cuanto escuadrones disponibles más hay en la nave?

- cinco Almirante, pero no dará tiempo que los utilizemos no estan en turno y convocarlos demorará mucho..

- Creo saber que esta pasando con la estregia del enemigo –murmuró gloval para si-

- Los escuadrones estan a 5 minutos… Skull uno ya casi llegan dos escuadrones más

- Date prisa Lisa que no creo que mis hombres aguante mas!!

Las palabras de Rick lejos de tranquilizarla le provocaron un ataque de pánico, el caza de Karl aun estaba en buen estado, pero sabía que para ser el primer vuelo de el, las cosas se estaban tornando muy difíciles. Y la seriedad de Rick en la pantalla le indicaba que estaba preocupado..

Para Karl la situación estaba siendo casi insostenible, los enemigos no vacilaban ni un momento en dirigir los misiles hacia ellos con el único propósito de matarles, los simuladores no se comparaban en nada con el enfrentamiento cara a cara con el enemigo. Esucho la voz tensa de Lisa el ataque se volvía más hostil y le rogo a Dios que no dejará que esta vez se le escapara la vida..Sintió un fuerte movimiento y perdió el control de la nave..

- Dios mio! El caza de Karl recibió un impacto! ¿Teniente Riber se encuentra bien? – Lisa intentaba abrir la comunicación con Karl de manera casi frenética..- Dios no! El no se merece esto!- Teniente Riber responda!!

- Capitana estoy bien..mi nave recibió un impacto pero no parece ser nada grave!

- Gracias a Dios! Ya casi llegan los refuerzos

- Teniente Riber regrese a la nave inmediatamente..los refuerzos están por llegar

- No creo que sea necesario Comandante mi caza esta en op..

- no le estoy pidiendo su opinión! REGRESE A LA NAVE! No quiero perder más pilotos!

- Aquí delta uno los refuerzos estan en el sector!

- Perfecto! Den autorización a la nave del teniente Riber para regresar

- No es necesario que regrese! Puedo apoyar aquí!

- Obedezca teniente! Su lider le dio una órden!

Lisa estaba tan tensa que no midio su reacción hacia Riber, ese tipo de batallas no eran para novatos, el mismo Rick con toda su experiencia corría peligro. Karl con la rabia en la sangre cerró el canal y se dirigió a la nave se sintió acorralado por su lider y por la misma Lisa…

- Rick ten cuidado la situación no parece estar bajo control

- tranquila voy a estar bien

Esa era la parte de su trabajo que detestaba, ser la observadora de la batalla, estar ahí viendo mientras los pilotos arriesgaban la vida para que los enemigos no los alcanzaran, la angustia le crecia enormemente, el estaba ahí peleando por su vida mientras ella veía la escena sin poder hacer nada. Por primera vez en toda su carrera las lágrimas derrotaron su temple, y una a una empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, tenía los puños cerrados y obeservaba en su consola como sus cazas eran derribados uno a uno. Rezaba por dentro le suplicaba a Dios que no se lo llevara no aun, que le permitiera verlo una vez más.

- Aquí Skull uno los enemigos se estan retirando…sufrimos catorce bajas…vamos de regreso

El nudo que le cerro la garganta a Lisa desapareció casi mágicamente al escuchar la voz de Rick, como pudo y con la voz cortada abrio el canal

- Delta uno…enterado…tienen autorización para regresar…

Nunca sintió el final tan cerca, sentia injusto el momento, los segundos se convirtieron en horas mientras escuchaba la voz aterrada de Lisa. El estaba igual de asustado pero de nada le serviria a los dos entrar en pánico al mismo tiempo, asi que sin saber de donde guardo la calma y trataba de sonar tranquilo cuando hablaba con Lisa. Cuando todo termino vio en ella el rostro puro del miedo y de la angustia…la capitana Hayes su Lisa Hayes tenía lágrimas en los ojos, hubiera querido en ese momento dar un salto desde su avión hasta donde estaba ella solo para abrazarla y sentir su corazón latir, pero siendo este pensamiento absurdo e imposible se conformó con observar de nuevo esos ojos verdes que lo himnotizaban y lo llenaban de paz y tranquilidad.

Después de la conmoción Lisa se dejo caer sobre su respaldo, quería y necesitaba tranquilizarse, su pulso aun estaba acelerado; todo sucedió tan rápido que dejo que la situación la controlara y afectara su trabajo. ¿Cuándo terminaría la guerra? ¿Cuántas personas más necesitaba ser sacrificadas? Todas las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, le preocupaba más y más la situación, se estaban acercando a la tierra y seguramente las cosas se pondrían más dificiles, y ella por más que deseara ayudar en que todo terminara no podía hacer nada más que esperar órdenes y obedecerlas.

Clauda vio la reacción de Lisa y el nerviosismo incontrolado que vivió durante el ataque, de todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, nunca la vio fuera de control al grado de no lograr concentrarse en su trabajo. Aun en ese momento ya que todo había terminado ella todavía se veía abstraida con su mirada perdida. Sabía lo que sentía puesto que miles de veces tuvo esa sensación cada vez que Roy volaba, solo que poco fue acostumbrándose al grado de lograr controlar las emociones para asi no complicar más las cosas. Se acercó a Lisa y le toco el hombro y le sonrió con el afán de intentar tranquilizarla.

- Lisa por que no te tomas unos minutos…necesitas tranquilizarte..

- Estoy bien, estaré en mi oficina, por favor dile a todos los líderes que espero su reporte antes de las siete..

Y con esta última frase se dirigió a su oficina buscando refugio para asi lograr esconder tantas emociones encontradas que llevaba en el pecho. Entró a su oficina y se desplomó sobre su asiento y ahí en la penumbra de la oscuridad y soledad dejó salir con más soltura el llanto y la angustia que vivió momentos atrás. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué reaccione asi? Todo el tiempo estuve preocupada unicamente por Rick, me acordé de Karl hasta que su caza fue dañado… la culpa la clamaba…y por primera vez desde que inició todo el drama con Karl y Rick acepto que ya no amaba a Karl….el sonido de unos golpeas a la puera la sacarón de sus pensamientos, se limpió las lágrimas y trato de hablar lo más natural posible

- ¿si?

- Lisa soy yo…Rick.. .¿puedo pasar?

Lisa no contestó el corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora y antes de lograr formular una respuesta el ya estaba adentro con la puerta cerrada tras de si.

Cuando entró Rick vio a un mujer frágil y temblorosa detrás de su escritorio, en su cabeza solo se procesaba una idea; caminar hacia ella y abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo, respirar su aroma y decirle al oido cuanto la amaba, realmente no le importaba que ella no estuviera segura de sus sentimientos, pero el simple hecho de regresar de la batalla junto a la mujer que amaba le bastaba.

- perdón por no esperar respuesta, pero necesitaba verte…

Lisa no logró decir nada, solo lo observaba con sus ojos verdes mientras sentía como el corazón reaccionaba con la presencia de el.

- yo..necesito hablar contigo…en realidad…necesito…necesito..

Nunca supo el momento en que decidió pararse de su asiento y correr hacie el, solo se dio cuenta de su acto hasta que sintió como sus brazos lo rodeaban mientras recargaba su frente sobre su pecho. El se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, pero no quería pensar lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de ese contacto tan puro y lleno de significado; la abrazó con más fuerza mientras sentía como toda la angustia que sintio se desvanecía poco a poco

- pense que no lograría regresar…pense que no volveria..que no volver..

- shhhh… –lisa posó su dedo índice sobre la boca de Rick, quería que el contacto de su abrazo no se interrumpiera- no digas nada..solo abrazame…abrazame por favor..

Permanecieron asi durante minutos que parecierón horas, nunca sintió una necesidad tan grande por estar de nuevo con alguien, creyó que no lo volvería a ver, sintió por momentos que la vida perdía sentido

- gracias a Dios que estas a salvo! Tuve tanto miedo de que no regresaras

- yo tambien Lisa, pero aquí estoy sano y salvo

Se separó de el solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y posar su mano sobre su mejilla, no sabía que era lo que estaba buscando en el con ese gesto, pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando en esos momentos, era su corazón quien dirigía todas sus acciones

- gracias por regresar…gracias por estar aqui conmigo..

Fue ahora ella quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió los labios de Rick sobre los suyos y fue la sensación mas dulce y exquisita que jamás había experimentado; todo su cuerpo temblo e inconcientemente se aferro al cuello de el para hacer el beso más profundo e intimo.

Por su parte Rick se sentía el hombre más realizado y pleno sobre la faz del espacio, su Lisa estaba besándolo a el, se estaba entregando a el en un beso lleno de ternura, pasión y necesidad.

- ¿Lisa estas ahí? ¿Puedo entrar? Soy Karl..

La voz de Karl los trajo a la realidad y se separaron abruptamente, para Lisa el sueño que estaba viviendo se rompio subitamente y su realidad volvio de inmediato a su cabeza.

- permiteme…ya estoy por terminar…Rick…necesito que te vayas…yo no debí dejar que esto sucediera

- ¡no pienso irme! Es mejor que entre Riber y aclaremos las cosas de frente como debe ser!

- ¡no hay nada que aclarar!...por favor…no me hagas esta situación complicada…

- ¡no lo hago! ¿¡Que es lo que te da miedo!? por dios lisa! Sabes que no lo quieres! Por que diablos sigues con este juego!

- baja la voz! Ya te dije las cosas no son tan simples!

- claro que lo son! ME AMAS O NO ME AMAS! PUNTO!

- por favor no grites! Hablaremos después lo prometo!

- Lisa no siempre voy a estar dispuesto a esperar por ti! nunca tienes tiempo para hablar o para definir las cosas! Nunca!

- te prometo que hablaremos después!

- cuando?

- Rick por favor!

- cuando?!

- cuando regresemos a la tierra te prometo que la hablaremos con mayor tranquilidad…

- ¿Lisa estas bien?

Rick ahogo una maldición y se llevo los brazos detrás de la nuca en señal de desesperación, siempre que aparecía Riber las cosas se complicaban, antes de que llegará el ambos estaba disfrutando de un momento mágico que se desmoronó en cuanto la voz de el inundó la oficina.

- te prometo que las cosas se resolverán…pero primero tengo que aclarar muchas cosas con el, por favor trata de entenderme…

Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se sentía cansado y no quería que las cosas con Lisa terminaran en una discusión más grande. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con los ojos color café de el clavados sobre los suyos, ambos querían a la misma persona, ambos la amaban quizá con la misma intensidad, solo que querían caminos diferentes. Se pasó de largo sin siquiera saludarle estaba seguro que si lo hacía terminaría rompiéndole la cara por ser un obstáculo entre el y Lisa.

Riber entró a la oficina de Lisa y la encontró recargada en su escritorio con la mirada perdida…

- ¿estabas discutiendo con Hunter? Escuché gritos

- no, solo estaba dándome su reporte…

- ahh…si me imagino…

- ¿estas bien? El ataque fue bastante grande…perdimos a muchos pilotos...tienes alguna herida?

- pudimos haber perdido menos sino me hubieras mandado de regreso..

- ¡Por dios Karl! Tu avión fue dañado! De nada hubiera servido que te quedaras!

- eso no lo puedes saber! Ese es el tipo de confianza que me tendrás cada vez que salga a una batalla?

- no tengo ánimos de discutir…el ataque nos dejo cansados a todos…

- Si me doy cuenta…más bien tu discusión en privado con ese Hunter de dejó de bastante mal ánimo!

- ya dejá el tema quieres! Ya te dije que no estaba peleando con el!

- Sabes Lisa…desde que inicié la academia, no eres la misma, te molestas por cualquier cosa, apenas me quierer hablar…dime si no quieres estar conmigo solo dímelo! Pero ten el maldito valor de hacerlo!

- Crees que esto es facil para mi? E intentado adaptarme, e estado ajustando mi vida para que puedas estar en ella, pero no es sencillo! Hice una vida sin ti durante todos estos años, entiendo y comprendo que viviste años difíciles, pero no me hagas sentir culpable por ello!...hago mi mejor esfuerzo por estar bien contigo! Pero si no te es suficiente como tu dice es mejor que demos por terminado lo nuestro!

- estas hablando en serio?

- tu eres quien lo dijo…no yo…Karl…las cosas durante la guerra no son fáciles…se que no e sido la mejor novia que hay, pero hay cosas más importantes que lo nuestro…hay miles de almas a bordo de esta nave y tenémos que protegerlas, por lo menos hasta que esten de nuevo en la tierra con sus familiares…

- estoy consiente de ello Lisa, pero si tu no pones de tu parte para que esto funcione no tiene caso; hoy duarante el ataque solo lograba visualizarte a ti, yo no peleo por la nave o por los que estan en estan en ella, peleo por ti, por mantenerte a salvo, y estoy seguro que cada uno delos pilotos tiene un propósito distinto…pensaba una y otra vez en el dolor que sentirías si yo pereciera alla afuera…no lo entiendes? Desde que llegue a esta nave mis acciones van enfocadas a ti…

- Karl…por favor..ya no discutamos…

Karl sentía el pecho oprimido, algo estaba pasando, lo sentía pero no sabía que era…decidió salir de la oficina de Lisa, no quería seguir discutiendo, con eso solo lograría empeorar las cosas, se acercó a ella, le dio un beso y se retiró…antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió para mirarla y decirle con voz apenas audible

- siento que…siento que te estoy perdiendo…y no se por que…pero te juro por Dios que haré hasta lo imposible para no dejarte ir….todos Lizzie merecemos una segunda oportunidad...hasta yo…no me la niegues por favor…

Lisa miró cuando el salió de su oficina, se sentía culpable…y se sentía presionada…la felicidad de una persona dependía de la suya…sonó el teléfono de su oficina y contesto rápidamente

- Capitana Hayes, que ocurre?

- Capitana su presencia fue solicitada por el almirante Gloval de inmediato

- enterada voy para alla sargento..

Notas de autor: yeii!! al fin otro capitulo terminado!, perdón por la demora pero me costo un poco de trabajo pasar de los borradores a la versión final del capitulo, espero les haya gustado! e tratado poco a poco de ir dejando los sentimientos de los personajes más latentes y sinceros. La situación no esta nada fácil para los tres personajes centrales de la historia...pero confio que con los próximos capitulos tendremos más claro tanto ustedes como yo quien merece estar con Lisa! Muchas muchas gracias y espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

Sandra I.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Dedicado a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia! Mil y un millon de gracas!!

- ¡Capitana Lisa Hayes reportándose señor!

- Descanse capitana, la mande llamar por que tengo muchas cosas importantes que discutir con usted

- En en que puedo ayudarlo Almirante

- Como sabe capitana estamos a tan solo unos cuantos días para llegar a la tierra, y las cosas no se nos estan tornando nada fáciles, tanto como usted como yo nos hemos dado cuenta del cambio de estrategia del enemigo a la hora de los ataques, y creo necesario crear una estrategia para logar entrar a la atmósfera terrestre con los menores daños posibles. Nuestra misión ademas de proteger a la nave es regresar a los civiles sanos y salvos, asi que capitana quisiera compartir con usted lo que hasta ahora llevo planeado

- Claro que si Almirante, estoy consiente del deber que tenemos para con la nave y los civiles

- Muy bien, para empezar creo saber la razón por la que los zentraedi se han vuelto en extremo hostiles y violentos. Conoce la expresión ¿"soldados kamikaze"?

- Si señor, son soldados en los que se les encomienda destruir algun objetivo a costa de su vida

- Pues bien capitana ahí tiene la respuesta a todas sus preguntas en los últimos ataques, tal parece ser que los Zentraedi se han dado cuenta que de alguna manera tenemos recursos limitados, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a la tierra; por lo tanto si ellos se dedican exclusivamente acabar con estos recursos su aproximación a la nave será cada vez más facil..

- ¡Los pilotos!

- ¡Exacto! Lo que ellos intentan es desarmar nuestros mecanismos de defensa destruyendo la materia prima; es decir los pilotos

- Claro!, ahora todo tiene más sentido; pero que podemos hacer para no caer en su trampa

- en realidad no mucho capitana, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en acelerar nuestra velocidad hacia la tierra e intentar disgregar a los piltos más experimentados en varios escuadrones

- Para que en caso de que haya muchas bajas en un ataque no esten nuestros mejores pilotos..

- y creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es separar a todos los integrantes del Skull, seguidos por el Hope y prometheo… se que no es la mejor opción ya que los pilotos más jovenes se sentirán más desprotegidos pero esto es cuestión de supervivencia, tenemos que tomar medidas desesperadas para acciones desesperadas…asi que me gustaria que usted se encargue de la nueva formación de los escuadrones

- ¡Claro que si Almirante! Empezaré a trabajar ya mismo en ello y mañana a primera hora tendrá los documentos en su oficina

- Gracias capitana, no esperaba menos de usted.., hay otra cosa de la que quisiera discutir con usted…hace unas horas establecí una breve comunicación con la tierra, para informar de nuestra situación actual y de las medidas que tomaremos al llegar a la tierra y desafortunadamente me encontré muchos obstaculos para reingresar a todos los civiles a bordo a la vida cotidiana en la tierra..

- ¿Quiere decir que no piensan dar autorización para que regresemos a casa?

- No estoy al cien por ciento seguro, pero pongase a pensar en que el gobierno de la tierra oculto el evento donde nuestra nave fue teletransportada a la órbita de plutón, para la gente de la tierra la isla macross nunca existió y por lo tanto toda la gente que habitaba en ella no existió nunca…como verá la situación no es fácil…

- Pero debe haber una manera para convencerlos…

- Puede haber una…en cuanto lleguemos a la tierra me gustaria que me acompañara a los cuarteles generales y presentarles a todos los miembros del consejo un reporte de la situación actual y de las posibilidades de lograr establecer la paz entre las dos razas, se que lograr convencer a todo el consejo será una tarea muy ardua pero creo que podemos intentar una negociación mas en privado con un miembro del consejo….

- ¿Se refiere al…al Almirante Hayes?

- en efecto, se que le estoy pidiendo algo que involucra mucho cosas de su vida personal, pero estoy seguro que entiende la delicada situación por la que pasamos

- Si lo se y lo entiendo señor, pero creame cuando le digo que ser hija del almirante Hayes no hará la diferencia el y yo no hablamos desde hace mucho…de hecho dudo que este interesado en hablar conmigo…

- Se equivoca capitana…el Almirante ha estado al pendiente de usted mas de lo que usted podría imaginar…

- ¿qué? ¿Por que lo dice?

- extraoficialmente le digo que las pocas veces que se ha establecido contacto con la tierra se pide un informe de la nave y de su situación…

- no tenía idea…

- En fin, espero prepare su reporte para cuando vayamos a esa junta, confió en usted más que en nadie

- Muchas gracias señor! No lo defraudaré

- Se que no lo hara, puede retirarse…

- Gracias señor, con permiso

- Lisa una cosa más….tenga fe en que las cosas se resolveran, lograremos llegar sanos y salvos a la tierra….y…. de nuevo extraoficialmente permitame darle una consejo…no oculte ninguna verdad por dura que sea…por que mientras más tarde en decirla…más dolera oirla….

- ¿Señor?

- tengo ojos y oidos capitana y se que no esta pasando por la mejor etapa sentimental…asi que trate de resolverlo…

- Muchas gracias señor…con permiso…

Cuando Lisa salió de la oficina del almirante sintió como si hubiera escuchado las palabrás que más necesitaba oir, de la persona menos pensada. Aunque en esos momentos se sentía la persona más confundida respecto a sus sentimientos algo estaba claro…la prioridad era llegar a la tierra con vida…su situación sentimental podía esperar…

Terminó su turno sin ningun contratiempo, tenía toda la intención de dirigirse a su camarote pero algo no la tenía tranquila y sabía que era, asi que dirigió sus pasos hacia el ala este de la nave con el proposito de ser sincera con quien más lo merecía.

Karl desde que salió de la oficina de Lisa llevaba consigo un vacio incontenible en el pecho. Y pensar que el creía que todo estaba mejor que nunca; que equivocado estaba. Sabía que no podría seguir reprochandole cosas a Lisa, si bien tenía dudas de si lo amaba o no, estaba muy seguro de que ella no lo engañaba y mucho menos había fingido felicidad en los momentos juntos que pasaron desde que llegó a la nave.

Ahora en la soledad de su barraca se dio cuenta que su ausencia tuvo muchas consecuencias, se engañaba dia a dia pensando que las cosas serían igual que antes; ahora estaban en una situación súmamente dificil, la guerra empeoraba provocando estrés e inconformidad.

Tocaron a su puerta mientras tomaba un poco de té

- ¿Si, diga?

- Karl soy yo…Lisa

Al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer con un semblante más sereno, a pesar de saber que estaba terminando su turno y que seguro estaría cansada se le veía tranquila y fresca.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Lizzie…claro pasa…

Al entrar a la barraca de Karl no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo, mas por la razón de su visita que por el mismo.

- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

- No gracias…Karl tenémos que hablar…

- Vaya, no me gusta como suena eso….supongo que tiene que ver con la disución que tuvimos por la tarde

- En parte…pero hay otras cosas de las que quiero hablarte…no e sido del todo honesta contigo…y ya no quiero seguir asi…no lo mereces

Karl suspiró profundo temiendo por lo que ella tuviera que decirle

- bien soy todo oidos…

- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que siento una felicidad enorme al saber que estas aquí, no puedo describirte lo que sentí cuando supe que estabas vivo, me siento orgullosa de lo que estas haciendo y en lo que te estas convirtiendo…pero….antes que llegarás a la nave algo paso…que me hizo dejar de pensar en ti….

- ¿tuviste algo con alguien?

- en realidad no, pero si me sentí muy atraida por alguien más… y creo que me enamoré…

En cada palabra que esuchaba de ella se le formaba mas y mas un nudo en la garganta, estuvo tentado a decirle que no dijera nada más, que lo dejarán atrás y que siguieran adelante, pero sabía que no lo lograrían hasta que tocaran el tema y dejaran las cosas en claro.

- No quisiera decirlo…pero creo imaginar de quien se trata…

- Se trata del comandante Hunter…todo sucedió sin que me diera cuenta, el es el tipo de persona del que no me sentiría atraida, es insubornidado, rebelde, nunca sigue órdenes y siempre me reta…pero en algún momento el empezó a llenar el vacio que me dejaste. En ese entonces nunca fui correspondida, el estaba muy entretenido con la Señorita Macross y mas de una vez me dejo en claro que no tenía interés en mi…

- y por que has decido hablarme de el ahora…

- por que no es justo que no sea sincera contigo…el es alguien muy importante para mi y creo que me ha hecho tener muchas dudas de la relación que tengo contigo

- Entonces…¿viniste aquí para terminar comigo?

- vine aquí para pedirte que me des un poco de tiempo, si bien Rick es alguien importante para mi, tu tambien lo eres, tu eres todo lo que esperé siempre, no creas que te e mentido todo este tiempo, me alegra que estes aquí, siento por ti muchas cosas, solo que no se como definirlas..y antes de continuar con nuestra relación a términos más serios quisiera estar segura de todo. Y a estas alturas no creo tener cabeza para aclarar mis sentimientos, es más importante llegar a la tierra y cumplir con el deber de regresar a todos los civiles a la tierra.

- Vaya…no esperaba esto…pense que estabamos bien…pense que todo se iría resolviendo con el tiempo…

- yo también pero esta tarde me di cuenta que todo este embroyo esta afectando nuestro trabajo y ahora mas que nunca necesitamos nuestra concentración al cien por ciento.

- Que te puedo decir Lisa, no estoy contento ni conforme con lo que me pides, pero no tengo otro remedio más que respetar tu desición.

- perdoname Karl…de verdad perdóname

- No tienes que pedir perdón por nada…yo soy responsable de lo que esta pasando y solo para ser claro no pienso dejarle el camino asi de libre a Hunter, no se cuales sean sus intenciones contigo pero me queda claro que el también esta interesado en ti, asi que digamos que la que tiene la última palabra eres tu, no todo esta perdido…Lisa te amo y hare lo que este en mis manos para estar contigo…

- Gracias…de verdad muchas gracias…tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer

- Ok! Cuidate mucho y gracias por haber venido

- Gracias a ti…nos vemos mañana

Karl cerró la puerta con miles de ideas rodeando su cabeza, asi que lo que los viejos dicen era realidad, todo en la vida se paga, y ahora el estaba pagando por sus acciones, de nada servía que el ahora estuviera intentando ser ese alguien que debió ser tantos años atrás. Sonrió lleno de melancolía al pensar que todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, si bien estaba firme en no dejarle el camino libre a Hunter no le sería nada facil hacer lo contrario, ya no era el mismo joven romántico que enamoró a Lisa, el paso de los años lo convirtieron en un hombre serio, seco y ¿por que no? un tanto aburrido. Hasta cierto punto el lo creía normal pasaba de los treinta y el buscaba sentar cabeza, no andarse con noviazgos veraniegos que no llevaban a nada. En cambio Hunter era mucho más joven que el e incluso que Lisa…¿que le podría haber interesado tanto en una mujer mucho más madura que el? No era por hacer ver a Lisa como una vieja, pero para la edad que tenía el muchacho el debería estar saliendo con jovencitas de su misma edad. A la edad de Rick a Karl no le pasaba ni por la cabeza formalizar una relacion.

- pues bien hunter…creo que tu y yo queremos lo mismo…y no voy hacerte las cosas fáciles…

Se dirigió a su habitación y apago todas las luces, quería dormir largo y tendido, antes de cerrar los ojos se convenció asi mismo de que esto solo era una pequeña tormenta antes de que llegara la calma.

Las última semanas habían sido muy buenas para su particular punto de vista; todo lo que deseo por mucho tiempo se cumplió con el mínimo esfuerzo, ahora después del "boom" de su carrera recordó lo que olvidó y dejó barado a causa de sus conciertos, grabaciones de disco, firmas de autógrafos y conferencias.

Minmey por fin después de todo el remolino de "éxito" que la envolvió recordó al único hombre que la conoció tal cual antes del concurso Señorita Macross. A su corta edad no definía que era Rick para ella, ni siquiera quería averiguarlo, su cabeza solo procesaba que cuando algo quería debía hacer todo lo posible para llamar la atención y asi obtener lo que deseara.

Tenía que admitir que al principio no le llamaba mucho la atención el era solo un niño envuelto en una atmósfera extraña en que le no se le veía mucho futuro. Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando el le comunico su desición de convertirse en piloto era muy joven y no creía que el fuera hacer la diferencia para lograr la paz durante la guerra. Pero sus predicciones fueron un tanto erróneas, Rick ya no era ni la sombra de lo que conoció, ahora el era un comandante, lider de escuadrón y condecorado con unas cuantas medallas; hasta llego a escuchar que el se estaba convirtiendo en unos de los mejores pilotos de la nave…si lo pensaba mejor ahora en la situación actual ya le era más conveniente para ella y para su carrera estar con alguien como el.

Terminó de colocarse el lipstick sobre sus labios se observó a través de espejo y quedó satisfecha son su apariencia. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al hangar donde seguramente lo encontraría.

Rick se encotraba sentado en la cabina de su varitech, estaba leyendo una nueva órden de parte de su comandante favorita donde le informaba que se reordenarían los escuadrones, el debía permanecer en el Skull pero Max había sido movido a otro escuadrón; el patrón se repetía los pilotos más experimentados fueron separados y recolocados en nuevos grupos. Al principio le pareció confuso pero conociendo a Lisa Hayes debía tener una muy buena razón para haber decidido hacer esos cambios.

Sacó su celular y mando un mensaje de texto " que diablos pasó con mi escuadrón! Pretendes matarme de un coraje o que!". Contuvo la carcajada que le venía a la cabeza al imaginar la respuesta de Lisa que seguramente no sería nada cortes; levantó la vista y la sonrisa se le corto de inmediato al ver a la mujer que alguna vez creyó era la indicada.

Bajó de su cabina y la vió saludarle con toda tranquilidad como si la hubiera visto el día anterior.

- ¡Rick! ¡Que bueno que te encontré!

- ¿Minmey que haces aquí? Los civiles no tienen autorización para entrar a los angares, es peligroso

- ¡Ay no seas aburrido! Además recuerda que yo no soy cualquier civil, tengo encantos asi que no me negaron la entrada

- Si me imagino…pero tienes que irte yo estoy por entrar en turno

- ¿No puedes faltar solo por hoy? No creo que les hagas mucha falta

- ¿¡Como se te ocurre!? Claro que no puedo faltar! Tengo patrullajes que realizar, por si no lo sabes estamos en plena guerra!

- Si quieres puedo hacerle una llamada al Almirante, estoy segura que si se lo pido como favor personal te dará el día libre..

- ¡Minmey no digas tonterías! No entiendo como no ves la situación en la que estamos…te lo voy a preguntar una vez más! ¿A que veniste?

- ¡Obvio a verte! Ya te extrañaba mucho

Y asi sin siquiera esperarlo Minmey se arrojo a los brazos de Rick, a el lo agarró completamente desprevenido lo hizo trastabillar unos cuantos pasos e intento calmarla y separarla

- ¡Minmey estoy en turno! ¡Respeta un poco mi trabajo!

- ¡Quien te puede regañar! No seas tan amargado anda vámonos a desayunar tengo hambre!

Lisa recibió el mensaje de texto y no supo si enojarse o reírse, estaba ya dirigiéndose al puente pero decidió hacer una pequeña escala al angar y responderle personalmente a rick el mensaje como se merecía.

Pero al llegar no solo quería responderle al mensaje sino convertirse en un zentraedi y aplastar con sus pies al comandante y a la señorita macross que estaban dando tremendo show entre los abrazos y los jueguitos que parecían estar dándose.

Inútilmente intenó darse la vuelta para pasar desapercibida por que la voz de Rick la hizo detenerse

- ¡Capitana! Espere…¡Minmay ya basta! Estas ocacionándome problemas

- Puedo regresar más tarde comandante, cuando este menos ocupado…solo le recuerdo que su patrullaje inicia en cinco minutos

- no…no es necesario…

Rick logró tranquilizar a su pequeña molestia e intentó detener a Lisa para exlicarle la situación, no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada de lo que paso con Minmay.

- perdón es que la señorita Macross no sabía que no podía ingresar al angar…

- no se preocupe comandante en realidad no me importa que es lo que hace con su tiempo antes de entrar en turno

- ¡Pero no es lo que crees!

- Señora por favor no se moleste, lo que pasa es que hoy tuve un día libre y quería que Rick se tomara el día para estar conmigo

¿Había escuchado bien? Esa mocosa maleducada le dijo ¡¿SEÑORA?! Su hubiera tenido una arma blanca a la mano seguro la hubiera usado, pero al no tenerla intentó controlar el enojó que rápidamente empezó a subírsele por el cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro que inmediatamente se puso rojo del coraje, sus pupilas se dilataron y parecían lanzar fuego. Como pudo y reuniendo toda la serenidad que pudo contesto cortante y frío

- Comandante Hayes para usted…y creame que si fuera tan facil tomarse un día libre para la gente que estamos en la milicia a estas alturas ya estaríamos tres metros bajo tierra; la guerra no se hace esperar…. "señorita"….

Dentro de todo el problema Rick casi suelta la carcajada al escuchar como su capitana ponía en su lugar a la "señorita macross", en situaciones tan inoportunas como esa Lisa Hayes le recordaba inconcientemente a Rick por que se había enamorado de ella. El no necesitaba estar con un niña desubicada que no veía más alla de su mundo, el quería estar con una mujer que diera todo de si en cualquier situación, una mujer que pensara en otras personas aunque a veces tuviera que ponerlas primero que a ella misma…y esa mujer no podía ser otra que la intempestiva e implacable Lisa Hayes.

- Minmey será mejor que te retires tengo que irme

- Esta bien, pero pasaré por la noche a tu barraca tengo muchas cosas de que hablarte

No le dio tiempo de responderle un "si" o un "no", se fue corriendo en dirección a la salida del angar, solo le quedó suspirar profundo y dirigir su vista a la persona que se quedó para alli mismo fulminándolo con la vista

- por favor déjame explicarte…

- no necesito de sus explicaciones comandante –dijo tajante y cortante y con esas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta y dejó a un Rick Hunter confundido pero ansioso por darse cuenta que la reina de hielo sufrió un ataque de celos

Entró con alma que lleva el diablo al puente, el mal humor era difícil de ocultar para una persona tan transparente como ella, el mismo Almirante Gloval sabía que cuando Lisa estaba de malas era de cuidado; atinó a saludar un "buenos días" y en respuesta solo alcanzó a escuchar un "que tiene de buenas" dicho entre dientes por la capitana.

"_¡¡que tipo!!"_ pensaba para sus adentros mientras ordenada su consola e intentaba que el enojo le bajara aunque fuera un poquito. Abrió su canal y sur órdenes si normalmente eran frías esta vez quemaban.

- Delta uno a Skull uno le envió las coordenadas de vuelo, cualquier anomalía repórtela

- Skull uno enterado…eh…a que hora ter….

- ¡Delta uno fuera!

Rick suspiro y cerro el canal, bueno más bien ella había cerrado el canal, ya después de que terminara la transmisión intentó abrir la comunicación pero se dio cuenta que su bellísima comandante bloqueo el acceso.

- vaya…cuando quieres eres como una mula terca..

Las órdenes eran simples patrullar el area y esperar a que no hubiera algún ataque para que la nave siguiera su curso hacía la tierra, las cosas parecian estar bastante tranquilas

- Jefé! Que raro se siente estar en otro escuadrón!

- Max! Dímelo a mi que no conozco a muchos pilotos que fueron asignados al Skull ¿Cómo te sientes en el prometeo?

- Bien aunque nada como el Skull! Mi lider es un tanto raro…me acostumbraré, ¿sabes si esta cambio es solo temporal?

- No lo se, te diría que le pregunto a la capitana pero si me acerco a ella en este momento me mata

- ja ja ja…ahora que hiciste comandante!

- Nada!! Más bien fue Minmay la que hizo esta vez todo, pero no quiero recordar la situación fue en extremo incomoda..

- OK jefe! Tengo que cortar la comunicación estoy recibiendo órdenes, cuidate!

- igual tu Max

Durante el patrullaje Rick tuvo más tiempo de observar el comportamiento de los nuevos pilotos, no eran malos pero en situaciones de peligro eran blancos fáciles, observó con mas detenimiento a cierto piloto que no era nada de su agrado pero que movia muy bien su nave, tuvo que reconocer que Riber no era tan mal piloto después de todo.

Terminó su turno sin mayor contratiempo, bajo de su varitech y se dirigió a la cafetería de la base, moría de hambre; al entrar y buscar una mesa vió a su capitana bastante entretenida con algunos papeles y con los audifonos puestos, aprovecho la situación y ser acerco a ella cuídandonse de no ser escuchado.

Estiró su brazo y toco el hombro de Lisa sorpresivamente, controló la risa que le vino cuando sintió el salto que ella dio por el susto que se había llevado

- ¡Dios mio! Casi me matas del susto! Que te pasa!

- eso fue por haberme dejado hablando solo en la mañana

- te lo merecías….

- no me dejaste explicarte nada….

- no me interesan tus explicaciones, no me tienes que dar cuentas de nada…

- lo se, pero no quiero que piensas cosas extrañas

- como quieras me da lo mismo…

Rick tomó asiento y la observó divertido mientras ella se hacía la enojada

- ¿que tanto me miras?

- nada nada….¿que escuchas?

- los beatles….

- son buenos un poco antiguos pero buenos….por cierto….¿por que hiciste cambio en los escuadrones?

Lisa le explicó la táctica del almirante para entrar a la atmósfera terrestre y del por que tomaron la decisión de disgregar a todos los pilotos

- tiene sentido….¿cuanto más tardaremos en llegar a la tierra?

- un par de días mas

- ya estamos tan cerca de casa…

- si parece una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos ahí…si me hubiera dicho lo por lo que tendría que pasar antes de entrar a la academia me hubiera reido…

- Si tienes razón….parece que fue hace mil años que llegue a la isla Macross para visitar a Roy…han pasado tantas cosas…

- En fin, ¿vas a pedir algo de comer o solo viniste a molestarme? – dijo Lisa fría recordando la escenita con la cantante de los bobos en el angar-

- Vine a decirte que no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso con Minmey, llegó por sorpresa y por más que intenté que se fuera no lo logré, como sabras es bastante caprichosa…además capitana no tiene nada que temer usted es mucho más hermosa y bella

- Yo no tengo miedo de nada, ya te dije que si quieres estar con ella o con mil mujeres más no me importa

- ¿de verdad no le importaría que me convierta en un don juan empedernido?

Rick estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo al hacer repelar tanto a Lisa, estaba seguro que todo el asunto le molestaba pero ella siendo tan terca como siempre no demostraba nada, al contrario se hacía la digna y eso al piloto le causaba más gracia.

- Supongo que al terminar mi turno tendré que ir al centro de la ciudad a ver a cuantas chicas puedo conquistar con mis encantos! ¿No cree capitana?

- ¡eres un pesado!….si me disculpas me tengo que ir!

Lisa se levantó de la mesa con la dignidad más grande y puesta que la de una reyna, cuando Rick quería la sacaba de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos y eso la ponía mas mal. Asi que se dirigió hacia su oficina no sin antes voltear a ver al piloto que estaba dejando sentado en la mesa que la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso la hacía enfadarse más asi que fruncio el ceño y se apresuró.

Al menos durante la conversación la tranquilizó bastante la aclaración que Rick le hizo acerca de todo el asunto de Minmey, obvió ella no quería verse como una mujer psicotica desesperada por obtener una explicación asi que jugo a ser la desinteresada de todo lo que Rick le decía, pero por dentro el corazón se le descomprimía y volvía a latir con el ritmo normal al saber que la estrellita no le causaba ningún peligro…al menos por ahora.

El resto de los días pasaron con una extraña calma que no pasaba desapercibida por los habitantes de la nave. Había mucha expectativa, cada una de las personas de ciudad Macros tenía sus cosas preparadas para abandonar la nave que los acogio mientras regresaban a casa, algunos sentían nostalgia de dejar lo que ya para algunos era su hogar, otros tenían una desesperación casi implacable por tocar con sus pies de nuevo la tierra e ir en busca de su familia y su gente.

Los mismos miembros de la milicia sentían las emociones a flor de piel por volver a ver el cielo azul, la tierra y los océanos. Los pilotos ansiaban con el alma volver a volar por en medio de las nubes, sentirse parte del viento y atravesar los llanos observando paraísos desde su cabina.

En el puente la felicidad y las lágrimas en algunas operadoras estaba presente, solo una persona solitaria y pensativa no dejaba mostrar nada. El Almirante Gloval era conciente de las posibles dificultades que podrían presentarse al entrar a la atmósfera terrestre, aunque por dentro rezaba a su manera para que todos su temores fueran inciertos y el gobierno de la tierra recibiera a todos sus tripulantes.

- Capitana Hayes ordene que todos nuestros escuadrones disponibles salgan y nos escolten cuando entremos a la atmósfera, quiero estar preparado para cualquier cosa..

- ¡Si señor!…habla la Capitana Hayes a todos los escuadrones en turno prepárense para salir dentro de 10 minutos, tienen órdenes de escoltar la nave mientras entramos a la atmósfera, estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad…¡SEÑORES ESTAMOS REGRESANDO A CASA!

Todos los que estaban presentes en el angar gritaron llenos de júbilo, si bien sabían que la capitana Hayes era en extremo perfeccionista con las órdenes, también era una experta en inyectarles motivación y ánimo; en alguna ocación la capitana ingresó al angar y se tomó el tiempo de saludar y platicar con todos los pilotos para saber acerca de su estado y sus posibles inconformidades.

Las bocinas de toda la nave iniciaron la reproducción de una canción que les lleno el espiritú de alegría y esperanza.

So long ago, I dont remember when

Thats when they say I lost my only friend

Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease

As I listened through the cemetery trees

I seen the sun comin up at the funeral at dawn

The long broken arm of human law

Now it always seemed such a waste

She always had a pretty face

So I wondered how she hung around this place

Hey, come on try a little

Nothing is forever

Theres got to be something better than

In the middle

But me & cinderella

We put it all together

We can drive it home

With one headlight

She said its cold

It feels like independence day

And I cant break away from this parade

But theres got to be an opening

Somewhere here in front of me

Through this maze of ugliness and greed

And I seen the sun up ahead

At the county line bridge

Sayin all theres good and nothingness is dead

Well run until shes out of breath

She ran until theres nothin left

She hit the end-its just her window ledge

Well this place is old

It feels just like a beat up truck

I turn the engine, but the engine doesnt turn

Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes

This place is always such a mess

Sometimes I think Id like to watch it burn

Im so alone, and I feel just like somebody else

Man, I aint changed, but I know I aint the same

But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin dreams

I think her death it must be killin me

Las turbinas se encendieron casi al mismo tiempo, los hombres y mujeres que todos los días habían salido a encarar la guerra con el temor de no regresar jamás, veían de frente a ese globo azul que deslumbraba con su belleza. Muchos sintieron la misma adrenalina de su primer vuelo, otros contenían las lágrimas en los ojos para no demostrar tanto la emoción que les inundaba el pecho.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo al espacio mientras su líderes ajustaban los controles y enviaban al puente su verificación de salida. Tres personas en distindos lugares vivían la misma emoción y se sentían ilusionados por pensar en lo que el futuro les trairía cuando por fin estuvieran en casa.

- ¡Lider Skull listo! Estaremos al frente de grupo

- ¡Delta uno enterado! Tenga mucho cuidado comandante y nos vemos alla abajo!

- Entereado capitana ¡BIEN MUCHACHOS NOS VEREMOS EN CASA!

Muchas muchas por todos sus reviews!! me dan mucho ánimo para seguir adelante con la historia!! Saludos a todos y espero haya una actualización pronto!!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Este capitulo esta dedicado a toda la gente que a leido el fic, mil gracias!! Espero ir por un buen camino. Quiero agradecer en especial a Silvestre que me a dado mucho ánimo! Gracias! Espero lo disfruten.

- Capitana Hayes en cuanto estemos al alcance de los radares terrestres intente comunicarse con el cuartel general, quiero que estén enterados de nuestro arrivo

- ¡De inmediato Almirante!

- ¡Almirante! ¡Mis radares están detectando un grupo de enemigos que se dirigen hacia nosotros a gran velocidad! Haremos contacto con el enemigo en 5 min!

- ¡Demonios! ¡Capitana de la alerta a nuestros escuadrones!, esperemos que se retiren en cuanto estemos en la superficie terrestre, siga contactando a la base

- Habla la Capitana Hayes, hemos detectado un grupo enemigo que se dirige hacia nosotros, tienen órdenes de no dejar que los enemigos ingresen con nosotros a la atmósfera…repito esto no es un simulacro, ¡todos los escuadrones estén preparados!

- Lider Skull enterado ¿cuál es el número aproximado de enemigos?

- Nuestros radares detectaron 30 pods, no sabemos si enviaran más, comandante Hunter tenga mucho cuidado

- No tiene de que preocuparse capitana, ni siquiera los zentraedis son capaces de evitar que regrese a casa…Skull fuera!

En cuanto el grupo de defensa hizo contacto con las naves enemigas la nave inició la cuenta regresiva para tocar tierra, todos los escuadrones defendían ferózmente lo que muchos consideraban el último viaje del SDF-1 antes de llegar a la tierra. Mientras los varitech hacían uso de todo su armamento, en el puente la Capitana Hayes intentaba hacer contacto con los cuarteles de la base en la tierra

- Habla la capitana Lisa Hayes a bordo del Sdf-1 solicito autorización para aterrizar, repito habla la capitana Lisa Hayes solicito permiso para aterrizar

- Aquí el comandante Harms no tienen autorización para aterrizar en la base, diríjase al oriente del sector y esperen órdenes

- _¡Que! ¡De que habla!_ ¡Como que no tenémos autorización para aterrizar! ¿de que esta hablando? Estamos siendo atacados por el enemigo necesitaremos refuerzos!

- Lo siento Capitana pero es toda la información que podemos darles, Harms fuera

Lisa aun no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, asi sin más les habían negado el arribo a la base, muy pocas veces daba réplica a una órden, pero en esos momentos no estaban en la mejor situación como para obedecer fielmente a lo que el comandante Harms le había comunicado asi que haciendo honor a su carácter ya conocido en toda la nave cerró los puños y abrio el canal nuevamente

- Habla la Capitana Hayes…creo que no entendió nuestra situación! Estamos siendo atacados y muy probablemente necesitaremos refuerzos asi que repito una ves más, solicitamos autorización para aterrizar!

- entendí perfectamente su situación capitana pero le REPITO no tienen autorización para aterrizar en la base

- Mire comandante! Quizá usted no alcance a comprender el riesgo en el que se encuentran los 70 000 civiles a bordo de esta nave asi que….

- ¡Capitana Basta! El solo esta cumpliendo con órdenes, no lograremos nada con el, aterrizaremos en el lago y de ahí veremos que pasa, órdene a todos los varitech que se dirijan hacia alla pasando por la base, quizá los enemigos al verla crean que habrá refuerzos

- Si señor…A todos los escuadrones aterrizaremos en el lago

- ¡Que! De que habla capitana! Necesitaremos refuerzos de la base y el lago esta a mas de 90 km de distancia!

- Lo se pero no tenemos autorización para aterrizar ahí, dirija a todos los escuadrones al lago y asegurese de que pasen por arriba de la base, intentaremos una maniobra de evación

Lisa escuchó la maldición de Rick a través de la red, sabía que como el muchos reaccionarían de la misma manera, asi que rogo al cielo que les etuvieran negando el acceso solo por trámite

- Skull uno enterado

Le costo trabajo creer lo que Lisa le había dicho, como era posible que les estuvieran negando ayuda después de todo lo que habían pasado en el espacio, de pronto recordó la platica con Lisa acerca de las dificultades que podrían presentarse a su regreso. Respiro hondo y llevo a todos los escuadrones seguidos por los enemigos a la superficie aerea de la base, como el Almirante Gloval lo predijo los enemigos al pasar por la base detuvieron su avance y se retiraron.

- Señor los enemigos se estan retirando..

- Muy bien Sammie, Claudia incia la cuenta regresiva para el aterrizaje

- Si señor… 10..9…8….

- Habla Hayes preparense para aterrizaje!…

- 3….2….1….

Los pilotos que llegaban al lago fueron testigos del momento en que la enorme nave dejo caer su peso dentro de lago. El agua cristalina empapó toda la cubierta con una majestuosidad que dejo a más de uno sin palabra. Por unos segundos a causa del impacto la nave se sumergió dentro del lago para luego salir a flote con los brillos transparentes del agua y asi poco a poco el SDF-1 se estabilizó en lo que muchos creyeron sería la última morada de aquella gigantesca nave que los transporto desde la lejanía del espacio.

En el puente se creo un silencio que jamás se había sentido. al sentirse de nuevo en "tierra firme" que mas bien era agua todas las controladoras se pararon de sus puestos para saltar de alegría y festejar su regreso a casa. Las conejitas del puente se abrazaban unas a otras, gritaban de emoción y corrían de un lugar a otro. Claudia aguantó las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos al recordar la usencia de Roy en el tan esperado regreso.

La capitana Hayes con emoción contenida abrió el canal general para hacer el anuncio que miles de personas deseaban oir

- Hemos llegado a casa..bienvenidos….

El estruendo fue tal que la nave vibró a causa de los gritos de alegría de todos los tripulantes de ciudad Macross. La felicidad era latente, se percibia en el aire y la gente se empapaba de ella. Solo una persona como siempre mantenia la calma ante los hechos los demás oficiales del puente solo recordaron su presencia cuando el Almirante Gloval se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida

- Capitana Hayes tenga listo su reporte, saldremos mañana a las ocho horas hacia la base

- Si señor

Su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos aun no daban crédito a lo que veía. Tantos años atrás deseo fervientemente volver a ver el agua, el cielo, respirar hondo y profundo hasta llenar de aire sus pulmones. Parado ahí en el portaviones del SDF-1 le hacia sentir la más pura tranquilidad que jamás haya experimentado, aun con el corazón oprimido por la confesión de Lisa sintió aun la esperanza de recuperar lo que poco a poco estaba perdiendo.

Se estaba acostumbrando al calor de la batalla, a sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y aunque de momentos el miedo de morir lo invadía, en momentos como ese valía la pena luchar aunque su vida estuviera de por medio. Cuando entró a la atmósfera no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que vivió antes de partir a Marte, y sin saber por que en su mente apareció el momento en que el le pidió a Lisa que se casará con el. Sonrió al ver en su mente el rostro de ella deslumbrado por la emoción…pero eso había sido tantos años atrás que ahora parecían una eternidad.

Hubiera querido estar ahí toda la noche, pero tenía que preparar su reporte asi que se dirigió al angar para prepararlo para más tarde ir en busca de Lisa.

Sus cabellos estaban siendo revueltos por el aire fresco de la tarde, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el barandal como buscando apoyo ante tanta emoción. Aun después del estrés que vivió durante el último ataque la felicidad se le subía por el cuerpo, sabía que aun estaban en medio de la guerra pero al menos ahora la enfrentarían juntos en su casa con el apoyo de todo el mundo.

Sintió un calida respiración detrás suyo y no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era, poco a poco había aprendido a reconocer su olor. Dulce y fresco a la vez, sonrió para si misma y dejó que los brazos que la tomaron por detrás la arrullaran mientras la barbilla del piloto se posaba sobre su hombro.

- Se que puedo ir a corte marcial por hacer esto sin autorización, pero francamente no me importa….habrá valido la pena

- ciertamente comandante Hunter, lo puedo enviar a prisión ya mismo por tomarse estas libertades, pero como no todos los días regresamos a la tierra despues de dos años de estar en el espacio…le permitiré por única vez esta clase de atrevimiento

Se volteo para verlo de frente y asi poder observar sus ojos azules que la perdían en instantes. El momento que estaban viviendo era único, jamás lo volvería a experimentar asi que la racional Capitana Hayes decidió dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos aunque fuera por un momento.

Cuando él bajo de su caza solo tenía en su mente ir en busca de una persona, mientras caminaba rumbo al puente se preguntaba a si mismo como fue que Lisa lo enamoró tanto, en que momento sus pensamientos solo procesaban el rostro de una persona. Al llegar al puente no logró verla por ningún lado y con un tanto de decepción regresó sus pasos al hangar no sin antes escuchar la voz de Claudia

- la encontrará en el mirador comandante

No le respondió, solo sonrió ante la demostración de complicidad de la morena amiga de Lisa, corrió con una desesperación pocas veces experimentada en su vida, quería verla y compartir con ella la felicidad de haber regresado a la tierra. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera record que hizo del puente al mirador se detuvo de golpe al ver a la mujer que estaba buscando, y juro por Dios que nunca la vió tan hermosa como en ese instante, sus cabellos rojizos estaban siendo revueltos por el viento y la posición relajada en que la encontró lo enloqueció más, estaba parada de puntillas agarrando el barandal como si quisiera saltar hacia el lago para sentir plenamente la frescura del agua. El primer impulso que sintió fue correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero lo detuvo una parte racional de el, que le decía que se metería en problemas, pero luego de pensarlo un poco más se dijo _"que diablos, si me encierra en prisión habrá valido la pena"_.

- ¿Sabes? Se siente tan bien abrazarte…-susurro al oido de ella-

Lisa no dijo nada, solo se dedicó abrazarse a el para disfrutar del contacto, de momentos sentía la culpa al pensar en Karl, pero había comprendido que lo lastimaba más al engañarlo o al estar con el solo por compromiso. Suspiro y se separó un poco de Rick

- Mañana abandonaré la nave

La primera reacción de Rick fue de inconformidad, y se dio cuenta que fue muy notorio puesto que Lisa se apresuró a decir

- pero volveré mañana mismo, iré con el Almirante Gloval hablar con el alto mando

- Hey! Ya me habías asustado! pero que deja te digo que no pienso dejarte ir, nunca mas…aunque tenga q encerrarte en mi barraca y tenerte a pan y agua! Usted no se me escapa

Lisa dejó salir una carcajada ante las ocurrencias del piloto

- Eres un bobo….tengo que irme debó terminar con mi reporte

- ¿de verdad…?….Rick hizo un puchero de niño regañado y el gesto conmovio de sobremanera a la capitana ya que fugazmente beso los labios de Rick por una fracción de segundo y se alejo de el con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Rick

- ¡Oye! Avísame cuando vayas hacer eso! ¡Al menos para estar preparado!

- ¡Este más atendo comandante! ¡Esta perdiendo terreno!

- ¡tramposa!

- ¡por cierto! Su escuadrón escoltará a la nave que nos llevará al Almirante y a mi a la base, asi que le recomiendo que arregle todo

Lisa se alejó de el con el humor mejorado y lleno de diversión, le gustaba jugar con Rick de esa manera, hacerlo repelar era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba cuando estaba con el.

Pasaban de la medio noche y Lisa aun se encontraba refinando el reporte que presentaría dentro de unas horas al alto mando. Estaba un tanto nerviosa la situación no era fácil, pero en realidad lo que más le preocupaba era el encuentro que tendría con su padre _"ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi…que pensarás cuando me veas"_ pensó para sus adentros. Era cierto que la relación con su padre no era nada buena, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo de muchas cosas acerca de la vida de Lisa y en el momento en que su madre murío las cosas se dificultaron.

Cerro su computador y estiró perezosamente los brazos en señal de cansancio; tomó un poco de agua y se quedo mirando hacia la nada fantaseando mientras la canción que se reproducia la llevaba hasta el mismo cielo…

Last night I had a dream about you

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

And it looked like everyone was having fun

the kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer

As we jam the rythm gets stronger

There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun

We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you

You're feeling right

You wrap your arms around too

But suddenly I feel the shining sun

Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Ooh I don't know what to do

About this dream and you

I wish this dream comes true

Ooh I don't know what to do

About this dream and you

We'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?

Why don't you play the game ?

Lo único que podía reproducir su cabeza eran imágenes de Rick y ella, disfrutando de lo que ya inminentemente sentían, la sonrisa que asomo a sus labios duro muy poco, como si estuviera aislada de la realidad escuchó el timbre de su puerta; miró de nuevo la hora y confirmó que ya era tarde para visitas, y se preguntó quien podría ser. Al abrir, la mirada melancólica de quien fuera su primer amor la observó con detenimiento mientras daba un simple "buenas noches"

- Karl buenas noches…ya es tarde…¿pasa algo?

- Estuve terminando mis reportes y antes de irme a mi barraca quise pasar a verte, perdón se que no son horas apropiadas

- No te preocupes…pasa….

Karl pudo darse cuenta de la cara de cansancio que ella tenía, sus ojos ya se veían cansados y sabía que ya estaba suficientemente desvelada tomando en cuenta que mañana ella saldría a primera hora

- No, solo quería saludarte…quizá mañana podamos conversar un poco, el comandante Hunter me aviso que escoltaremos la nave donde irán tu y el Almirante a la base, asi que será mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar…mañana nos vemos.

Tímidamente Karl se acercó hasta Lisa para depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla de la capitana. Sintió el sobresalto que ella dio al recibir de sus labios lo que semanas antes ambos había disfrutado y le dolío en el alma. Supo que su dolor fue percibido por ella ya que cuando la observó de nuevo de frente, sus ojos verdes tenían lágrimas contenidas; sonrió y alcanzó a escuchar en casi un susurro un "perdóname" de parte de ella. Intentó sonreír para no herirla más, se cuadro ante ella y se dirigió a su barraca.

Despertó como siempre, cinco minutos antes de que el despertador sonara, y durante ese tiempo recordó lo ocurrido con Karl la noche anterior, le dolia mucho enfrentar el rompimiento irremediable que se veía venir. Se estaba despidiendo de quien fuera el único amor, aun en veces intentaba convencerse de que quizá había remedio, que quizá podía seguir amándolo, pero cuando Rick se atravesaba en el panorama no tenía dudas. Inhalo fuerte y profundo y se dispuso a preparase para enfrentar lo que pospuso por tanto tiempo….su padre.

El comandante Hunter ingreso al hangar con más de una hora de anticipación para que el transporte del Almirante y la capitana saliera. Cuando se trataba de ella inspeccionaba y revisaba personalmente el lugar en donde ella fuera a estar. Desde que la conoció lo hacia inconcientemente, pero lo hacía, ahora que el veía tan claramente la felicidad que ella le proporcionaba tenía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla a toda costa. Soñaba con las veces que la había besado, las veces que logró percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello y sonreía soñadoramente al darse cuenta que apenas estaba empezando, ni siquiera eran una pareja oficial y ya sentía la felicidad correrle por las venas. _"Cielos Lisa tan solo en imaginar lo que viene…"_

- ¡Buu!

Rick saltó y casi llega al asiento de su VT del susto que le prendió la voz que estaba detrás suyo

- ¡¡Recorcholis!!

- ja ja ja…¿que dijiste?

- nada….

- ¡dijiste recorcholis!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Además que quería que hiciera! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- Ja Ja Ja, esa palabra es más vieja que mi celular anterior! Solo tu la usas!

- ….¡que chistosita! Que tal que me da un infarto con tu bromita y te quedas sin lider que escolte a tu transporte!

- Naaa….eres más fuerte que eso…un sustito no te hace ni consquillas…ja ja ja aunque fue muy chistosa tu reacción

- deja de molestarme…mala….

- esta bien esta bien…¿tiene rato que llegaste?

- como cuarenta minutos, vine a revisar que todo estuviera en órden, no puedo darme el lujo que haya un falla en el transporte que lleva a mi capitana

- Vaya…no tenía idea de que fuera TU capitana

- Lo eres y tengo que ver que estés segura

Esa sensación que se apoderaba de Lisa cada que estaba con Rick le empezaba a ser muy familiar, ese calor que le nacía desde el corazón y que poco a poco se le propagaba por todo el cuerpo era una de las sensaciones más deliciosas que pudiera haber sentido alguna vez. Su relación se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de coquetería por parte de ambos, los dos hacían cosas para llamar la atención del otro y lo disfrutaban sobremanera. Solo detenían sus juegos hasta que lograban el contacto que buscaban. Lisa sintió la mano de Rick tomando la suya con determinación, como queriendo acercarse a ella para no soltarla nunca más. Sus ojos se encontraron y la distancia iba desapareciendo, tanto el como ella sabían lo que venía y lo deseaban con un fervor que les carcomía cada centímetro de su ser.

- Buenos día Capitana

Fue ahora el turno de Lisa para dar un salto de gato que le cubrió el rostro de una vergüenza que de inmediato le lleno de color rojo su rostro. El Almirante Gloval estaba parado detrás suyo con el semblante sereno que lo caraterizaba

- Al….Almirante….¡Señor buenos días!

- Descanse Capitana. ¿Comandante Hunter está todo listo?

- ¡Si señor! Estamos listos para partir a la hora prevista

- Muy bien comandante, Capitana esperaremos dentro del transporte, quisiera que me enseñe su reporte una vez más

- Claro que si señor.

Las sorpresas parecían seguir a la órden del día, después de la escena con Lisa la noche anterior esa mañana tenía que verla en una situación un tanto especial con el Lider Skull. Apretó los puños tratando de contener la ira que se le subía a la cabeza con tan solo ver a la mujer que amaba tomada de la mano del imbécil más grande del universo, a centímentros de besarse. Tuvo deseos incontenibles de ir hasta alla y caerle a golpes a Hunter, pero dentro de todo ese no era su estilo, el era del tipo que planeaba más sus movimientos y aun pese a que parecía todo perdido tenía bastantes movidas bajo la manga, y una a una las iría usando, una a una las iria agotando, haría lo imposible si era necesario pero Karl Riber no sería derrotado tan fácilmente.

- Lider Skull solicito autorización para despegar

- Tiene autorización para despegar por la pista 3

- Gracias Sammie

- Que tenga buen viaje comandante, cambio y fuera

El escuadrón Skull despego con la perfección que lo caracterizaba y a sus espaldas la nave que transportaba al Almirante y la capitana del SDF-1, el escuadrón se desplego de manera que ningún sector del transporte oficial pudiera ser blanco fácil de un ataque enemigo.

- Habla Hunter, todos los pilotos estén atentos para cualquier eventualidad

- ¡Roger! –contestaron varios pilotos al unísono.

Dentro del transporte la capitana Hayes exponía ente el Almirante su reporte, como siempre era perfecto, directo y justificado hasta en el más mínimo enunciado. Después de terminar con la revisión final del documento ambos tripulantes estuvieron callados durante un tiempo hasta que el Almirante Gloval inició una charla nada oficial

- Veo Capitana que ya a resuelto sus diferencias con el Comandante Hunter

- ah…si señor…tal parece que si

- Me alegra que esté feliz Capitana, el estado de ánimo es un factor vital para la buena realización de nuestras actividades profesionales

- Si, ya lo creo…

- Y al parecer el comandante y usted han logrado una "excelente amistad"

- Bueno…si…supongo que si…

- Vamos Lisa, téngame un poco de confianza…creame se bien lo que esta pasando entre mis oficiales, y solo quiero saber si usted esta bien…me importa su bienestar

- Gracias señor…yo estoy bien…estoy más tranquila ahora que estamos de regreso.

- Y puedo saber ¿como va su relación con el teniente Riber?

Lisa se sintió como si la hubieran pillado en el epicentro mismo de todas sus dudas, ella estaba preparada para discutir acerca de su relacion con Karl y su creciente atracción por Hunter con Claudia, con las conejitas del puente, con el mismo Rick; pero con el Almirante era algo sumamente abrumador. Solo bajó la mirada y apreto sus manos.

- entiendo…no van las cosas muy bien

- No señor

- Lisa creo que es la primera vez que le hablaré tan directamente, francamente me sorprende a mi mismo decir lo que estoy a punto de expresar, pero la considero como a una hija, el aprecio que siento por usted va más alla de la relación laboral que ambos pudieramos tener. Y como alguien que la quiere como padre quiero verla feliz, tranquila y con el porvenir lleno de ilusiones, anhelos y deseos. Se que usted tuvo una relación de la cual estuvo aferrada por mucho tiempo, se que la sufrió en carne viva durante muchos años y tambien se que poco a poco esa punta que tenía clavada en el corazón fue saliendo lentamente debido a una persona que entró inesperadamente a su vida, y que a su ves le trajo mucha felicidad. Entiendo que la sorpresa de reecontrarse con alguien a quien creyó muerto debió de ser un enorme golpe y que muy probablemente revivió sentimientos e ilusiones que cargó consigo durante mucho tiempo de su vida. Pero si me pregunta a mi, creo que todos tenemos la oportunidad de conocer el amor de nuestra vida, en algun momento, los que somos inteligentes y veraces nos aferramos a el por que sabemos que dificilmente tendremos la oportunidad de encontrarlo otra vez. Pero si algunos son ciegos y cobardes y desperdician la oportunidad que la vida les da de nada vale venir 10 años despues para tratar de recuperar lo que ellos mismos rechazaron. Asi que no se atormente tanto con una carga que no le corresponde, mejor enfoquese en la persona que ama y luche por ella.

- Yo… no se que decir Señor….

- No necesita decirme nada, solo de un poco de crédito a los años y experiencia que traigo encima…en fin…trate de relajarse un poco, nos espera una día muy pesado.

- Aquí el comandante Hunter Lider Skull, solicito autorización para aterrizar

- Tiene autorización comandante, pista 8 libre

Lisa sabía que el momento había llegado, el avión que los transportaba lentamente inició su fase de aterrizaje, en pocos minutos vería de nuevo a la única persona a la que podía considera familia directa, pero a pesar de eso la triste realidad era que de familia no tenían nada, apenas se hablaban y su relación padre e hija estaba muy deteriorada.

Sintió la tierra firme bajó las llantas del aeroplano, respiró profundo y se alisto para lo que ella consideraba una de las misiones más importantes de su vida; convencer al alto mando de la necesidad de establecer la paz entre ambas razas, de lo contrario estaba casi segura que la raza humana sería la que perecería más en caso de que la guerra continuara.

El Almirante Gloval se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y con ese simple gesto, supo que el a su manera le decía que todo estaría bien, que los dos iban juntos al enfrentamiento.

Juntos bajaron por las escaleras de la nave, un vehículo oficial ya los estaba esperando, levantó la mirada y observó como los pilotos del escuadrón Skull bajaban de sus VT para entregárselos a los técnicos para revisión, busco rápidamente al líder pero no lo vio por ningún lado, suspiró y entró a el vehículo.

El alto mando de la tierra estaba integrado por militares de más alto rango con carreras brillantes y llenas de condecoraciones. Si bien todos tenían buena reputación juntos eran como la mayor y más respetada junta directiva de toda la tierra. Ellos eran los que tomaban las decisiones difíciles, los que aprobaban o rechazaban proyectos militares, políticos e incluso sociales. Por lo tanto encarar y convencer a este consejo era una tarea muy ardua y que requería mucho valor.

Uno de los miembros del consejo se encontraba en la torre de control; en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pero desde que el avión entró al sector de la base no podía dejar de observarlo, en esa nave venía lo que el consideraba lo más sagrado en todo el universo; su hija, la chiquilla que años atrás con el orgullo y terquedad que caracterizaba a su apellido le había dicho que sería militar, ahora esa niña que se fue como cabo regresaba como mujer ostentando un rango muy grande para la edad que tenía, pero que bien sabían todos que lo ganó a pulso, arriesgando su vida, luchando con coraje durante mucho tiempo en el espacio. Ahora ella estaba a punto de estar cerca de el y el Almirante Hayes solo tenía algo en mente, no la dejaría regresar al SDF-1 aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de quien fuera su hija no regresaría.

Acomodó su gorra, enderezó su cuerpo y se dirigió a la sala de consejo en donde vería de nuevo a su hija y al hombre que la mantenía en esa Nave, el Almirante Gloval nunca fue de su agrado, lo respetaba eso era claro, su servicio militar era impecable y muy honroso, pero había algo que el no podía perdonarle y eso era que el intentara quitarle lo único valioso que le quedaba en este mundo.

Caminaban por los interminables pasillos de la nave dirigidos por un teniente que apenas les habló en el trayecto, sintió algo vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, rápidamente saco su movil para leer el mensaje que decía " no pude verte, pero sabes que te deseo la mejor de las suertes alla adentro, confío en ti, Rick" Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje y se disponía a contestar las inmensas puertas de la sala de consejo fueron abiertas por el teniente dándoles el paso, tragó saliva y guardó el teléfono.

La sala era de tamaños descomunales, muy grande para su gusto, no tenía ningun tipo de decoración, solo había en la parte frontal a 180 grados pantallas enormes en donde los miembros del consejo por cuestiones de seguridad aparecían. Al centro una simple mesa con un mantel con el logotipo reglamentario y un par de sillas eran parte del casi inexistente mobiliario. Tomaron asiento y observó como el Almirante Gloval se quitaba su gorra para dejarla sobre la mesa

- Me siento más relajado

Sonrió un poco, por su parte ella abrió su documento y lo ojeo por última vez, se sentía como ratoncito de laboratorio, al centro del salón a la mirada de todos los miembros del consejo. Cerro la carpeta y se entretuvo jugando con un lápiz que estaba sobre la mesa, cayó al suelo por el nerviosismo que entró en ella al momento que las pantallas se encendieron y los miembros del consejo aparecieron observándolos fijamente.

Ambos oficiales se pusieron de pie y se cuadraron ante la mirada expectante de los hombres que en sus manos tenían la decisión de continuar o no con la guerra.

- Tomen asiento….muy bien no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que inicien con lo que vinieron a decir

- Bien antes que nada les doy las gracias por recibirnos la Capitana Hayes y yo queremos hacer de su conocimiento algunas observaciones que hicimos durante nuestra estancia en el espacio.

- Muy bien, los escuchamos

Lisa se puso de pie con la dignidad en alto, frente a ella tenía a su padre quien la observaba sin ningún tipo de emoción, con los ojos fríos y el ceño fruncido, como si su simple presencia le molestara, pero no le importaba mucho ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamientos por parte del Almirante Hayes, así que ignorándolo inició con su reporte.

Tras 20 minutos de exposición fue cortada de tajo por el Almirante Hayes

- Déjeme ver si entiendo bien lo que hasta ahorita me ha dicho, nos esta diciendo ¿que nos rindamos solo por que aparentemente compartimos un poco de nuestra historia genética de hace más de dos mil años?

- No estoy diciendo que nos rindamos, lo que quiero decir es que iniciemos negociaciones de paz, las fuerzas de enemigo son inimaginablemente destructoras, hay millones de cruceros zentraedi que con solo decidirse nos desaparecerían de la faz del universo

- ¿Acaso cree capitana que nuestro equipo de inteligencia no sabe nada de lo que usted vino a decirnos?

- Siento decirlo Señor pero no – la mirada de Lisa ya estaba dura, fría y llena de enojo- su equipo de inteligencia no fue prisionero del enemigo, así que veo difícil que realmente sepan de lo que están hablando

- ¡CAPITANA! ¿DEBO RECORDARLE QUE SOY SUPERIOR SUYO? NO ESTA HABLANDO CON ALGUN CABO DE LA BASE SINO CON EL ALMIRANTE DEL CENTRO MILITAR MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA TIERA

- ¡Y por eso mismo podría pensar que puedo llegar algún razonamiento con usted! ¡¿Acaso no ve el riesgo en el que estamos?!

- Cierre la boca capitana! ¡No toleraré este tipo de insubordinaciones!

Lisa para ese punto ya tenía la cara roja de enojo y sus ojos no los quitaba del frente, había retado a un miembro del consejo, y sabía que por ello podía ser mandada arrestar, pero la importaba un comino cuando la raza humana estaba en riesgo por la terquedad de ese hombre. Estuvo a punto de contestar de nuevo pero sintió la mano del Almirante Gloval posarse sobre su hombro indicándole que tomara asiento.

- Creo Almirante, que la Capitana Hayes no logró explicarse bien, le pido una disculpa

- ¿Y usted logrará explicarse bien Almirante Gloval? Por que creo yo que vienen con el mismo propósito

- Si tiene razón, comparto las ideas de la Capitana Hayes y las apoyo, esta guerra no nos llevara a nada más que a la destrucción, las fuerzas Zentraedi con muy grandes, apenas logramos regresar a la tierra, y deben tomar en cuenta que nunca fuimos atacados por flotas completas, solo eran grupos aislados de combate

- ¡Y su fracaso es claro Almirante! Si su liderazgo hubiera sido mejor, el enemigo no tendría la imagen de que somos un planeta lleno de hombres asustados

- Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, nuestros recursos eran limitados, perdimos a mucha gente, creame que estamos en extremo preocupados por la situación actual

- Yo en su lugar me preocuparía en saber si el consejo presente no lo destituirá de su cargo

Lisa como siendo pinchada por un alfiler salto de su asiento al escuchar lo que le habían dicho al Almirante Gloval _" no pueden darlo de baja! Que clase de consejo es este"_ y sin pensarlo se paró de nuevo y escupió las palabras sin razonarlo

- ¡Padre! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes destituirlo de su cargo!

Ahora si lo había hecho enfurecer, Si Lisa era un Huracán cuando la sacaban de sus casillas su padre era un tifón, sintió el cuerpo débil cuando en la pantalla los ojos de su padre la taladraban con la mirada, pero siendo tan terca y orgullosa le sostuvo la mirada, tenía miedo debía reconocerlo, pero no lo demostraría si tuviera que ser detenida por insubordinación lo haría con la dignidad en alto defendiendo sus convicciones.

- ¡Capitana! La relación que ambos podamos tener es intrascendental en este consejo, absténgase de comentarios como ese, me debe hablar por mi rango! Se lo advierto esta a punto de ser arrestada

De nuevo la serenidad del Almirante Gloval se hizo presente, sentó de nuevo a Lisa y pregunto por lo único de lo que no habían hablado.

- Entiendo su punto, hemos expuesto nuestro parecer si lo consideran o no, eso ya esta en sus manos, solo queremos pedir una cosa más, que agilicen los trámites para que los civiles que están en la nave puedan salir de ella lo más rápido posible

- Ciento decirle Almirante que no tienen autorización de abandonar la nave, deberán permanecer en ella hasta que decidamos que pasará con el SDF-1

- ¿Señor? A que se refiere con decidir que hacer con la nave

- Por ahora eso es todo Almirante puede retirarse y esperé instrucciones

Sabía que estaba prohibido hacer lo que el estaba por hacer, aun tenía media hora antes de que el escuadrón saliera de regreso al Sdf-1.

Entró al edificio principal y busco en el directorio el nombre de uno de los altos mandos de la tierra, memorizó el número y sección de su oficina, entró a un vestíbulo muy grande con bastante decoración militar, se sentía frió, tragando saliva se acercó a la que parecía ser su asistente

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿podría ver al Almirante Hayes?

- ¿Tiene cita con el?

- No, pero no tardaré mucho

- Lo siento pero para hablar con el Almirante Hayes debe programar una cita

- Es muy importante por favor dígale que Karl Riber quiere hablar con el

La asistente con una cara de bastante fastidio por la insistencia del piloto que tenía frente a ella tomó el auricular con el mayor desgano posible, sabía lo que el Almirante Hayes respondería pero si no lo intentaba tendría a ese hombre durante todo el día.

- Señor, se que pidió no ser molestado pero tengo aquí a un piloto con el nombre de Karl Riber que pide permiso para hablar con usted, dice que es importante…..si…en seguida señor….pase por favor…el Almirante lo recibirá

Apretó los puños y limpió el sudor nervioso que le caía por la frente, aclaro su garganta y toco la oficina

- Adelante

Cuando entró a la oficina, observó al hombre que estaba muy entretenido en unos papeles sobre su enorme escritorio, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, se preguntó si habría entendido bien quien era el

- Señor buenas tardes, es un placer verlo de nuevo

- Esperaba no tener que volver a verte por el resto de mi vida, en tu caso esperaba que las fuerzas rebeldes que atacaron la base Sarah hubieran sido más efectivas…

- Señor se que no soy la persona más aprecidad por usted, pero vine hasta aquí por que a los dos nos importa la misma persona

El Almirante esta vez detuvo su lectura y levantó la mirada para ver al hombre que le dirigía la palabra.

- ¿Y me quieres explicar que te hace pensar que voy a discutir el tema contigo?

- Por que amo a su hija y quiero que este a salvo

- ¡Que agallas tienes Riber! Te puedo poner en prisión en este mismo momento, te atreves a venir a mi oficina vestido de piloto para decirme que amas a mi hija, esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto que no pienso tolerar.

- De ninguna manera Señor, vengo vestido de piloto por que soy un piloto y por que tuve la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Y se que usted no debe estar nada contento de que Lisa este arriesgando su vida en una nave

- ¡Capitana Hayes para ti! Creo que ella se merece el respeto de dirigirte a ella por su cargo, se lo ha ganado! Ya no es la misma chiquilla que dejaste abandonada hace años por tu cobardía

- Estoy conciente de eso señor, creame yo más que nadie admira lo que la Capitana Hayes a logrado

- ¿¡Que diablos quieres!? la paciencia se me esta agotando

- Quiero que me ayude a sacar a Lisa de esa Nave, se que usted tiene bastante poder, transfiérala algún otro puesto de la base, cada minuto que pasa en esa nave es un peligro

- ¿y crees que necesito de un mediocre como tu para darme la idea? Por supuesto que pienso sacar a mi hija de ese lugar, con o sin autorización

- Estoy seguro que lo hará señor, pero no será tan facil. E estado en esa nave lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que Lisa esta muy apegada al personal del puente y al mismo Gloval. Y si toma en cuenta la aventura que parece estar teniendo con el lider Skull ella no abandonará la nave, ambos sabemos lo terca que puede llegar hacer

- Solo por curiosodad Riber…por que me vienes a decir todo esto, ¿acaso mi hija encontró mejor compañía con el lider Skull que contigo?

Riber observó la risa burlona que apareció en la cara del Almirante, le estaba dando donde más le dolía.

- entonces me quiere decir "Señor" que esta totalmente de acuerdo en que su hija la Capitana Hayes, hija del Almirante Hayes se involucre con un piloto de circo que llego a Lider por pura suerte? Creí que conservar la casta militar era una de sus prioridades, quizá yo tenga muchas cosas en contra en este momento, pero ambos sabemos que vengo tambien de una familia militar y que mi padre también es influyente, y le juro que nadie amará más a Lisa que yo. En todo el tiempo que estuve en el espacio fui movido solo por el afán de regresar a ella.

El almirante Hayes guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras procesaba la información que Riber le decía, nunca lo vió con tanta determinación, tal vez el sufrimiento de los años logró cambiarlo lo suficiente.

- Tengo que irme Señor, el avión del Almirante Gloval y la Capitana Hayes esta por salir, piense lo que le dije…

Antes de salir de la oficina Riber escuchó un indició de lo que fue a buscar

- Trae a mi hija de regreso y discutiremos la relación que puedas tener con ella

- Pase la órden y yo haré todo lo posible….con permiso Almirante...

Durante el regreso a la nave el Almirante Gloval y la Capitana Hayes apenas habían hablado, el pensando en las opciones que tendría en caso de que les fuera negada la salida de los civiles y ella aun con el enojo y la decepción a flor de piel por lo ocurrido con su padre en la sala de conferencias.

Al llegar a la nave el Almirante Gloval se retiró a su oficina dejando a una Lisa confundida con una tristeza enorme sobre sus hombros; tenía el resto del día libre pero estaba cansada asi que decidió dirigirse a su barraca.

En cuanto entró a su "casa" sintió que el cansancio acumulado de los días le cayo de repente, se dirigió a su habitación y se quito el uniforme, quería estar cómoda. Tomó unos pans junto con una blusa fresca que la hacían ver en extremo relajada y libre.

Se recostó en su cama y aspiro profundo y fuerte, aun las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, su regaño, su amenaza de destituir al Almirante Gloval de su cargo y lo más importante la probable negativa para dejar salir a los tripulantes de Macross.

Paso largo tiempo pensando, por que cuando se levantó de su cama eran casi las 8:00 pm _"vaya que rápido"_ fue hacía su cocina para prepararse algo de comer cuando tocarón a su puerta. Le extraño un tanto, pero seguramente sería Claudia que moría de ganas por saber que había ocurrido durante la junta en la base.

Pero al abrir la puerta no era la morena y simpatica mujer que esperaba ver, sino nada más y nada menos que el piloto Rick Hunter lider Skull. Traía unas bolsas en las manos, y le sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Pense que tendrías hambre…y como yo no he comido pense que podríamos compartir la cena

Lisa aun estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, sonrió al darse cuenta de que secretamente esperaba una visita de el, quiza no esa misma noche pero quizas alguna otra.

- Claro…pasa…estas en tu casa

Al abrir por completo la puerta Lisa dejó ver su atuendo muy poco comun en ella y eso a Rick le hizo una crisis nerviosa, jamás penso en vivir los suficiente para ver a la capitana Hayes en pans deportivos con una blusa sencilla de tirantes y descalza!

- Vaya…la ropa deportiva te sienta bien…

- Gracias, me hace sentir cómoda, pon las bolsas sobre la mesa

- Traje comida italiana, no se si te guste pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa para traer

- Italiana esta perfecta…iré por los platos

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, y observó como Lisa entraba en la cocina, en realidad no le importaba la comida, estaba ahí por que quería verla, estar con ella; cada día le era menos posible pasar un segundo sin pensar en ella, además aun le debía el beso ráfaga que le dio el día anterior en el mirador.

Lisa llegó con los platos y los depositó sobre la mesa, sentía unos nervios extraños de tener a Rick en su barraca y mas aun vestida de la manera en que estaba. Asi que jugo a actuar con naturalidad…

- Tengó agua o petite cola para beber…no se…

Rick le tapó la boca son su dedo índice y la miró con la mayor dulzura posible, la tomo desprevenida ya que Lisa no opuso la menor resistencia cuando el la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía el…

- No me interesa la bebida…me interesa otro cosa

- ¿Ah si? Y me puedes dec…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar el enunciado, Rick ya la había tomado de la cintura y la besaba en los labios primero con ternura probando la textura de sus labios, luego con un poco más de fuerza, le estaba dejando en claro que aquel beso no iba a ser para nada corto.

Poco a poco se dejó llevar por la sensación y le beso con la misma intensidad, con la misma urgencia que ambos tenían, cuando la respiración se volvió difícil y el aire era casi inexistente ambos se separaron si dejar de mirarse.

- Eso Capitana fue por tomarme desprevenido el otro día en el mirador…

- Eres un bobo

- Ahora si me permite Señorita vamos a cenar que su beso no me lleno lo suficiente…

Lisa se separó de el y se sentó en una de las sillas de su mesa, estaba sonrojada asi que intentó distraerse con la comida, pero la ensoñación le llego más cuando Rick la tomo por la mano y la beso

- Te amo Lisa….-dijo tímidamente-

- Yo también Rick….

Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a tener una de las cenas más memorable de sus vidas.

Notas. Uyyy!! Q difícil fue ordenar mis ideas! Cada día necesito más coco! Pero me encanta el rumbo que esta tomando esta historia. Espero les haya gustado!! Y nos veremos en el próximo Capitulo!! Gracias Gracias!!PD. Por favor no me aniquilen si hubo algo que no les gusto!! los errores se aprenden a través de la experiencia! Saluditos!!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

A todos ustedes….

CAPITULO VIII

- Asi que rechazaron la propuesta de hacer negociaciones de paz

- En realidad no nos dierón una respuesta, pero fue claro que no están interesados, a mitad de la junta fui interrumpida por el Almirante Hayes reprendiéndome por proponer algo tan absurdo

- ¿Tu padre te regañó en frente de todo el consejo?

- No solo eso, discutimos…estuve a punto de ser arrestada por insubordinación, pero no pude contenerme cuando dijeron que el Almirante Gloval podia ser destutuido de su cargo

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Gracias a el estamos de regreso, no entiendo como pueden estar considerando negar la reincorporación de los civiles a la tierra.

- Yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que Gloval me lo explicó, cuando la Isla Macross fue atacada, la información se manejo totalmente diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió; es decir ellos publicaron en las noticias que la Isla Macross fue atacada por un grupo rebelde, nuncá han anunciado que estamos en medio de una Guerra en contra de alienígenas, por lo tanto si autorizan el reingreso de los civiles la noticia se esparcerá como dinamita.

- ¡¿Como pudieron ocultar algo asi?! No puedo creer que nadie en la tierra sepa el peligro que todos corremos

- Es dificil entender las desiciones del alto mando, yo misma me encuentro sumamente desepcionada por la forma de actuar de mi padre, pense…pense que el entendería…fui una tonta…

Durante toda la noche, era la primera vez que Rick veía rastros de tristeza en sus ojos. Después de la confesión mutua acerca de sus sentimientos donde un silencio se apoderó de la habitación a causa de la magnitud de las palabras que ambos pronunciaron, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos instantes, los dos se mirarón con un cariño y necesidad que nunca antes experimentaron. Y entonces fue como si hubieran roto una pared que los separaba, iniciaron una plática que los llevó a través de los años de su infancia, los recuerdos de sus padres, los momentos más memorables y los más dolorosos. Incluso hablarón un poco de Riber y para sopresa de Rick ella ya no hablo con el mismo dolor que aquella vez en el comedor oficial. Pero ahora Lisa ya no lidiaba con el dolor de un Viejo amor, sino el dolor de saber que su padre, el único familiar que tenía en toda la tierra no estaba interesado ni siquiera un poco en su bienestar.

- Si muero…no creo que le importe… -solto las palabras con dolor y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-

- Ven aca…

La tomo de las manos y la obligo a recostarla sobre su pecho, el sillón en el que estaban era sumamente cómodo, asi que tomando un poco de ventaja sobre ello Rick la atrajó hacia si con el único proposito de sentirla cerca y de lograr transmitirle aunque fuera un poco de tranquilidad.

- Yo no creo que tu padre sea tan malo, solo es lo que quiere proyectar. Si tomás en cuenta que su hija es el ser más cálido y amoroso que habita sobre toda la tierra, el tambíen debe tener algo de eso.

- Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por que se comporta asi?¿por que no me escucha? ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de contactarme

- Ponte un poco en su lugar, de la desición que tome dependerá el futuro de millones de habitantes que hay en la tierra, no lo justifico, no estoy para nada de acuerdo en que ignoren el derecho que tienen los habitantes de ciudad Macross de regresar a la tierra; mira mejor esperemos su desición, a lo mejor somo estamos haciendo conjeturas injustificadas.

- ¿Conjeturas? De cuando aqui usas palabras tan extrañas

- Ya vas a empezar! No tienen nada de raro mis palabras, y si sigues molestándome tendre

que callarte la boca con otros métodos!

- ¿Me está amenazando comandante?

- De ninguna manera capitana…le estoy avisando…

Los besos se estaban convirtiendo en su actividad favorita, en cada oportunidad se acercaban y se disfrutaban mutuamente, era como si la sensación los transportara algún lugar lejano en donde solo existían ellos dos. Lisa como nunca pensó tomaba ventaja, se entregaba sin miramientos a las sensaciones y eso a Rick lo volvía loco. Ambos pedian poco a poco ir más alla, pero una parte del corazón les decía que aun no era el momento, había muchas cosas interpuestas.

- Odio decirlo, pero tengo que irme..

- Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la oficina del Almirante

- Trata de estar tranquila, todo se va a resolver

- Eso espero…

Lo acompañó a la puerta de su barraca entre besos y caricias, y tomados de la mano con lo que parecía ser la felicidad más pura y se despidieron con la ensoñación de verse por la mañana.

- Te adoro Hayes

- Yo tambien Hunter…nos vemos mañana

* * *

Esa noche en particular fue muy larga para algunos de los militares que estaban en el Sdf-1, estabán enterados del Standby en el que se encontraban por órdenes del consejo de la tierra unida, y eso les hacía sentir una preocupación que les embargaba el alma. La capitana Hayes apenás logró conciliar el sueño, las experiencias vividas en los dos últimos días habían sido en extremo intensas.

El teléfono de su barraca sonó antes que el despertador, al tercer repique recobró la conciencia y aun aturdida por el sueño logró contestar

- Hayes…

- Capitana, el Almirante Gloval ordenó que se presente lo más pronto posible en su oficina

- ¿Quien habla?

- Soy la teniente Lorens

- dígale al Almirante que en una hora estoy con el

- Si señora

Colgó el auricular y se enroscó de Nuevo entre sus sábanas, seguramente el Almirante recibió una noticia de parte del consejo, se dejó dormitar por unos minutos más, para luego levantarse y alistarse para salir hacia la oficina.

El tiempo estimado para llegar a la oficina del Almirante no rebasaba los 15 minutos, pero Lisa llegó en menos de 10, quería quitarse ya la insertidumbre de la respuesta del consejo hacia sus peticiones. Tocó la puerta y casi instantaneamente escuchó la voz de Gloval pidiéndole que pasara.

- ¡Capitana Hayes reportándose a sus órdenes Almirante!

- Buenos días capitana, descanse; lamento haberla llamado tan temprano, pero era vital hablar con usted lo más pronto posible, hemos recibido órdenes del alto mando

- Señor ¿cuales son las órdenes?

- tome asiento capitana

Desde ahi Lisa supo que algo andaba mal, que el Almirante le pidiera que tomara asiento ya le anticipaba una respuesta, se sentó delante de la silla que estaba donde el escritorio del Almirante y observó como se quitaba su gorra mientras aspiraba profundo

- Han negado la reincorporación de los civiles a la ciudad, tenemos órdenes de abandonar la tierra en las próximas 48 horas…

Lisa escuchó casi en camara lenta las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, y casi como reflejo su mirada se endureció y apreto los puños, la respiración se le dificultó a causa del inminente enojo que empezaba a correrle por el pecho.

- ¿qué pasa si nos negamos abandonar la tierra?

- fueron claros al decir que llegarán hasta las últimas consecuencias si nos negamos a seguir las órdenes

- ¡pretenden atacarnos!¡no puedo creerlo!

- Calma Capitana, aun tengo un ultimo recurso

- Sea lo que sea Almirante, con tal de que los civiles puedan abandonar la nave

- Definitivamente la violencia no nos ayudará en nada, asi que planeo presionar al gobierno de manera pacífica. Haremos que despegue la nave y volaremos sobre la superficie de ciudad Granite, estamos concientes de que nos están negando la petición con la excusa de que la población de la tierra no sabe nada acerca de la Guerra, pues bien con esto nos haremos notar y tendrán que enterarse.

- Lo apoyo en lo que decida Almirante ¿en que tiempo despegaremos?

- En un par de horas….hay algo más capitana

El Almirante le extendió un sobre cerrado con el logotipo official al frente, Lisa se extrañó de que Gloval no le dijera el contenido, ya que claramente habia sido abierto previamente por el. Tomó el sobre y extrajo una simple hoja oficial que se apresuró a leer.

En el instante en que Lisa terminó de leer el oficio su respiración se hizo aun más agitada y el poco autocontrol que le quedaba desapareció, ya el enojó no era lo único que embargaba su corazón sino ahora también un pánico indescriptible mezclado con rencor, coraje y frustración

- ¡No pienso hacer caso de esta órden! – dijo casi gritando por la desesperación que se apoderó de ella.

El documento que acababa de leer estaba dirigido al Almirante Gloval de parte del Almirante Hayes, en el que se daba la órden de transferir de manera inmediata a la Capitana Lisa Hayes a un puesto de controlador terrestre en la base. Era claro que no era una petición, ya que indicaba también que un transporte llegaría a la nave al medio día para trasladarla a su Nuevo puesto de trabajo.

- ¡No pienso abandonar esta nave! ¡Asi lo órdene mi padre o quien sea! ¡no pienso hacerlo!

Sintió como los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que poco a poco se formaban y amenazaban en caer por su rostro, rompió el oficio por la mitad y dejo la Mirada baja.

- Como le dije Capitana, presionaremos al gobierno para que reconsidere AMBAS órdenes

- ¿Señor?

- No pienso dejar que mi mejor oficial huya a la primero oportunidad

Eso le basto a Lisa Hayes para comprender que el Almirante Gloval estaba de su lado, tenía su apoyo y no la obligaría a irse de la nave. Se levantó e hizo la venia en señal de infinto respeto y agradecimiento, el le respondió al saludo

- Ánimo Capitana, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente. Prepare todo para que la nave despegue en dos horas con dirección a Granite, que todos nuestros escuadrones esten listos, nos escoltarán en el trayecto.

- ¡Si señor! Daré las órdenes pertinentes

- En un momento la alcanzo en el puente

- Con permiso Almirante

* * *

Los ultimos días habían sido un tanto serenos para el personal del Puente; ya estabán acostumbrados al aire agetreado de las órdenes rápidas para dirigir planes de vuelo. Incluso el terrible trio pasaba por una especie de depresión los chismes pasarón a Segundo término cuando aterrizaron sobre el lago, asi que tenían bien parada la oreja ante cualquier noticia por pequeña que fuera.

La puerta del Puente se abrio para dar paso a la capitana Hayes, a juzgar por la expression que traía en el rostro lo que venía sería intenso, hubo un momento de silencio, todos en el Puente la observaban expectantes a lo que les diría y como si estuviera dando una noticia simple sencilla e intrascendental dijo:

- Preparen todos los controles y sistemas, despegaremos en dos horas

Como si las palabras de Lisa fueran una broma, todo el personal quedó en silencio _¿habían escuchado bien? ¿por que despegarían?_ y como leyéndoles la mente Lisa aclaró

- haremos un pequeño viaje a ciudad Granite, escuché que el alto mando quiere ver la nave de cerca, asi que ¡manos a la obra! ¡¡Tenémos poco tiempo!!

- ¿Lisa que pasa? Esto esta fuera de protocolo

- Negaron la solicitud para que los civiles abandonen la nave

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Pense que serían mas sensatos en el alto mando

- pues no lo fueron, rechazaron toda la información que les dimos, y hoy llegó la órden para que abandonemos la tierra en un lapso de 48 hrs pero el Almirante Gloval hará todo lo posible por revertir su decision, y dentro de su estrategia es presionar a través de la nave

- Bueno pues parece que tenemos mucho que hacer

- Atención, a todos los escuadrones prepárense para salir en dos horas. Atención esto no es un simulacro, escuadrones Skull, Hope, Ghost y Prometeo estarán al frente de la nave les estaré enviando las órdenes de vuelo.

El Puente recuperó el ritmo acostumbrado, las voces del personal se confundían unas con otras, el bullicio poco a poco inundó el area, la concentración de los operadores estaba al cien por ciento.

En el hangar los pilotos aun desconcertados por el llamado de todos los escuadrones revisaban sus VT con los procedimientos rutinarios, la adrenalina les inundó el cuerpo mientras la hora de despegue se acercaba y de tanto en tanto la voz de la capitana Hayes se escuchaba por los altavoces recordándoles el tiempo faltante para la salida.

El Almirante Gloval entró al Puente con la acostumbrada tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, tomo asiento en su lugar mientras meditaba la acción que estaba a punto de tomar, era la primera vez que desafiaría la órden y la politica de la tierra, las manos le sudaban a causa de los nervios que su cuerpo contenía. Escuchó fuerte y claro cuando la capitana Hayes dijo que todos los sistemas estaba listos para el despegue, solo esperaban la órden del más alto mando dentro de la nave.

- Ya es tiempo de que esta nave estire los motores, adelante!

Lisa dio un par de órdenes más y la nave empezó a vibrar levemente, el rugido feróz de los motores ensordecio por un momento al personal, el ruido del agua del lago estampándose sobre las paredes de la nave hacían más estrenduoso el despegue.

Poco a poco la nave se elevo hacia el cielo con una fuerza y magnitud que imponia demasiado a simple vista.

- Skull 1 a Delta 1, estamos listos para salir, espero autorización para despegue

- Delta 1 enterado, estarán al frente del convoy, las coordenadas las estoy enviando a su consola, nos dirigimos a ciudad Granite

- Vaya capitana! Supongo que el Alto mando no fue tan razonable como esperabamos ¿no es asi?

- Digamos comandante que necesitan ser convencidos por otros medios

- Usted Ordene capitana que yo hare lo que me pida!

- Piénselo bien comandante puede arrepentirse de sus palabras

- por favor! Haga que me arrepienta!! – le dijo con una cara dramatica que ni el mismo se la creía-

- eres un sopenco! – y con cara de indignación cerro el canal- Delta 1 fuera!

No tardarían mucho en llegar a ciudad Granite, asi que se prepararon para lo que fuera venir teniendo como prioridad no hacer uso de la violencia.

- Señor los radares de la base ya nos han detectado, piden comunicación con usted prioridad uno

- Abra el canal Vanessa

- Habla el teniente comandante Harms, no tiene autorización para sobrevolar esta area, tienen órdenes de retirarse

- Habla Gloval, teniente comuníquese con sus superiores, y dígales que no nos iremos de la ciudad hasta que los civiles puedan abandonar el sdf-1

- Señor, esta desobedeciendo una orden directa del alto mando

- Lo se Teniente, no tiene que decírmelo, Gloval fuera. La Buena noticia señoritas es que ya nos vieron, la mala es que no están nada contentos, pero no nos iremos de aqui hasta que cambien su desición

- Señor tiene una llamada del Almirante Hayes por el canal 2

Lisa casi por inercia dejo caer el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano, estaba segura que su padre estaba a punto de tener un ataque de furia desde la base, pero se lo había buscado al despreciar la vida de los habitantes de ciudad Macross, miró hacia donde estaba el Almirante Gloval quien al escuchar de quien se trataba respiro profundo para tomar la llamada

- Vanessa ponga la llamada en el canal principal

De inmediato la teniente Vanessa oprimió algunos botones para transferir la llamada, y en cuestión de segundos la pantalla principal del Puente se encendió mostrando a un Almirante impaciente con unos ojos que parecían arrojar fuego a través del monitor; ahora que lo veían de frente supieron al instante de quien heredo la capitana Hayes el caracter de demonio capturado.

- ¡Que diablos pretendes Gloval con este jueguito de poner desorden en ciudad Granite! Recibió órdenes explícitas su deber es acatarlas de inmediato! Salga de la maldita ciudad antes de que cause mas daños

- Lo siento Donald, pero no nos iremos de la ciudad hasta que autorices la salida de los civiles, ellos no tienen por que estar en peligro cada que el enemigo nos ataca, ya tuvieron suficiente

- Tu no eres nadie para poner en duda las desiciones del alto mando

- ¡¡Soy el Almirante de esta nave!! ¡¡puede que tu mandes alla afuera pero aqui dentro el que da las órdenes soy yo!! ¡¡Y tengo bajo mi mando a una nave bastante poderosa, y no dudaré en hacer uso de ella para que reconsideren su desición!!

- Que agallas Gloval! Esto te costará tu grado tu carrera y tu maldita vida si no te vas ahorita mismo de la ciudad

Desde que apareció su padre en pantalla hizo todo lo posible por permanecer oculta, aun sentía miedo cuando el Almirante hablaba de esa manera, pero al ver el valor y la autoridad con la que le hablo Gloval a su padre ella se dio cuenta de que su Almirante se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, defendiendo su postura a capa y espada y fue entonces cuando decidió reunir todo el temple de su caracter para encarar hombro con hombro a cualquier autoridad que quisiera desterrarlos de la tierra.

- Entonces todos los militares que estamos dentro de esta nave perderemos nuestros grados, por que no estamos dispuestos abandonar nuestro hogar por intereses politicos. Si la carrera y la vida del Almirante Gloval esta en juego, pues la mia tambien.

El Almirante Donald Hayes observó a su hija desafiante, segura y con una mirada penetrante que transimitia la furia con la que defendería su causa, una parte de el se lleno de orgullo, pero otra parte se enojó aun mas por ver a su hija defendiendo una causa perdida en la cual perdería la vida.

- ¡Saldrás de esa maldita nave asi te tenga que sacar por la fuerza! Recibiste una órden directa para ser transferida a la base ¿acaso ya olvidaste las reglas militares? O es que le tienes más lealtad a Gloval que a tu propio padre!

- ¡No me ire! Te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre que no me ire de esta nave, me quedare en ella hasta que decidas que todos los que estamos aqui dentro tenemos el mismo derecho de estar en la tierra

- Lisa no me hagas tomar medidas más fuertes, obedece

- Pues ve pensando en tus medidas, que yo no me ire

- ¡Señor! ¡Mis radares están detectando un grupo enemigo que se dirige hacia nosotros!

- ¡Demonios! Capitana de la alerta a los escuadrones, que hagan todo lo posibe por alejar a las naves enemigas de la ciudad

- De inmediato Almirante! Atención! Habla la capitana Hayes detectamos un grupo enemigo que se dirige hacía nosotros, todos los escuadrones diríjanse al sector 2-1 alejen las naves enemigas de la ciudad! Atención esto no es un simulacro, escuadrones Skull, Hope y prometeo encabecen la redada!

- Habla el comandante Hunter ¿cuantos enemigos tenémos?

- Nuestros radares detectaron 60 pods enemigos, la prioridad es defender la ciudad

- Entendido, Skull uno fuera!

Al hacer contacto con el enemigo los escuadrones alejaron lo mas pronto posible a todos los enemigos de la ciudad, pese a los esfuerzos algunos de los pods enemigos lograban escaparse para hacer estragos en la ciudad; en el Puente del Sdf-1 poco a poco fueron envíando a todos los refuerzos en dirección a Granite para eliminar a los enemigos, en cuestión de minutos la nave quedó totalmente al descubierto

- ¡Señor! Una nave enemiga salio por detrás de la nave, no tenemos escuadrones disponibles!

- ¿Lisa que tan lejos esta el Skull?

- A quince minutos señor, las órdenes fueron alejar a los enemigos de la ciudad

El impacto de los misiles sobre el fuselaje de la nave se hacia sentir, los pocos refuerzos que tenían eran destruidos rápidamente por el enemigo

- Almirante! Control de daños reporta que el Segundo y quinto cañon de plasma presentan severos daños! Dicen que sera imposible repararlos pronto

- El motor número cuatro esta prácticamente destruido

- Subcontrol de sistema reporta daños considerables en su área

- ¿Capitana viene el Skull en camino?

- Si señor! Vienen lo más rapido posible

- Almirante! Ciudad granite esta siendo atacada por otro grupo enemigo!

- Esto se esta complicando más de lo que esperaba, no hay otro remedio, dispararemos el cañon principal!

- ¡¡que?! Señor es muy arriesgado la ciudad Granite puede ser dañada!

- No tenemos otra opción capitana de lo contrario es probable que el enemigo la destruya, Claudia cambia nuestro curso para que el sdf-1 se aleje de la ciudad mienstras el arma principal carga!

- Si señor!

- Atención a todos los sistemas! Atención a todos los sistemas iniciaremos maniobras para disparar el arma principal! El disparo se realizará en tres minutos!

- Señor el Arma principal esta lista!!

- ¡Disparen!

- ¡La nave enemiga de desintegro! Misión cumplida

- bien….quiero un informe completo de todos los daños en la nave, tambien comuniquense con las autoridades de ciudad Granite, quiero saber cuales fueron los daños

- ¡Si señor!

- Capitana en cuanto termine el reporte, la espero en mi oficina

- Estare ahi señor

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con las luces apagadas, se sentía derrotado, las fuerzas se le escaparon en cuanto los enemigos los atacaron, aun se resistía en tomar la desición que su cabeza le ordenaba, era la primera vez en toda su carrera militar que sentía que su responsabilidad eran muy grande. Ellos no cambiarían su desición le quedó claro cuando observó que no mandarían refuerzos para ayudar en la batalla y era entonces cuanto tenía que poner en una balanza; denfender a 60,000 civiles que había en la nave o exponer a los millones de humanos que habitaban la tierra. Escucho el sonido de la puerta anunciando la llegada de la capitana Hayes

- adelante…

Al entrar a la oficina le costo trabajo enfocar, estaba sumida en una penumbra nunca antes vista, el hombre que minutos atras se mostro impositivo y lleno de autoridad estaba sentado sobre su silla con la vista perdida, y su pipa encendida.

- Capitana Hayes reportándose señor

- ¿cual es el reporte de daños?

- La nave sufrio un 40 por ciento de daños en la superficie, perdimos casi un escuadron completo y…la mas de la mitad de ciudad granite quedo destruida…

- Dígame capitana…¿que tenemos que defender? ¿A los civiles que cargamos en esta nave o los millones de personas que habitan en la tierra? Por que me queda claro que el gobierno de la tierra no piensa cooperar con nosotros…¿sabe Lisa? Tenía mucho que no me sentía tan cansado…

Lisa tomó asiento frente a el, no sabía exactamente como se sentía, pero si entendía lo que el Almirante Gloval pensaba, bajó la vista y se resigno a lo que venía, el corazón por unos instantes le dolió, pero en algo estaba firme y eso era en apoyar del todo a lo que el Almirante decidiera.

- ¿Sabe señor? Esta nave se ha convertido en nuestro hogar, creo que….creo que sera difcil anunciarles a los civiles que tenémos que partir de Nuevo al espacio, pero se que lo entenderán

- Eso espero capitana…partiremos mañana temprano, dare el anuncio official hoy a las 19:00 hrs, vaya a descansar capitana, nos espera una larga jornada

- Usted también descanse, le hace falta…extraoficialmente…cuenta conmigo como official, y como amiga, lo apoyaré en todo

- Gracias capitana…y….extraoficialmente usted es más que una amiga, es como una hija

Lisa salió con el animo decaido, darle la noticia a los civiles sería una tarea dificil, pero el razonamiento del Almirante era correcto, sin la ayuda de la tierra ellos no podrían defender a la nave y a los habitantes de los cinco continentes, no les quedaba otra alternativa más que el exilio.

Recorría con inercia los pasillos de la nave, no tenía algun rumbo fijo, solo quería caminar y dejar que el corazón sanara un poco; al llegar al mirador y observar lo Hermosa que era la tierra, el respirar el oxigeno, el ser deslumbrada por el azul intenso del cielo hacia que la tristesa inundara mas el alma al pensar que la Guerra los estaba obligando a dejar lo que los hacia humanos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos para percibir con sus sentidos hasta el más mínimo detalle, quería memorizar las sensaciones de estar en la tierra por si existia la posibilidad de no regresar jamás.

Escuchó unos pasos en dirección a ella y limpio rapidamente los rastros de llanto que quedaban sobre su rostro, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Karl Riber observándola con la misma Mirada melancólica de siempre. Logró sonreir por unos momentos, le tenía un infinito cariño, y ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien la reconfortaba bastante.

- Me alegra que estés bien, el ataque fue bastante severo

- ¿por que te estas negando en abandonar la nave?

- ¿cómo sabes que rechace la orden?

- Hable con tu padre y creo que estas cometiendo un error

- vaya…no tenía idea de que hablaras con el Almirante Hayes a mis espaldas

- Lisa esto no es un juego ¡tu vida corre peligro!

- ¡la vida de todos los que estamos aqui corre peligro!

- pero tu tienes la oportunidad de salir de aqui! Además se te esta dando una órden, vamos lisa, salgamos de esta nave y empecemos una nueva vida

- ¿salgamos? Claro…¡ahora entiendo! Segues siendo el mismo cobarde de hace años! Tu lo único que quieres es salir de esta nave para desentenderte de todo lo que pasa…como pude ser tan ingenua en pensar que podrías cambiar!

Karl llegó al límite ante los reclamos de Lisa y la tomó del brazo apretándola fuertemente mientras la veía a escasos milimetros de su rostro y le hablaba casi silaba por silaba

- no te…..no te atrevas a decir que no e cambiado….que todo lo e hecho por ti! Por la mujer que amo y que hace años me juró amor eterno! ¿Quien diablos te crees para reclamarme? No tienes idea de todo lo que pase para regresar a ti! De todo el dolor y la soledad que sufrí dia tras dia mientras estaba cautivo! y logré regresar! Me mentiste Lisa! Y por mucho que quiera olvidarte y dejar de amarte como un estupido no puedo hacerlo!

- ¡suéltame me estas lastimando! Yo jamás te mentí

- ¿ah no? cuando regrese a esta maldita nave me recibiste, me dijiste que me querias, que estarías conmigo siempre! Por dios Lisa! Vivi contigo!! Y de un momento a otro me cambiaste por el idiota de Hunter ¿como crees que se siente eso? Todos los días que me besabas y me abrazabas finjiste!

- ¡jamás hice eso! Yo te ame durante mucho tiempo! Pero hubo alguien que se interesó en mi y que me hizo sentir viva de Nuevo! Por que desde que te crei muerto mi alma se murió Riber!! Asi que no te atrevas a reclamarme nada! Ahora suéltame!

- ¡No voy a dejar que te quedes en esta nave con el! Asi tenga q meterte a una cabina por la fuerza no dudaré en hacerlo! No pienso ser testigo de tu muerte por un simple capricho tuyo!

- Sueltame! Me lastimas!

- ¡Suéltala Riber!

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar la voz que provenia detras de ellos, Lisa sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, mientras que Riber sentía que toda la rabia que contuvo durante todo el tiempo se le desbordaba hasta llegar al límite.

- no te metas en eso Hunter….no es asunto tuyo

- ¡dije que la sueltes! Ella te lo esta pidiendo

- Karl por favor basta…se que todos estamos sensibles por lo que esta pasando, por favor Karl tranquilizate

- Vaya…¿ese es tu heroe? Tienes que salir al rescate de el?

- ¡Te lo dire una vez más Riber sueltala!

- ¿Sabes que? La voy a soltar…¡pero solo para romperte la cara!

En instantes Lisa fue liberada de su brazo y observó como Karl se le iba a golpes a Rick, el sonido seco del puño de Karl sobre la mejilla de Rick le hizo dar un grito

- ¡Karl! ¡Déjalo! ¡Détente!

Lo agarró desprevenido, pero la sangre se le puso caliente por el golpe y le respondió con un golpe igual de fuerte que choco contra el rostro de Karl. De ahi fue imposible para Lisa intentar separarlos, ambos se molían a golpes sin ningún miramiento, los dos tenían fuerza y un enojo que les impedía detenerse.

- ¡¡Rick!! ¡¡Basta!! Detenganse!! !O tendre que llamar a seguridad!

Era inutil, parecía que no la escuchaban

- ¡Voy a ponerte en tu lugar! ¡No eres mas que un mocoso entrometido!

- ¡Te voy a demostrar lo mocoso que puedo ser!

Apesar de que Karl era más alto y quizá un poco mas robusto, Rick tenía muchas mañas y no tardó en tener a Riber contra la pared apretándolo del cuello con los ojos inyectados con una furia que le era incontrolable.

- Rick! Por favor! Basta!! Dejalo ir!

Sintió como las pequeñas manos de Lisa lo tomaban por un abrazo intentando de manera desesperada hacerlo retroceder, pero tenía el cuerpo contraido, la respiración le era dificil y los puños no los podia relajar.

Fue hasta que escuchó la voz quebrada de Lisa que regreso a la realidad, no quería causarle más estres asi que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo soltó a Riber mientras con la manga de su uniforme de vuelo limpiaba la sangre que le corría por la boca.

- Te suelto por respeto a ella, no por que lo merezcas

- ¡no necesito que ella me defienda! Tarde o temprano se te caera el teatrito! A ti lo único que te importa es aprovecharte de su rango y cargo para escalar mas rápido a un mayor puesto!

- ¡Callate Riber! No tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento por ella..

- ¡Karl por favor ya basta! Es suficiente….por favor….ya no mas….

Riber la miró y observó sus mejillas rojas por el llanto que tenía, amaba a esa mujer como nada en el mundo, y por ende le dolía en el alma perderla. Respiró profundo y dejo que el alma se le tranquilizara

- me estas matando en vida Lisa….no sirve de nada que haya regresado….

El llanto de Lisa se intensifico mientras observaba como Riber se alejaba, comenzo a temblar por el dolor que el Corazon sentía, los sentimientos se le acumularon, su padre, el exilio, Rick, Riber todo la hizo perder el equilibrio hasta el punto de necesitar apoyo de Rick para continuar de pie. Lloró aun mas al sentir el cálido abrazo de Rick que le susurraba palabras de aliento donde le prometía que todo estaría bien.

- Yo no se….ya no….ya no se que hacer…

- perdóname Lisa….pero no pude controlarme

La última noche que vería el Sdf-1 cayo sobre ellos, muchas personas tenían sentimientos encontrados por la situación, algunos sufrían en silencio por las desiciones tomadas, otros trataban de apagar el dolor iracundo que les mordía el alma por el amor no correspondido. Y una pareja en la soledad de la noche no dejaba de abarzarse, ambos eran su único apoyo, erán su causa, su soporte, eran el aliento que el cuerpo necesitaba y asi mientras el joven comandante del Escuadron Skull envolvía en una cálido abrazo a la capitana Lisa Hayes los preparativos para abandonar la tierra de nueva cuenta comenzaron.

Notas del Autor:

Quiero llorar….de veritas….cada que termino un capitulo quiero más a esta historia, hoy mientras termiaba la edición en mi itunes sonada la canción de "llegaste tu" y entonces me di cuenta que esta historia llegó en el momento preciso, aunque suene raro pero me esta revelando tantas cosas, es como si me estuviera ayudando a liberar muchas cosas que traia en el Corazon; espero que tanto ustedes como yo disfruten aunque sea un poquito de este humilde texto que escribo con todo el corazón. Esta vez quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que han leido esta historia y han tenido la grandiosa amabilidad de enviarme un review: Evi021, darthmocy, reeven, Silvestre, Sary Hayase, Pjean, Lizz13, Kmi-17, david04 a todos ustedes muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y de Nuevo con todo el corazón les agradezco.

Sandra Ichel 17 Agosto 2008


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

Dedicado como siempre a todos los que han seguido esta historia, mil gracias!!

Las 18.45 pm y los habitantes de ciudad Macross se aglomeraba alrededor de las pantallas gigantes distribuidas en toda la nave atentos para escuchar la conferencia oficial que daría el Almirante Gloval; dentro del estudio donde se transmitiría el anuncio las pruebas de sonido junto con la especulación crecían desmesuradamente mientras la hora prevista se acercaba. Los técnicos de sonido, militares y productores expectantes esperaban la llegada del Almirante, la información que se daría era clasificada, asi que ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de lo que el hombre que los regreso a la tierra les diría.

Entró al estudio con una serenidad extraña, miraba hacia el frente como intentando evadir todas las miradas expectantes, dentro de si llevaba un vacio que la derrota le dejo, un peso enorme amenazaba con hacerlo caer, pero dentro de todo el remolino emocional, a su lado caminando tras de el se encontraba la Capitana Lisa Hayes que claramente se encargaba de todas las dudas salidas de la producción. Desde que salió de su oficina con su uniforme de gala la encontró lista para caminar con el hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario, recorrieron en silencio los pasillos de la nave, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, y al llegar al lugar indicado ella se aseguró de dejarle firme que ella estaba ahi con el, y que lo apoyaría en cualquier cirscunstancia.

Subio al podium desde el cual daría el anuncio, clarifico su voz y bebio un poco de agua, las cámaras se encendieron y su rostro se transimitio en todos los lugares recónditos de la nave.

- Buenas noches habitantes de Ciudad Macross, gracias por atender al llamado de urgencia para hacer esta conferencia; de corazón quisiera que este anuncio trajera buenas noticias, pero desafortunadamente no lo es. Desde que llegamos a la tierra establecimos contacto con las autoridades del gobierno de la tierra unida, con el único propósito de establecer los procedimientos para que ustedes pudieran abandonar esta nave. Pero se nos fue negada su reincorporación a la tierra, intentamos pedir la reconsideración de la desición tomada por el alto mando pero fue inutil, las consecuencias fueron desastrosas tanto para el Sdf-1 como para ciudad Granite, tras dichos eventos hemos….hemos recibido la órden de abandonar la tierra inmediatamente

La noticia fue recibida con la reacción esperada, muchos habitantes soltaron insultos a todos los militares de la nave, otro dieron a pie al enojo que los poseyo inmediatamente y otros mas se perdieron en sus pensamientos tratando de analizar y procesar la información recibida

- Se que los que les estoy informando no es facil de entender, pero creanme amigos que esto es tan dificil para mi como para ustedes, les pido apoyo en esta orden que tendremos que acatar en menos de 48 horas

Fuera del estudio los gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar, la puertas empezaron a ser fuertemento golpeadas tratando de conseguir acceso, en la ciudad los ciudadanos insultaban y atacaban a los militares que se encontraban a su paso

- Les pido paciencia….se que…

Hasta ahi llegó el temple del Almirante Gloval quien al escuchar la estrenduosa respuesta de los habitantes de ciudad Macross no pudo articular más palabras, no logro sostener la vista de frente, y un silencio abrumador se apoderó de el.

Las personas presentes en el estudio quedaron sin habla, no daban crédito a lo que escucharon minutos antes, algunos buscaron apoyo en mesas, sillas y paredes, todo lo que imaginaron al llegar a la tierra empezó a derrumbarse con una rapidez inconcebible.

Y como saliendo de la nada la persona menos pensada mostro un poco de madurez que en muchas situaciones hizo falta, Minmey subió al estrado y tomó uno de los microfonos con la sonrisa cándida que muchas personas adoraban

- Yo..yo no entiendo nada que tenga que ver con política, pero lo que si se es que la única manera de que podamos sobrevivir es mantenernos unidos, siento que el Sdf-1 es mi hogar ahora, todos hemos pasado por situaciones súmamente dificiles, pero dense cuenta en los fuerte que nos hemos vuelto, yo tengo más amigos aqui que los que tenía en la tierra, todos ustedes han sido como una gran familia para mi; y estoy segura que con la ayuda de las personas que comandan esta nave tarde o temprano regresaremos a la tierra, seguiremos teniendo esperanza, y por ahora me siento súmamente orgullosa de ser una ciudadana de Ciudad Macross y de esta nave.

A muchos esas palabras les llegó al corazón, aun contenían rabia pero se dieron cuenta que no podrían hacer nada al respecto, con violencia y protesta solo lograrían que la paz lograda dentro de la nave se perdiera en minutos.

El Almirante Gloval hizo un ademán para que se apagaran las cámaras y se dirigió a su Segundo al mando

- Capitana prepare todo, despegaremos lo más pronto posible, la veré en el puente

* * *

En el Puente el terrible trio no pudo contener las lágrimas que se desbordaban por los ojos, ellas tampoco estaban enteradas de la desición tomada por el alto mando, por lo que la noticia les oprimió el Corazon de la misma manera que a los ciudadanos de Macross.

El beep de la puerta del Puente se escuchó anunciando la llegada del Almirante Gloval seguido por la capitana Hayes que se dirigió directamente a su estación de control. Por su parte el Almirante tomó asiento en su tradicional silla y espero mientras los propulsores y motores estuvieran listos para el despegue

Claudia entendía el sentimiento de tristeza de todos lo que operaban en el Puente y haciendo honor a su ya conocido sentido del humor espetó:

- Vaya, estoy segura que las orejas de los miembros del alto mando deben bien estar calientes de tantas maldiciones y mentadas en su honor, asi que señoritas no dejémos que nos pase lo mismo a trabajar, tenémos una nave que levanter!

- Habla la Capitana Hayes a todos los encargados del area de sistemas preparen todos los propulsores y motores para despegar dentro de 20 minutos

- Sammie ¿están listos los radares y sistemas de gravedad?

- Si comandante Grant, los radares estan casi al cien por ciento de su capacidad

- Vanessa…

- Mis sistemas se reportan listos y preparados para el despegue

- Control de propulsion reporta sistemas listos

- Gracias Kim, Lisa ¿los pilotos tendrán llamado?

- Si Claudia, solo en caso de emergencia

- Atención todos los pilotos en turno prepárense para salida en caso de emergencia, repito preparen sus cazas en caso de emergencia, la cuenta regresiva esta en curso, un minuto para despegue y contando

En el hangar el Lider del escuadrón Skull revisaba sus controles dentro de su cabina, tenía sentimientos de tristeza y desepción, pero igual que a muchos las palabras de Minmey le dio un poco de aliento para continuar

- Skull uno a delta uno, escuadrón Skull preparado

- Enterado Skull uno, dare aviso en caso de ser necesaria su salida

- Lisa…hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que dejémos la tierra…

Los ojos de Rick se veían transparentes de tanta mezcla de emociones, la cuenta regresiva continuaba, los motores rugían más fuerte al llegar al estado necesario para el despegue, al ver la expression de aquel hombre en su pantalla se tomó unos segundos para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle

- ¿Que pasa Rick?

- Quizá no es el mejor momento pero…quiero que sepas que… mientras estés conmigo, iré hasta el otro lado de la galaxia si es necesario, mi hogar es donde estes tu…solo quería que lo supieras…

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa indescriptible se formaba en su labios

- Este es el mejor momento Rick…estaremos juntos en esto y en todo lo que venga, por que te amo y siempre te amare…Delta uno fuera…

Todo lo dijeron por el canal abierto, que más daba, estaban siendo desterrados de su hogar y no sabrían si algún día regresarían asi que lo que menos importaba era que todos se enteraran que entre ellos creció un amor que trascendería el tiempo y el universo.

Uno de los miembros del Skull, apretó los puños mientras claramente escuchaba la voz de Lisa "te amo…y siempre te amaré" la mente le decía que la resignación era necesaria, pero el corazón obstinado le decía a gritos que la esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdía, reviso sus controles una vez más y anuncio a su lider un "Skull 5 listo".

- Almirante todos los sistemas de la naves están listos, esperamos su órdenes

Tardó unos segundos en responder, su alma estaba en tregua, y pedía a Dios si es que existia que le ayudara a mantener a salvo a toda la gente que llevaba consigo

- Vamos a regresar…tarde o temprano regresaremos…

Con esa última órden todos lo que estaban bajo el mando del Almirante Gloval tuvieron una chispa de esperanza, uno a uno para sus adentros se despedía de su amada tierra mientras la nave se elevaba hacia el cielo alejandose poco a poco de la superficie terrestre. Los resplandores del sol, la hacían ver mucho más grande de lo que ya era, implacable y digna dejaba mientras se elevaba, su marca en la historia de la tierra.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido, desde el Puente el personal en turno observaba el globo azul que parecía derramar melancolia y tristeza, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía la gente que estaba a bordo del Sdf-1.

- Vaya…y pensar que cuando llegamos a la tierra ya me estaba saboreando uno de los helados haagen daz….

Los que escucharon el comentario de Sammie no supieron si darle un golpe por lamentarse por algo tan trivial como un helado o hecharse a reir por la inocencia y despreocupación con la que hablaba una de las oficiales más jovenes del Puente.

- Mejor que no lo lograste comer Sammie, digamos que el exceso de dulce se te empieza a notar en tu uniforme

- Ashh! Mira quien habla Vanessa, apenas te logra cerrar la chaqueta!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡eso quisieras envidiosa!

Como siempre las tres conejitas del Puente discutían árduamente sin importarles que el Almirante y dos oficiales ejecutivas las observaban con gracia al ser testigos de los desfiguros que ellas tres protagonizaban

- ¡Ya niñas! Hay cosas que hacer, en el almuerzo pueden seguir con su pelea

- ¡Pero Claudia! –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo-

- E dicho y sera mejor que me hagan caso antes de que la capitana Hayes les arranque la cabeza a mordidas por insubordinación

Lisa al escuchar el comentario de Claudia se sonrojó a tal punto que si la luz se hubiera ido su rostro sería visto

- Y luego me preguntan de donde sale la reputación de mounstro asesino que tengo! ¡Claudia no ayudes por favor!

- ya ya…no seas enojona, necesitas tu dosis de Rick Hunter urgentemente

Lisa al saber que perdería la discución con su entrañable amiga intentó disimular su pena mientras regresaba a su consola y daba algunas órdenes para el vuelo de reconocimiento en turno.

- Si me disculpas, tomaré mi descanso…

- Claro que si cariño, el teniente Hunter debe estar esperándote

Antes de salir del Puente Lisa le dirigió una Mirada asesina que casi casi lanzaba fuego combinado con balas del más alto calibre, pero al ver la inmunidad con la que su amiga recibía su gesto solo respiró profundo y salió del Puente.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de la nave hasta llegar al destino previsto, la cafeteria parecía haber recuperado el mismo ritmo de antes, pilotos, técnicos y personal administrativo llenaban las mesas, el sonido de voces mezcladas en el aire al principio pertubaban un poco pero después de un rato se hacía costumbre.

Como siempre la Capitana Hayes tomó asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la gente y del bullicio, las conejitas del Puente hubieran tomado asiento en la mesa más cercana para lograr pescar los chismes mas recientes, pero como ella solo buscaba tomar una taza de café esperando ser acompañada por un piloto en especial el lugar en el que estuviera le era indiferente.

Ordenó una café Americano grande y en cuanto tuvo la humeante taza la tomo con las dos manos mientras aspiraba el cálido aroma, se tomó el tiempo de cerrar los ojos y de disfrutar de la sensación de algo tan simple, pero eran ese tipo de cosas las que ella apreciaba más. Seguramente logró perderse en el tiempo por algunos segundos puesto que no sintió cuando el comandante Hunter se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse frente a ella.

- Espero esa expresion tuya se deba a lo feliz que te pone verme

- Siento decirte Hunter, pero ni siquiera tu logras igualar el placer de tomar un café

- Soy mejor que eso

- Eres un ególatra ¿como esta tu escuadrón? El lider del escuadron Prometheo me reporto muchos pilotos que se negaban atender las órdenes en señal de protesta

- Hay muchos pilotos que no están conformes, pero a la larga creo que logran entenderlo, por lo menos en el Skull se siente el apoyo incondicional.

- ¿No te sientes cansada? estos últimos días han sido una locura

- Un poco, nada que una taza de café no pueda resolver

- ¿A que hora terminas tu turno hoy?

- Estaré libre a las ocho ¿por?

- ¿Te parece bien si paso por ti al puente?

Lisa se quedó por unos segundos callada, en algún momento ella y Rick lograron establecer una comunicación nunca antes lograda, convivían con una familiaridad infinita, incluso se estaban comportando como si fueran una pareja regular que intentaba coordinar sus horarios

- Si...a las ocho esta bien

- ¡Perfecto! Señorita tengo que irme, necesito terminar mis reportes antes de las ocho por que deje le digo que mi capitana es demasiado exigente, y si no le entrego a tiempo se puede llegar a convertir en un verdadero mounstruo asesino

- ¡Eres un menso!

Rick se acercó a ella y le dio un beso corto cargado de ternura , le guiñó el ojo y se dio la media vuelta en dirección al hangar. Lisa a duras penas logró reaccionar después del incidente, parpadeo un par de veces, sonrió una vez mas y de un trago terminó su café.

Las siguientes horas en la nave fueron cruciales, todos estaban atentos ante posibles incidentes relacionados con la inconformidad de los civiles, pero para sorpresa de muchos la gente retomó con bastante rapidez sus actividades regulares.

Un hora antes de que Lisa terminara su turno Sammie le informó que tenía una llamada para ella en una de las líneas del puente, un tanto extrañada por el asunto y convencida de que no sería Rick puesto que el siempre le llamaba a su celular, tomó la llamada

- ¿Si diga?

- Lisa soy yo...Karl

- Karl no tengo tiempo para discutir, estoy en turno

- No quiero discutir, necesito hablar contigo...por favor, es importante

- Karl...no creo que sea buena idea

- Por favor, de verdad necesito hablar contigo

Lisa miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta que aun faltaba poco más de una hora para que Rick llegara por ella, respiro profundo y acepto

- Nos vemos en cinco minutos en el mirador que esta cerca del puente

- Ahi estare

- en un momento voy para alla

- Lizzie...

- ¿Que pasa Karl?

- Gracias...

- De nada...

Rápidamente termino con algunos pendientes y preparo su consola para el siguiente turno, tomó su celular de su estación de trabajo y caminó hacia el mirador. Aun seguía molesta por la actitudad que Karl había tomado, incluso llegó a pensar que jamás lo perdonaría, pero aunque le costara admitirlo el era alguien importante, quizá ya no era el hombre con el quería compartir el resto de su vida, pero si era como un hermano le apreciaba profundamente. Al llegar al mirador vió que Karl estaba sentado en una de las bancas, se le veía triste, miraba hacia la misma dirección y parecía no respirar.

- Perdón por el retraso...me entretuve de más

Karl se puso de pie para ofrecerle asiento en la banca

- No te preocupes, gracias por venir; por favor toma asiento

- Y bien ¿que pasa?¿te encuentras bien?

No respondió, mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, quería hablar pero algo se lo le impedía. Asi permaneció por varios minutos, sin formular alguna respuesta

- Karl...habla...me estas asustando...

Sin previo aviso Karl se postró sobre sus rodillas y tomó las manos de Lisa para apretarlas fuertemente contra su frente, aun tenía la mirada en el suelo y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos

- Perdóname...por favor...pérdoname...

A Lisa el acto la tomó totalmente desprevenida, jamás pensó ver a Karl en ese estado, sumido en una tristeza descomunal que parecía no tener control

- Karl por favor levántate...esto no es necesario...

Sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles, el seguía en la misma posición dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor que guardo para si durante tantos años, sus manos aun apretaban las de Lisa y sollozos grandes se escapaban de su boca mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto

- perdón...perdón...todo esto es mi culpa...todo...y parece que no aprendo la lección por que sigo siendo un imbecil...juré no lastimarte nunca más...y todo este tiempo e hecho todo lo contrario...yo...yo sientooo que me estoy muriendo Lisa...siento que mi alma esta dejando mi cuerpo y no se que hacer...y se que soy un egoista por que tu no tienes por que estar aqui escuchando...pero no tengo a nadie más...perdóname...perdóname...

Las lágrimas de Karl rodaban por su rostro descontrolablemente. Lisa se consideraba orgullosa y a veces súmamente rencorosa, pero al ver al hombre que fue su centro durante tantos años, perdido en el dolor con el alma destrozada no supo hacer otra cosa más que tomar la cabeza de Karl y posarla sobre su regazo envuelto en un abrazo que tenía un único propósito: reconfortar.

Suavemente bajaba y subia su mando por la espalda de Karl mientras le decía calidamente que todo estaría bien

- Todo estará bien...tranquilo...no estas solo...

* * *

Siempre se consideró un hombre impaciente, aun faltaba casi media hora para que Lisa terminara su turno pero sus ganas de verla era tan incontrolables que mucho antes de la hora acordada se dirigió al puente con la idea de esperarla afuera.

No tomo el camino corto con la idea de hacer tiempo, el camino que tomó lo hacía atravesar por el mirador para luego tomar un largo pasillo que intersectaría al pasillo que llevaba al puente. SIlbaba la melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas, caminaba distraido evitando la poca gente que se encontraba en su camino y su silbido paró de súbito al ver una de las escenas que deseo nunca más volver a ver.

En una de las bancas frente al gran ventanal, la capitana Hayes su Lisa estaba sentada abrazando fuertemente a Karl Riber, amorosamente subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de Karl mientras parecía decirle frases al oido, el por su parte rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos mientras escondía su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

Las peores ideas le llenaron la cabeza, entre ellas una reconciliación inesperada de Lisa y Karl; no podía ser otra cosa puesto que una escena asi no la protagonizaban un par de amigos, su respiración se hizo cortada, una realidad tormentosa le cayó de lleno sobre sus hombros y una desepción insostenible le lleno el corazón irremediablemente.

No sabía que hacer, o como reaccionar, quería caerle a golpes a ese hombre que no dejaba de interponerse en su camino, pero eso no le ayudaría en nada, se dio la media vuelta, al parecer Lisa ya no llegaría a su cita, asi que dirigió sus pasos a su barraca con la incertidumbre de que vendría después.

Poco a poco Karl encontró un poco de serenidad en medio del vació en el que se encontraba, era como un niño que buscaba refugio desesperado en los brazos de su madre, lentamente relajó sus manos y se separó de los brazos de Lisa

- me siento como un idiota...

- No digas eso...todos hemos pasado por momentos dificiles, pero Karl no estas solo, siempre contarás conmigo

- pero no de la manera que yo deseo...

- Karl, las cosas han cambiado, perdóname pero no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad

- Lisa ¿en verdad amas a Rick Hunter?

- No se trata de si lo amo o no...sino de que a ti ya no te amo de la misma manera, algo cambió y no quiero ni pretendo mentirte, ninguno de los dos merece vivir en una mentira

- Lisa se que no me e comportado de la mejor manera...pero...

- Karl no tiene caso, estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de la misma manera

- A mi no me interesa otra mujer, me interesas tu...

- Piensas eso por que aun esta muy reciente lo nuestro, pero tanto como tu como yo necesitamos tiempo

- Tal parece que tu no necesitaste tiempo...

- Karl...no toquemos ese tema...

- Pero necesitamos hablar de ello, yo estoy seguro que ese Hunter no te quiere como dice hacerlo

- Ese no es el punto, si me quiere o no...es mi problema

- También es el mio! yo no quiero que salgas lastimada

Lisa miró el reloj y vió que Rick no tardaría en llegar al puente

- Karl me tengo que ir ¿vas a estar bien?

- Vas a verlo ¿no es asi?

No queriendo discutir mas Lisa se puso de pie y le dió un beso a Karl en la mejilla

- Cuentas conmigo...por que siempre serás alguien muy importante en mi vida

Con esas últimas palabras la capitana Hayes corrió en dirección al puente, su encuentro con Karl había sido muy intenso pero de alguna manera fue casi terapeutico para ambos, en silencio sin necesidad de palabras tuvieron una reconciliación en donde ambos perdonaron cosas que les impedía continuar como amigos.

Agitada por la carrera dada llegó al puente pensando que había logrado llegar antes que Rick, aun no sabía si le comentaría a el sobre su inesperada reunión con Karl, pero por lo pronto solo le interesaba verlo, una necesidad urgente de estar con el la poseia cada vez que sabía que se encontraría con el. No entró de nuevo al puente, aguardó en el pasillo principal recargada sobre la pared esperando pacientemente la llegada de su piloto.

"8:45, ya se retrasó demasiado...¿le habrá pasado algo?" sacudió su cabeza para dejar ir tantos malos pensamientos y saco su móvil, marcó al celular de Rick pero no obtuvo respuesta, "quizá se quedó dormido en su barraca" de nueva cuenta intentó llamar a su celular pero nada. Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la barraca de Rick.

Al llegar a su destino se paró frente a la puerta y tocó tímidamente, no obtuvo respuesta. La desesperación creció mas y volvió a tocar con más fuerza, débilmente escuchó ruidos dentro de la barraca y pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Léntamente la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un Rick serio en una oscuridad casi total dentro de su casa, tenía las pupilas fijas en ella y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, jamás lo había visto asi.

- Hola...te estuve esperando y me preocupe...olvidaste que irías por mi?

- No, no lo olvidé

Su respuesta fue fría y cortante

- ¿estás bien?

- Me encuentro en perfecto estado, lo que no se es a que veniste a mi barraca?

- Que te pasa! acordamos vernos y no llegaste! pensé que te habría pasado algo...por eso vine

- Bien ya me viste, estoy bien...ahora puedes irte

- Rick ¿por que me hablas asi?

- Mira, no es un buen momento, no quiero hablar contigo….

- ¿De que hablas?

- Mire Capitana Hayes no quiero hablar con usted, asi que si me hace el favor le pido que se vaya, su presencia a empezado a molestarme

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Muy en serio, yo me siento muy confundido….no se que pensar

Rick tuvo que desvíar la mirada para no ver como los ojos verdes de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, el rostro de Lisa pareció palidecer más de lo normal, y su rostro destilaba un dolor puro nacido desde el fondo de su corazón. Al verla tuvo que contenerse sobremanera para no abrazarla de inmediato, pero si ella no sabía como terminar su relación con el, el le haría el favor, asi le doliera cada fibra de su ser prefería no tenerla que tenerla a fuerza.

- Bien...bien...es bueno saberlo, perdona por haberte venido a molestar...no era mi intención...

Conteniendo sus lágrimas con el afán de defender un poco del orgullo que le quedaba apretó sus manos y se despidió de el de manera militar. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras caminaba rumbo a su barraca, y en el último lapso antes de llegar a su barraca corrió buscando refugio dentro.

Cerró su puerta y se dejó caer sobre su sillón ¿que había pasado? todo estaba bien, al dejar la tierra ambos se dijeron un "te amo" ¿que cambió? ¿Por que el destino se tornaba tan cruel con ella cuando el panorama comenzaba a sonreírle? Se dirigió a la cocina, tenía la boca seca, necesitaba tomar algo, en el trayectó se encontró con el control remoto de su aparato de sonido y lo encendió.

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos mientras la canción que se reproducia en la radio le recordaba de la peor manera la lamentable situación en la que se encontraba, cuando el vaso de agua se llenó y el agua comenzó a desbordarse las fuerzas la abandonaron y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de su cocina, soltando finalmente los sollozos que le apretaban el pecho desde su encuentro con Rick.

El corazón le dolió cuando la observó irse, la rabia y el dolor de ver a Lisa con Karl hablaron por el mientras ella estaba parada frente a su puerta. Al cerrar la puerta una ira iracunda se apoderó de el, se sentó sobre la cama en total obscuridad mientras una canción sonaba en la distancia.

Tantas bellas palabras

Que me decias

Tonto y enamorado

Que me tenias

Tus caricias vacias

Me las creia

De tus besos y abrazos

Me derretia..

Me engañaste y dejaste

Lastimaste a mi pobre corazon

Ya no quiero ver tú foto en mi buro

Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón

Y todo este tiempo te he mentido

Pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Me propuse olvidar

Y madurar

Volvere a empezar

Y lo voy a lograr

Te dejé en el pasado

Haz quedado olvidado corazón

La noche acosó a dos personas en lo que sería la primera noche desde su exilio de la tierra. Dos personas lloraban en la soledad de sus habitaciones atormentadas por un malentendido que pondría a prueba el amor inmenso que crecía poco a poco entre ellos.

* * *

Los insistentes "Beeps" de su despertador al fin la despertaron, se sentía sumamente cansada como hacia mucho, miró la hora aun tenía una hora para entrar al servicio pero por alguna razón no tenía ánimos, al recordar la escena en la puerta de Rick de nueva cuenta los ojos se le nublaron. Viendo fíjamente el techo una idea le rondaba por la cabeza incistentemente, no era la clase de cosas que ella solía hacer pero en verdad se sentía muy cansada asi que tomó el auricular y se comunicó al Puente.

- Habla la Capitana Hayes ¿ha llegado ya la Teniente comandante Grant?

- Si señora, se la comunico

- Habla Grant

- Claudia soy yo…Lisa….solo hablo para avisarte que hoy no podré presentarme al servicio, no me siento bien. Le avisas al Almirante por favor?

- ¿Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver?

- No…solo que me siento cansada y a decir verdad no tengo mucho ánimo de ir al trabajo

- ¡Vaya! Jamás pense que te escucharía decir que no tienes ánimos de trabajar ¿esta todo bien Lisa?

- Si, solo necesito descansar…mañana nos vemos

- Esta bien…te hablo en la noche, cuidate

- Gracias!

Claudia Grant colgó el telefono con bastante desconfianza, algo le pasaba a Lisa y tenía que ser serio para que ella decidiera no ir al servicio, no podia dejar de preocuparse era lo más cercano que tenía de familia, las últimas semanas no habían sido nada fáciles para todos los que estaban en la nave, pero sabía que Lisa tenía mucha tención desde la llegada de Karl un estress bastante notorio comenzo a notarsele y quizá habia tocado fondo. Preparo su consola el Skull saldría en unos minutos.

- Habla la Comandante Grant, escuadron Skull tiene pista libre las coordendas de vuelo estan siendo enviadas en este momento a su consola

Desde la noche anterior una punzada extraña le clavaba insistentemente el corazón, después de que el berrinche se le bajó razonó mejor las cosas y cayó en la cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido hablar con Lisa para dejar las cosas claras, pero hizo todo lo contrario, fue hostil, desconsiderado y en extremo hiriente. Al despertar su primer idea fue llamar a la barraca de Lisa pero consideró mejro verse en turno e intentar hablar después de su patrullaje, pero todo lo planeado se vino abajo cuando vio en su consola nada mas y nada menos que el rostro de Claudia Grant, los ojos verdes que tanto adoraba ver esta vez no lo guiarían por la red táctica.

- Roger Delta uno. ¿Claudia la Capitana Hayes esta en alguna junta?

- No, esta mañana se reportó enferma, esperemos mañana se encuentre mejor

- ¿enferma? Pero anoche la vi y estaba en perfecto estado

- Aqui Riber, ¿es de cuidado el estado de Lisa?

Ese fue el acabose, Un enfado barbaro poseyó a Rick, un enojo lleno de desesperación y frustración

- Nadie le dio permiso para hacer contacto con el Puente Tenienten Riber

- me importa un Diablo el permiso, para mi es mas importante saber si Lisa se encuentra bien

- ¡Basta los dos! Les recuerdo que están en medio de un patrullaje, la información es asi de simple la capitana Hayes se reportó enferma, asi que dejen de comportarse como un par de chiquillos y concentrense en su mision!

El regaño de la Comandante Grant los dejó a los dos helados, rara vez ella perdía la compostura asi que para su propio bienestar dejaron la riña para luego y regresaron su atención al patrullaje.

Los minutos se le hicieron horas y las horas años, nunca había sentido un ansia tan grande por que el patrullaje terminara, sentía unas ganas incontrolables por regresar a la nave e ir en busca de ella para pedirle la más grande disculpa aunque fuera de rodillas si era necesario; claro que también le urgía una explicación de ella por el incidente el día anterior con Karl, pero eso era secundario, solo quería verla.

Al entrar el Skull uno al hangar su piloto bajó de un brinco, un nervio insistente le recorría el cuerpo, atendió rápidamente al técnico que se hizo cargo del Skull en el momento en que el lider se alejó en dirección al sector de viviendas militares.

* * *

Jamás en su entera vida se había sentido como en ese día. Dicen que lo que más criticas es lo que mas te hará sufrir, ese día comprendio que era cierto. Durante mucho tiempo se burlo de todas las novelas, peliculas de cine o canciones en donde ilustraban a una protagonista sufriendo entrañablemente a punta de lágrimas por el amor no correspondido, en mas de una ocación expreso la ridicules de una situación asi, pues bien ahi tenía su castigo Lisa Hayes. Desde primeras horas de la mañana se sumió en una depresión absurda, lloraba por cualquier objeto o recuerdo que le trajera a la mente Rick, incluso como queriendo continuar con esa tortura china se empeñó en buscar dentro de su música las canciones más dolidas existentes en el planeta.

Y para colmo no reunio animo suficiente para tomar una ducha, decidiendo mejor pasar la tarde recostada en su sillon con la pijama y con un litro de helado de chocolate que poco a poco era devorado por ella.

- _Que patético_ – se repetía una y otra vez al darse cuenta de su estado. ¡¡Pero es la primera y última vez que te sufro asi Hunter!! Es mas! En este momento dejo de hacerlo! ¡No lo mereces! ¡Piloto arrogante cabeza hueca! Y asi con el "orgullo en alto" se puso de pie dispuesta a olvidar por completo el rostro y el nombre de Rick Hunter.

A punto estaba de entrar a la ducha cuando el timbre de su casa repico en toda la estancia, desaliñada en pijama y con el peor de los humores de mala gana abrio la puerta para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos con el culpable de su estado actual. Con el temperamento que la caracterizaba apenas abrio la puerta vio quien era y en segundos le azoto en sus narices el frio metal de la puerta.

- ¡Lisa Abre!

- ¡Vete al Diablo!

- ¡Lisa Abre! Necesito hablar contigo!

- ¡Ah mira que casualidad! Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo después de lo que me dijiste anoche! Pues fijate que yo no quiero hablar!

- ¡Lisa vamos no seas inmadura!

Del otro lado de la puerta Lisa Hayes se transformó en un demonio verde con los ojos inyectados de una furia sorprendente, de su nariz y oidos casi casi salia humo del calor infernal que se apodero de ella al escuchar la frase "no seas inmadura" y con el caracter Hayes a tope abrió de golpe la puerta para gritar con el menor decoro una de las frases mas memorables en la relación que vendría con Rick Hunter

- ¡¡Te voy a demostrar lo inmadura que puedo llegar a ser piloto de cuarta cabeza dura!!

Pero antes de realizar las torturas planeadas en su cabeza para el piloto, Rick Hunter le dio el anitidoto para que su transformacion en el increible Hulk desapareciera, un beso primero tomado por la fuerza para luego poco a poco convertirse en una actividad súmamente placentera en la que ambos participaban. Casi privados por el aliento tuvieron que separase en busca de oxigeno y al instante los ojos de Lisa recuperaron la seriedad y el enojo antes de aquel "imprevisto"

- Como dije…no quiero hablar contigo

- Ya! Perdóname se que fui un idiota, hare lo que sea para que me disculpes

El diablito interior que todos llevamos dentro se despertó súbitamente al escuchar la frase "hare lo que sea"

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiria, pero en ese momento no le importaba otra cosa mas que entrar a la barraca de Lisa y comerla a besos

- Lo que sea, solo si me prometes que hablaremos ahorita, creo que tenémos muchas cosas que dejar en claro

- ¡Trato hecho!

Lisa extendió la mano con la intención de sellar su trato, pero de nueva cuenta Rick la tomó desprevenida y la beso con la misma intensidad que momentos antes, y separandose lo suficiente para hablar le dijo

- ¿Podemos entrar?

- Esta bien…pasa

Al entrar a la barraca de Lisa, Rick casi ahoga un grito al ver el inusual desorden que se extendia por todo el lugar, Lisa al ver su expression se Adelanto a decir

- No te atrevas a preguntar o ahora si te mato

Lisa recogió lo suficiente como para que pudieran estar cómodos y se excuso por unos minutos para tomarse una ducha y cambiarse. Poco más tarde Lisa apareció en la Sala con unos pantalones deportivos y un top bastante ajustado que dejaba ver mucha piel, y para rematar con el cabello humedo, a Rick casi lo tira de la impression.

- Muy bien…de que quieres hablar

- Primero quiero pedirte una disculpa por como me comporte anoche, pero no pude controlarme, los celos se apoderaron de mi y muchas ideas me llenaron la cabeza.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ayer, cuando iba en camino para recogerte en el Puente te vi…..te vi con Karl

- Ah…asi que fue por eso

- ¡Cómo que "ahh"! ¿te parece poco que te haya encontrado con el en las circunstancias en que te vi?

- Si me hubieras preguntado por esto ayer nos hubieramos ahorrado todo esto, no es lo que piensas

- Si ya se, pero creeme que no es nada agradable ver a tu novia abrazando a otro!

Por fin lo habia soltado, en todo ese tiempo ellos jamas habían aclarado cual era el estado de su relacion, y no precisamente acordaron ser "novios"

- Ahh…

- ¡Que te pasa! ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "Ahh"?

- Calmate, es solo que no se por donde empezar….

- Creo que sería bueno que me aclares lo que paso anoche con Karl

- El me llamo al Puente anoche, no lo escuche nada bien asi que accedi a verlo, no paso nada Rick, es solo que el trae muchos sentimientos guardados y necesitaba liberarlos, yo soy lo unico que tiene en la nave, y el para mi es como mi hermano, asi que no puedo dejar que muera de dolor, si necesita una amiga para desahogarse ahi estaré.

- ¿Te gustaria que yo hiciera lo mismo con Minmay?

La pregunta le cayó como bomba, claro que no le gustaba nada la idea, de hecho en solo pensarlo la piel se le erizaba

- No seria mi situación preferida, pero tendria que respetarla, por que yo confió en ti, confiaría en que tu nunca harías algo tan bajo

- Es solo que no aguanto Lisa, por mas que me digas que el no es nada para ti, me lleno de celos, tu eres….tu….eres mi….

Rick no quiso aventurarse a decirle por segunda vez, eso era algo que tenían que aclarar de una vez por todas, que eran, cual era el estado de su relación

- Lo que nos lleva al Segundo punto…¿que somos Rick?

- Yo…yo…pense que era claro…yo no soy alguien que se besa y abraza con cualquier persona, a mi me gustan las cosas serías, las relaciones abiertas nunca han sido lo mio

- A mi tampoco me gustan, por lo menos ambos estamos de acuerdo en que ese no es el tipo de relación que buscamos.

- ¿Entonces?…..

- ¿Entonces?…..

- No me lo vas hacer nada facil ¿verdad?

- Nop…sufre!

Rick observó la determinación de Lisa, a veces era desconcertante estar con alguien con un alma tan fina y transparente como la de ella

- Muy bien…pues si eso es lo que quieres…lo haremos como toda pareja….

- Me parece perfecto…soy toda oidos

Unos nervios locos se apoderaron de el, las manos le sudaban como si estuviera a punto de ser sentenciado a corte marcial, la boca se le secó y un nudo enorme se le formó en la garganta, y por mas que quería las palabras no le salían

- Lisa….yo….este….yo….me preguntaba si….si te gustaría ser mi novia?

Una sonrisa enorme ilumino la habitación, era la primera vez que alguien le pedía ser su novia, Karl propiamente nunca lo hizo, solo dejo que las cosas sucedieran hasta que era demasiado obvio como para atreverse a preguntar.

- No se….tengo que repasar mi lista de pretendientes

- ¡Lisa! ¡No seas mala!

La comandante Hayes solto una carcajada y se arrojó a los brazos de piloto buscando ávidamente sus labios para sobre ellos responder a su pregunta

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Me encantaria ser su novia comandante Hunter!

Ambos por la emoción cayeron en una ola de besos, abrazos y dicha, el amor que ambos sentán era claro, despues de esa noche ya no habría mas dudas, era oficial, el romance del comandante Hunter y la capitana Hayes ya no sería un rumor en los pasillos del la nave, ahora seria official, Rick y Lisa eran novios.

Notas del autor:

Perdón por la mega demora, pero el trabajo estuvo cargadisimo y me limito mucho el tiempo, trataré de actualizar pronto!!. Tengo algunas notas aclaratorias:

- La situación del encuentro de Lisa y Karl. Creo y estoy convencida que el personaje de Karl que estoy creando no es malo, solo es una hombre que vive en carne propia los errores y las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas en el pasado. Y pues pobre! Por ende esta perdiendo alguien que ama con mucha intensidad pero que en su momento cuando fue suya no la supo apreciar y valorar. Asi que decidi darle unos momentos para desahogar tantas frustraciones y arrepentimientos y dada la relación previa entre Lisa y el ellos aun conservan una conexión de apoyo mutuo.

- La pequeña pelea o mal entendido entre Rick y Lisa se me hacia necesario, en el mundo real todas las parejas tenemos disuciones, malentendidos o desacuerdos, aunque la mayoria del tiempo derramemos miel las discuciones desafortudamente siempre estan presentes pero son estas las que vuelven las relaciones mas fuertes y maduras asi que aproveche esta situacion para al fin asentar la relación.

Bueno despues de estas pequeñas notas, de nueva cuenta les agradezco enormemente su tiempo para seguir esta humilde historia, espero reviews, comentarios, opiniones, lo que sea, lo que mas me importa es saber que les agrada un poco lo que se desarrolla en esta historia. Y para rematar como siempre GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Este capítulo esta dedicado a la persona que me regaló los mejores años de mi vida, a la persona que se quedó en mi corazon grabada hasta el fin de mis días; le dos gracias a Dios por haberme regalado un angel que me llenó de felicidad, un angel que todos los días me recibía para darme una muestra de cariño y gratitud, hoy ese angel ya no esta conmigo, ya no lo veo todos los días, ya no percibo su aroma, ya no puedo sentirlo al estirar mi mano, y hoy a casi un mes de su partida me doy cuenta que ese angel termino su misión conmigo y que alguien más en el mundo necesitaba de el, me enseñó lo que tenía que aprender y me saco de la soledad en la que me encontraba; Solo me resta decir Gracias, gracias por haber estado conmigo, gracias por haber sido quien fuiste; la vida sigue, pero los recuerdos se quedan en el alma.

* * *

CAPITULO X

Los lunes solían ser caóticos en el Puente del Sdf-1 pero ese lunes en especial parecía como si todas las complicaciones habidas y por haber hubieran decidido saltar a la vista para no dejar dar ni un respiro a todos los oficiales que diariamente se reportaban al deber.

Si no eran asuntos de mantenimiento en sectores diversos de la nave, eran reportes de disturbios en la ciudad o manisfestaciones de grupos aislados que pedían el regreso a la tierra de manera inmediata y si a eso se le sumaba los ataques constantes del enemigo todo creaba una atmósfera tensa y llena de estres que pocos oficiales sabían controlar.

Solo una oficial lograba manejar con perfección cada uno de los imprevistos que resonaban en el Puente, como si hubiera sido entrenada por un grupo especial de "como controlar situaciones extremas" ella daba las órdenes ágilmente casi de inmediato a cada una de las comandas, asi como recibía reportes un segundo tardaba en pensar la estrategia para resolver dicha situación.

Su cabeza era como una máquina super avanzada que trabajaba a la perfección, podía estar súmamente concentrada en su trabajo luego de un turno de doce horas, pero aun asi despues de tanto cansancio se daba la oportunidad de dejar volar su corazón hacia cierto piloto que estaba por iniciar su patrullaje. Con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar abrió el canal para dar inicio a las órdenes de despegue del escuadrón Skull

- Escuadrón Skull listo para salir, espero coordenadas de vuelo y pista libre

- Roger Skull, tiene pista libre en Prometheus, sus coordenadas están siendo enviadas en este momento

- Entendido Delta uno, esperemos no haya complicaciones ¿ya estas por terminar tu turno no?

- Gracias a Dios ¡si! estoy muerta, pero estaré al pendiente de cualquier contratiempo

- No te preocupes tanto vete a casa a descansar en cuanto termine con mi turno nos vemos en tu casa para cenar ¿te parece?

- Solo si prometes llevar comida Italiana, muero por un espaguetti lleno de salsa de tomate y champiñones

- Tengo que pensarlo…no quiero una novia "chobi"

- ¿Chobi?

- Es un sinónimo más delicado para "gordita"

- ¡Oyeme! si yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, no tengo ninguna clase de sobrepeso, y si vuelves a siquiera sugerir que estoy "chobi" no vives para contarlo!

- Ja ja ja….tranquila cariño, estas hermosa y tienes un cuerpo de diosa! Nos vemos en unas horas

- ¡eres un pesado!… Delta uno fuera

Lisa como siempre se sonrojó en cuestión de segundos, las palabras de Rick eran como dardos tranquilizantes que hacían efecto en instantes, las mejillas se le teñían de un color rojo intenso, y aunque lo intentaba no podia ocultar la sonrisa de boba que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

- Bien chicas, me retiro, descansen y suerte!

Al darse la vuelta todas en el Puente la veían con caras llenas de picardía apoyadas con risitas contenidas que hacían un susurro en el Puente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Y tan solo mirar los ojos brillantes de sus compañeras levantó una de sus manos y con la dignidad y orgullo que la caracterizaban dijo

- No, mejor no me digan nada….

Abandonó el Puente y se dirigió a su barraca con la única intención de dormir y dejar que su cuerpo y mente descansaran del agotador turno que acababa de sobrevivir.

Despertó abrúptamente en la oscuridad de su barraca mientras las sirenas resonaban en todo el lugar, agudas y desesperadas, la voz de Sammie anunciaba el estado de emergencia dentro de la nave mientras el repique de su teléfono la terminaba de despertar con una insistencia sobrehumana.

- Hayes…

- ¡Capitana Hayes! ¡He tratado de localizarla desde hace 15 minutos, estamos en medio de un ataque muy grande! Los enemigos han logrado entrar a la nave el Almirante Gloval ha dado la alerta roja…

- ¡Voy para alla!

Apenas colgó el auricular se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos al tiempo que amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo, un intenso calor la consumió a causa de los inmensos nervios que le carcomían el cuerpo, para se recriminaba como no escuchó minutos antes el llamado por el teléfono, una desesperada ansia por llegar al Puente se apoderó de ella, una necesidad extraña por comprobar que el estuviera bien.

La puerta del Puente se abrió dejando entrar a una capitana Hayes apurada con una cara pálida que remarcaba lo fuera de guardia con que la tomo el ataque.

- Dame el reporte de la situación Sammie

- Dos grupos enemigos de aproximadamente 30 pods nos atacaron hace 20 minutos, cinco escuadrones están afuera, tenemos pérdidas en un setenta por ciento de los escuadrones Hope y Ghost, el escuadron Skull esta intentando eliminar a un grupo enemigo que logró ingresar a la ciudad, no hay pérdidas en ese escuadron

Como queriendo quitarle un poco de la preocupacion que sus ojos revelaban Sammie se Adelanto al decirle que el Skull estaba bien, no era necesario preguntar por quien Lisa sentía tanta angustia.

- Gracias Sammie, yo me hago cargo desde ahora. Escuadrones Prometheo y Ride inicien su ingreso a la nave, cubran al Skull y eliminen de inmediato al enemigo; Ghost y Hope replieguen las naves enemigas al sector 3 es prioritario alejar al enemigo de las entradas principales del Sdf-1. Delta uno a Skull uno reporte su situación

- Aqui Skull uno, reporto dos bajas de mi grupo, hemos logrado eliminar aproximadamente 13 de los pods enemigos, solicito refuerzos en los refugios principales de inmediato.

- Enterada Skull uno, Prometheo y Ride van en camino. Me reportan enemigos tratando de ingresar al anfiteatro tiene órdenes de enviar cazas en esa dirección

- ¡Demonios Lisa, están acabando con la ciudad! ¡No puedo abandonar mi posición actual el enemigo no nos deja mover!

- ¡Vamos Rick, necesito al menos dos cazas rápido! ¡Minmey estaba en una presentación!

- ¡No puedo dejar a mi grupo!

- ¡Aqui Lider de Prometheo, estamos haciendo contacto con el escuadron Skull y el enemigo!

- ¡Rick envía cazas!

El comandante Hunter empezó a sentir una presión que le hacía respirar en ritmos rápidos, la situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo crítico, escuchó fuerte y claro cuando Lisa le pidió refuerzos en el anfiteatro pero no podia abandonar su posición aunque dos escuadrones mas había llegado para apoyarlos si el dejaba su escuadron las cosas se descontrolarían más, una ves mas escucho la voz de Lisa dándole la misma órden

- ¡Rick! ¡¡Los refuerzos!!

- ¡Ya escuche! ¡Estoy pensando!…..¡tenientes Riber y Sullivan diríjanse al anfiteatro, un par de pods estan intentando ingresar, traten de alejarlos de la zona!

- ¡¡Enterado!!

- ¡No puedes envíar a dos pilotos inexpertos! ¡Estas loco!

- Escuche Capitana tiene que confíar en mi, es preferible envíar a dos cazas que solo enfrentarán a dos pods que dejar a tres escuadrones con un solo lider y con 14 naves enemigas!

Lisa apretó los puños tratando de controlar la rabia que sintió al escuchar el reproche de Rick, en otros tiempos lo hubiera mandado al demonio y lo hubiera forzado a seguir sus órdenes, pero ahora entre ellos dos las cosas eran diferentes, tenía que confíar en el, aunque le costara la mitad de su autocontrol.

- Ten cuidado por favor…

- Tranquila…..el espaguetti nos espera….

Las manos le sudaban, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, los sonidos del exterior los empezó a oir distorcionados a causa del pánico que poco a poco se apoderaba de el. La respiración empezo a ser más desesperada y rápida en cuanto diviso el pod enemigo que golpeaba insistentemente las barreras de protección del anfiteatro.

El valor flaqueo por unos momentos cuando el enemigo se percato de su presencia e interrumpio su labor de entrar al teatro para ir en su dirección con toda la intención de destruirlo. Era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro uno a uno en combate, no había opción mas que enfrentarlo y tratar de salvar la vida, el teniente Sullivan lidiaba por su cuenta con el enemigo; respiró más rápido…la adrenalina le aumento el ritmo cardiaco…las pupilas miraron fijo hacia el frente…y en segundos sintió el impacto del primer movimiento del enemigo y esa sacudida hizo que el teniente Riber reaccionara del pánico en el que se había hundido.

" _Quieres acción_" " _pues bien nos haremos la vida pesada_" y dándose ánimos a si mismo hizo rugir los motores de su VT para ir a toda velocidad y estrellarse con el enemigo en una lluvia de misiles y explosiones que poco a poco se hicieron más intensos, ambas partes no daban tregua, uno intentaba proteger su vida y la de los demás a toda costa y el otro peleaba con una unica convicción, las batallas no fueron hechas para perderse.

La temperatura subió en la cabina de su varitech mientras el combate seguía, los instrumentos empezaron a calentarse a causa del esfuerzo de la maquina. Un golpe sonoro lo aturdió por unos segundos y al recuperar el control el enemigo ya habia ingresado en el afiteatro, los gritos desesperados no se hicieron esperar, los lamentos y los llantos de los que estaban dentro fueron como un taladro que le atravesó la cabeza. Y con una destreza sacada desde sus adentros logró interponerse y proteger a la persona que estaba en el centro del escenario y que era blanco perfecto del enemigo, segundos después un movimiento ágil y certero destruyó al enemigo en una explosión que retumbó en las paredes de la construcción.

Con la respiración jadeante y el sudor corriendole por el rostro el teniente Riber enfocó a la mujer que estaba de rodillas al piso protegida únicamente por sus brazos

- Aqui el teniente Riber…. el enemigo fue eliminado del anfiteatro…la señorita Minmey se encuentra bien

- Enterada teniente ¿Karl estas bien?

- Me encuentro bien Capitana…envíe a un grupo médico para atender a los heridos; Riber fuera.

- Teniente Riber ¡espere!

Algo en la actitud de Karl la dejo con una sensación extraña de intranquilidad, como si el le hubiera contestado mas por inercia que por voluntad propia; dió algunas órdenes y un equipo médico estaba en camino al teatro.

- Aqui Delta uno, la situación en el anfiteatro ha sido controlada, repito ha sido controlada, todas las unidades envíen su reporte actual

- Hablar el lider Skull, los enemigos han sido destruidos, tenemos bajas en los escuadrones Hope, Ghost, Prometheo y Skull…..la ciudad…..quedó destruida….

- Enterada Lider Skull…asegurese que no haya heridos en estado crítico

- Roger

* * *

El Puente se sumió en un silencio penumbral, les era dificil asimilar la destrucción alcanzada en el último ataque, por la mente de muchos de los presentes les era inconcebible tanta destrucción, tanta pérdida de vidas sin proposito alguno.

- Tiene que haber alguna manera de detener tanta destrucción… Claudia, no podemos seguir asi.

- Lo se amiga, pero en momentos como este solo podemos aguantar y tratar de proteger a las personas que viven en esta nave

Lisa Hayes como pocas veces sentía una carga emocional enorme, su resistencia poco a poco se iba desgastando, día tras día observar por su consola como jóvenes pilotos eran aniquilados en el espacio lejos de su familia, sin cumplir sus sueños y anhelos era desgastante y entre los que diariamente salían arriesgar la vida estaba el, el hombre que se conviritó en su punto de fuga, en su respaldo para cuando la situación era demasiado abrumadora.

- Ténemos que hacer algo…

- Capitana vaya a la ciudad necesitamos un reporte inmediato de los daños

- Si señor….

Al bajar de su VT las piernas le temblaron al sentir de nuevo tierra firme, se quitó el casco para sentir un poco de aire y caminó en dirección a la mujer que toda la nave deseaba conocer, estaba sentada sobre el piso con la mirada perdida, era obvio que la situación la dejo debil y asustada. Parado ahi frente a ella se preguntó que era lo que la hacia ser tan deseada, a sus ojos no era más que una niña asustada.

- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Desea que la lleve algun centro médico?

No le respondió

- Señorita…¿le duele algo?

- El no vino…

- ¿de de habla? ¿extravió algun familiar?

- El siempre era el que venía a rescatarme, pero…pero supongo que ahora el ya no se interesa en mi…todo es culpa de esa mujer

- Será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería

- ¡No necesito que me lleve a ningun lado! ¡Lo que quiero saber es que hace usted aqui! ¡¡Rick era quien tenía que venir!! ¡El era el que siempre estaba al pendiente de mi! pero desde que se involucró con esa mujer todo cambió, no responde a mis llamadas, ni siquiera a intentado comunicarse conmigo! Es como si yo ya no existiera para el…

Lo que veía el teniente Riber no era a la estrella pop más importante de la ciudad, sino a una niña dolida, llorosa que no encontraba una mejor manera de llamar la atención que hacer berrinche en medio de una situación dificil y delicada.

- ¿Se refiere al Comandante Hunter?

- ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Vayase de aqui!

- Como quiera, pero no va a ganar nada tirandose a llorar lamentandose de su situación, se lo digo por experiencia propia….trate de estar calmada, un grupo médico esta por llegar

Riber se dio la media vuelta para asegurarse de que no hubiera más heridos en el teatro, la señorita Macross parecía estar en perfecto estado de salud

- Espere….

- Mire señorita estamos en crisis por si no se a dado cuenta, hay muchos heridos asi que no tengo tiempo para atenderla, si no ayuda, no estorbe por favor.

Como pocas veces la señorita Macross se quedó muda sin saber que decir, no era normal que la trataran con tanta indiferencia y apatía, a punto estuvo de hacer uno de sus berrinches en donde las lágrimas y los lloriqueos eran su mejor defensa pero cuando siquiera lo penso el piloto que la había salvado ya estaba muy lejos como para notar su "estado delicado".

* * *

El recorrer las calles en esas circunstancias era súmamente abrumador, a donde quiera que miraba había escombros, casas y calles en ruinas, la destrucción alcanzada por los Zentraedi durante el último ataque era alarmante.

La joven capitana no sabía por donde empezar, si por envíar a los equipos de rescate para localizar heridos, al equipo de mantenimiento, empezar con el inventario de daños, visitar los refugios o simplemente hacer labor de observación para despues pensar en el plan de acción, cualquiera de las opciones causaba desaliento y tristeza.

Para sus adentros no dejaba de pensar en la necesidad de detener la Guerra, en la impotencia que día a día le crecía en el pecho al ver tantas muertes inecesarias, en la presión que el paso de los días le iban dejando en el corazón.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó el movil y en la pantalla leyó el nombre de Rick, sus ojos de inmediato se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Hayes

- ¿Cómo que Hayes? Se contesta: ¡Hola mi vida! ¿que necesitas?

- Pues si estuvieramos en una mejor situación comandante quizá lo consideraría

- Me dijeron en el Puente que estas en la ciudad ¿como está?

- Peor de lo que imaginaba, las naves que entraron destruyeron casi todo, necesitaremos varias semanas para lograr una reconstruccion completa.

- Hemos estado en situaciones peores, ánimo! no podemos dejarnos vencer

-…..es que….me da tanta rabia….

Rick alcanzó a notar la voz quebrada que Lisa trataba de disimular, podría parecer a simple vista alguien immune y fria pero el en carne propia aprendió a dejar de verla como una mujer sin sentimientos, ya que se le conocía era facil darse cuenta de la sensibilidad con la que ella vivia.

- Tranquila, se que son situaciones difíciles pero estamos juntos en esto

- Si lo se….gracias

- Mira tengo que terminar mi reporte en cuanto acabe nos vemos en tu casa te parece?

- Si esta bien, nos vemos al rato

- Cuidate y recuerda que te amo

- Gracias, yo tambien

El tiempo pareció correr muy lentamente por que para cuando Lisa logró llegar a su barraca luego del recuento de los daños sintió como si hubiera pasado días enteros en la ciudad; lo primero que hizo al entrar fue quitarse los zapatos para luego dejarse caer sobre el sillón dándose la oportunidad de respirar y cerrar los ojos con más tranquilidad. La oscuridad en la que estaba su barraca la relajaba y le permitía pensar con mas claridad, no se tomó la molestia de mirar la hora, lo único que deseaba es permanecer ahi sin ningun tipo de preocupación dejando liberar la tension acumulada durante la batalla. Lentamente sus ojos fueron vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio, su respiración se hizo mas acompasada mientras con una de sus manos cubría parte de sus ojos.

En sus sueños un aroma inconfundible para ella llenó sus pulmones, un aroma que le daba seguridad y armonía, debía ser un sueño muy bueno puesto que lo que sintió despues le hizo sonreir en el momento en que sobre sus labios un calor le recorrió el cuerpo completo, un suave beso le hizo despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba

- Despierte bella durmiente…

Un beso más fue depositado sobre la adorada mujercita que estaba frente a el

- anda…despierta…tengo hambre….

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa se hizo mas evidente cada que Rick la besaba con el propósito de despertarla, lo que el no sabía era que ella estaba despierta desde hace rato pero disfrutar de los besos de Rick y de la creciente frustración que se apoderaba de el al no lograr despertarla la divertía sobremanera.

- Lisa….voy a llorar si no me haces caso….

La sonrisa se volvió carcajada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el puchero que Rick estaba haciendo era suúmamente adorable por lo que el autocontrol de la capitana Lisa Hayes fue derribado de inmediato.

- ¡Que mala eres! Estas escuchando que mi estomago se esta comiendo a mis otros órganos y ni asi te compadeces de mi!

- Ja ja ja lo siento! Me fue inevitable, te ves adorable cuando haces berrinche

- Que chistosa….anda vamos a cenar

- Nop….no tengo hambre

- ¡LISA!

- Esta bien, esta bien…ya no te pongas grinch….vamos a darle de comer al niñito

- ¡Lo que te estas ganando es un buen castigo!

- Solo con la condición de que el castigo incluya besos y abrazos

- Nada de eso…no lo mereces…tender que tomar medidas mas severas

- ¿A si? ¿Como cuales?

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando Rick ya la tenía recostada sobre el sofa haciéndole cosquillas en todas partes, ella al principio se resistió pero después las carcajadas se hicieron descontroladas y sus ojos arrojaron lágrimas consecuencia del ataque del comandante, inutilmente trató de liberarse de los brazos de Rick y solo hasta que la risa descontrolada le produjo dolor de estomago comenzó a suplicar para que él se detuviera

-…me rindo…ya….no lo…vuelvo hacer….

- ¡¡ah no! ¡ahora te aguantas!

- ya…por favor…lo siento…en serio…

- con una condición

- ¡¡la que sea!! ¡¡pero ya detente!!

- Necesito que me pagues por todos los besos que te di mientras dormías y de los cuales ¡no me respondiste ni uno!

- Si si…perooooo ya paraleeeeee

Cuando Rick se detuvo Lisa se tranquilizó un poco y observó como Rick la miraba con sus ojos azules de una manera tan profunda que ella sentía la derretía

- estoy esperando…

Las manos de Lisa tomaron el rostro de Rick y lo atrajo hacia ella con una seguridad y sensualidad que a el le cortó la respiración, lentamente y disfrutando de cada segundo ella unio sus labios a los de el, primero lentamente con besos cortos y separados, eso a el lo volvía loco, luego después de lograr captar por completo su atención, inició un beso que despertó cada celula de sus cuerpos; intensificó el beso mientras pasaba sus manos por la nuca de el dejando escapar ligeros gruñidos que demostraban la satisfacción infinita que ambos sentían y como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente placentera ella abrió su boca para que el entrara con la tibieza de su lengua a explorar lo que el deseara, no se dieron tregua, aquel beso era algo liberador que los llevaba a un paraiso en donde la Guerra era inexistente. Se separaron por la necesidad de aire, pero en cuanto se detuvieron ambos se observaban como si fueran la cosa mas fascinante sobre el universo

- dígame comandante ¿logre pagar mi deuda?

- ¡¡Uff!! ¡De hecho creo que te pasaste!

Soltaron una risa al unisono que le iluminó el alma misma que en esos momentos se encontraba herida y derrotada por las circunstancias que los rodeaban

- Lisa…hay algo que tengo que decirte

El cambio de tono y de expresion en la cara de Rick la pusieron en guardia y adoptando un aire de serenidad y seriedad deslumbrantes se levantó de la posición en la que estaba para enfrentar lo que el tenía que decirle

- ¿Que pasa?

- Yo no se como decirte esto…es muy delicado…

- Lo que sea dímelo….

- Es que…

- ¡Rick dime ya!

- ¡¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!!

Lisa se quedó muda, había pensado lo peor, su cabeza se llenó de situaciones inimaginables, su corazón entró en un estado de alarma en donde cualquier noticia era esperada, todo…exepto hambre…entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró en silencio mientras en su cabeza decidía cual sería su reacción.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me asustaste!

- Eso es por hacerte la dormida mientras estas despierta! Ahora por el amor de Dios vamos a comer

- Esta bien…esta bien….pon la mesa mientras me voy a cambiar

- Gracias! Gracias!

Al salir de su habitacion vestida con ropa deportiva Rick estaba mas que listo en la mesa para ingerir sus "sagrados alimentos" divertida tomó asiento y dijo solemnemente:

- Muy bien comandante comamos!

- ¡Si por favor!

Casi no hablaron durante la cena, con Rick muriendose de hambre y con Lisa botada de la risa por la desesperacion con la que el comía las palabras sobraban

- ¿Cual es el recuento de los daños?

- Nada bueno…casi la mitad de la ciudad quedó destruida, nuestros equipos de mantenimiento tardarán semanas en hacer la reconstrucción

- Vaya…esta vez si nos dieron duro

- Bastante, las cosas no estan bien Rick, estan empeorando, yo no creo que nosotros tengamos oportunidad de vencerlos

- ¿Tanto asi?

- Solo ponte a pensar en los últimos días no nos han dejado de atacar, se retiran solo para ir por refuerzos y hoy lograron penetrar nuestros sistemas de defensa, eso ya es grave, nuestros recursos belicos no son ilimitados tarde o temprano se agotaran

- Pero es que no hay nada que podamos hacer Lisa, el gobiernos de la tierra nos ha retirado su apoyo

- Si pero lo que no saben es que luego de destruirnos a nosotros seguiran ellos, por lo menos si esta nave es detruida solo son cuarenta mil vidas, pero si destruyen la tierra son millones de humanos, niños, mujeres, fauna, flora, el planeta completo sería destruido en minutos, me frustra que no lo vean

- No es que no lo vean, mas bien estan muertos de miedo y en vez de enfrentar la situación prefieren esconder la cabeza como avestruces, pero esta en nosotros no rendirnos hasta el ultimo momento, tenemos que mantener la frente en alto y conservar la esperanza de que este solo es un mal tiempo que estamos viviendo.

- Si lo se, solo que después de episodios como este es un poco dificil recuperar el enfoque

- No me decepcione capitana, que le tengo a usted una fe infinita, por ti daría la vida sin pensarlo, todos los que estamos en esta nave peleamos con un propósito, si queremos proteger la raza humano pero mas alla de eso esta lo que amamos, lo que nos hace ser humanos, y tu Lisa…tu eres lo que me da el valor para salir a la pelea

- ¿en que momento te convertiste en lo más importante de mi vida?

- en el momento en que vi por primera vez tus ojos verdes y me enamoraste como loco

- Cuando lo pienso se me hace imposible el grado de importancia que tienes en mi vida, de verdad muchas gracias por estar conmigo

- Gracias a ti…¡ánimo! vamos a salir de esta

Después de la cena se recostaron sobre el sofa, se quedaron abrazados disfrutando la compañía mutual, de vez en vez se besaban lenta y largamente. Al fin el sueño los venció y ambos se quedaron dormidos envueltos en una sensación de seguridad y paz.

El telefono se estaba convirtiendo en el aparato más odiado por el, por que casualmente era el que siempre los despertaba, abrió los ojos de mala gana y se dio cuenta que Lisa seguía profundamente dormida, no queriendo despertarla contestó susurrando

- ¿quien habla?

- ¿Comandante Hunter? Lo siento debi haber equivocado de número, trataba de hablar al camarote de la capitana Hayes

- No te equivocaste Sammie, este es el camarote de la Capitana, ella esta durmiendo ¿es algo urgente?

- Si comandante, el Almirante Gloval convocó a una junta de emergencia la capitana debe presentarse dentro de una hora en la sala de juntas ¿podría pasarle el recado?

- Si lo hare…y por favor Sammie no le digas a nadie que estoy en su camarote, no quiero que haya malos entendidos

- Cuente con mi discreción Comandante

- Muchas gracias

En el momento en que la teniente Sammie Porter escuchó la voz del comandante Hunter y no la de la capitana Hayes sus ojos se iluminaron al darse cuenta del semejante chisme que le daría a las otras miembros de trio. Y cuando colgó luego de prometerle a Hunter no decir nada pensó _"'¡si como no, ya parece que esta noticia me la dejare guardada!"_ se quitó su diadema y mando un mensaje de texto a sus entrañables amigas

- "¡no van a creer el noticion que les tengo, esta como para volvernos locas!" nos vemos en el almuerzo

Mientras Sammie se tronaba los dedos de la emoción en la barraca de la capitana Hayes un piloto intentaba despertar a la dama que había dormido con el, se estaba dando cuenta que despertarla era toda una odisea, había que llamarla varias veces para que por fin se dignara abrir los ojos.

- Lisa…despierta….Lisa…

De Nuevo no obtuvo respuesta

- El Almirante Gloval esta afuera

- ¡¡Qué!! ¡por que demonios no me despertaste antes!

- no que no despertabas

- ¡no me vuelvas hacer eso! Casi me matas de un susto

- Pues tu a ver si aprendes a despertar más rápido

- Si el Almirante no esta aqui ¿para que me despertaste?

- ese es el punto, Sammie habló me pidió que te dijera que el Almirante convocó a una junta de emergencia, tienes que presentarte en 40 minutos

- ¡¿Y le contestaste tu?! Hay no! esto esta muy mal ¿que no sabes de las capacidades comunicativas del trio? ¡¡Dentro de una hora toda la nave pensara que pasamos la noche juntos!!

- Bueno, técnicamente asi fue, además ella me prometío que no diría nada

- ¿Y tu le creiste? Que ingenuo eres…

Para entonces Lisa estaba sentada sobre su sillon con la peor cara de tragedia que pudiera ser capaz de hacer, de repente se daba pequeños golpecitos en la frente con su almohada

- ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no te durmieras como piedra!

- No me hagas arrojarte la mesa….

- ya pues, mejor alistate tienes que presentarte en la junta ¿tienes idea de que se trate?

- No…no estoy enterada de que algo pase en la nave

- Bueno sera mejor que me vaya para que te alistes

- Creo que nuestra primera noche juntos no fue lo que esperabamos

- Naa…tranquila, ya te dare noches con más acción ja ja ja

- ¡Que bobo eres! Pero eres adorable…

- Gracias tu también, nos vemos en la tarde

Se despidieron con un beso cortó pero cargado de cariño, se quedó de pie en el marco de su puerta mientras observaba como se alejaba.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala de juntas como siempre la capitana Lisa Hayes dio una última revisada a su uniforme, llevaba su carpeta de apuntes por si se necesitaba hacer anotaciones, al abrirse paso al recinto observó que el Almirante Gloval había convocado a una junta bastante grande, al menos diez personas estaban presentes, al presentar su saludo military se le indicó que tomara asiento.

- Señores y Señores antes que nada quiero agradecer su pronta respuesta para esta junta, lo que se tratará en esta junta es delicado y confidencial. Como saben hemos sido atacados constantemente por el enemigo, nuestros sistemas de defensa se estan debilitando alarmantemente; en el ultimo ataque un grupo de enemigos logró entrar al Sdf-1 causando múltiples daños tanto en la nave como en la ciudad. Bien encima de que tenemos que lidiar con los programas de reconstrucción ténemos otro asunto que atender.

Después del ataque nuestro sistema de inteligencia encontró tres hombres de origen zentraedi micronisados escondidos en una de las secciones de mantenimiento. He hablado con ellos y nos estan pidiendo asilo; el motivo de esta junta es tomar en consideración su petición de manera unanime tomando en cuenta cada una de las opiniones de los miembros de este consejo.

- ¡Tiene que estar bromeando Almirante! ¡Esto ni siquiera debe ser sometido a discución!

¡Ellos deben ser tratados como prisioneros no como invitados!

- Entiendo su postura Coronel pero existen cuestiones que tienen que considerarse antes de tomar una desición basada en resentimientos ocacionados por la guerra

- ¡Ninguna cuestion influirá para que dejemos que esos alienígenas permanezcan en la nave!

- Lamento decirle que esa no es una desición que le corresponda solo a usted, Dr. Lang, tengo entendido que tiene algo que decirnos.

- Gracias almirante, como sabemos los Zentraedi provienen de una raza milenaria dedicada unicamente a las acciones bélicas, habiamos tenido indiciones de siglos atras tanto nuestra raza como la de ellos coexistieron en algun punto. Al fin he logrado hacer pruebas de ADN

tanto de su estructura genetica como de la nuestra y el parecido biológico es impresionante, compartimos casi el noventa y cinco por ciento del código genetico lo que nos lleva a casi afirmar que nuestros ancentros fueron los mismos. En base a esto estoy completamente convencido de que ambas civilizaciones pueden coexistir en paz sin la necesidad de una guerra.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada de importancia! ¡Nos es completamente indiferente si hace millones de años fuimos parte de una misma especie, lo que importa es que ahora estamos en medio de una Guerra que decidira la sopervivencia de alguna de las razas!

- Se equivoca Coronel. Si me permite hablar Almirante…

- Adelante Capitana, por algo esta aqui

- Es bastante importante haber comprobado que ambas razas compartimos casi el mismo ADN, eso nos da un poco de esperanza para lograr establecer la paz entre nosotros, los Zentraedi que estan en la nave son la prueba de que ellos pueden cambiar su organización social para interactuar mas en una civilización que tiene otros fines y propositos además de la Guerra, estamos ante la oportunidad más grande de terminar con esta Guerra que no nos esta llevando a nada mas que a la inminente destrucción.

- Que ingenua es Capitana ¿acaso cree que el enemigo se rendira solo por que nuestra genetica es similar? ¡Ellos solo quieren destruirnos y no se los permitiremos!

- ¡Y como pretende detenerlos Coronel! ¡Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de la tremenda desventaja en la que estamos! ¡A este paso el SDF-1 terminara convertido en chatarra solo por que personas como usted no quieren ver la gravedad de la situacion!

- ¡Le aconsejo que baje la voz Capitana! ¡Esta muy cerca de la insobordinación! No crea que solo por tener el apellido de un Almirante le da la suficiente autoridad para dirigirse asi a un miembro del consejo

- Yo no necesito de mi apellido para expresar que esta Guerra es la mayor estupidez que el hombre a hecho! Si estoy de acuerdo en que al principio teniamos el deber de defendernos, pero ahora es claro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo

- ¡Capitana, Coronel! Guarden la compostura…por que no dejamos que los Zentraedi expliquen sus razones para estar aqui; teniente por favor hágalos pasar.

Al abrirse la puerta tres individuos de piel pálida y diferentes complexiones entraron a la sala; si no fuera por la ropa improvisada que llevaban puesta fácilmente se hubieran confundido como humanos. Tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban al centro de la sala, llevaban la mirada baja y su rostro expresaba cierto temor ante el consejo que tenían frente a ellos.

Algunos miembros del consejo comenzaron a susurran entre ellos haciendo notar su evidente desacuerdo ante la situación, otros permanecieron callados pensando y analizando la situación, los miembros del equipo científico sentían una fascinación de poder ver uno de los descubrimientos geneticos más importantes de la historia.

- Muy bien Señores, los hemos traido con el propósito de decidir cual sera su situación política en nuestra nave, tienen la oportunidad de expresar sus motivos para querer ser parte de nuestra sociedad, asi que espero no desaprovechen esta oportunidad

- ¡Estos alienígenas no tienen nada que decir! Tienen que ser tatados como prisioneros políticos

- No se da cuenta Coronel lo emocionante que es saber que tenemos una similitud génetica impresionante!

- Su opinion científica es irrelevante para cuestiones políticas Dr. Lang

- Como puede decir eso Coronel! ¡Este descubrimiento es lo que hará la diferencia entre la Guerra y la paz!

- Señores por favor tengan calma ¿Capitana Hayes hay algo que quiera decir?

- Si señor, creo que sería bueno que tomaramos en cuenta la opinion de algunos pilotos, ellos son los que diariamente salen a enfrentar al enemigo, lo que puedan decirnos sería de mucha ayuda

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ese es el deber de los pilotos Capitana, faltaba mas!

- ¡Coronel Amstrong! ¡Es la última vez que hace una intervención sin pedir permiso! ¿A quien tiene en mente Capitana?

- Al comandante Hunter y al comandante Sterling, además de ser los mas experimentados en batalla, fueron tambien prisioneros en la nave del enemigo.

- Muy bien, teniente comuníquese con ellos y que vengan de inmediato.

- Si señor.

* * *

- ¡Jefe! ¿Ya esta listo?

- Como siempre Max, espero esta vez el enemigo no tenga ánimos para venir a molestar

- Dios lo escuche jefe, por cierto….¡ya me entere, picaron!

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Vamos no sea tímido conmigo! Sabe que puede confíar en mi! Además me muero de curiosidad de saber como es la capitana en otras cuestiones que no sean la red táctica

- Max, estoy perdiendo la paciencia…de que demonios hablas

- Pues todos en la nave ya saben que usted y la Capitana Hayes pasaron la noche juntos en su barraca, se lo merecían jefe luego de los ataques de ayer, seguro terminaron rendidos

- ¡Te voy a moler a golpes! Nada de los chismes que hayas escuchado son ciertos

- ¡Vamos! ¡Confíe en mi! Dígame ¿verdad que la capitana debajo de su uniforme tiene un cuerpo de uff?

- ¡Ya esta! ¡¡Te lo adverti!!

Justo en el momento en que el comandante Hunter iba por los golpes seguros con su entrañable amigo en las bocinas del hangar fueron solicitados de inmediato

- Comandante Hunter y Comandante Stearling se solicita su presencia en la sala de juntas de inmediato, favor de reportarse

- ¡Te salvo la campana Stearling, pero en cuanto salgamos de la junta te doy tu merecido!

El trayecto a la sala de juntas era corto, pero la curiosidad de saber por que los habían llamado les hizo el camino más largo de lo normal, al llegar a su destino fue Rick quien tocó a la puerta para pedir acceso, la sala de juntas se abrió y se encontraron con varios rostros conocidos

- ¡Comandantes Hunter y Stearling reportándose a sus órdenes Almirante!

- Descanse Comandante, gracias por venir, por favor tome asiento, Capitana Hayes ¿puede explicarles rápidamente el motivo de esta junta?

- Claro que si señor. Comandantes, gracias por venir, se solicito su presencia por que tenemos una situación un tanto inesperada, como ven esos tres hombres que estan aqui estan siendo sometidos a un juicio para saber cual sera si situación política, y quisieramos saber su opinion.

- ¿Capitana me podría decir cuales son los cargos que acusan a estos hombres?

- Creo que no se han dado cuenta comandante Hunter, pero estos hombres son Zentraedi que han venido a pedir asilo político

- ¡Qué!¡no puedo creerlo!

- Asi es Comandante, qusieramos saber su opinion al respecto

- Bueno Almirante a mi francamente me queda la duda de las verdaderas intenciones de estos Zentraedi en nuestra nave, nos han demostrado en más de una ocación que esa civilización no tiene otro propósito más que la guerra

- ¡Bien dicho Hunter! Es lo mismo que les e tratado de decir al Almirante y a la Capitana

- ¿Almirante puedo hablar con ellos?

- Adelante Capitana

- Como veran es dificil para nosotros tomar una decision, podrían decirnos ¿que los hizo desertar de su nave?

Los tres se quedaron callados no sabían si responder, era claro que podrían ser mandados a una carcel por ser enemigos y eso los tenía asustados

- Por favor, responda, si realmente quieren quedarse tienen que hablar con nosotros…

- Bueno…en realidad fueron muchas cosas, al principio fuimos enviados como espias, se nos ordeno observar su cultura y entrar en contacto con los objetos que los rodean, al principio fue muy fuerte el contraste entre su civilización y la nuestra, pero después nos dimos cuenta de que es muy fácil ser uno de ustedes, convivir con otros humanos, comer, dormir, no pensar únicamente en la Guerra y claro la música de la señorita Minmay nos inspiró mucho; cuando regresamos a nuesrta nave nos dimos cuenta de que ya no queriamos esa vida…y tomamos la decision de micronisarnos de nuevo y escapar, sabemos el riesgo que corremos, pero creemos que vale la pena, vale la pena dejar la Guerra y vivir en paz.

- ¿Quieren decir que prefieren nuestro estilo de vida?

- No es que lo prefiramos, es que hasta hace poco no conociamos otra cosa que las armas, la Guerra y destrucción, pero al saber que hay algo mejor nos motivó mucho

- Entonces estan dispuestos a rendirse

- Si, ya no queremos vivir en medio de la guerra

- ¿que opina Comandante Hunter?

- Bueno, ya escuchandolos, creo que podríamos darles una oportunidad, quizá ponerlos a prueba y si sus intensiones son diferentes a las que han expresado aqui, pues habrá consecuencias.

- ¡Yo aun no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Esto debe de ser una trampa! ¡Nos expone mucho recibirlos!

- Lamento decirle Coronel Amstrong que la mayoría a tomado una desición, asi que levanto esta reunion y haremos los preparativos para que nuestros huespedes tengan un lugar donde quedarse, muchas gracias por su presencia.

Los miembros del consejo se retiraron y el Almirante Gloval firmó unos documentos y se disponía a salir en dirección a su oficina

- Almirante ¿podría verlo en su oficina más tarde?

- Claro que si Capitana Hayes, la estaré esperando.

Todos se retiraron, todos exepto dos personas que desde que se vieron esa mañana deseaban no tener que separarse para atender sus obligaciones, se sonrieron al principio, sus miradas se decian todo y a la vez nada

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola!

- Que gusto verla capitana….

- Lo mismo digo comandante, se le ve muy bien esta mañana

- ¡Uff! Mejor ni le digo como se ve usted

- ¿por que no en vez de decírmelo, me lo demuestras?

- Con gusto….yo jamás me atrevería a desobedecer una órden suya

Lentamente se acercaron y se entregaron en un beso que les prometió la mayor felicidad posible, Lisa sentía un abismo enorme que empezaba a formarsele en el Corazon ante la desición que había tomado, en ese beso quería entregar su alma misma, queria decirle a ese hombre que el era el dueño de todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecer, la noche anterior el le habia dicho que por ella daría la vida sin pensarlo, esa mañana ella se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por el, por que solo hasta esa mañana se dio cuenta que su vida sin el no tendría sentido. Una solitaria lágrima se le escapo y resbalo por su mejilla, el lo noto de inmediato se separó de sus labios y le tomó el rostro con sus manos

- ¿Lisa estas bien?

- Se que no lo he dicho con mucha frecuencia, que suelo ser muy fría, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que pase lo que pase mi corazón estará contigo.

- ¿A que viene todo esto?

- Solo prometeme que no lo olvidarás

- Jamás Lisa, jamás voy a olvidar lo que siento por ti

- Bien…tengo que ir a la oficina del Almirante, ten cuidado en tu patrullaje

- No te preocupes, nos vemos al rato…

Algo en su expresion lo dejo intraquilo, la vio alejarse con su andar característico, y el corazón se le oprimió sin razón alguna, trató de liberar sus mente mientras se dirigia al hangar.

* * *

- ¿Esta segura de lo que me esta pidiendo Capitana?

- Si señor

- ¿Esta conciente que si la dejo ir hay probabilidades muy altas de que no regrese?

- Si señor, pero creo que vale la pena el riesgo. Usted y yo sabemos que no aguantaremos por mucho tiempo, y con lo de hoy tengo nuevas pruebas para convencer al gobierno de la tierra de que la paz es posible…

- Me esta pidiendo algo muy dificil, dejar ir a mejor official es algo duro que tambien afectará el desempeño del puente

- Sammie esta perfectamente capacitada, solo necesita tiempo, además Caludia estara ahi para apoyarla. Por favor déjeme ir a la tierrra para tratar de convencer a mi padre de detener la Guerra.

- Se que lo que me pide es muy viable, y que puede traer bueno resultados, pero supongo que mis sentimientos hacia usted me hacen dudar.

- Esta es una desición muy dificil para mi, creame que me duele sobremanera dejar la nave, dejar a las chicas del Puente, dejarlo a el…pero es mi deber, tengo que hacer el intento.

- Lisa no tiene idea de lo orgulloso que me siento de usted. Tiene autorización para dejar la nave, saldra el dia de mañana temprano, el viaje sera confidencial, no nos conviene que se entere la gente, quiza no logre nada.

- Gracias Señor, y le prometo que no defraudaré su confianza.

- Nunca lo ha hecho y estoy seguro que nunca lo hara, vaya hacer los preparativos.

- Hay algo más que quiero pedirle…es algo personal…

- ¿De que se trata?

- Se que debe haber un escuadron que escolte el transbordador pero quisiera que el lider Skull no se entere ni se involucre en esta misión

- Es el mejor official que tenemos, en caso de un ataque el es quien mejor protegera su transporte

- Si lo se…pero…es solo que si lo veo antes de partir….yo….no tendre valor para dejarlo….se que le estoy pidiendo algo muy personal que influye en órdenes oficiales, pero…

- La entiendo Capitana, usted es tan humana como yo, le pedire al Comandante Stearling que reuna un grupo que la escolte. Haremos lo posible por ser lo mas discretos.

- Muchas gracias Señor.

- Ahora vaya y preparese

- ¡Si señor! Con permiso.

Al salir de la oficina de Gloval se dio cuenta que no había marcha atras, partiría al siguiente día para probablemente no regresar, una tristeza enorme se apoderó de ella; pero se daba ánimos al pensar que solo era algo temporal, si lograba convencer a su padre, dejarían que el SDF-1 regresara a la tierra y entonces el estaría mas a salvo, era un riesgo necesario.

Subió al elevador tratando de controlar las sentimientos encontrados que le invadian todo su ser, un llanto incontrolado le llegó de golpe, detuvo el elevador, mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro, era necesario, tenía que dejarlo, debía intentarlo por ellos dos, por tener un futuro juntos en donde ambos vivieran sus vidas lejos de la destrucción y el destierro.

Durante toda la vida busco por esa persona que le llenara todos los vacios que a lo largo su vida acumuló, por alguien que le borrara del corazón la sombra de Riber, por alguien que le quitara por siempre la tristeza y soledad en la que su vida quedó sumida luego de perder las esperanzas de encontrar a ese alguien que vendría a iluminar su vida.

Hundida yo estaba

ahogada en soledad

mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total

todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque

eras tú mi necesidad

Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar

más deseperada, era imposible de estar

todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busque

eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...

Llegaste tú, todo cambió

llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó

llegaste tú, volví a nacer

Por tanto tiempo quise encontar la solución

a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior

todo lo intenté, por dondequiera t busqué

eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...

Llegaste tú, todo cambió

llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó

llegaste tú, volví a nacer

Y ahora después de lo que creyó imposible él estaba con ella, la amaba con la misma intensidad, la deseaba con una locura inconcebible, todo era como siempre lo deseo, solo que las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas, ahogo el llanto que daba rienda suelta al dolor que la consumia por dentro y que no la dejaba controlarse, intentó pensar en que todo era temporal, en que lo lograrían, esta vez no se sumiría en la penumbra del desconsuelo y la tristeza, esta vez conservaría la esperanza, tendría fe y haría hasta lo imposible por volver a el.

Se tomó unos minutos más para respirar con mayor tranquilidad y puso en marcha el elevador, las puertas se abrieron y como si Dios envíara ángeles cuando más se les necesita el rostro de Claudia comprensivo y preocupado le sonrió del otro lado.

- Ni siquiera intentes decirme que no tienes nada, por que no te creo, anda vamos a comer algo y me cuentas

Lisa no intentó convencerla, Claudia ya la conocía tanto que sabía cuando algo no andaba bien, dejo entrar a su entrañable amiga y se dejo conducir al comedor

- Dime que te pasa

- Vaya, que directa

- Bueno es que para que andar con rodeos si podemos ir directo al grano

- Mañana dejaré la nave, iré a la tierra para intentar convencer de nuevo al gobierno de la tierra unida sobre iniciar conversaciones de paz con el enemigo

- Supongo que tiene que ver con la junta de esta mañana

- Asi es

- ¿Cuando regresas?

Lisa miró a Claudia con los ojos fijos sin saber como decirle, que no regresaría; para Claudia solo basto con mirarla pasa saber la respuesta

- ¡¿No piensas regresar?!

- El Almirante Hayes no me dejará regresar, estoy segura

- ¡Entonces no vayas!

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Si logro convencerlos nos dejaran volver a la tierra y dejaremos de arriesgarnos tanto ante una batalla que bien sabemos no podemos ganar

- Pero no puedes irte asi

- Yo se, pero no tenémos otra opción

- ¿Pero que pasará con Rick? ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?

- No pienso decirle…..se habrá enterado hasta que yo ya este en la tierra

- ¡Qué! ¡Estas loca! ¿Es la mejor solución que encontraste?

- No es lo que quiera, sino lo que puedo hacer. Claudia si Rick esta mañana al pie de mi transbordador no podré irme y me dolerá mas. Trata de entenderme, no puedo decirle que me ire no tengo el valor para hacerlo….

- Pero….entonces ¿que pasara con tu relación con el?

- Voy a regresar a el Claudia, no se como, no se cuando, pero no pienso perderlo tan fácilmente

- Vaya, en verdad lo amas ¿no es asi?

- Con toda mi vida, y es por el que estoy haciendo esto…

- Entiendo, pero si quieres un consejo; no te vayas asi, si lo que no quieres es que el se entere que te iras por lo menos a tu manera ve y despídete de el, hazle saber que lo amas y que no hay nada en el universo que pueda cambiar tus sentimientos.

- Pensaba ir a su barraca y cenar

- Haz lo que tu Corazon te indique, por que si te vas dejando cosas inconclusas te arrepentiras por mucho tiempo

- Bueno sera mejor que me vaya ¿estarás mañana cuando el transbordador salga?

- ¡Pero claro! No dejaré que te vayas sin despedirte de tía Claudia

- Gracias….

- No me agradezcas, mejor ve con tu piloto y despídete de el

- Asi lo hare, nos vemos mañana

- ¡Cuenta con ello!

* * *

Mientras sus pasos la dirigían a la barraca de Rick, la capitana Lisa Hayes no podía dejar de pensar en su viaje a la tierra, tenía muchas esperanzas de tener éxito en la misión que ella misma había catalogado como la más importante de su vida; incluso tenía grandes expectativas de platicar con su padre fuera de una junta oficial y tratar de resolver las diferencias que durante toda una vida los separaron.

Al estar parada frente a la puerta de la barraca de Rick los ojos se le nublaron y a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta y dejar las cosas como estaban; pero las palabras de Claudia resonaban en su cabeza y le dieron la valentía que le faltaba para tocar y anunciar su llegada. Escuchó movimiento detrás de la puerta y supo que Rick habia sido tomado por sorpresa, y no esperaba una visita, mas bien era el quien planeaba visitar a cierta oficial de la nave que se encontraba del otro lado de las residencias militares.

- ¡Lisa! estaba por irme a tu casa

- Si lo se, pero vengo saliendo y me quedaba más cerca tu casa y pense en pasar, espero no te moleste

- ¡Claro que no! pasa estas en tu casa

- Gracias

- Pero mira nada mas en el problema en que me metiste

Lisa puso cara de interrogación y se sonrojo un poco ante el reclamo que creyó el piloto le había dado

- Lo siento en verdad si te tome en mal momento, puedo regresar más tarde

- No es lo que piensas, lo que pasa es que pensaba pasar a comprar la cena, no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que petite cola y galletas….bueno de las galletas no estoy muy seguro si me las comi o la tire….

- No te preocupes, las petite colas suenan muy prometedoras, podemos pedir algo de comer… si quieres claro…

- Pero esta vez yo decido que cenar…

- Pero solo por esta vez comandante….

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces ponte cómoda mientras hago el pedido

Pensativa y un tanto ensimismada Lisa se sentó sobre el pequeño sofa que hacía de sala mientras Rick ordenaba la comida, aun pensaba en si decirlo o no de su partida, por instantes dejó volar su imaginación y pensó en como habrían sido las cosas si ella y Rick no se hubieran conocido durante la guerra, quizá en algún show del circo aéreo al que el pertenecia o en alguna reunion en comun de Claudia y Roy. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Rick llegó a la sala y se sentó a su lado preocupado por el estado tan indiferente en el que ella estaba.

- Lisa ¿que tienes?

-….. perdón…..no te escuché….¿que me decías?

- ¿que tienes? No estas como siempre

- No es nada, solo estoy cansada…el día me dejo agotada

- ¿solo es eso?

Odiaba mentirle, era algo que la hacía sentirse miserable; bajó la mirada tratando de responder a la pregunta y a la Mirada penetrante de el

- Solo cansancio, nada que una cena no pueda resolver

- pues señorita la cena viene en camino, pero en lo que llega tenémos que hacer algo para animarla un poco

- No te preocupes solo necesito descansar…

Para cuando Lisa había reiterado su necesidad de descanso Rick ya había encendido su reproductor de discos, ajusto el volumen mientras iniciaba una canción y se paró frente a Lisa estirando su mano para invitarla a pararse y bailar con el.

- No, Rick en serio no es necesario…

- Anda…me sentiré si me rechazas; es una de mis canciones favoritas y bailarla contigo sera todo un placer

Negarle algo a el era una tarea casi imposible para ella, Rick había logrado encantarla de tal manera que con el simple hecho de mirarla con una sonrisa Lisa se unia a el imnotizada por la calidez que el irradiaba; suavemente el atrajo el cuerpo de Lisa, mientras que con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, acercó su rostro al de ella para posar su frente sobre la frente de Lisa y asi comenzar a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la melodía.

It might not be the right time

I might not be the right one

But there's something about us I want to say

Cause there's something between us anyway

I might not be the right one

It might not be the right time

But there's something about us I've got to do

Some kind of secret I will share with you

I need you more than anything in my life

I want you more than anything in my life

I'll miss you more than anyone in my life

I love you more than anyone in my life

Un calor inmenso cargado de cariño le embargo el cuerpo mientras escuchaba como Rick susurraba a su oido la letra de la canción, cerró sus brazos para apretarlo mas y sentirlo más cerca al momento que rozaba su rostro con el de el para buscar sus labios. Lentamente esperando el tiempo adecuado se respiraron mutuamente, sintieron la temperatura de sus cuerpos y temblaron en el instante que sus labios se encontraron. Los instintos que estaban enterrados poco a poco fue despertando mientras el beso se hacía mas íntenso, Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa con ambas manos en un intento de no dejarla ir, de tenerla ahi con el, uniéndose sin miramientos ni dudas.

La melodía termino mucho antes, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos dos, era como si hubieran sido transportados a un mundo lejano en donde solo ellos existían. Entre cada respiro Rick le susurraba palabras de amor que a ella la subían más al cielo.

- Te amo Lisa…te amo como no tienes idea

Lisa sentía que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento de tanta felicidad, al fin por unos instantes dejó de sentir esa preocupación constante que le impedía dejar que sus sentimientos y acciones fluyeran; sintió una libertad jamás experimentada, sintió confianza inmensa, y sintió deseos incontrolados de continuar con aquello que estaban empezando, para sus adentros cayó en la cuenta de que el calor que le inundaba el cuerpo no era otra cosa que deseo…deseo por Rick.

En esos instantes se propuso olvidar todo lo que estuviera fuera de esa barraca, olividar las circunstancias y dejarse llevar por el paraiso al que ella misma se había negado. El timbre los hizo despertar del trance en el que estaban, Rick hizo el intento de separarse de Lisa pero ella lo detuvo de la manera más dulce

- No vayas…

- Es la cena, tenías hambre…

- Tu eres lo que necesito, y yo….no quiero detenerme para pensar…yo…quiero estar contigo…

- ¿Estas segura? Es comida italiana….solo me tomará unos minutos recibirla

- En estos momento lo que menos me importa es la cena…te quiero a ti

- Yo no quisiera que tuvieras dudas…

En respuesta Rick recibió un beso que literal provoco que sus piernas le temblaran, abrazó con más fuerza a Lisa al tiempo que la cargaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación; detrás de ellos un mensajero enojado por la mala jugada tocaba desesperadamente el timbre de la barraca.

El calor de sus cuerpos subió hasta dejar sus rostros llenos de un color carmín intenso, la penumbra de la habitación apenas dejaba ver la silueta de ambos recostados sobre la litera, sus miradas querían ver su alma misma, deseaban encontrar el ultimo signo de duda para lo que estaban a punto de hacer; gratamente no encontraron nada más que amor, deseo y confianza.

Poco a poco sus caricias empezaron a ser automáticas, sus manos por instantes tenían vida propia, en sus mentes solo se podia visualizar a la persona que tenían frente a ellos, el amor se volvió dulce, amargo, intenso y abrumador; mientras el tiempo pasaba el corazón ya no era suficiente para guardar tantas sensaciones juntas; sensaciones que les estaba restaurando el alma y el dolor que que permaneció dentro de sus almas tanto tiempo.

Los cuerpos encontraron el camino para estar juntos sin barreras, sin fibras ajenas que impidieran unir y fundir las pieles de ambos; la respiración se hizo imprudente y jadeante y de momentos inexsistente, sus bocas no daban tregua y por instantes se escapaban palabras dulces y frases de amor descontrolado.

Rick sentía la vista nublada, temía perder la conciencia de tantas sensaciones que el cuerpo de Lisa le provocaba, besaba amorosamente sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, quería besar todo el cuerpo de ella para memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, cada rasgo, cada textura, sus manos recorrían las piernas y la espalda de Lisa mientras suaves gemidos se escapaban de los labios de ella. De pronto toda la habitación se hizo blanca, ya no percibia el espacio en el que estaba, sus sentidos ya no eran sensibles del lugar que lo rodeaba; lo único que sus ojos podían enfocar era la visión angelical de una mujer que le robó todo lo que era el, la mujer que con solo mirarlo le hacia experimentar la felicidad más inmensa y descomunal, la mujer que debajo de él le ofrecia su alma y su cuerpo en prueba de la entrega total a la que ambos habían llegado, esa bendita mujer que en algun momento le robó el corazón y solo en ese momento, solo en esos minutos se dio cuenta del vacio imenso en el que se sumiria su vida sin ella.

Lisa por primera vez en su vida no intentó explicar de lo que su cuerpo le hacía sentir, cerró su lado racional para dar paso a una mujer llena de passion y llena de vida. Se dio la oportunidad de solo concentrarse en vivir ese momento, vio frente a ella no solo a un joven descontrolado por los placeres del cuerpo, vio a un hombre jurando amor eterno, jurando dar su vida misma para proveerla a ella de la mayor felicidad, jurando protegerla y cuidarla hasta el último respiro que su cuerpo pudiera dar.

Se entregaron mutuamente en un amor revelador que al principio tímidamente iban descubriendo; se dejaron sorprender por las prematuras sensaciones, para despues iniciar una carrera descontrolada hacia la cumbre de un placer exquisito que ambos protagonizaban; se desconocieron y se conocieron al mismo tiempo, gratamente descubrieron de lo que una noche de pasion mezclada con deseo reprimido podía hacer sobre sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Se deslumbraron ante una explosion que los cegó y los hizo contener la respiración para no dejar ir lo que juntos lograron; agotados y relajados cayeron en un sopor mágico que les quitoó los últimos rastros de conciencia. Abrazados por algo indiscriptible se miraron a los ojos y vieron algo diferente, algo que los cambió en el instante que hicieron el amor.

- Lisa te amo…

- Yo también Rick, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón

- Jamás pense que alguien podría amar de la manera que tu me amas, a veces siento que no te merezco

- Tu mereces eso y más, por que me rescataste de la soledad en la que me refugie durante tantos años, yo jamás podre terminar de agradecerte

- Lisa…tengo sueño

- Duermete amor, y sueña conmigo

- No necesito soñar contigo, por que te tengo a mi lado

Lisa fue testigo de la rendición del comandante Hunter, observó como se perdió en la inconciencia de los sueños y el Corazon le dio un vuelco al escuchar las últimas palabras de Rick antes de dejarse arrullar por el cuerpo tibio de ella.

- Lisa…..Lisa….nunca me dejes….

Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, miró el reloj en la comoda de Rick y contó las horas que le quedaban antes de subir al transbordador que la llevaría a la tierra. Trato de permanecer despierta el mayor tiempo posible, dejaba pasar sus dedos por el rostro de Rick, no quería dormir, deseaba aprovechar hasta el ultimo Segundo para estar con el, le pedía a Dios que el tiempo se detuviera, que le concediera retrasar el siguiente día; desafortunadamente el mañana siempre llega.

Notas de autor:

Mil y mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, pero algo surgió que me impidio continuar y tarde en reaccionar y encontrar la resignación. ¡Pero logré terminar otro capitulo! Y el siguiente esta casi listo, solo lo reviso una vez más y lo subiré el fin de semana. Como siempre agradezo enormemente a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, que en este capitulo en especial dejé muchos sentimientos.

Espero les guste y espero tengan tiempo para reviews, comentarios u opiniones, todo es bien recibido. Las canciones por si alguien desea escucharlas son: Something about us de Daft Punk y Llegaste tu de JJ.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

Mas vale tarde que nunca, perdón pero siendo nueva en esto de los fics, hay cosas que se me barren. Robotech no me pertenece, esta historia esta escrita con el fin de entretener y de relatar lo que muchos siempre soñamos, asi que con su permiso…¡va!

Capitulo XI

Sentía su cuerpo ligero y perfumado, una sensación deliciosa de descanso absoluto le impedía abrir los ojos para despertar; el sueño poco a poco se esfumaba mientras el, hacía esfuerzos por permanecer recostado disfrutando de lo que el creía sería la mejor mañana de su vida, con gruñidos de inconformidad se rindió y finalmente abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en enfocar su alrededor, seguido de eso intentó recobrar por completo la conciencia para asi despertar a la dulce realidad que entre sueños esperaba.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y movió su brazo para buscar el cuerpo cálido que lo arruyó durante toda la noche; estiró más sus manos y al no encontrar nada se giró sobre su costado para quedar de frente ante la persona que el creía seguía a su lado; pero al estar de frente se dio cuenta que ahí no había nadie.

Se sentó y se obligó a reestablecer todos sus sentidos para encontrar a quien esperaba tener a su lado, miró las sábanas revueltas e incluso tocó el lugar vació y aun sintió calor. Le pareció tan extraña la situación, que creyó haber soñado el episodio de la noche anterior, pero tras segundos de analizarlo se dio cuenta que afortunadamente no fue un sueño, todo fue una perfecta y hermosa realidad que el y su novia vivieron.

Decidió levantarse con sigilo y silencio, seguro Lisa estaba en la cocina preparando su droga matutina, se rió para sus adentros al imaginarse la reacción de ella al ser sorprendida por detrás, seguro se enfadaría y le reclamaría pero luego de eso lo perdonaría y se darían su primer beso matutino.

Al estar en la esquina previa a la cocina dio un salto acompañado de un "¡buuu!" que completaría su broma perfecta, y al estar como un verdadero idiota en medio de la cocina con su teatro fantasmagórico de nueva cuenta no encontro a Lisa.

- ¡Lisa! ¿Estas en el baño?…..¿¿Lisa??

Nada. Era claro que ella no estaba en su barraca, por instinto un foco de alarma se le activó en el cerebro pensando que quizá durante la madrugada se presentó algun ataque y que el no lo había escuchado y peor aun Lisa no lo había despertado.

Enojado por lo que el creyó era la razón de la ausencia de la capitana, Rick tomó el teléfono y se comunicó al puente dispuesto a reclamarle su insensibilidad para dejarlo abandonado en medio de la noche después de su primera sesión de amor.

- Buenos días, habla el comandante Hunter ¿Podría comunicarme con la Capitana Hayes?

- Lo siento comandante Hunter la Capitana Hayes no se ha presentado al servicio

- ¿Hubo algun ataque durante la noche?

- No señor, todo esta en órden.

- Gracias teniente

Ahora si el berrinche de Rick no lo detendría ni una flota completa de Zentraedis. _¡¡Cómo fue capaz de irse sin avisar?!Que mujer tan insensible! ¡Me abandona sin siquiera darme un beso de despedida! ¡Pero me va a escuchar!_

Marcó a la barraca de Lisa pero la contestadora se activó minutos después; colgó y marcó el número celular de Lisa, tampoco obtuvo respuesta. El enojo como una ráfaga de viento paso a una preocupación genuina por querer saber en donde estaba su adorada mujercita.

Dando vueltas por toda su estancia penso que quizá fue a comprar algo para el desayuno, pero le intrigaba y le molestaba que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisar o por lo menos dejar una nota.

Resignado decidió meterse a la regadera para estar ya listo cuando ella regresara, le dio una mirada rápida a su closet y sacó la ropa del día, tomó su toalla y entró al baño.

* * *

Sentada en la sala de espera, revisaba una y otra vez el reporte que llevaba en su portafolio de mano, aun después de estar bañada y cambiada en un uniforme súmamente pulcro percibía el aroma de Rick sobre su piel, intentaba concentrarse pero entre las líneas de texto su mente volaba de nuevo a los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Cerró la carpeta, le parecía inútil seguir fingiendo concentración cuando era lo último que podía hacer en esos momentos, se levantó y aliso su falda, en una de las ventanas observaba su reflejo para detectar cualquier imperfecto en su atuendo. Mientras la vista se le perdía en el cristal de la ventana, recordaba el instante en que tuvo que dejar a Rick en su barraca sin ninguna explicación y de nuevo el dolor de una punzada se le clavó en el pecho, eso no debía haber pasado la primera mañana después de hacer el amor con Rick, ellos debían amanecer juntos, ser lo primero que vieran al despertar, recordarse de nueva cuenta el amor infinito que vivieron y pasar el resto de la mañana en compañía mutua; pero eso solo pasaba en cuentos o películas, su realidad era muy diferente, ellos tenían cada día que enfrentar un presente que podía ser destruido en cualquier momento; y peor aun ellos tendrían que enfrentar una separación que podría acabar con todo lo que habían logrado hasta ese día; _"solo me queda pensar que vendrán tiempos mejores"_

- ¡Ahí estas! Te he estado buscando por toda la nave, tu transporte sale dentro de una hora, ¿que haces aquí?

- Necesitaba estar sola para terminar con algunas cosas

- Si, me imagino

- Necesito que me hagas un favor ¿podrías entregarle esta carta a Rick?

- ¿No le digiste que te ibas?

Lisa se quedó en silencio mirandola fijamente con los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas, quería hablar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-Ven aca….

En un acto totalmente inesperado Claudia tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la envolvió en un abrazo renovador que la llenó de una tranquilidad que en ese instante necesitaba desesperadamente.

- Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien y en un par de días estarás de vuelta ¡ánimo Capitana Hayes! No me desepcione, usted es muy fuerte y nuestra más grande esperanza para terminar con la guerra, estoy segura que Rick entendera.

- Gracias Claudia, gracias por estar aqui…

- Ni lo menciones, tu solo concentrate en regresar pronto

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió dejando entrar a uno de los pilotos que escoltarían el transbordador de Lisa al mando del comandante Stearling.

- Señora el transbordador esta listo, solo estamos esperando que aborde para poder iniciar el despegue

Lisa respiró profundo y reunió el valor de todo su cuerpo para despedirse de todo lo que el Sdf-1 representaba para ella, abrazó una vez más a su entrañable amiga para después tomar su carpeta y dirigirse al hangar de salida.

De pie frente a la escalera de abordaje el Almirante Gloval la esperaba con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba; al llegar frente a el Gloval se llevó la mano a la altura de la cabeza para hacerle un saludo militar tan formal y lleno de orgullo que hizo que Lisa apenas lograra reaccionar.

- ¡Capitana Hayes reportándose Señor! Me encuentro lista y preparada para la misión

- Descanse Capitana. Confio en sus capacidades y en su entrega, estaremos esperandola con los brazos abiertos

- Gracias Señor

Lisa Hayes orgullosa y tenaz subió las escaleras con un porvenir incierto frente a ella, mantenía la esperanza en alto, en su alma y corazón el nombre y rostro de Rick Hunter quedaron tatuados como una marca permanente que conservaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Se dió la vuelta antes de pasar la compuerta principal para hacer una vez más la venia, Claudia y el Almirante Gloval le respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sentada ya de costado a la ventana la nostalgia la atacó, los recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria mientras los motores rugían, el transbordador inició con movimientos lentos para ponerse en posición central e iniciar el despegue; el corazón le latía con mas fuerza mientras la nave avanzaba sobre sus ruedas hacia la salida del hangar. El interfon de la nave sonó pidiendo comunicación con la única pasajera de la gigantesca nave.

- Habla el comandante Stearling, estaré a cargo del escuadron que escoltara el transbordador hasta entrar a la atmósfera terrestre, mis controles están listos y los pilotos preparados, espero su autorización para iniciar el trayecto.

- Hola Max, gracias por hacer esto, estoy lista

- De nada Lisa, pero recuerda que prometiste volver pronto, de lo contrario sere yo quien aguante los berrinches de Rick y eso ya no esta dentro del acuerdo que hicimos

- No te preocupes Max, regresaré pronto

- Mantendré la conexión abierta en caso que necesites algo

- Gracias

Los motores se hicieron más sonoros y la velocidad comenzó a incrementarse rápidamente; la Capitana Lisa Hayes cerró los ojos para no pensar que en ese instante la compuerta estaba siendo abierta para darle paso al tansbordador que la llevaría directo a la base Alaska.

* * *

El teléfono de su barraca sono agudo y fuerte mientras Rick Hunter terminaba de bañarse, aun no sabía nada de Lisa asi que se apresuró a contestar pensando que quizá podría ser ella.

- Hunter

- ¡Comandante Hunter! Presentese de urgencia en la pista 7, su VT esta siendo preparado para el despegue

- ¿Que pasa Sammie? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

- Un transporte lo esta esperando afuera de su barraca, el Almirante Gloval se comunicará con usted desde ahi

- Comandante Hunter habla Gloval, un transporte con material clasificado esta siendo atacado, va con dirección a la tierra, y el escuadron escolta necesita apoyo de emergencia, se le asignará el Nuevo VT modificado, defender el transporte es prioridad uno.

- ¿Por que no se me informó de que habría una misión de ese tipo?

- Usted no estaba contemplado para la misión

Rick con bastante enojo cortó la comunicación, como era posible que si había una misión tan importante no se le asignara pilotos con experiencia para escoltar el transporte; al llegar al hangar el VT estaba listo, era la primera vez que sería probado en una situación real y de cierta manera le emocionaba ser quien pudiera llevar la maquina al espacio.

- Aqui Hunter, estoy listo, espero coordenadas

- Comandante, las coordenadas son 14.30 en el sector 5, el lider del escuadron me reporta 2 bajas por favor dese prisa

- ¡¡Que cree que hago teniente!!

Salió de la nave a la velocidad maxima que el varitech le permitía, ajustaba los controles mientras seguía el trayecto a las coordendas señaladas; por alguna razon inexplicable sentía unos nervios extaños que le hacían que el corazón le palpitara a mil por hora, la situación fue súmamente extraña, y aun no saber el paradero de Lisa lo tenía de un humor negro, minutos más tarde empezó a visualizar los flashes y las luces de misiles estrellandose en la batalla.

- Habla Hunter ¡Lider del escuadron reporte la situación actual!

- ¡Jefe! Lamento informarle que el ataque nos tomó de sorpresa, tengo 3 pérdidas en el escuadrón, el transbordador sigue intacto.

- ¡Pero que diablos pasa Max! ¡como es posible que no se ma haya informado de esta misión!

- No me preguntes a mi jefe, yo no doy las órdenes

Antes de terminar la conversación Rick fue sacudido por un misil del enemigo, fuera de guardia y nervioso hasta los pies, el comandante Rick Hunter inició movimientos ágiles que defendían tanto su VT como el bendito transbordador que intentaban proteger; la red táctica se llenó de voces de personas que intentaban dar órdenes al mismo tiempo, el enemigo terco e inclemente como siempre no daba tregua alguna, entre la confusion y el descontrol inminente de la misión el transbordador recibió un golpe certero que dejó mudos tanto al personal del Puente como a los pilotos que enfrentaban la situación

El asiento donde estaba sentada se cerró como cápsula de emergencia mientras una aturdida y asustada Lisa intentaba inutilmente abrir el canal para comunicarse con el comandante Stearling; sin darle tiempo para prepararse un fuerte movimiento la sacudió e hizo que un sudor frió le recorriera la cara y espalda, la sirenas de emergencia como gritos desgarradores le hicieron cerrar los ojos para intentar controlar el terror que invadió todo su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Diablos!! ¡le dieron al transbordador!

- Aqui Hunter, teniente Emerson, reporte el estado de la nave

- Aqui Emerson, uno de los propulsores fue dañado, el motor izquierdo empieza a sobrecalentarse, la carga sigue intacta

Un presentimiento le llenó el corazón en el segundo que el transbordador fue impactado; la respiración se le dificulto y su cabeza empezó a unir información…la ausencia inexplicable de Lisa…..la insistencia del Almirante por hacer incapie en la seguridad de la nave

- ¡¿Teniente quien va dentro?!

- Lo siento Señor no tengo autorización para revelar esa información

- ¡QUIEN VA DENTRO!

- yo…señor…no puedo

- ¡¡SE LO VOY A DECIR UNA VEZ MAS Y ES UNA ORDEN, QUIEN DEMONIOS VA DENTRO DEL TRANSBORDADOR!!

La Mirada de Rick destilaba una furia nunca antes vista por el teniente Emerson, las manos del piloto a cargo de la nave empezaron a temblar a causa del interrogatorio del comandante Hunter

- Rick, habla Claudia….Lisa va dentro

Los ojos azules del piloto parecieron salirse de su órbita regular; escuchó fuerte y claro las palabras de la comandante Grant, pero algo en su cuerpo se rehusaba a creer que quien estaba dentro de ese transbordador era ella….

Maldijo fuertemente sin importarle que todos en el Puente lo escucharan, se sintió traicionado y abrumado; la mujer que se había convertido en el centro de su vida estaba inexplicablemente en el peor lugar en el peor momento. Cansado y con voz apenas audible alcanzó a decir

- Claudia….que hace ella ahi….

- Rick, no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que hacer que ese transporte llegue con bien a la tierra, ya no es por la misión sino por que si no entra a la atmósfera terrestre el transbordador no logrará regresar…Rick….ella esta en peligro…

Con una punzada aguda en el pecho que no lo dejaba reaccionar, trató por vez primera desde que conoció a Lisa olvidarse de ella, olvidarse que ella era la mujer que toda la vida buscó, olvidarse que ella fue la persona que se entregó a el horas antes para demostrarle el amor infinito que sentía por el. Necesitaba olvidarse de ella para asi lograr enfocarse Únicamente en la misión que tenía frente a el, si dejaba que sus sentimientos se mezclaran con su desemepeño el terror y el miedo que sentía por solo pensar que podría perderla no lo dejaría enfrentar al enemigo que tenía frente a el.

- ¡Max! ¡no dejes que el enemigo llegue de nuevo al transbordador, vamos a probar el verdadero desempeño de este varitech!

Nuevo ante las capacidades del nuevo VT fuertes sacudidas lo descontrolaban por segundos, los pods enemigos inclementes e ignorantes ante el arma de guerra que tenían frente a ellos se lanzaban de frente esperando destruir el caza que les impedía llegar al tranbordador; ingenuos y confiados eran destruidos por los potentes misiles que salían de la parte frontal del varitech.

El piloto dentro del caza tenía un único objetivo. Destruir al enemigo. Esa era siempre su misión; pero esta vez todo iba más alla de cumplir un objetivo asignado por sus superiores, esta vez era su alma y su vida la que estaba en juego si el enemigo lograba destruir el transbordador que dentro, llevaba la razón de su existir, de solo pensarlo interminables escalofrios le recorrían el cuerpo.

Despues de lo que el creyó fueron horas y horas de extenuante combate, los enemigos al fin fueron destruidos y los otros tantos que sobrevivieron se retiraron; abrió el canal de comunicación con el resto del escuadron para enterarse del estatus actual luego del enfrentamiento.

- Max, ¿como esta todo?

- Mejor Jefe, el transbordador estará entrando a la atmósfera terrestre en 3 minutos, la misión esta por ser cumplida

- Max, comunicame con Lisa

- Lo siento Jefe, los sistemas de comunicación se bloquean en caso de ataque y ya no hay tiempo para reestablecerla

Desde que conocía a Rick Hunter, el comandante Stearling nunca había vista la sombra de tristeza que le cubrió el rostro al lider Skull, ni siquiera cuando Minmey le cancelaba sus citas y encuentros a último momento, fue entonces que el peliazul se dió cuenta del amor infinito que había nacido en el corazón de Rick, se sintió feliz y triste a la vez. Antes de cerrar la comunicación deseo como nunca encontrar a una mujer que le cortara la respiración de la misma manera. Lo que él no sabía era que la mujer que tanto esperaba pronto llegaría de la manera menos pensada en el momento menos esperado.

- Jefe…me dice el piloto a cargo que puede abrir la vista en la ventana del lado izquierdo del transbordador….al menos podrás verla…

- Gracias Max…

El corazón quería salirse de su pecho en el momento en que se situó a un costado del transbordador, la respiración se le detuvo cuando la gran compuerta metálica se abrió para dejar únicamente el cristal como protección; y las lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos azules cuando por fin la vió dentro, observándolo con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, se veía igual de hermosa que la noche anterior y deseaba arduamente poder ir para besarla y abrazarla, la distancia entre ellos era corta y a la vez infinita, dentro de su cabina comenzó hablarle como si ella pudiera escucharlo, una desesperación enorme de no poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaría lo hacía maldecir más mientras el transbordador estaba por entrar a donde el ya no la podía seguir.

* * *

La capsula que la encerro durante el estado de alerta inició su apertura, el ataque parecía haber terminado, se tranquilizó bastante al sentir que la nave seguía su curso y más aun al escuchar la voz del piloto a cargo del transbordador.

- Capitana el ataque termino, estamos por entrar a la atmósfera terrestre, pero antes hay alguien que quiere verla…

Ni siquiera necesito preguntar de quien se trataba, sabía quien era; el hombre que no se cansaba de rescatarla una y otra vez, el hombre que se conviritó en el ser más dulce y protector de todo el univeros, aquel por quien era capaz de dar la vida misma si era necesario. Ahogo su llanto cuando pudo verlo, dentro de su cabina, con su casco puesto, con la gallardía y rebeldía que ella tanto amaba. Posó una de sus manos sobre el cristal con la esperanza inutil de poder alcanzarlo para tocarlo una vez más.

- Capitana Estamos por entrar a la atmósfera, por razones de seguridad tendrémos que cerrar las compuertas del transbordador

- Si, lo se teniente, gracias.

Antes de que la ventana se cerrara, el como siempre le demostró que podía llegar a ella sobre cualquier circunstancia; como señal de despedida Él en clave morse alcanzó a decir:

"Te amo, por favor regresa pronto y no me olvides"

Las lágrimas y la emoción que sintió en esos momentos fue indescriptible, para sus adentros y en voz alta repetía una y otra vez " te amo" él no la escuchó pero sus corazones y sus almas lo entendieron.

- Habla el lider Skull, solicito permiso para aterrizar

* * *

- Habla el lider Skull, solicito permiso para aterrizar

- Bienvenido Comandante Hunter, tiene pista libre en Prometheus, ¿el resto del escuadron viene con usted?

- Afirmativo teniente, inició procedimientos para aterrizaje

- Enterada Comandante

El aterrizaje fue perfecto digno de uno de los mejores pilotos de la RDF, la carga emocional que traía consigo le impedía continuar con la rutina que el solía hacer luego de ingresar al hangar, esta vez se quedó sentado en la cabina de su VT ya abierta, solo se molestó en quitarse en casco para poder respirar mejor. Aun en su mente podía verla despidiéndose de el, le costaba trabajo pensar que ella ya no estaba en la nave, que no la encontraría en el puente, en su casa ni en ningun lugar dentro del Sdf-1; con solo recordar y mirar de frente la realidad sin Lisa Hayes los ojos se inundaban de nuevo por lágrimas dolorosas que dejaban ver el amor infinito que sentía por aquella mujer.

- Comandante, hay alguien esperándolo

Rick dirigió su vista al técnico que estaba esperándolo para poder iniciar las revisiones técnicas del nuevo prototipo; _"ojala fuera Lisa la que me estuviera esperando" _con movimientos casi mecánicos colocó su casco sobre el asiento y de un salto salió de su VT.

- Noté durante el vuelo que el motor izquierdo se caliente muy rápido, dígale el Doctor Lang que más tarde le haré llegar mi reporte.

- Si señor

Caminó en dirección a la salida del Hangar para encontrarse con Claudia Grant esperándolo con una seriedad que pocas veces le había visto.

- Comandante Hunter, ¿como estuvo el vuelo de regreso?

- Considerando que mi novia esta a miles de kilometros de mi, yo diría que pésimo, sigo sin entender por que no me dijeron nada, aun no me explico como es que ella no me dijo nada, si no hubiera sido por el ataque jamás me hubiera enterado que ella ya no estaba en la nave y seguiría como estupido buscándola por todas partes

- Se que te sientes dolido y hasta cierto punto engañado, pero creeme cuando te digo que ella tuvo razones grandes para no decirte nada

- ¿No me digas? Que considerada….

- El sarcasmo no te ayuda en nada, ahora entiendo por que Lisa perdía los estribos contigo…¡Dios!

- ¿Claudia por que estas aqui? Mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor

- Pues te aguantas….debería de irme y hacerte sufrir, pero le prometí a Lisa que te entregaría esto…

La comandante Grant ya con el humor bastante maltrecho a causa de la hostilidad de Rick, de mala gana extendió su mano para dejar ver un sobre blanco, Rick al verlo sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, ese sobre contenía algo que provenía de ella, fuera lo que fuera el simple objeto le dió cierta renovación que le devolvió un poco de felicidad que creyó perder cuando ella entró a la atmósfera terrestre acompañado por un VT que la escoltaría hasta la base Alaska.

- ¿Es de Lisa?

- ¿Pues de quien crees?

- Gracias Claudia y perdón por mi actitud, pero no me siento muy bien

- Tranquilo, Tía Claudia lo entiende, pero te advierto que estuviste a segundos de que te pusiera en tu lugar, estaré al pendiente cuando Lisa se comunique a la nave

- Gracias de nuevo…por todo

- De nada Piloto

Óbservo como ella se alejaba en dirección al puente, mientras que con una mano firme sostenía el sobre que Claudia le había entregado, ansioso por saber su contenido corrió hacia los vestidores para tener suficiente privacidad. Ya sentado sobre una de las bancas se aflojo un poco el traje de vuelo y se quitó los guantes para poder sentir mejor la textura del papel; con sumo cuidado abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja blanca doblada a la mitad. Era una carta.

_Marzo, 2011_

_Rick:_

_Jamás creí que escribir estas lineas sería tan dificil, mis ojos no dejan de estar nublados a causa de las lagrimas que insisten en salir. Debo decirte que hoy dos sucesos súmamente opuestos me dejaron marcada de por vida. El primero y el más importante es que, amor hoy amanecí contigo, hoy lo primero que ví, olí y sentí fuiste tú y con el corazón te digo que jamás me sentí tan plena y feliz como ahora. _

_Entregarme a ti fue la experiencia más dulce y delirante que jamás haya vivido; sentir tus besos y tus caricias me hicieron sentir por vez primera como una verdadera mujer, Rick no se si alguna vez podré explicarte lo mucho que te amo, pero al menos siempre haré el intento._

_En este momento mientras tu estas leyendo esta carta, yo ya estaré en la base Alaska; tengo tanto miedo de que no me comprendas y que estes enojado por haberme ido sin despedirme, pero creeme que si tu hubieras estado en el momento en que yo abordaba el transbordador mi corazón me hubiera impedido partir. _

_Quiero que entiendas que esto lo estoy haciendo por los dos, por que tengo la esperanza de algún día tener una vida normal en donde tu y yo vivamos un futuro lejos de la guerra, quiero decirte ahora que deseo estar siempre contigo, quiero ser quien te reciba luego de un día de trabajo, quiero ser quien te diga frente a todo el mundo "acepto", quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, y sobre todo quiero ser la mujer que este a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. _

_Amor haré todo lo posible por convencer al consejo de la tierra para que detenga esta guerra, y lo haré por ti y por mi. Quizá mi regreso no sea pronto, pero mientras tu y yo nos volvemos a encontrar quiero que sepas que estaré esperando ansiosa el momento en que vuelva a verte, te estaré esperando con el corazón abierto._

_Rick no me olvides; por que yo jamás podré hacerlo, te has quedado en mi pecho para toda la eternidad._

_Tuya por siempre_

_Lisa_

Rick leyó mas de una vez aquella carta, tratando de memorizar cada una de sus palabras, tratando de encontrar mensajes ocultos, y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar gritar para sus adentros el desfortunio de ser ellos quienes tenían enormes responsabilidades que cumplir.

Quiso en esos momentos tomar su VT para ir con ella, para decirle que el tambien la amaba con una locura inimaginable, sin embargo tuvo que contenerse por ella, por que si hacía caso a su rebeldía todos los sacrificios serían en vano.

Dobló la carta de nuevo para después meterla en su sobre y guardarla en una de los bolsillos de su pantalon, de alguna manera el sentía que ese objeto era lo único que lo mantendría en pie durante la asucencia de Lisa.

Se detuvo frente al mirador con la mirada enfocada en aquel globo azul que no solo era su hogar sino que ahora era el refugio de la persona más importante en su vida, por alguna razón la nostalgia le invadió el cuerpo y una canción se le repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez mientras en voz baja…. le cantaba a ella.

Si tú no vuelves

se secarán todos los mares

y esperaré sin ti

tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo

Si tú no vuelves

mi voluntad se hará paqueña...

Me quedaré aquí

junto a mi perro espiando horizontes

Si tú no vuelves

no quedarán más que desiertos

y escucharé por si

algún latido le queda a ésta tierra

Que era tan serena

cuando me querías

habia un perfume fresco que yo respiraba

era tan bonita, era así de grande

no tenía fin...

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella

a hacerme compañía

que te cuente cómo estoy

y sepas lo que hay

Dime amor, amor, amor

estoy aqui ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida

no sé lo que haré

Si tú no vuelves

no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada

Caminaré sin tí

con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia

* * *

- Capitana Hayes, en este momento iniciaremos las maniobras de aterrizaje, por favor abroche su cinturón de seguridad

- Gracias teniente

Por su ventana miraba con nostalgia el blanco de la nieve sobre los arboles, el cielo nublado les daba la bienvenida a ella y a los pilotos que la acompañaban, de reojo observó el VT que la escoltaba fuera de la nave, impecable y seguro; "_vaya si que has mejorado_".

Sintió el rebote de las ruedas sobre la pista al hacer el primero contacto, la velocidad poco a poco fue disminuyendo mientras el transbordador llegaba a la pista correcta que la recibiría de nueva cuenta, paciente y segura de lo que venía, espero a que la nave hiciera alto total.

* * *

El frió empezaba a traspasarle el grueso abrigo que lo cubría del mal tiempo; con las manos en los bolsillos impaciente esperaba el transporte que traería de nuevo a lo único que le importaba en esta vida. Su hija.

Miró de nueva cuenta el reloj, el sonido de los motores de una nave le cortaron la respiración, con sus ojos cristalinos miró hacia el cielo y al fin pudo ver el transbordador preparándose para aterrizar, seguido de un VT.

Al detenerse la nave se dirigió hacia la escalera que estaba siendo colocada sobre uno de los costados para asi dejar bajar a la única tripulante que para algunos era símbolo de esperanza y para otros era símbolo de reunión.

* * *

La compuerta principal se abrió dejando entrar el frió viento que agitaba su cabello, con su abrigo bien enfundado y la carpeta bajo el brazo camino cuesta abajo sobre las escaleras, al final de ellas lo esperaba erguido y sereno su padre, estaba tan disinto a la última vez que lo vió de frente, lejos de las pantallas de conferencia; su cabello castaño empezaba a ser cubierto por canas rebeldes que demostraban el paso de los años, sus ojos antes firmes y penetrantes ahora mostraban un cansancio perturbador que lo hacía verse como un hombre de bastante edad. Al pisar tierra firme presentó su saludo militar

- Capitana Lisa Hayes reportándosea sus órdenes Señor. Traigo un mensaje importante de parte del Almiranre Henry Gloval proveniente del Sdf-1

Con los ojos llorosos y el pecho llenó de orgullo el Almirante Donald Hayes, alcanzó a decir

- Bienvenida Capitana, la he estado esperando con muchas ansias

Ambos sonrieron con timidez mientras el Almirante le ofrecía su brazo para tomar un transporte que los llevaría a la barraca asignada para Lisa durante su estancia en la Base.

Antes de abordar el jeep militar que los esperaba un miembro más del Sdf-1 presentó sus saludos al oficial superior que tenía al frente

- Teniente Karl Riber reportándose Señor, la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito, la capitana Hayes ha llegado con bien

- Menos mal que fue asi teniente, de lo contrario no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

Con la típica sonrisa a medias Karl Riber se quedó parado en posición firmes mientras observaba como el Almirante Hayes abordaba el vehiculo, antes de que Lisa subiera le agitó la mano en señal de despedida mientras le gritaba a distancia

- ¡Has mejorado mucho!¡Bienvenido a casa!

Se sonrieron una vez más antes de que ella se alejara por completo; se dio la media vuelta en dirección a su VT para iniciar con su reporte de incidentes durante el vuelo, la frescura del aire lo envolvió en un aura de felicidad por al fin estar en casa con ella.

* * *

El silencio que los acompañó durante el trayecto a su barraca fue más incomodo de lo que pensaron, la última vez que se habían visto ella era apenas teniente y acaba de salir de la academia, el Almirante Hayes no se cansaba de mirar cuanto había crecido su niña, como el solía llamarla, era una mujer hecha y derecha, con una carrera militar impecable que muchos envidiaban y eso le llenaba el corazón de orgullo.

- Puedo preguntar ¿que tanto me miras?

- Has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi, te pareces tanto a tu madre, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti

- Gracias padre, me da tanto gusto poder verte fuera de una sala de conferencia

- Lisa se que nuestros últimos encuentros no fueron nada gratos, pero quiero que entiendas que todo lo que hice es por tu bien

- Yo…te debo una disculpa, fui demasiado insolente

- De alguien heredaste ese caracter de demonio enjaulado, y creeme cuando te digo que no fue de tu madre

El jeep se detuvo en una de las residencias militares cercanas a la base, ambos bajaron del auto y el Almirante le mostró el camino hacia la barraca

- Muy bien hemos llegado, esta será tu barraca

- Gracias, ¿quieres pasar?

- Lo lamento Lisa pero tengo una junta con el comité, pero ¿que te parece si comemos al rato?

- Claro, tenémos muchas cosas de que hablar

- Presentate a las dos de la tarde en la base central, te daré un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones, despues iremos a comer

- Padre ¿para cuando esta programada la junta con el consejo?

- Mañana a las seis de la tarde, podrás presentar tu reporte, me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa comunícate a la central

- Nos vemos al rato

Al cerrar la puerta observó con mayor detenimiento el lugar que la albergaría durante su estancia en la base Alaska; era una pequeño departamento un poco más amplio que su barraca en el Sdf-1; contaba con una pequeña habitación con una cama individual un buró y un escritorio de trabajo, la cocina pequeña pero equipada daba bastante hospitalidad al lugar, finalmente un pequeño recibidor con un _loveseat_, daba de frente a la puerta principal.

Se quitó su abrigo para después sentarse en su pequeño sillon, ya sentada hechó su cabeza hacia atras mientras miraba el techo pensando en la travesía que acababa de vivir. " _bien, ya estoy aqui, ¿que estarás haciendo Rick_?" con la destreza de sus pies se quitó los zapatos y cerró los ojos permitiéndose descansar a los eventos del día.

El timbré sonó haciéndola saltar por el sonido agudo, poniéndose de pie aun descalza se dirigió a la puerta para abrir

- Capitana Hayes, traigo su equipaje; sano y salvo

- ¡Karl! No sabía que también tenias talento de botones

- Soy un estuche de monerías, te sorprenderías de saber acerca de todas mis facetas multiusos

- Pasa, ponlas por ahi

- Asi que esta es tu nueva barraca, si que tienes suerte

Lisa puso cara de interrogación ante el comentario mientras le ofrecía asiento a Karl

- Deberías ver la barraca que me asignaron, digna de un vagabundo, además la comparto con dos tenientes….y dejame te digo que no parecen ser nada limpios….y además me parecen bastante sospechosos…

Lisa soltó una buena carcajada ante el humor bastante bueno y súmamente raro en Karl, jamás en su vida lo había oido hablar con sarcasmo y doble sentido

- Veo que regresar a la tierra te ablando bastante el humor

- Ni me lo digas, ni yo me aguantaba, parecía un Grinch en época navideña

- Ay Karl, que cosas dices. ¿ya te han dado algún servicio?

- Si, me asignaron a un escuadrón de reconocimiento, mañana me reporto a las 5.30 am, no me hace muy feliz la idea pero algo es algo

- No creo que haya muchas personas felices en nuestras condiciones actuales

- Si me imagino, tu Lisa ¿como te sientes?

- Pues haciéndome a la idea de que ya no estoy en la nave….

- lo extrañas ¿verdad?

- Karl no creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso, la situación entre nosotros ha sido un tanto complicada

- Si lo se y me disculpo por ello, pero quiero ser tu amigo, estar contigo cuando me necesites, quiero que aprendas a confíar en mi, yo solo quiero que seas feliz

- Gracias Karl

- ¿A ti ya te asignaron algun puesto?

- Espero que no, yo vengo con la idea de solo presentar el reporte ante la junta y regresar al Sdf-1, pero se que quizá no sea asi, pero hoy que vi a mi padre lo sentí mucho mas accesible y estoy segura que si se lo pido me dejará regresar

- Ojala que si Lizzie, bien me tengo que ir, tengo que llevar mi reporte a la central, solo quería traerte tu equipaje

Antes de que Karl saliera de la estancia Lisa alcanzó a gritarle

- Espere, Botones; su propina

Lisa extendió la mano con unas monedas que depositó en la mano de un Karl completamente fuera de guardia que no hizo otra cosa mas que recibirlas

- Ja ja ja…que chistosita…

Lisa cerró la puerta, tenía planedo cambiarse rápidamente y dirigirse a la central e intentar comunicarse con el Sdf-1, mantenía la esperanza de lograr hablar aunque sea unos minutos con Rick, tomó sus maletas y las abrió para sacar su uniforme y un portaretrato con una foto de Rick en su traje de vuelo que colocó en el buró a lado de su cama. Tocó la fotografía con su dedos mientras una sonrisa soñadora le cubría la cara.

* * *

La central de operaciones de la base Alaska era inmensa, había el triple de controladoras aereas, oficiales ejecutivo y técnicos. El ruido de las voces de las operadoras se mezclaban unas con otras creando un ruido constante que hacía dificil comprender y atender a las órdenes dadas.

Desorientada por no saber a quien dirigirse para pedir comunicación con el Sdf-1 fue sorprendia por su padre que estaba en la central con otros militares de alto rango.

- Capitana Hayes, pensé que se presentaría hasta las 14.00 horas

- ¡Al….Almirante Hayes! Si estaba programada a las 14.00 horas, pero decidí venir un poco antes para recorrer las instalaciones

- Venga Capitana, quiero presentarle a dos de los mejores oficiales que hay en nuestras fuerzas de defensa. Le presento al Capitan Luka Milles, el esta a cargo de las fuerzas aereas en esta base, también esta el Capitan Patrick Imming encargado de las operaciones militares de alto riesgo; señores ella es mi hija

- Mucho gusto, Capitana Lisa Hayes

- Vaya Almirante, no tenía idea de que tuviera una hija tan hermosa

- Es identíca a su madre Capitan Milles, me llena de orgullo que sea mi hija

- Y dígame Capitana que se siente al fin esta fuera de la nave Sdf-1

- En realidad solo vengo a presentar un reporte de parte del Almirante Gloval, en cuanto lo de, regresaré a la nave

- Pero, segun tengo entendido ya ha sido colocada en una de las direcciones de control aereo de la central

Lisa sintió la sangre helada al escuchar el comentario del Capitan Imming y casi como reflejo miró al Almirante Hayes que intentó cambiar la conversación

- Capitan Imming, ese tipo de información es confidencial hasta que sea oficial

- Lo siento Almirante Hayes  
- Ahora si me disculpan Señores, tengo asuntos que atender con la Capitana Hayes

Luego de despedirse se dirigieron a la oficina del Almirante Hayes, esta estaba localizada en una de las torres mayores, custodiada por militares la entrada al edificio imponía sobremanera, tomaron el elevador en dirección al piso 15, luego de varios minutos llegaron a lo que era la puerta principal de la oficina del Almirante

- Pasa

- Gracias

- Toma asiento ¿te parece si pedimos algo de comer? No tengo mucho humor para ir algun lugar

- Si por mi esta bien  
- ¿Italiana esta bien?  
- Si, esta bien

- Teniente Liberman, órdene al restaurant Italiano una Lasagna con guarnición, un espaguetti a la Bolognesa con guarnisión y dos limonadas con agua mineral

- Si Almirante en seguida

- ¿Sigue gustandote el espaguetti?

- Le soy bastante fiel, no pensé que lo recordaras...  
- Recuerdo muchas cosas, mas de las que te imaginas  
- Padre ¿que fue lo que dijo el Capitan Imming? Acerca de que yo ya estaba asignada a un puesto

- Lisa, hay muchos procedimientos de los cuales tu no estas enterada, las cosas no son tan fáciles

- Pero yo te dije que mi intensión era volver a la nave  
- Y no la he descartado, ten paciencia, mañana presentaras tu reporte y veremos que decide el consejo, quizá se convencen y dan la órden de que el Sdf-1 regrese a la tierra, no te precipites por favor

- Padre ¿crees que sea posible que me pueda comunicar al Sdf-1?

- Puedo saber por que  
- Es…es personal….  
- Entiendo y puedo saber de que se trata  
- Es que…quisiera hablar con alguien, solo por unos minutos, para que sepan que estoy bien  
- Lisa hija, se que nuestra relación no es precisamente unida, pero de verdad quisiera que hagamos el intento de confiarnos mutuamente  
- Es solo que…creo que necesito tiempo….  
- Entiendo, le diré a la teniente Liberman que después de comer te lleve al departamento de comunicaciones, ahi te ayudaran a establecer conexión con el Sdf-1  
- Gracias padre, no sabes lo que significa para mi  
- No lo se aun, pero espero me dejes saber pronto  
- Almirante con permiso, su órden ya llegó

- Pase teniente, ponga las bandejas aqui en mi escritorio  
- Si señor  
- Por cierto teniente quisiera presentarle a mi hija, la Capitana Lisa Hayes  
- Mucho gusto Señora, es un placer conocerla, se parece mucho a su padre  
- El gusto es mio teniente, gracias por la comida  
- No hay de que, con permiso  
- Bien no hagamos esperar nuestra comida, provecho  
- ¡Gracias!

La comida fue más amena de lo que ella esperaba, hacia años que ambos compartieron la misma mesa, aunque en este caso era el mismo escritorio, pero todo fue tan informal, tan casual como una familia, platicaron del puesto de Lisa en el Sdf-1, del ascenso de su padre como Jefe del gobierno de la tierra unida, fue revelador saber que no eran tan distintos como ellos creían.

- Hija tengo una reunión, ve al departamento de comunicaciones, no veremos mañana en la junta  
- Gracias padre, estaré lista para presentar lo mejor posible el reporte  
- Estoy seguro que asi lo haras  
- Bien, entonces me retiro…por cierto…Padre….mañana espero podamos tener tiempo para platicar de….de mi novio…Rick Hunter  
- Haremos el tiempo, vete con cuidado

La noticia no le sorprendió tanto, estaba enterado de la situación, lo que le llamó la atención fue la manera en que la mirada de Lisa brilló cuando mencionó el nombre del piloto, ¿y si en realidad ella lo amaba? Quizá el era el hombre adecuado para su hija; cierto era nada mas que un piloto de combate, pero algo debía tener de especial para que ella estuviera con el, la conocía y sabía que era muy exigente al escoger la gente con la que se relacionaba, el debía ser alguien bastante importante para que ella lograra confiar en una relación luego de lo sucedido con Karl Riber; el interfon de su oficina sonó, era la teniente Liberman.

- Almirante el Teniente Karl Riber esta aqui  
- Hágalo pasar  
- Teniente Karl Riber reportándose Señor  
- Descanse Teniente, tome asiento  
- Almirante quiero agradecerle…  
- Antes que me agradezca teniente quiero dejar las cosas en claro con usted; esta aqui no por que yo este de acuerdo sino por que usted y yo hicimos un trato, mi hija esta aqui y debo decir que no es gracias a usted, ella decidió hacer este viaje por convicción propia, sin embargo decidí que usted la acompañara para que ella tenga a alguien familiar aqui en la tierra, ya que es un hecho que mi hija no regresará al Sdf-1.  
- Almirante se que no fui lo suficientemente persuasivo pero…  
- Déjeme terminar; respecto a sus intensiones con mi hija, entiendo que usted la quiera y quizá la ame, pero debe entender que tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella y la perdió, ahora solo le queda resignarse y dejar que ella sea feliz. Es desición de Lisa estar con quien ella quiera.  
- Con todo respeto Señor, tiene toda la razón es desición de ella, pero yo voy hacer hasta lo imposible por estar con ella, se que cometí errores en el pasado, pero hoy por hoy soy una nueva persona, el tiempo me hizo madurar y valorar el presente, mi único propósito en la vida es cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida si es necesario.  
- Riber hoy me di cuenta que ella ya no te ama, ella esta enamorada de otra persona  
- La esperanza muere al último, yo solo quise venir para agradecerle que haya ordenado mi regreso a la tierra, se que en el pasado lo defraudé pero esta vez será diferente.  
- Solo quiero que quede claro que no pienso tolerar que lastimes a mi hija.

- No lo haré Señor.  
- Puedes retirarte

Karl Riber al salir de la oficina del Almirante sintió un alivio gigantesco de tener las cosas claras con el Almirante, el sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Lisa hacia el, para ella solo eran grandes amigos, casi hermanos. A pesar de que día a día se repetía no perder la esperanza de recuperarla, dentro de el sabía que eso era cada vez más improbable, el único punto a su favor era que Rick Hunter estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento de comunicaciones se sintio a un paso de poder hablar con el; buscó a la persona encargada del lugar para pedir una conexión directa con el Sdf-1.

- Disculpe, busco a la comandante Stewart, soy la Capitana Hayes

- Capitana pase por favor, el Almirante me dijo que venía en camino, estamos estableciendo la comunicación con el puente del Sdf-1, puede usar esta consola  
- Muchas gracias

Mientras Lisa se ajustaba los audifonos y el microfono, con una mano jugaba nerviosamente con una lápiz que encontró por ahi, la conexión al fin se estableció y una extrañada Clauda Grant respondió a la llamada sin siquiera tener la idea de quien se trataba.

- Comandante Grant, encargada de operaciones ejecutivas ¿quien habla?  
- ¡Claudia! ¡Soy yo!  
- ¡Lisa! ¡Que gusto! ¿llegaste bien? Nos diste un buen susto con el ataque que recibió el transbordador  
- Si lo se, pero todo esta bien, mañana es la conferencia con el consejo  
- ¡Sammie comunicate con el Comandante Hunter, dile que estamos en comunicación con Lisa que se apresure!  
- ¿Cómo esta todo por alla?  
- Todo bajo control Lisa, ya te extrañamos aqui en el puente  
– Yo tambien las extraño

En el comedor de la nave un Rick Hunter jugaba con la comida de su plato mientras pensaba en una sola persona; su amigo incondicional Max Stearling lo observaba entre preocupado y divertido, aun no había pasado ni un día de la partida de Lisa y Rick ya andaba como perrito sin dueño.

- Vamos Jefe deja de jugar con la comida y mejor comé, te asueguró que ella esta bien  
- No me molestes Max, que no estoy de humor, además no estoy jugando con la comida  
- ¿Ah no? entonces explícame por que en tu puré de papa esta el nombre de Lisa

Rick como sacado del trance en el que estaba miró su plato y efectivamente el nombre de Lisa estaba bordeado sobre su puré de papa, se encogió de hombros como resignandose a estar en ese estado lúgubre mientras ella estuviera lejos. Pero algo, una señal divina le iluminó los ojos

- Comandante Hunter, presentese de urgencia al puente, tenémos a alguien esperando en la línea desde la tierra para hablar con usted, ¡¡repito es urgente!!

Rick como alma que lleva el diablo, se paró en medio segundo de su silla tirándola en el acto y emprendió una carrera record por los pasillos de la nave en dirección al puente, evadía a la gente que le estorbaba y una que otra vez tuvo que hacer saltos insólitos para salvar obstáculos inesperados.

Con la respiración jadeante entró al puente como remolino intempestivo

- Ah….yo…Li….Lisa….hablar…..aqui….

El personal del puente no supo que hacer si llamar al área médica para prevenir el ataque cardiaco que el comandante Hunter estaba por tener o morirse de la risa por el show que acababa de protagonizar

- Ya esta aqui…casi muerto…pero aqui…  
- ¿De que hablas Claudia?¿esta bien?  
- Que te lo diga el mismo cariño, cuidate y mucha suerte mañana  
- ¡Lisa!…gracias a dios que llegue  
- ¿Rick estas bien?  
- Lisa yo tambien te amo, te necesito, te extraño y te estaré esperando.  
- Esperaba que me preguntaras como estoy  
- Para que si puedo ir directo al grano  
- Rick perdóname por haberme ido asi  
- Te entiendo, pero te advierto que si no estas aqui pronto yo mismo iré por ti  
- Seré la primera en pedirtelo  
- ¡Te amo! No lo olvides  
- Yo tambien te amo, me tengo que ir, se supone que no debo usar la conexión tanto tiempo  
- Cuidate por favor  
- Tu tambien, adios  
- Nos vemos amor, y ánimo

Todas en el puente quedaron mas bobas que antes, el ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de que no escucharan su conversación con la Capitana, todo lo contrario, el estaba listo para que todo el mundo se enterara que el y Lisa eran una pareja formal, que ellos estaban juntos y asi estarían siempre. El capitan Hunter al terminar la conversación se dio la media vuelta y se topo con todas las miradas de las conejitas del puente

- ¡Que! ¡Ni que ustedes no supieran!  
- Claro que sabiamos de usted y la capitana, solo que nunca los habiamos escuachado y es tan romántico….  
- ¡Son la pareja perfecta Comandante!  
- Antes de que quiera asesinarlas me retiro, gracias por dejarme hablar con ella  
- Fue un placer Comandante, por cierto tengo sus horarios de vuelo para la próxima semana, se los entrego de una vez  
- Gracias Sammie

Rick revisó rápidamente los documentos que Sammie le había entregado y algo le extraño bastante

- Sammie, ¿cambiaron al teniente Riber de escuadrón?

Todas las chicas del puente se quedaron en silencio al ver lo que venía, ninguna fue capaz de abrir la boca para decir lo que tenían que decir.

- Rick el teniente Riber ya no esta en servicio dentro de la nave  
- ¿de que hablas Claudia?  
- El teniente Riber era el piloto encargado de escoltar el transbordador hasta la tierra  
- ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero por que el!  
- Fue una órden del Almirante Hayes  
- No puedo creerlo, ese desgraciado solo esta buscando oportunidades para estar con ella, y Lisa por que no me dijo nada!  
- Por que sabía como te pondrías, tienes que confiar en ella, ella te quiere, y la desición no la tomó ella  
- Me siento tan impotente de que todo este tiempo el estará con ella y yo tengo que estar aqui, extrañandola y deseando poder ir hasta donde esta  
– Ten calma, creeme cuando te digo que Riber ya no es nada para Lisa, el es ahora solo un recuerdo del pasado, en cambio tu ahora eres su presente y su futuro.  
- Eso espero, bien me tengo que ir, gracias por todo Claudia  
- De nada Piloto

En dos puntos diferentes del espacio, dos personas conservaban en su mente la voz del otro, atesoraban sus recuerdos como él único sostén que les daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Dentro de sus corazones gritaban un te amo con la esperanza de que el aire llevara sus palabras a através de la distancia.

Notas del Autor:

¡¡Uffff!! Al fin arriba el siguiente capitulo! Perdón por la demora pero me ha dado una gripa terrible que me mantuvo en cama por varios días, culpo a la tremenda lluvia que esta mojando a mi país. En fin, respecto al capitulo: ¡Si! siento una enorme tristeza al haber separado a mis queridos protagonistas, ¡¡perdónenme!! pero en parte estoy tratando de seguir la historia original y en parte estoy poniéndole el sabor mio; esta separación le dará mas fuerza a los personajes centrales; debo decirles que restan unos 8 capítulos mas para que mi querido fic de fin, me pone triste pero debe terminar y haré todo lo posible por que sea una final querido por todos. Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable escribir una historia de este tipo, siempre quise hacerlo y al fin tuve el valor para hacerlo.

De nuevo mis queridos lectores y amigos les doy unas enormes gracias por seguir esta historia, espero no defraudarlos. Como siempre espero comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea! todo es bien recibido.

Besos y abrazos Sandra.


	12. Chapter 12

A todos las personas que han leido este trabajo, espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Seguramente ya habría memorizado cada una de las líneas, y texturas del techo de su nueva barraca; solía despertar temprano más

Ya había memorizado cada una de las líneas, y texturas del techo de su nueva barraca; por costumbre despertaba temprano entre semana, ya que usualmente su turno iniciaba antes de las siete am, pero esa mañana era tan diferente, no se encontraba en la nave, ni tenía turno programado y lo más importante no estaba el, por más que cerraba los ojos para intentar visualizarlo a lado de ella sus esfuerzos eran inutiles.

Con la pereza sobre sus espaldas se levantó para ir hacia su cocina y tomar un vaso de agua, sobre la mesa veía su carpeta impecable lista para la junta con el consejo; con el vaso en mano se sentó en una de las sillas mientas ojeaba distraidamente los documentos frente a ella; un salto de espantó hizo que derramara unas cuantas gotas en la mesa acompañada de una maldición dicha a todo pulmon en el momento que el teléfono interrumpió la tranquilidad matinal con la que despertó. De mala gana y enojada por el incidente contestó seca y fría

- Hayes

- Capitana, habla el capitan Milles

- Ah…que se le ofrece  
- ¿La tomé en un mal momento? O usted es una de esas personas agrias durante la mañana

Lisa sintió que el agua que había tomado se le revolvía en el estómago; apretó con fuerza el auricular mientras intentaba controlar la respiración caliente que le salía por la nariz, apretando los labios tratanto de no decir algo "agrio" por el inminente enojo que se apoderó de ella, alcanzó a decir

- Le repito..Capitan….¿que se le ofrece?  
- Estaba bromeando capitana, espero no haberla molestado; el Almirante Hayes me pidió que la llamara durante la mañana para ponernos de acuerdo y darle un recorrido más minusioso por la base  
- Agradezo su atención pero tengo que prepararme para mi reporte  
- Capitana estoy seguro que usted esta ya perfectamente capacitada, además no fue una invitación, fue una orden del Almirante

Tragándose todo el orgullo y la rabia que tenía en ese momento no tuvo más que apretar con mas fuerza el telefono para ocultar su malhumor

- ¿Donde nos vemos Capitan Milles?  
- Pasaré por usted a su barraca a las nueve de la mañana  
- Entendido

Lisa colgó con una fuerza tal que logró romper la base del telefono, luego de eso hablando entre dientes y maldiciendo al capitancillo ese, se metió a la regadera esperando que el enojo se le bajara con el agua fria.

El timbre resonó en toda la habitación mientras una molesta Lisa se ponía de pié para salir y encontrarse con su acompañante.

- Buenos días Capitan Milles  
- Buenos dias Capitana Hayes, ¿como durmió?  
- Bien gracias  
- Me alegra, la llevaré a dar un recorrido por los departamentos de la base, será una de las pocas personas que conoceran los nuevos prototipos VT y armas de defensa  
- No veo el sentido de una visita asi, dentro de 24 horas o menos estaré de regreso al Sdf-1, ¿esta seguro que el almirante ordenó que visitara las instalaciones?  
- No tengo por que mentirle capitana

Cansada y resignada a tener que soportar al capitan Milles, subió al auto esperando que el tiempo se fuera suficientemente rápido como para terminar con el compromiso que ordenó su padre.

- Bien, hemos llegado  
- No estamos en la base  
- No se usted Capitana, pero yo no puedo iniciar un día sin una buena taza de café, y este es el mejor lugar donde lo preparan

Lisa ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, simplemente bajó del auto y se introdujo dentro de la pequella cafetería llamada Luke´s, la recibió una mesero que le ofreció una de las mesas cercanas a los grandes ventanales que el lugar poseía.

– ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo señorita?  
- Café Americano doble por favor  
– Que sean dos  
- Enseguida  
-Y bien Capitana, cuénteme ¿como estan las cosas en el Sdf-1? Hemos recibido reportes de que la situación no les ha sido nada fácil  
- Capitan Milles, ¿exactamente para que lo envió mi padre?, es claro que el "tour" por la base es solo una excusa, he visto los departamentos apropiados y no creo necesario visitar oficinas de logística o de administración, mucho menos venir a un lugar a tomar café cuando podría haberlo hecho en mi barraca  
- Vaya, tiene exactamente el caracter de su padre, veo que le heredó mas que su apellido, al igual que el se le puede ver una carrera militar muy prometedora, demasiado como para que la desperdicié en una nave que tiene un futuro incierto en la tierra  
- Dejemé ser muy clara, Milles….si la nave tiene futuro o no, no es su problema, si mi carrera esta en peligro tampoco es su problema, si yo fuera usted me dedicaría únicamente atender los asuntos que me corresponden, su opinión me tiene sin cuidado  
- Yo tambien quiero ser muy claro Hayes…si vengo aqui por orden de su padre no es precisamente para socializar, las reglas militares y el orden jerarquico no es el mismo que en su nave, quizá usted alla sea el segundo oficial al mando luego del Almirante Gloval, pero aqui hay muchas personas arriba de usted a las que debe obedecer y tener respeto. Quiero pensar que su actitud actual se debe al cambio repentino de entorno; por lo tanto espero podamos entablar una plática civilizada y formal ya que lo que trataremos es oficial y tiene que ver con las nuevas órdenes que usted recibirá.

Lisa apretó los puños tratando de controlar el caracter tan suyo que la caracterizaba; miró directamente a los ojos al capitan, respirando tranquilo, lento, como queriendo calcular el movimiento justo que haría que el capitan Milles se tragara cada una de las palabras que hasta ese momento había pronunciado

- ¿Es usted el…jefe de las fuerzas aereas?  
- El mismo  
- Que lástima, debo recordarle…..Milles… que al ser una oficial ejecutiva de una nave temporalmente "fuera de servicio" usted no tiene jurisdiccion sobre cualquier militar proveniente de ella, por lo tanto las únicas personas autorizadas para darme órdenes son los miembros del consejo, y si mal no recuerdo usted no figura dentro de ellos, asi que si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, con permiso.

Acto seguido Lisa saco unas monedas de su bolsillo que brúscamente depósito sobre la mesa, mas por costumbre que por respeto hizo un saludo forzado y mal dirigido.

El capitan Milles sonrió al ver como la jóven capitana se retiraba, llamó al mesero para liquidar la cuenta y se puso de pie con una tranquilidad extraña que el mismo no explicaba luego se semejante planton, en su cabeza se repetía la escena anterior mientras pensaba en el raro atractivo que aquella mujer poseía.

* * *

- ¿Que crees que este haciendo ella?  
- No lo se, quizá este preparándose para su junta con el consejo  
- No entiendo por que tenía que ser ella la que tenía que irse, cualquier oficial podía llevar el reporte a la tierra  
- Olvidas jefe que ella es hija de uno de los miembros del consejo de la tierra unida  
- Supongo que eso influye…  
- ¡Ahh! ¡Ya me cansaste con tu cara de borrego a medio morir! Tarde o temprano estarán juntos de nuevo, anda parate iremos a levantarnos el ánimo  
- ¡De que hablas! ¡Yo no tengo cara de nada! Y si la tuviera a ti no te importa  
– Póngase de pie comandante Hunter o lo paro a patadas  
– ¡Cuida tus palabras! Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de salir

Rick miró la cara de fastidio de Max y supo que no bromeaba cuando decía que lo pondría de pie como fuera, pero no era que el no quisiera distraerse, pero algo en su cuerpo no lo dejaba, todo le recordaba a ella, la extrañaba demasiado, pero tambien sabía que Max tenía razón, no podía andar con ese ánimo por toda la nave

- Esta bien…esta bien…¿a donde iremos?  
- ¡Al lugar perfecto!

De mala gana pero con bastente curiosidad Rick Hunter seguía a su compañero de vuelo por los pasillos de la nave; llegaron a la ciudad y se pasearon por varias cuadras y avenidas, hasta llegar a un centro comercial que en su fachada tenía un enorme letrero luminoso con la leyenda de "playtime", con una grande incógnita dentro de su cabeza entró al establecimiento para quedar parado a la entrada confundido de saber si estaban en el lugar correcto.

- Max que lugar es este  
- ¡El mejor lugar de la nave! Anda te mostraré los mejores juegos  
- No lo se…yo…no soy bueno en los juegos de este tipo  
- Si supongo que prefieres jugar con la Capitana Hayes, pero como ella no esta tendrás que conformarte con esto  
- ¡¡Oyeme!!

Max tomó asiento en una de las consolas de juego ingresó unas fichas y el programa inicio, ajsutó sus controles como si se tratará de un varitech de verdad y empezó su recorrido por el programa virtual, en menos de lo que esperaba terminó el juego con un puntaje exelente y seguido de eso varias monedas cayeron en la que pequeña cesta que sostenía

- Bahh…este es demasiado facil  
- ¿todas las maquinas te dan dinero?  
- Si, siempre y cuando ganes

Rick más animado por la ávida recompensa, eligió uno de carreras; el juego inició y en menos de 2 minutos en la pantalla grande y resplandeciente la máquina anunciaba un "game over"

- ¡¡Que!! Max esta máquina no sirve!

- Intenta con otra

Bastante indignado Rick se dirigió a otra máquina y a otra y a otra y el resultado era el mismo "Game over"

- ¡Que máquinas de porquería!¡esto esta arreglado!¡Max no sirven!

Su sorpresa fue más grande que su berrinche, ya que cuando localizó a Max, el tenía ya tres cestas llenas de monedas lo que indicaba que todos los juegos los había ganado, era tan notable su habilidad que ya había conseguido la atención de varias de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar; un poco fastidiado por la "facilidad" de las consolas, tomó sus cestas con la intención de retirarse.

– ¡Eres un bárbaro! ¡Ganaste muchisimo!  
- ¿Y a ti que tal te fue?  
- Pues digamos que no es lo mio….  
- Ja ja..pobre de ti, sin Lisa eras un desastre….

Rick estaba por iniciar una de las clásicas discuciones que el y su mejor amigo protagonizaba hasta que vió al menos 20 personas alrededor de una consola de juego, supo que Max lo notó ya que de inmediato se dirigió a la rueda de gente para lograr ver de quien se trataba.

Haciendo espacio entre la gente Max Sterling intentaba apagar la curiosidad que le creció en cuanto vió tanto tumulto, con sus cestas en mano se acercó lo suficiente para ver que quien tenía a toda esa gente como monos himnotizados era nada mas y nada menos que una mujer; una mujer que le quitó la respiración en cuanto sus ojos lograron verla con claridad, su piel blanca como el hielo contrastaba con el cabello largo y verde que caía sobre su espalda, sus labios remarcados con un labial rojo terminaba por enmarcar el rostro mas hermoso que el jamás vió en su vida.

El programa terminó y las monedas cayeron como lluvia sobre la cesta que la chica sostenía, tomó con mucha facilidad sus 4 cestas llenas de monedas como si no pesaran, y en cuanto se disponía a retirarse una mano la sostuvo por la muñeca deteniendola y impidiendo su avance. Al ver al que ella consideraba su agresor observó a un hombre de cabello azul con el rostro decidido y con la mirada fija en ella.

- Un juego…acepta un juego conmigo y el ganador se llevará las cestas del otro

Intentó zafarse con la fuerza de una mujer no terrestre, pero aquel hombre no la dejó, seguía mirandola con la voz firme

- No te dejaré ir hasta que aceptes

Molesta por la falta de costumbre para socializar con humanos solo dijo

- Elige el que quieras…

Max la soltó y corrió hacia el mostrador para preguntarle al encargado del lugar por el juego más dificil del centro, el joven emocionado por la batalla que observaría encendió una de las consolas más grandes en donde dos varitech virtuales uno rojo y uno azul se disputarían el primer lugar de la contienda.

Ambos jugadores se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos con los controles listos y esperando el inicio del juego, los dos sentían algo extraño en la presencia del otro, él seguro de que ella era la única mujer que había logrado detenerle el corazon a causa de la atracción fatal que con solo mirarla le surgió y ella desesperada y frustrada por no saber que era lo que aquel hombre frente a ella le despertaba.

Los dos contrincantes empezaron el juego con una ferocidad tan real que los hacía transpirar por la adrenalina que sus cuerpos liberaban, su único foco era aquel varitech virtual que aparentemente era su enemigo, probaron todos los misiles, todas las modalidades, se persiguieron por los escenarios, se golpearon de frente y a puño duro. Sus manos tensas y sudorosas comenzaron a cansarse, aquello no era solo una juego, era una batalla real que ninguno de los dos quería perder, ella ya más enojada por la inusual situacion se juró derrotarlo mas por su orgullo que por el premio acordado.

Esa sería su única oportunidad, el no peleaba por unas monedas sino por no dejar ir a la mujer que el ya consideraba la dueña de su corazón; el amor fue más fuerte que el orgullo ya que el VT rojo fue destruido en pedacitos anunciando la derrota de la mujer. Paralizada con los ojos abiertos cayó en un shock al entender que había sido derrotada y humillada públicamente, su enojó creció mas al ver la sonrisa que se asomó al rostro del hombre frente a ella, de un movimiento se puso de pié dispuesta a salir corriendo de aquel lugar.  
De nueva cuenta una mano la detuvo, con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior

- ¡Déjame! ¡Ahi esta tu premio!  
- No me interesa el premio, por favor acepta salir conmigo  
- ¡Suéltame!  
- Al menos dame tu teléfono  
- ¡No tengo!  
- Entonces déjame verte en el parque dentro de dos horas  
– ¡No!

- No te soltare hasta que aceptes

Desesperada por tanta atención de parte de la gente, accedió de mala gana

- Esta bien, pero ¡sueltame!  
- Nos vemos en dos horas

Max la miró alejarse, con la sonrisa en su rostro y nadando entre las nubes, despertó de sus sueños cuando Rick posó una mano sobre su hombro para decirle

- ¿que fue todo eso?  
- Acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida jefe….  
- ¡Que! Estas loco! La acabas de conocer  
- Y solo me faltó mirarla para saberlo….  
- Creo que estas drogado, anda vamos a comer muero de hambre

* * *

5.50 pm, diez minutos más y los miembros del consejo al fin escucharían su reporte y las pruebas que ampliaban las posibilidades de establecer la paz entre ambas razas, sentada en la sala de espera previa de la sala de conferencia esperaba pacientemente el inició de lo que ella considerba su misión más importante.

De pronto su mente voló a miles de kilometros de distancia a un hombre tan importante como aquella misión, penso en lo que el estaría haciendo, en si la extrañaria tanto como ella a el, en que quizá para esa hora del día de mañana estaría de nuevo con el.

– Capitana Hayes, puede pasar

Aquel hombre la tomó por sorpresa ya que saltó un poco sobre su lugar

- Ah…Gracias  
Como siempre dentro de la enorme sala solo había una mesa el centro con una silla, respiró profundo para sobrevivir a la tensión que le causaba ser el centro de atención de todos, colocó su caperta sobre la mesa mientras abría la botella de agua que tenia frente a ella. Tomó asiento y miró su reloj de muñeca; 6:00 pm.

Las pantallas se encendieron y uno a uno los miembros del consejo fueron apareciendo frente a ella, quizá la primera vez que los vio en la misma circunstancia la intimidaron, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía al mismo nivel que ellos ya que la causa que defendian era la misma solo que los miembros del consejo parecían no verla.

- Capitana Hayes nos es grato volver a verla, tiene la palabra  
- ¡Gracias Señor! Miembros del consejo, hoy me encuentro frente a ustedes representando no solo a una flota exiliada temporalmente de la tierra, hoy represento a cada una de las personas que estan a bordo del Sdf-1, hoy estoy hablando por todos los seres humanos que habitan nuestro planeta, por todos los seres vivientes que como nosotros se encuentran envueltos en una guerra nunca antes concebida.

Como oficial puedo presentarles pruebas, reportes de inteligencia y bitacoras de vuelo, puedo darles testimonio de mi experiencia mientras fui prisionera del que actualmente consideramos nuestro enemigo; pero lejos de eso me presento ante ustedes como una mujer preocupada y consternada por nuestra situación actual. En base a mis experiencias puedo afirmar que estar frente a un zentraedi pueder ser la situación mas terrorifica que un humano puede vivir, hombres gigantes con solo un objetivo. La guerra.  
Igual que ustedes luego de un enfrentamiento constante con el enemigo llegué a pensar que el exterminió de la raza era la mejor solución para el bien del planeta. Hoy les digo que estaba equivocada, hace apenas dos días los "enemigos" han empezado a procesar algo mas que la guerra, están siendo convencidos por ellos mismos de que puede haber una vida lejos de la lucha y la muerte, hace dos días los primeros desertores zentraedi llegaron a nuestra nave pidiendo asilo con el único afan de poder llegar a ser humanos, de poder convivir en un entorno social, de poder coexistir con mujeres, niños y hombres; el dia de ayer haber estado frente a un zentraedi no fue nada intimidante al contrario fue un encuentro en donde el respeto mutuo diluyó nuestras diferencias, por lo tanto señores les aseguró que la paz es algo negociable, necesaria y alcanzable; escuchenme cuando les digo que ya se han perdido suficientes vidas, si nosotros que somos lo que podemos ser mas razonables no ponemos un alto estaremos cabando nuestra propia tumba, con mucha pena y temor les confieso que jamás lograremos derrotar a las flotas zentraedi, son demasiadas, tantas que ni siquiera puedo hacer un calculo numérico de las fuerzas debastantes del enemigo.  
Como militar se que las opiniones personales no son fuente confiable por ello traigo conmigo, pruebas cientificas de la similitud de nuestras razas, reportes justificados de pilotos de combate, todo señores con el único fin de convencerlos de que la guerra no es nuestra opción para sobrevivir.

Durante un lapso de 40 minutos los miembros del consejo escucharon atentamente el reporte de Lisa, entendieron y procesaron la información, en ningun momento la interrumpieron, solo se dedicaron a escuchar.

– Capitana Hayes, analizaremos su reporte y le haremos saber nuestra decisión, puede retirarse  
- Gracias Señor, con su permiso

La puerta se cerró tras de si al paso que salía de la sala, en el living previo Karl Riber la esperaba mientras hojeaba distraidamente las revistas que estaban sobre la mesa de centro, su atención cambió de lugar cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y vió salir a Lisa con su carpeta bajo el brazo.

- ¡Hey! ¿cómo te fue?  
- ¡hey tu! ¿que haces aqui? Pensé que estabas en turno  
- No terminé temprano y decidí venir a ver si necesitabas refuerzos a la hora de los golpes, claro no es que tu los necesites, pero solo por las dudas vien  
- Haste el chistoso y el herido vas a ser tu  
- ok ok, ya dime ¿como te fue?  
- Bien… creo, al menos escucharon todo el reporte, les envíe copia de los reportes y pruebas científicas, me dijeron que cuando tuvieran una respuesta me la comunicarían.  
- Bueno por algo se empieza  
- Si, solo falta esperar  
- ¿Que planes tienes?

Justo cuando pensaba en que responderle un teniente se acercó a ella para comunicarle un mensaje de su padre

- Capitana Hayes, el Almirante ordenó que usted que se reporte en su oficina de inmediato  
- Vaya…al parecer ya tenglo plan…gracias teniente, iré de inmediato  
- Te acompaño, podemos platicar un poco en el camino  
- Con que no me encuentre con el Capitan Milles todo esta perfecto  
- ¿Por que lo dices?  
- Agh…tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con el en la mañana  
- Conociendo tus pequeños desacuerdos supongo que estuviste a punto de mandarlo fusilar  
- No me pruebes Riber….  
- Ja ja ja….¿que paso con el?  
- Se supone que mi padre había ordenado que el me diera un recorrido por las instalaciones de la base, pero de la nada empezó a decirme de mis nuevas órdenes y obligaciones, pero hasta que yo no reciba una orden por escrito de parte de algun miembro del consejo no pienso acatar órdenes de nadie, menos de una persona tan pedante como el  
- Vaya, no te cayó nada bien verdad?  
- Si por mi fuera lo mandaba al diablo  
- Directa como siempre…pero dime…en serio ¿quieres regresar?

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la base Lisa se detuvo como recordando la distancia tan grande que había entre el y ella y su convicción se hizo aun mas fuerte

- Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar…regresar…  
- Y supongo que es por el…

- El y otras cosas, mi familia esta alla, la gente que ha estado conmigo en los momentos más dificiles estan alla arriba, esperándome….ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de no regresar….tengo que regresar…  
- Pero Lizzie aqui esta tu padre y….y…también yo…

El observó como las facciones de Lisa cambiaron en el momento que el menciono ligeramente sus sentimientos hacia ella, sabía perfectamente la incomodidad que se originaba cuando tocaban el tema, aunque fuera de manera sutil; decidió olvidar lo dicho para no arruinar su intento de ser únicamente su amigo, su compañero incondicional, lamentablemente su corazón lo traicionaba día y noche cuando entre sueños la soñaba junto a el compartiendo el mismo lecho.

– Olvidalo….ojalá te concedan el regreso a la nave pronto  
- Karl, no me malentiendas, claro que me importa saber que tu y mi padre estan aqui a salvo, pero no puedo olvidarme de la gente que confió en mi y que espera mi regreso  
- Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero hacerte enojar, me das miedo  
- Y te voy a dar más si sigues molestando  
- Bien Señorita la dejo para que platique con su padre, cualquier cosa hablame  
- Gracias Karl…nos estamos viendo

Se despidió de el con un fuerte abrazo que dejaba ver el cariño inmenso que le tenía aquel hombre, que de alguna manera se había convertido en una de las personas más significativas de su vida, de corazón no podía desearle mas que felicidad.  
Ingresó al edifició con dirección a la oficina de su padre, intercambió algunas palabras con la recepcionista antes de que pudiera encontrarse con el Almirante.

– Adelante  
- Capitana Hayes reportándose a sus órdenes señor  
- Pase Capitana, tome asiento.  
- Y bien…¿cual es el panorama?  
- Creo que están interesados, no mencionaron alguna desición pero al menos leyeron tu reporte y empezaron a considerar propuestas de paz entre ambas partes  
- Eso es bueno ¿no?  
- Como te dije, es una avanze, una buena señal  
– Me alegra mucho escucharlo padre, no tienes idea de lo bien que me hace sentir escuchar eso, te dijeron ¿cuando tomaran una desición?  
- No lo se, es dificil de predecir, tiene que analizar mucha información, podrían ser días, semanas o hasta meses  
- ¿Tanto?, yo pensé que sería mas rápido  
- Lisa sabes perfectamente que detrás del consejo hay protocolos que seguir, no es tan facil tomar una desición de esa magnitud  
- Pero, ¿que pasará conmigo?  
- Lisa, deja que pase un poco más de tiempo, tengo muchas cosas de que platicar contigo, tu reporte acaba de ser escuchado hace menos de cuarenta minutos, te pido que tengas calma  
- Tienes razón, es solo que estoy muy ansiosa  
- Te prometo que en cuanto tenga alguna información, serás la primera en saberlo. Por lo pronto quisiera que me acompañaras a uno de los sectores más clasificados de la base, quiero que veas algo.  
- ¿De que se trata?  
- Ya lo verás

Salieron del edificio para entrar en uno de los sectores de defensa de la base, un jeep militar los trasladaba para poder atravezar con más rapidez las pistas de aterrizaje de todos los VT que ahi operaban, Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en la magnitud de aquel lugar, era gigantesco, los aviones subían y bajaban interminablemente, centenas de soldados recorrían las pistas en paso veloz lo que hizo que ella recordara sus tiempos en la academía. Descendieron del Jeep, para abrirse paso en un pasillo largo que al fondo tenía una compuerta de metal casi imperceptible, su padre tecleo una clave de acceso y al instante las puertas se abrieron de par para dejar una puerta mas que resultó ser una especie de elevador con asientos en el centro.

– Hija, toma asiento, tardaremos en bajar unos quince minutos

- ¿Tanto?  
- Si, pero se me ocurre que podemos aprovechar el tiempo y hablar de…tu novio?

Con la sola mención de la palabra "novio" las mejillas de Lisa tomaron un color rojo intenso que ocacióno que su temperatura subiera desorbitadamente a causa de la pena que la embargó en el momento que su padre mencionó el tema.

- …y…de que quieres hablar  
- Bueno podrías empezar por decirme su nombre que hace y como lo conociste ¿no crees?  
- bueno…el….el…es piloto, Lider….escuadron Skull….comandante….alto…al menos mas que yo….pero pues yo no soy alta precisamente….moreno….y asi…

Su padre tenía una expresión de diversión mezclada con interrogación de no poder entender de manera clara lo que su hija le intentaba decir, pero nada de lo que decía tenía coherencia.

- Y ¿puedo saber como se llama?  
-…..Ay si….el…ah…se llama Hunter, Rick Hunter  
- Asi que Rick Hunter, desde hace cuando el es militar?  
- pues….no mucho en realidad….el ingresó al ejercito cuando quedó atrapado en el Sdf-1  
- y antes de eso a que se dedicaba  
- ….a pues…el era piloto de un circo aereo  
- ¡Que!  
- Yo se que no es el hombre que siempre quisiste para mi, que no tiene carrera militar, no viene de una buena familia ni de buena profesión, pero yo lo quiero tal y como es  
- Que te puede ofrecer un piloto de combate  
- No es lo que pueda ofrecerme, sino lo que me da  
- Hace cuanto que estas con el  
- hace poco….pero lo conozco desde hace mas tiempo  
- Y en tan poco tiempo estas convencida de que el es el indicado?  
- Padre….  
- Ya llegamos…terminaremos de hablar en otra ocación

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dejar ver un pasillo largo con iluminación sensorial que se activaba a la vez que se avanzaba, no parecía haber oficinas u otros departamentos, simplemente un trayecto largo para al fondo encontrarse con un salón enorme

- ¿Que es este lugar?  
- Este Lisa es uno de los proyectos más clasificados, tienes frente a ti el gran cañon, el arma más poderosa que el hombre ha inventado.

- ¿arma? ¿ de que hablas?  
- Durante muchos años el proyecto Gran cañon ha sido uno de los más clasificados dentro de la milicia, y ahora justo cuando nuestro planeta se encuentra en una de las situaciones más difíciles al fin esta terminado y listo para ser usado  
- ¿Prentenden usarlo contra la flota zentraedi?  
- Estamos seguros que ante un arma como esta, pensarán mejor las cosas y desistirán de su idea de invadir nuestro planeta  
- Padre, ¿acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije durante la reunión?  
- Lo escuché perfectamente, pero antes de establecer pláticas de paz tenemos que demostrarles que nuestra tecnología es tan poderosa como la suya, queremos establecer paz pero antes dejaremos claro que nosotros no somos el lado débil de la batalla  
- ¡No lograrán destruir ni la miníma parte de la flota!¡ Ellos tienen millones de flotas listas para la batalla, es una locura que pretendas pensar que podemos salir victoriosos en una batalla contra ellos!!  
- ¡tu que sabes! Solo estas espantada por todo lo que has tenido que pasar en esa espantosa nave  
- ¡¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! Las personas que estamos en esa nave somos los más concientes del poder destructor de los zentraedi  
- ¡Te equivocas! ¿Acaso crees que las desiciones del consejo se basan solo en presentimientos? Existen cientos de equipos de inteligencia analizando cada uno de los pasos del enemigo, analizando sus estrategias de combate, armas y flotas  
- y te aseguro que toda la información que esos sujetos te pueden proporcionar es errónea  
- No pienso discutir más contigo, usaremos el gran cañon y luego de eso analizaremos tu propuesta de establecer paz

Todas sus esperanzas se hundieron como un barco en medio de la tormenta, todas sus esperanzas de haber podido convencer al consejo se desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo, todo murió en el momento en que ella escuchó de su padre los planes de contraataque de la tierra. Era claro que no los haría cambiar de opinión, su misión había fracasado, murió en manos del verdugo menos pensado: su padre. De pronto el corazón le dio la alerta de que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, de que cada segundo que pasaba en la tierra estaba condenado, le dolió, le dolió de golpe el ver de frente la realidad que la tierra tendría que enfrentar, solo una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero con un ardor traido del corazón a causa de la frustración, la limpió para borrar cualquier indició de dolor causado por las aguas negras que veía aproximarse.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí….todo fue inútil….  
- ¿De que hablas? No puedes ser tan drástica solo por que las cosas no se dan como quieres  
- Ya no importa, partiré mañana temprano, de corazón espero que estes en lo cierto  
- No irás a ningún lado  
- ¿Qué?  
- No tienes autorización para regresar al Sdf-1, tu nuevo puesto esta aquí en la tierra  
- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Dijiste que me podría ir cuando todo esto terminara! Bien, ya termino, ahora tienes que dejarme ir!!  
- Tu no tienes ninguna autoridad para darme órdenes, ¡aquí el que manda soy yo, te guste o no! ¡¡Y yo te digo que no irás a ningún lado!!  
- No puedes hacerme esto….  
- Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, no permitiré que mi única hija muera en medio del espacio por un acto de valentía estúpido, el Sdf-1 esta condenado a ser destruido  
- ¡Como puedes ser tan cruel! Hay miles de vidas humanas alla arriba, no puedes sentenciarlas a muerte!  
- En la guerra se necesitan hacer sacrificios, y si esa nave tiene que ser destruida para poder proteger a la tierra asi será  
- ¡Me iré! No me importa si eres Almirante o no, pero en mi vida persona la única que decide soy yo!  
- Ponme a prueba Lisa, ¡¡escúchame bien, si intentas abandonar la base, no me tentaré el corazón para mandarte arrestar y encerrarte en una celda!! Puedes tomarlo como una amenaza pero te juro en memoria de tu madre que lo haré si tu no acatas las órdenes

Se sintió como un animal acorralado, el miedo la invadió, la desesperación empezó a nublarle los ojos, y dentro de todo el mar de sensaciones que tenía, solo podía visualizar a alguien, Rick…prometió regresar a el, lo juró…su respiración empezó a ser descontrolada, el llanto recorría su cara y sus palabras eran cortas a causa del inmenso dolor que le llenaba el alma

-Pense….pense..que habías cambiado….pero me equivoqué…..sigues siendo el mismo…¡te odió! Dices que quieres protegerme y hacerme feliz y lo único que haces es matarme en vida….no vuelvas a buscarme….no quiero saber nada de ti

Con aquellas palabras la capitana Lisa Hayes de despidió de quien ella consideraba su padre, ese episodio logró envenenarle el alma a tal grado de sentir la necesidad de alejarse para siempre de el, durante el trayecto de regreso a la superficie, lloró, lloró con el corazón por fuera, dejó salir todas las lágrimas que su alma arrojaba, y entre sollozos y palabras a medias, solo alcanzaba a decir el nombre de el hombre al que había entregado su corazón.

* * *

- ¡¡Que vas a que!!  
- Bueno que estas sordo! Como escuchaste, dije que me voy a casar  
- pero….pero….si apenas la conociste hoy en la mañana, no puedes estar hablando en serio! No puedes decidir casarte asi…de la noche a la mañana…ni siquiera la conoces!  
- Ya la conocí lo suficiente como para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ella es lo que siempre había buscado, solo la necesito a ella para ser feliz  
- ¡Max! ¡Reacciona! Estas hablando puras tonterías…  
- Rick, acaso cuando estas con Lisa no deseas con todo el corazón estar a su lado para siempre

Rick se quedó mudo ante lo dicho por Max, en efecto cuando estaba con Lisa solo quería detener el tiempo para estar a su lado para siempre, incluso cuando pasaron la primera noche juntos sintió la enorme necesidad de decirle que no fuera, que podía quedarse los días que quisiera, pero la idea le pareció demasiado precipitada para el tiempo que llevaban juntos, además todo el asunto con Riber hacia las cosas más difíciles

- Lo mio con Lisa es diferente, la conozco desde hace tiempo, pero tu acabas de conocer a la que quieres hacer tu esposa!  
- Rick, ¿tu no te casarías con la mujer de tu vida?

Aquella pregunta, tenía respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que haste ese momento se permitió pensarlo con calma e imaginar la felicidad eterna que vendría si el y ella unieran sus vidas para siempre

- buen punto Max…..buen punto  
- Hay algo más que tienes que saber, y eventualmente todos tendrán que saberlo, pero quiero que seas el primero…  
- tengo miedo…..por que si me sales con que ya la embarazaste en menos de un día….hermano….te convertirás en mi héroe  
- No digas tonterías….es algo un poco más delicado…  
- Ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y dime…  
- Ella….ella….es….  
- Ya dilo max!  
- Es una zentredi……

El asombró fue mas que evidente, Rick se quedó mudo, por más que quería no podía articular palabra, y entonces luego del shock vino la tormenta

- ¡Perdiste la razón! Como…..que…..no puedes estar hablando en serio!  
- Hablo muy en serio Rick, se que no es lo más comun, pero es una realidad cuando te digo que amo a esa mujer y que no me importa de donde sea o si viene del ejercito que es nuestro enemigo, yo no pienso separarme de ella jamàs  
- Y Acaso ya te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias….  
- No me importan, hablare con el Almirante Gloval y le diré que me casarè con Miriya, si el esta de acuerdo nos casará y sino tendré que buscar otra alternativa  
- Max…tienes que pensar las cosas mejor….estas exponiendo todo  
- Rick necesito que me apoyes…eres mi mejor amigo…  
- Ahhh!! No me chantajees con eso…claro que soy tu mejor amigo! Pero hay cosas que no….que no…  
- Estoy seguro que Lisa me entendería y me apoyaría  
– ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Sabes cual es mi punto debil!…..esta bien…esta bien….¿cómo dices que se llama?  
- Miriya….espera..le diré que venga…quiero que la conozcas  
- ¡Que! ¡no espera!

Ya era demasiado tarde, Max ya se había alejado, y por mas que miraba para todos lados no podía verlo por ningun lado, con un poco de nervios se sentó en una de las bancas del mirados esperando para encontrarse con la susodicha que dejo loco a su mejor amigo, mientras esperaba en una de las macetas cercanas empezó a dibujar con el dedo el nombre de Lisa, y a cada línea que trazaba un suspiro se escapaba de su pecho; "¿que estarás haciendo? No tienes ni idea de cuanto te extraño…" los paso de alguien detuvieron de golpe su "obra de arte" enseguida miró hacia el frente y se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer.

Frente a el estaba una mujer, de estatura baja, piel blanca y largo cabello verde, en realidad era muy bonita, claro para el solo había una mujer hermosa y esa era su novia, pero por mas tenía que reconocer que aquella zentraedi poseía una belleza deslumbrante, no supo que decir ni como hablarle por mas que quería las palabras no le salían.

- Jefe, quiero presentarte a Miriya…mi prometida  
- Ah….he….haaa…..  
- ¿Es tu jefe Max?  
- En teoría si….  
- Entonces es mi jefe también….¡¡Señor Miriya a sus órdenes!!  
- No…no…las cosas son un poco diferentes aquí, el en el escuadron es mi jefe, pero fuera de turno el es como un hermano para mi…no tienes que ser tan formal…  
- Pero….el deber siempre esta primero….  
- Creo que tardarás un poco en entender como funcionan las cosas  
– Me siento confundida…¿los jefes aquí no hablan? ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?  
- Es que…el…esta un poco sorprendido….no es asi Rick?  
- ah…¡Si!…sorprendido….mucho gusto… soy…Richard Hunter

Rick extendió para poder saludarla como era comun, pero ella solo se quedó viendo fijamente su mano mientras que observaba al hombre que tenía frente a ella

- ¿Eso es un ataque? ¿Tengo que pelear con el?

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo un sonoro

- ¡NO!  
- Miriya hay muchas cosas que te explicaré con el tiempo, lo único que debes de saber ahora es que el es mi mejor amigo y que será nuestro padrino de bodas  
- ¡Que!¡Espera tu no me dijiste eso!  
- ¿Ser Padrino es malo? ¿por qué parece que no quiere serlo?

- No amor, no es malo…es que aun no le había dicho….pero ahora que lo sabe…estara encantado de hacerlo…¿no es asi Rick?…  
- Si…aja…claro  
- Bien, tenémos muchas cosas que arreglar, iré hablar con el Almirante Gloval, estarás en mi barraca mientras yo este fuera ¿esta bien?  
- ¿y En tu barraca podremos besarnos como en el parque?  
- Ehh…picaron…no desaprovechaste el tiempo….  
- Callateeee….deja que regrese Lisa y me las pagas todas!  
- ¿Quién es Lisa?  
- Lisa es mi novia…pero ella esta fuera…regresará pronto  
- ¡¡Tu tambien te casaras como nosotros!!  
- No no….aun no….si quiero…claro…pero…  
- Ay ya vamónos, sino nunca dejarás de hablar como menso, en cuanto haya hablado con el Almirante te hablo para decirte que paso…  
- Si esta bien…cualquiero cosa me hablas…  
- Rick…muchas gracias…  
- De nada…y por cierto muchas felicidades….  
- Gracias jefe…

* * *

Mas tarde ya en su barraca Rick Hunter pensaba en la precipitada boda de Max, de alguna manera lo entendía, sabia en carne propia que se sentía amar con tanta locura y pasión al grado de perder el control cuando se esta con la persona amada, cuando el se dio cuenta de que Lisa era la mujer indicada no dudo un minuto más en decírselo, en luchar por estar a su lado frente a cualquier circunstancia, pese a cualquier persona, estar con Lisa era como estar en un paraiso construido por ambos, era como vivir la felicidad a plenitud; se convertía en una necesidad, casi como una droga, y el simple pensamiento de perderla hacía que su corazón se detuviera.

Aquella noche perdió la conciencia entre sueños en donde ella estaba a su lado, dándole el calor que solo ella podía darle, apenás habían pasado dos días desde que ellase fue, pero para el parecía ya una eternidad. Rick mantenía la esperanza de volver a verla como ella se lo había prometido, pero para Lisa esa esperanza había deaparecido y entre la soleda de su ser se encontró hundida en un dolor inmenso causado por la realidad que la enfrentaba diciendole que muy probablemente no volvería a verlo jamás.

* * *

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era totalmente incorrecto, si la descubrían podría ser arrestada con argumentos viables, pero ya no le importaba, necesitaba hacerlo y le rogaba a Dios que aquella comandante le ayudara. Llegó al departamento de comunicaciones vestida en su uniforme blanco impecable como siempre, los que la conocían la verían como siempre de no ser por que esta vez su cabello no estaba suelto como de costumbre, traía su cabello recogido en una cola completa que dejaba ver mejor su cara; incluso se veía más joven de lo que era, esa mañana mientras se arreglaba no sintió los mínimos deseos de verse bien o de impresionar a alguien, asi que optó por la solución más práctica, el único problema era que el resultado había sido el contrario, muchos oficiales no podían dejar de mirarla mientras se caminaba hacia la central.

– Disculpe ¿ha llegado ya la Comandante Stewart?  
- Aun no, su turno empieza hasta las 20:00 hrs, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?  
- Necesito hablar con ella, ¿puedo esperarla en su oficina?  
- ¿Usted es?  
- Capitana Lisa Hayes  
- ¡¿Usted es la hija del Almirante Donald Hayes?!  
- Asi es, hay algo malo en eso?  
- No, es solo que pensaba que sería un poco mayor….pero pase…en cuanto llegue la Comandante le diré que la esta esperando  
- Muchas Gracias

Mientras esperaba en la oficina, pensaba en como decirle o que decirle para que ella accediera ayudarla, Lisa Hayes era muy buena en muchas cosas, como oficial su trabajo era impecable, pero en el terreno social personal se consideraba inutil, solo tenía una amiga a la que le confiaba todo y ella era Claudia Grant, respiró profundo y la puerta de la oficina se abrio para dar paso a la comandante Stewart.

- Capitana que gusto, no sabía que vendría

- Comandante Stewart, buenos días

Aquella Comandante tendría unos 26 años, era blanca con un cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, le recordaba mucho a Claudia, con mucha tranquilidad tomó asiento en su escritorio y miró a Lisa esperando alguna palabra de ella

- Supongo que viene por algo en especial  
- si….en realidad si…no es oficial…..  
- Comandante, no soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas, pero trataré de ser franca. Necesito que me comunique con el Sdf-1  
- Claro que si, ¿tiene su orden de autorización?  
- Es que ese es el problema, no cuento con una…se que el protocolo manda que debe contarse con una autorización para poder establecer comunicación con el Sdf-1, y lamentablemente no la tengo, pero en verdad necesito hablar con algun oficial de la nave  
- Capitana me pone en una situación muy dificil, yo no puedo hacer una operación asi  
- Entiendo y se que su deber es seguir las órdenes, pero….¿Sabe? me es muy dificil hablar asi….mi padre no me ha dado permiso para regresar al Sdf-1, y eso me tomó muy fuera de guardia puesto que el plan era regresar en cuanto diera mi reporte, pero ciertas circunstancias se cruzaron y no podré regresar…se que a usted no debería escuchar esto….pero….hay alguien…alguien con quien tengo que hablar…al menos para despedirme…el…el me esta esperando…  
- Entiendo…  
- No tardaré mucho….y si nos descubren diré que yo la obligue hacer el procedimiento….por favor…  
- Supongo que tener como padre al Almirante Hayes no deber ser fácil….solo…trate de ser breve…regularmente no monitorean tan posesivamente este departamento, pero aun asi el departamento de inteligencia siempre esta atento….  
- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias  
- De nada, solo espero que el entienda su situación.  
- Se que lo hara  
- Bien, sígame

El primer paso ya lo había dado y fue todo un éxito, solo faltaba lograr la comunicación de manera inflitrada para que en el departamento no se dieran cuenta de la conexión, observó como la Comandante Stewart habló con dos oficiales que a su ves volteraon a verla, minutos después una de las consolas esta lista y Lisa fue llamada

- Trate de ser discreta, esta consola no es para comunicación sino para coordinar vuelos especiales, pero hemos hechos unos arreglitos para que logré la conexión y no sea tan evidente la treta que estamos haciendo, simule que esta cordinando algun vuelo…y por favor no se demoré mucho  
- Asi lo haré…gracias…

Tomó asiento y observo que todas las oficiales de aquel departamento actuaban regularmente, se podría decir que hasta la ignoraban todo con el propósito de disimular la presencia de Lisa Hayes en aquel lugar, de corazon les agradeció aquel acto.

La inteferencia empezó a resonar el los oidos de Lisa a través de la diadema que colocó sobre su cabeza, su pulso se aceleró cuando poco a poco la linea se hizo mas clara y la estática se borró por completo. La voz de Sammie Porter le produjo lágrimas al haber logrado la comunicación con el puente del Sdf-1.

- Teniente Samantha Porter, a bordo del Sdf-1 ¿Quien habla?  
- Sa…..Sammie…soy yo…Lisa…

A punto estuvo de estallar en alegría al escuchar la voz de su oficial superior, pero Lisa logró controlarla antes

- Sammie, por favor no digas que soy yo….no tengo autorización para extablecer conexión con ustedes…¿puedes localizar a Rick rápido?  
- ehh…este…si…comandante…todo en órden….cumpliré de inmediato su órden.  
- Gracias, el Almirante Gloval esta en el puente?  
- Si se lo comunico. Almirante, tiene una llamada prioridad uno  
– ¿De quien se trata?  
- es extra oficial….Señor….  
- Gloval…  
- Almirante soy la Capitana Hayes  
- ¡CAPITANA QUE GUSTO SABER DE USTED!  
- ¡SHHHHHT!! Que no entendió el "extra oficial"

Sammie por poco le da de golpes al Almirante ante semejante indiscreción

- Lo siento….lo siento…que pasa Capitana  
- Señor…no tengo autorización para regresar a la nave, y la propuesta para establecer paz ha sido negada, Señor piensan atacar a la flota zentraedi

- Entiendo….asi que las cosas se pondrán duras  
- Si señor….yo…lamento no haber podido hacer algo…  
- Capitana tiene autorización para establecer esta comunicación?  
- No señor…  
- Gracias por el intento Capitana, haremos lo posible por proteger esta nave y a todos sus tripulantes…cuidese mucho…y espero verla de nuevo…es un orgullo trabajar con usted

Lisa sentía como los ojos se le nublaban, odiaba estar en esa posición, tener que despedirse de ellos, de su familia, y por mas que intentó decirle algo al Almirante las palabras no salieron, del otro lado Gloval escuchaba el llanto reprimido de la que consideraba su hija, y aunque no se notó un dolor agudo le oprimió el pecho.

– Anda apresúrate  
– Ya voy….voy lo más rápido que puedo  
- Apenás un minuto despues de que Gloval dejó la diadema en la consola de Sammie, Rick Hunter apareción aun en pijama en el puente, sudado y con falta de aire pero con una emoción descontrolada por saber que ella estaba en la línea

- ¡Hey! Que alegría escucharte  
- Hola Rick…perdón por haberte levantado, se que es tu día libre…  
- No tienes que pedir perdón, al contrario gracias por llamarme

En la central de comunicaciones de la base Alaska, la comandante Stewart tuvo que acercarse a la Capitana Hayes en señal de que la comunicación debía terminar, Lisa no pudo controlar el llanto, las lágrimas fluyeron libres mientras escuchaba la voz de Rick

- Per…perdoname….  
- Lisa ¿estas bien? ¿por que lloras?  
- yo…no podré regresar…perdóname…se que lo prometí…pero…no podre hacerlo

El alma pareció salirse de su cuerpo, la escucho perfectamente pero su corazón no quería aceptar lo que su boca dijo

- Por que…  
- Me fue negado el regreso…  
- Lisa…pero…por que…  
- No puedo tardarme mucho…yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo el corazón, que desde aqui estaré rezando por ti, y que le pediré a Dios que…que…me permita volver a verte

El corazón de Lisa se desmoronó cuando del otro lado de la línea escuchó los sollozos de Rick

- No es justo…Lisa…iré por ti…  
- No puedes, hay órdenes horribles, por favor promete que te quedarás alla  
- Lisa….

- Te amo piloto, por favor cuidate mucho me tengo que ir…  
- Lisa…yo…te amo…yo…necesito volver a verte….por que……yo…yo quiero casarme contigo….casate conmigo Lisa Hayes…

Lisa tuvó que tapar su boca con su mano para no dejar escuchar el sollozo enorme que se formó en su pecho en el momento que lo escucho decirl aquello…algo que jamás penso escuchar….algo que solo habia escuchado de Karl…y que ahora salía de boca del hombre que mas amaba en el uiverso.

– Claro que si amor…solo cuidate que yo haré lo mismo….me tengo que ir…  
- No Lisa….no…por favor….yo te necesito….  
- Tenemos que ser fuertes Rick….por nosotros….

Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por la morena piel del Lider Skull, con su mano apretaba la diadema tratando de conservar a Lisa…de no dejarla ir, lo que hizo a continuación fue el acto más dificil que hizo en toda su vida que lo dejaría marcado de por vida

- Te amo…por favor esperame  
- Aqui estaré

Fue lo último que escuchó, la línea se convirtió de nuevo en estática, y Lisa rendida y vencida quitó la diadema de su cabeza para despues ponerse de pie con el rostro rojo a causa del llanto.

- Muchas gracias comandante Stewart, lo que usted acaba de hacer por mi se lo agradeceré toda la vida  
- De nada Capitana

Los que estaban en el puente del Sdf-1 sintieron un dolor indescripible al ver aquel joven piloto hundido, herido y con el dolor a flor de piel, la teniente Samantha Porter solo atino a posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, luego de eso Rick Hunter salió del puente.

Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes sentían el mismo vació incontrolable, los dos sufrian por aquella circunstancia que los mantendría alejados quizás de por vida, sentían miedo, desesperación, incertidumbre y sobre todo soledad, con el presente frente a sus ojos, se juraron amor eterno, cada uno a su manera, viviendo en carne propia el dolor que causa el amor. Y una pregunta un tanto sarcastica y un tanto melancolica se repetia en sus cabezas…¿Donde dice que el amor no duele?

Notas del autor: ¡Que dolor! Sufri horrores para terminar este capitulo, y me dolió mucho hacer sufrir a mis personajes, pero es para bien!! Por otro lado estoy tratando de resolver y de escribir todo lo que Lisa y Rick vivieron cuando estuvieron separados, Lisa en la tierra en un nuevo puesto, con nueva gente y Rick sobreviviendo a la tormenta Miriya! Espero les agrade la inserción de este personaje que a mi en lo personal me divierte muchisimo. Como siempre espero que les guste esta nueva entrega y tambien espero comentarios, sugerencias!! Lo que sea!! Mil y un millon de gracias! Besos y abrazos a todos!!


	13. Chapter 13

Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que se han tomado el tiempo para continuar la lectura de esta historia; me da mucho gusto continuarla...Gracias!! ah! los legales...  
Robotech no me pertenece...esta historia solo tiene fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

La actividad en aquel departamento era intensa y bullisiosa, la gente iba y venía, las consolas eran operadas por tenientes, comandantes y oficiales de otro rango; y todo aquello le parecía tan extraño, tan poco familiar y sobre todo tan ajeno. Lisa Hayes de pié frente al departamento que de ahora en adelante sería su lugar de trabajo observaba fíjamente cada uno de los detalles y movimientos de la gente de aquel lugar.  
Aun se sentía dolida y herida por los incidentes del día anterior pero al despertar esa mañana llegó a la cuenta de que tenía que seguir adelante, buscaría refugio en lo que siempre la mantenía con la mente ocupada en los días dificiles. Su trabajo.

Sería la jefa de operaciones de a central aerea No. 21, tendría a su cargo vuelos de reconocimiento y vuelos especiales, su equipo estaría conformado por 4 tenientes y dos comandantes.

Aun tenía que hacerse la presentación formal ante el equipo de la central, y para ello estaba esperando algún oficial que traería consigo la solicitud formal; parada afuera del departamento esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su también nuevo colega.

- ¡Capitana Hayes! Que gusto me da verla  
- ¿Que hace aqui Capitan Milles?  
- Seré el encargado de presentarla ante su nuevo equipo  
- Quiere decir que usted es….es…  
- La persona con la que tendrá que trabajar a la par para hacer que este departamento funcione como debe de ser…

_"lo que me faltaba, un loco, egocéntrico de colega"_

- ¿Pasa algo Capitana?  
- Nada…vayamos adentro hay muchas cosas por hacer  
- Claro que si, después de usted

Lisa entró al fin a la central y al momento que lo hizo todas las operadoras dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para asi poder conocer a la que sería su nueva jefa de operaciones.

- Buenos días damas y caballeros, quisiera presentarles a su nueva jefa de operaciones la Capitana Lisa Hayes, como muchos saben ella viene de la nave Sdf-1, por lo tanto su experiencia en coordinar vuelos es extensa y brillante, espero le den una buena bienvenida. ¿Capitana desea decir algo?  
- Mucho gusto, espero poder ser de ayuda y hacer un buen equipo con ustedes, cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes  
– ¡Asi se habla! bien me retiro los dejo en buenas manos, Capitana mucha suerte  
– Gracias….  
- Por cierto, ese nuevo peinado se le ve muy bien

Ni siquiera quiso mirarlo mientras le decía aquel comentario, por alguna razón desconocida no soportaba a ese hombre, era arrogante, entrometido, irrespetuso y podría mencionar muchos calificativos más, pero no deseaba hacerse más pesada la mañana, las cosas eran como eran y le gustara o no tendría que trabajar con el.

- ¡Que tipo!

Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, por lo que se dió cuenta de que su comentario rebaso sus pensamientos mentales, se sonrojó un poco y trató de pasar a otro tema.

– Bueno sería bueno antes de empezar saber sus nombres

Todos guardaron silencio, tener parada frente a ellos a la hija del legendario Almirante Donald Hayes causaba mucho temor y respeto, si aquella mujer tenía al menos la mitad del caracter de su padre la central estaría en serios problemas.

– Bien…creo que tendré que empezar yo. Como ya escucharon al Capitan Milles, mi nombre es Lisa Hayes, Elizabeth…pero me agrada más que me digan Lisa, tengo 24 años y soy hija del Almirante Donald Hayes, estuve en la academia para cumplir con los créditos necesarios y alcanzar el grado de teniente. Poco después fui asignada a diversas bases, misiones especiales y de reconocimiento, mas tarde alcance el grado de comandante y fui transferida al proyecto Sdf-1 como primera oficial; estuve en todos los eventos ocurridos desde la llegada de los zentraedi, fui capturada por el enemigo en una ocación, he coordinado durante meses continuos vuelos de reconocimiento y enfrentamiendos en el espacio, y luego….luego tuve que venir a la tierra y aqui estoy….

Escucharon atentos a la presentación de su nueva jefa de operaciones, pero el silencio aun predominaba en la sala, asi estuvo hasta que una de las oficiales desesperada y mucho más extrovertida que las demas se decidió a hablar

- ¡Ay! ¡Son unos gallinas! Me disculpo en nombre de mis compañeros, yo me llamo Katia, pero todos me llaman Kats Haley, tengo 21 años y estoy en esta base desde hace 3 años, me gustan mucho las peliculas y los dulces…especialmento los que son de limoncito..  
- Ejmm…Kats…creo que eso no es relevante….  
- Cierto…lo siento…  
- Yo me llamo Sussan Kratf, tengo dos años en esta base, mucho gusto Capitana Hayes  
- Bien…deja te presento al resto…ella es Mary Hollan, Ray Simmons, John Kelter y Will Lock, ellos son tus nuevos tenientes, y Sussan y yo somos comandantes  
- Mucho gusto a todos, pues bien será mejor que regresemos a nuestras actividades, me pondré a revisar los reportes de las últimas semanas para estar al tanto de lo que ha pasado por aqui, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.  
- Muchas gracias Capitana

Luego de varias horas de revisar escritos y reportes, Lisa al fin logró entender el funcionamiento de la central de la que se haría cargo, tomó asiento en lo que sería su consola y se preparó para hacerse cargo de uno de los vuelos que estarían sobrevolando la zona ese día.

- Aqui central 21, habla la capitana Hayes, escuadron Ontario tiene pista libre en el punto norte 4/2, las órdenes de vuelo estan listas en sus consolas, cualquier anomalía favor de reportarla.  
- Aqui Lider Ontario, enterados central 21  
- Central 21 fuera.  
- Supongo que las cosas no son tan diferentes del Sdf-1 aqui, o si?  
- En realidad el funcionamiento de los controles de vuelo es muy similar, supongo que la unica diferencia es la frecuencia de los ataques  
- Si me imagino, pero aqui tambien tenémos otros problemas  
- ¿A que te refieras?  
- La última vez que el Sdf-1 vino a la tierra, muchos zentraedis se quedaron aqui en la tierra, eso nos ocaciona ataques a la base, quizá no tan frecuentes, pero existen  
- Vaya, francamente comandante Haley no tenía idea de tuvieran ese tipo de sucesos  
- Y lo peor es que nuestros equipos de inteligencia han encontrado grupos de zentredi haciendo planes de contrataque, empiezo a pensar que esta guerra nunca terminará  
- Va a terminar comandante…solo que no será facil sobrevivirla  
- Capitana Hayes…. Ha escuchado los rumores de que el Sdf-1 no regresara a la tierra?  
- ¿rumores?  
- Bueno….no es información confirmada, esto lo se por que mi hermana trabaja en el departamento de inteligencia y ella me dijo que el plan de ataque consiste en usar al Sdf-1 como carnada….eso nos dara tiempo para preparar las armas principales de la base

El cuerpo de Lisa se paralizo, y de pronto todo se vió claro antes sus ojos, la negativa de su padre para que ella regresara, las falsas esperanzas de que la nave regresara a la tierra, las órdenes de ataque para cualquier nave proveniente del espacio, todo coincidía…el Sdf-1 era el señuelo; una rabia indiscriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo, un miedo le calo los huesos… un miedo de saber que podría perder a todos aquellos a los que quería.

– No puedo creer que sean capaces de hacerles eso….a todos esos civiles….nosotros no hemos hecho otra cosa que proteger la tierra…  
- si lo se….un primo mió esta alla en la nave…pero las órdenes son claras…y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas  
- Lo se comandante Haley, mientras mas tiempo paso en este lugar me doy cuenta de la porquería de personas que manejan nuestro sistemas de defensa…  
- Le duele no estar alla arriba ¿verdad?  
- Para mi, estar aqui…es como cumplir una condena….  
- La esperanza es lo que muere al último….  
- Eso dicen comandante…eso dicen….

La comandante Lisa Hayes se puso de pie para perder su verde vista en el azul del cielo, a través de las grandes ventanas de la central se podian ver a los VT aterrizar luego de sus patrullajes, su corazon y su mente voló cientos de kilometros hasta llegar al alma del lider Skull, rezó a Dios si era que existía, que les permitirera vivir, que no les dejara a la mitad de una vida que tanto anhelaban y a la que veían tan distante.

* * *

- Pues bien amigo…no hay vuelta de hoja….te metiste en este embroyo y ahora te aguantas!  
- Creeme jefe que no tengo ni la menor gota de arrepentimiento, lo único que quiero hacer es casarme con ella…  
- Pues estas a solo unos minutos…

Maximilian Stearling respiró tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, acomodó una vez más su corbata y paso una de sus manos por su cabello azul, la emoción lo invadía, el corazón y su pulso estaban acelerados a causa de los nervios, a solo una puerta de distancia se encontraba el lugar en donde le juraría amor eterno a la que ya consideraba dueña de su corazón; con pasos firmes y acompañado de su padrino Max salió de la sala de espera para tomar su lugar en la ceremonia, el Almirante Gloval y los invitados ya lo estabán esperando con la misma emoción que el sentía.

Situado a lado del Almirante, Max esperaba la entrada de su futura esposa, tenía sus ojos clavados en la puerta de donde ella tendría que salir, no podía ver hacia otro lado, todos sus sentidos, toda su alma enfocaba a una sola persona, y entonces como si la espera hubiera sido infinita ella apareció, son su vestido blanco, con la misma expresión que ella conservaría toda su vida.  
Ella siendo una mujer de otra cultura no terminaba de entender aquel evento, pero lo disfrutaba, para ella era como estar convirtiéndose en humana, dejar toda la destrucción y guerra que vivió durante años, para entregarse a una sola persona, por una sola razón: amor.

Fue una ceremonia por demás emotiva, no era una boda cualquiera, aquello representaba los lazos posibles de las dos razas, era demostrarle al mundo que las diferencias pueden ser superadas, que la convivencia era alcanzable y necesaria.

La unión de Max y Miriya no solo fue vista por todos los que estaban a bordo del Sdf-1, un crucero zentraedi comandado por Lord Breetai tambien fue testigo de aquel suceso, en principio no lo creían, les asustaba, la sola idea los llenaba de pánico, pero luego de observar detenidamente y de darse cuenta que la zentraedi estaba en paz, algo que nunca antes sintieron se detóno en la cabeza de aquel zentraedi, quizas la guerra no era la solución aquel problema, después de todo los micronianos, como ellos los llamaban, solo se defendían, se pregunto si la protocultura era algo que poseian físicamente o era algo que ellos llevaban consigo todo el tiempo, tomó asiento y miro…miró por su centro de mando los VT celebrando con piruetas y misiles la unión de dos seres diferentes

* * *

- Exedore….¿por que nosotros no podemos celebrar como ellos?¿por que la guerra es nuestro único interés?….¿no estas ya cansado de esto?….  
- ¿a que se refiere mi Lord?  
- por primera vez en cientos de años…quisiera ser como ellos….  
- ¿mi Lord?  
- Prepárate Exedore, irás a la nave microniana….es hora de entendernos en nuevos términos  
- Si mi Lord, le puedo preguntar a que voy?  
- A establecer paz….esta cultura no debe ser destruida  
- Hare los arreglos para partir mañana  
- Mantenme informado.

* * *

Sentado en medio de lo que era la recepción de la boda de su mejor amigo, Rick Hunter se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el ventanal principal, la tierra azul y luminosa se dejaba ver en su totalidad, y dentro de aquel globo azul solo le importaba una sola persona, una mujer que había partido con la esperanza de mejorar las cosas; que desperdicio….todo había sido en vano, con un ardor en las venas tomó lo que quedaba del vaso para pedir al cantinero otro vodka doble.

Si bebida llegó con la misma rapidez que las anteriores, una depresión inclemente comensó hacerle estragos, una tristeza por haber perdido de la manera más injusta al amor, quería sacar su dolor, quería dejar de extrañarla tanto, dejar de respirar para no sentir tanto su ausencia….sacó un boligrafo de su saco y sobre una servilleta humeda…escribio el nombre de ella, como si con eso pudiera invocar su presencia, escribio esas 4 letras todas las veces que pudo, hasta que el fragil papel cedió y terminó por romperse…

- Todo es una mierda….  
- Capitan Hunter…no lo creía capaz de hablar de esa manera  
- No sabes nada de mi Claudia…  
- Tienes razón….pero estoy segura que nadie ha conocido tu faceta de borracho abandonado en medio de una fiesta  
- Siempre hay una primera vez, ¡cantinero otro vodka!  
- En verdad creo que debes dejar de tomar….  
- Espero no te moleste mi respuesta…pero me importa un bledo lo que pienses  
– Osea que piensas ahogarte en alcohol solo por que Lisa no esta aqui  
- ¡Pienso ahogarme en alcohol por que ella esta donde no debería estar! ¡Nosotros no mereciamos esto! ¡Hemos servido a la milicia impecablemente!¡He arriesgado mi vida protegiendo ese planeta! ¿¿Y para que?? ¿Para que al consejo no le importe la vida de todos los que estamos aqui? Creeme claudia que servir a un ejercito vencido es la peor desgracia que uno pueda vivir…  
- ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que sufre?….Lisa esta lejos de la gente que más la quiere, lejos de ti, de mi, de lo que ella considera su familia, ella esta donde menos quiere estar, y esta ahi por que cree en nosotros…cree que podemos salvar nuestro hogar…no seas tan intransigente…se que la extrañas….yo tambien…dios sabe cuanto la extraño…pero tenemos que ser fuertes…  
- sabes?…quisiera ser yo quien estuviera celebrando su boda…  
- Entonces no te rindas! Y lucha por que ese día llegue….  
- Será mejor que me vaya a mi barraca…si me tomó un trago más no podré caminar….  
- Descansa  
- lo intentaré….

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos reflejaban un azul claro en aquella noche fría en la base Alaska; caminando a paso lento y cubierta por una abrigo grueso Lisa caminaba titiritando por las calles de la base, por mas que lo intentaba no podía acostumbrarse al frió seco de aquel lugar, sus manos estaban enroscadas dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo…su nariz la sentía helada…para esos momentos estaba considerando seriamente ya no regresar caminando del trabajo.

- ¡Hey¡ ¡Lisa!…espera…  
- …hola….  
- estas muriéndote! Jajajaaj  
- caaalllateeee  
- Es que si pudieras verte, tambien te daría risa….pareces rodolfo el reno!  
- Pues que quieres! Haaaace frio!!  
- Exageras….mas bien siempre has sido una gallina para los climas frios, yo no se como sobrevivías al frio de Inglaterra  
- No puedes comparar el frio de alla al de aqui!! Siento que me congelo  
- Loca tu, para que te vienes caminando  
- Pues por que pensé que podria caminar…  
- boba…claro que no….ahora deja pido una taxi…que me estoy muriendo de frío

Entraron a la barraca de Lisa casi corriendo, lo primero que ella hizo fue poner la calefacción a todo lo que daba…para después meterse entre los cobertores de su cama….

- Eres una exagerada  
- Déjame! Tengo frio  
- Voy a preparar café mientras se te pasa el berrinche  
- Solo deja que me desentuma…y te voy a dar un zape que te va a dejar tirado por tres días  
– Si me pegas no te digo como puedes comunicarte con Hunter

Apenas terminó de decir la última palabra y ya tenía a Lisa parada frente a el, aun temblando con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿Que dijiste?  
- ¿No que me querías pegar?  
- No…yo no dije eso….  
- Si, yo te escuché  
- ¡Karl! Ya dime….  
- No te lo mereces por enojona…pero…bueno….he estado en unos de los departamentos del área de investigación de aqui de la base  
- ¿que estas haciendo alla?  
- Bueno…en primera..por que yo soy un científico…y en segunda por que andas con cara de depresión todo el tiempo…y no me gusta verte asi…yo te quiero mucho…y ya entendí que no podremos ser otra cosa más que amigos….por eso quiero que estes bien…  
- Karl….  
- En serio Lizzie…mientres yo este vivo haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte y ayudarte en lo que pueda….por eso…me he hecho amigo de algunas personas del laboratorio central..para poder hacer que te comuniques con Hunter, no me hace muy feliz la idea…pero dicen que si amas a una persona la dejes ir….eso estoy intentando Lisa…con todas mis fuerzas….  
- Gracias….  
- por nada…ahora toma asiento, dejame servir el café y te explico el plan maléfico  
– ¿Como es que podrás establecer una llamada con el Sdf-1 sin estar en el area de comunicaciones?  
- Es que no será una llamada, ese es el punto…mira el World Wide Web funciona como una red gigantesca alojada en un servidor enorme que controla y almacena toda la información que el internet contiende; obviamente no podemos tener un servidor que tenga alcance fuera de la tierra, pero si podemos codificar el servidor para que maneje otro código y pueda mandar texto a otro lugar que contenga un servidor interno…vía FTP….se trata de subir a un alojo temporal tu mensaje y el tendrá que bajarlo para poder leerlo…asi de simple

Lisa intentó procesar la información que Karl le habia dado…el lenguaje de karl cuando se ponia en su plan de investigador eran totalmente desconocido por ella, cuando eran novios ella siempre se burlaba de el por no poder hablar de manera normal….

- Me lo puedes explicar más simple?  
- Serán simples correos electrónicos que se enviarán por un servidor ficticio  
- Oh…¿y eso lo puedo hacer desde cualquier computador?  
- Sip, solo te daré un nombre de usuario y contraseña para que puedas usar el servidor  
- Ohhhh….vaya…que interesante…  
- Tu solo haces lo que yo te diga y ya…yo espero que en las proximas semanas podamos hacer una prueba..porque existe la posibilidad de que el FTP no funcione y los correos no pueda llegar al Sdf-1, asi que no te emociones tanto ¿esta bien?  
- OK…Karl…de verdad muchas gracias…  
- A ti…nunca entenderás lo mucho que me has ayudado; en fin…me voy...mañana tengo patrullaje temprano  
- Si lo se, te asignaron a area que yo dirijo, nos veremos mañana temprano  
- Gracias…y toma taxi mañana…sino no tendremos capitana  
- Lo haré, no me vuelve a pasar lo de hoy…  
- Eso seguro…cuidate Lisa, nos vemos mañana  
- Igual, descansa mucho Karl

Al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar sonreir, quiza su comunicación sería un tanto fría, pero algo era algo, tan solo saber de el le bastaba, se metió en su recamara mientras observaba el retrato de Rick sobre su buró, pasaba sus dedos por la imagen, mientras pesaba en el. _"¿Me extrañarás tanto como yo a ti?"_

Habían pasado semanas desde que Karl le había contado la posiblidad de establecer comunicación con el Sdf-1, serguramente aun no tenía listo el servidor que enviaría los correos, poco a poco se había acostumbrado a su nuevo puesto, la gente con la que trabajaba era súmamente agradable, en diversas ocaciones la habían invitado a cenar despues de su turno, pero nunca encontraba el ánimo para ir; seguramente pensarían que era una amargada, que mas daba…si habia sido una reina de Hielo, lo demás era cosa de nada. Sus reportes llegaban limpios a la central, en repetidas veces su supervisor la había felicitado por el exelente trabajo que había logrado en las últimas semanas.

- Central 21, solicito permiso para aterrizar, comandante Haley ¿podría hablar con la Capitana Hayes?  
- ¿Asunto?  
- Personal, no tardaré  
- Permitame Teniente Riber…  
- Capitana Hayes, el teniente Riber pide autorización para hablar con usted  
- Pasalo a la línea 2 Kats  
- De inmediato  
- ¡hoola!  
- ¡Hey! ¿como va todo en la central?  
- Igual que siempre  
- te tengo noticias, podemos vernos a las cinco en la cafetería?  
- Si, seguro  
- Lleva tu portatil…trataré de configurarla  
- OK. Ahi estaré  
- Perfecto Hayes, Riber fuera  
- Roger!

Al terminar la conversación, todos ojos de la central la observaban, pero ninguna persona se atevía a decir nada, Lisa sabiendo lo que estaban pensando se apresuró aclarar lo que fuera que estuvieran pensando.

- Comandante Haley, ¿se le ofrece algo?  
- No…nada….nada….eh..  
- ¿Segura?  
- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero la curiosidad mato al gato, y si me manda al calabozo por lo menos me habré quitado la duda…..¿Usted y el teniente Riber son pareja?  
- Vaya…tendré que presentarte al trio en cuanto estén en la tierra...  
- ¿Trio?  
- Olvidalo. No, el teniente Riber y yo no sostenemos ninguna relación, somos amigos desde hace muchos años, cuando yo era niña, a el lo considero un hermano, es todo, espero con esto tus dudas se disipen  
- Si señora….totalmente  
- Bien…me alegra  
– Por cierto, esto es extraoficial…tambien….la proxima semana sera nuestra reunión anual, y nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañara  
- Lo siento comandante, pero no creo poder asistir  
- Nuestro jefe anterior siempre asisitía….no quisieramos que este año no fuera asi….  
- En verdad, muchas gracias…pero

- Por favooooor

- Esta bien….esta bien…lo tomaré en cuenta..  
- Ehhhh!  
- Dije que lo tomaré en cuenta, no que asistiré…  
- Es suficiente Señora…  
- Bien…

Las mañanas y las tardes eran particularmente aburridas y rutinarias en la central, siendo que Lisa no era una controladora aerea pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estableciendo horarios, revisando reportes, y supervisando misiones especiales. Para salir de la rutina que poco a poco iba adquiriendo Lisa de vez en cuando relevaba alguna de las comandantes para no perder el estilo como ella decia.

Durante los patrullajes parecia que su corazón se teletransportaba a su antiguo puesto en el Sdf-1, recordaba sus primeras peleas por el tac-net con Rick, las rabietas que muchas veces le costaron varios regaños de parte del Almirante Gloval, pero todo eso era lo que hacia que su historia con Rick fuera tan espeecial, todo eso hacia que ella lo amara con tanta intensidad que aun después de semanas de no verse ni hablar lo siguiera amando con mas fuerza.

– Capitana, no sabía que dentro de sus funciones estuviera el de ser controladora  
– No lo es, pero me gusta hacerlo, y hasta donde yo se no interfiero en ninguna regla  
- ¿Puedo hablar con usted en su privado?  
- Supongo que si

Lisa dejó la consola en Standby, mientras la comandante Haley tomaba el control, se dirigió a un pequeño privado que tenía en la parte izquiera de la central, seguida por el Capitan Milles, Lisa tomó asiento en lo que era su escritorio que hasta la fecha no había utilizado, la hacia sentirse demasiado apartada.

– Tome asiento, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo Capitan?  
- Bueno en realidad no es nada oficial…bueno un tanto si y un tanto no….  
- Al grano Capitan…  
- ¿No se cansa de ser tan hostil? Lo único que he intentado desde que la conozco es ser amable, se que esta pasando por un proceso de adaptación dificil, pero por dios! No puede estar con ese humor toda la vida!  
- Si yo estoy de malas o no, no le importa! Mientras yo realice bien mi trabajo no veo el problema  
– Va a estar asignada a este puesto indefinidamente; que caso tiene que nos llevemos mal y que se la pase sufriendo solo por que las cosas no salieron como usted queria? Sea un poco madura y vea el lado bueno de las cosas, si la primera impresión que tuvo de mi, no fue buena, pues bien le pido una disculpa, pero en verdad no quiero estar asi con usted, la respeto por que es hija de una Almirante, pero tambien quisiera hacerlo por saber que usted es una persona valiosa, ahora lo único que quiero pedirle es que me deje ver como un enemigo que no soy…  
- Mire se que no he sido la persona mas tratable del mundo, pero tengo mis razones para estar asi, le pido una disculpa si he sido "hostil" como usted dice, pero estoy pasando por un momento muy dificil…asi que lo único que le puedo decir es que intentaré cambiar mi actitud…y para ello necesitaré tiempo...  
- Bien…ahora a lo que venía; la cena anual del departamento será la próxima semana, es mi deber invitarla y decirle que es muy importante que vaya, su staff debe aprender a convivir mas con usted, usted debe saber que para que haya un buen ambiente de trabajo debe haber confianza y respeto…el respeto ya lo obtuvo…ahora solo le falta trabajar en el area personal….

Lisa por mas que queria caerle a golpes al capitan, debía aceptar que lo que le dijo era cierto, su actitud tenía que cambiar un poco, asi que resignada y con mas tranquilidad acepto.

- ¿Que día es la cena?  
- Miércoles, 7:00 pm en el salón principal…es de gala  
- Ahi estaré  
- ¿Irá con alguien?  
- ¡¡Que le importa!!  
- ¡¡VE!! Necesito saberlo para darle los pases que necesite…  
- Ah….no….no... espere!…si…si llevaré a alguien  
- Bien, le haré llegar los pases…que tenga buen día…

- Gracias…

* * *

El capitan Milles salió de su privado, dejando a Lisa con muchas cosas en la cabeza, por más que quisiera no podía seguir matando a todo el que se le cruzara solo por que extrañaba a Rick, lo único que podía hacer era tener fé y poner su granito de arena para que el Sdf-1 logrará regresar…solo asi..volvería a sentir la felicidad a su máximo esplendor…

- Comandante Haley  
- ¿Si Capitana?  
- Por favor reserve la mesa para nuestra central…y comuniquese con la asitente del capitan Milles, que le envíe los boletos

La comandante Kats Haley sonrió con una felicidad genuina, esa cena era para muchos el día en que podían lucir como personas civiles, olvidarse por una noche que habían elegido una de las carreras mas absorbentes y entregadas, esa noche todos se vestian de la mejor manera posible con el único propósito de tener suerte y conocer al chico de sus sueños.

* * *

Sentada en la mesa de la cafetería Lisa sostenía impaciente una taza de café, su portatil a un lado estaba lista para lo que Karl le fuera hacer; cada tanto miraba su reloj esperando a que el llegará

- Perdón por la tardanza…  
- ¿Donde estabas?  
- Me demoré mucho en mi reporte…a ver…veamos…que podemos hacer con esta maquinita  
- ¿Que le vas hacer?  
- Solo le movere unas cosas del sistema…..  
- ¿Ya?  
- Nop  
-…¿Ya?  
- Lisa si no me dejas concentrar nunca terminare  
– Lo siento…es que estoy nerviosa…  
- ¡Listo! Mira…siempre que vayas a escribir…necesitas abrir este programa…  
-"¿Papi Riber?"  
- Dejame en paz…no te rías o no te sigo diciendo  
- Esta bien…..lo siento…pero pues es que es un nombre nada comun…  
- Pues necesito de algo que me levante mi ego…asi que te aguantas!…como te decia..abres el programa, dejas que cargue e introduces el nombre de usuario y contraseña…dejas que revise datos y listo!! redactas..…pulsas "send" cuando termines y pues solo nos quedará esperar que los datos le lleguen bien…el primer mensaje llegará al puente del Sdf-1, trata de poner en el titulo algo que haga saber que es un mensaje para Hunter…y no olvides pasarle el nombre de usuario y contraseña para que el pueda accesar desde su computador personal…  
- Que complicado….  
- Y ni te imaginas lo que fue programarlo….  
- Gracias Karl…  
- De nada…ahora te dejo…para que escribas mas a gusto….

Lisa se quedó de frente al computador, la hoja estaba en blanco…esperando a que ella escribiera lo que quisiera…no sabía ni por donde empezar, su corazón quería decir tantas cosas que no encontraba la manera de iniciar….una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en el momento que emepezó a tocar las teclas con sus dedos….

* * *

Al fin era viernes, y los viernes para ella solo significaban una cosa, fin de turno y juerga parrandera en la ciudad; aun no tenía bien listo su plan para el fin de semana, pero era un hecho que un antro tenía que estar incluido en el itinerario; quizá podrían invitar a los refugiados zentraedi, en las últimas semanas se habían hecho amigos y de ves en cuando salian…pulso uno de los intercomunicadores para pedirle opinión a una de sus mejores amigas:

- ¡Hey Vanessa! Ya tienes pensado algo para al rato?  
- Sammie…claudia nos regañará….no podemos usar el intercom para cosas personales..  
- Relajate…no se dará cuenta….esta muy concetrada en los reportes  
- Se me ocurrió que quizá podriamos ir al nuevo lugar que inauguraron en el centro…me han dicho que esta muy padre  
– Si..puedes ser…estaba pensando en invitar a nuestros nuevos amigos  
- ¿crees que quieran?

- Se la han pasado bien en nuestras últimas salidas…yo creo que si van…  
- ¿Vanessa ya sabe?  
- Le comenté en la mañana…espera…deja la comunico…  
- Noo….Sammie….nos van a cachar  
– Hey Vanessa….que te parece ir hoy al nuevo lugar del centro con nuestros nuevos amigos?  
- ¿Al que acaban de inaugurar?  
- Si…dicen que esta muy padre  
- Si me parece bien….les aviso yo?  
- Si…por que yo estoy más cerca de Claudia y me puede cachar…y se enoja mucho…se esta tomando muy en serio el suplir a la Capitana Hayes…que hasta el caracter le cambió…  
- ¡Tiene toda la razón teniente Porter!  
- ¡¡Comandante Grant!!  
- tengo el mismo caracter de la Capitana Hayes por que personas como usted usan el sistema para platicas y chismes!

- Perdón….  
- La hora de salida de las tres acaba de extenderse una hora más para el día de hoy…la próxima semana perderan su fin de semana…entendido?  
- ¡Si señora!  
- Ahora pongan atención a sus consolas  
- Esteeee….ehh..Claudia…  
- ¡Que pasa Sammie!  
- Hay un mensaje raro en mi consola….  
- Un mensaje?  
- Si….dice…  
- "A Piloto hueco de Reina de Hielo" …..es LISAA!!  
- Es un correo electrónico…como diablos llegó hasta aca?  
- Creo que necesitamos leerlo….  
- Un momento…no podemos leerlo…no esta dirigido a nosotroas…  
- En realidad no tiene Destinatario….  
- Claro que si…es para Rick….Dejalo asi Sammie…le diré al comandante Hunter que venga en el cambio de turnos…  
- Pero….  
- Sammie….te estoy viendo…..

Con un rubor igual de grande a su curiosidad Sammie de mala gana dejo el mensaje en paz hasta que Rick llegará, quiza hasta ese entonces el les podría decir que contenía el correo; ya era poco mas de un mes desde que su capitana partió a la tierra, si ellas en el puente la extrañaban..seguro el comandante Hunter la extrañaba el doble.

- Delta uno a Skull Uno, Comandante Hunter me escucha?  
- Fuerte y claro Delta Uno  
- ¿Nada anormal?  
- Muy tranquilo, empieza a ponerme nervioso tanta tranquilidad, presiento que los zentraedi estan tramando algo….  
- Quiza asi sea, pero hasta entonces tenemos que mantenernos lo más alerta posible  
- No tenemos otra opción  
– Rick puedes venir al Puente cuando termines tu turno?  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
- Lo que pasa es que después de verte en el estado en que te vi en la boda de Max, hemos decidido integrarte a un grupo de alcoholicos anónimos  
– Muy graciosa….estas tomandote demasiado en serio ocupar el lugar de Lisa  
- Si….eso dicen….bueno te espero aqui…  
- Entendido Delta, Skull uno fuera!

Mientras hacia maniobras de aterrizaje Rick no podia dejar de imaginar a Lisa esperándolo en el hangar, parada de frente a el, con su cabello movido por el aire, su informe blanco que hacia resaltar esos ojos que lo enamoraban cada vez que los veía; pero esa tarde como todas las de las ultimas semanas ella no estaría; las llantas tocando la pista de descenso lo trajeron de vuelta, dejó su VT con los técnicos y de un salto piso el metal frio del suelo…se dirigió al Puente preguntándose la razón de para requerir su presencia.

Al entrar al Puente todas las miradas se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el…miradas curiosas y desesperadas como si estuvieran esperando algo que el poseía; un tanto incomodo por la situación Rick solo atino a caminar rápidamente hacia Claudia para poder salir lo más pronto de aquel lugar

- Comandante Grant, Rick Hunter reportándose  
- Gracias por venir Rick…tengo algo que enseñarte  
- y….¿eso es?….  
- En realidad solo se que es para ti…pero no se que es  
- Claudia estoy cansado, tengo sueño, hambre y me muero por ir a mi barraca, asi que si apresuras esto te lo agradecere  
- ¡Por que diablos tienes que ser tan cabeza dura!  
- Estoy cansado….  
- Entonces no te importa el correo electronico que Lisa te envio?  
- ¡Que!…¿correo?…¿donde?…¿cual?  
- Pero como dices estar cansado con hambre y de mal humor, pues creo que puedes esperar hasta mañana  
- ¡no!…nooo….yo no estoy cansado…nada…nadita…al contrario….estoy en perfectas condiciones  
– No te lo mereces….piloto cabeza hueca  
– perdoname….

Rick puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado, mientras veia directamente a los ojos de Claudia

- ¡¡Ahh!! Eres un dolor de cabeza….ve a la consola 5….ahi esta el correo  
- ¡Gracias!

Seis semanas desde que Lisa se había ido…y cada dia era una tortura, no saber de ella…no saber si se encontraba bien…todo hacia que el la tuviera en sus pensamientos 24 horas, los siete dias de la semana….poco a poco se habia resignado a no saber nada de ella…al menos hasta que lograran entrar de Nuevo a la tierra…y eso no parecia estar tan lejano…muchas cosas habian sucedido en el Sdf-1 desde la partida de Lisa…sucesos que estaban llevando la Guerra en otra dirección; con muchos pensamientos saturando su cabeza, Rick Hunter se sentó frente a la consola, mientras aflojaba su traje de vuelo, queria estar comodo, tranquilo, disfrutar a pleno lo que contuviera aquel correo; miró la consola y en una ventana estaba un documento con el titulo…un titulo que solo ella pudo escribir "A Piloto cabeza hueca de Reina de Hielo" …tocó con sus dedos la pantalla sonriendo ante la ironia….cosas tan sencillas le recordaban por que la amaba tanto…

_Me encuentro sentada en el comedor de la Base Alaska….mi turno terminó hace 20 minutos y desde la mañana estoy esperando este momento….ojala pudiera decirte eso en voz…a ti…de frente…respirando tu aroma…tocando tus manos frias despues de tu patrullaje…pero lamentablemente me tengo que conformar con expresar con letras y enunciados el enorme hueco que tengo en el corazón a causa de tu ausencia.  
Deje de escuchar el ruido…el murmullo de las palabras dichas por la gente que esta a mi alrededor…para poder concentrarme solo en ti…en ti que estas a miles de kilometros de mi, pero que sin embargo siento en este instante tan cerca..  
Nunca en mi vida, senti los dias tan largos y tan monotonos, desde que estoy aqui he intentado sumergirme en el trabajo que siempre me habia logrado distraer de mis tristesas y soledades…pero hoy me doy cuenta que estas tan dentro de mi…que no podre olvidarte hasta que este junto a ti de Nuevo….._

_He sido asiganda a la central de operaciones No. 21…tengo a mi cargo 4 tenientes y 2 comandantes, todas ellas me recuerdan al trio terrible y a Claudia a quienes extraño como no crei posible…adaptarme ha sido muy dificil, me siento traicionada, atrapada, amarrada de manos…..en veces me siento desesperada por no estar alla…contigo…preparada para enfrentar lo que sea…_

_Todos los días le pido a Dios que te cuide, que me conceda volver a ti…por que Rick…yo no soy nada sin ti…hago el esfuerzo de enfrentar todos estos dias, toda esta situación por que creo en un futuro mejor para los dos….por que estoy segura que lo merecemos y por ello estoy convencida de que no podemos rendirnos, estamos luchando por las mismas convicciones de lugares diferentes, pero vamos en la misma dirección…_

_En fin…aqui estoy disfrutando de la redacción e imaginando tu rostro cuando leas este correo, que al parecer fue bastante dificil concretar (por cierto, le debemos un viaje todo pagado a Karl…el es el responsable de que este correo llegue a ti) abajo vienen las instrucciones que debes seguir para que podamos escribirnos, al menos ahora estaremos en contacto…En fin…espero que este experimento funcione y estes leyendo….y por favor Hunter por ningun motivo permitas que el trio se entere del contenido de este correo, de lo contrario perderé toda autoridad sobre esas terribles tenientes…me tengo que ir…aqui el frio es insoportable despues de las ocho y hace dos semanas casi me congelo…(luego te cuento)….no me queda más que decirte que te amo, te extraño y te espero con el corazon abierto…_

_Tuya_

_Lisa…_

Al terminar la lectura Rick respiro tan hondo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, y en ese momento una felicidad enorme le entro en todo el cuerpo, la sonrisa que se habia negado a salir en todas las semanas pasadas deslumbró su cara a causa de la infinita tranquilidad que sintió luego de leer lo que Lisa había escrito.  
Quería saltar y gritar, su dia había mejorado increiblemente…su humor cambio radicalmente, paso de ser un ogro deprimido a un hombre feliz y enamorado.

- Piloto, parece ser que estas bastante feliz  
- Ni te imaginas Claudia…ni te imaginas…  
- ¿como esta ella?  
- Bien…todo parece estar bien….bueno me tengo que ir….nos vemos!!  
- Pero…no piensas responder?  
- Lo haré desde mi barraca!! Solo apunto un par de cosas y me voy…gracias!!  
- De nada….suerte

Rick salió corriendo del puente con una energía mejorada y evidente, en su cabeza recordaba lo escrito por Lisa mientras se habría paso hacia su barraca, tenía una urgencia barbara por llegar y responderle…tenía tantas cosas que contarle que no sabía por donde empezar. Entró a su cuarto con tanta rapidez que casi cae de bruces, fatigado por correr se sentó frente al computador y siguió las instrucciones de Lisa, minutos después estaba listo para responder con unas ansias locas que apenas lo dejaban escribir.

_¡¡Acabo de leer tu correo!! Estoy tan emocionado…tu correo me hizo revivir…me alegró el día…que digo el día..el mes completo!…¡gracias! siempre encuentras una manera de llegar hasta aqui y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea.  
Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no se ni por donde empezar, primero que nada, te extraño como un loco (literal) ya que nadie por aqui me aguanta…si me sigo portando asi me encerrarán en el lugar más recóndito de la nave; pero me ha costado tanto estar aqui en tu ausencia que a veces duele demasiado…_

_Prometo pagarle ese viaje a Riber, de hecho me cuesta creer que el haya hecho esto por nosotros (lo siento pero aun no puedo bajar la guardia), por que Lisa aunque estemos a miles de kilometros de distancia tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos…pesele a quien le pese.  
Ahora quiero darte una noticia enorme….por favor sientate….¿ya?…bueno ahi va…¡Max se casó! Asi como lo lees! Se casó!….y seguro te preguntarás con quien….pues agarrate….es una zentraedi….se llama Miriya…es un poco excentrica, pero creo que son felices…ojalá hubieras podido estar aqui el día de su boda…te extrañe como un loco, me la pase sentado en una mesa… y para colmo terminé siendo regañado por Claudia….peroy te advierto de una vez a nuestra boda no faltas aunque el universo se este terminando!! En fin…nuestro querido Max es ya un hombre casado…quien lo viera!  
_

_Mañana tenemos una junta importante con el Almirante Gloval, aun no sabemos de que se trata, espero sean buenas noticias, que en tiempos como este son necesarias. Espero me respondas pronto, yo estaré al pendiente de tu respuesta. Te amo Lisa…y te extraño_

_Tuyo  
Rick_

_PD. Por favor tapate más….en Alaska no se debe caminar de noche!! Solo tu eres capaz de hacer eso!_

* * *

El turno estaba llegando a su fin….al fin podría ir corriendo a su barraca y revisar si ya había una respuesta de Rick; el día había sido particularmente dificil, en los últimos días estaban mandando mas escuadrones de reconocimiento a lugares mas alejados del perimetro central de la base, incluso habían puesto en operación una docena más de escuadrones especiales…se estaban preparando para algo…Lisa tenía la sospecha desde que recibió las nuevas órdenes del alto mando…._"Se estan preparando para algo"_

- Capitana Hayes…¡Capitana Hayes!  
- ¡Que pasa!  
- Lo siento…es que no me respondia…  
- Casi muero del susto comandante…¿que pasa?  
- Es que queriamos preguntarle si ya sabe ¿que usará para la cena de mañana?  
- ¿cena?  
- Lo olvido….¡te lo dije Sussan!….te dije que seguro se le había olvidado  
- Pues que quieres, tiene muchas cosas que pensar…..  
- ¡¿de que hablan?!

Las dos comandantes desesperadas por la falta de interés de semejante evento las llevó a gritar a todo pulmon el motivo de la pelea

- ¡¡La cena de fin de año de mañana!!  
- ¡Dios mio! ¿es mañana?  
- ¡¡SI!!  
- Diablos!….lo olvidé por completo….  
- ¡Lo sabia!…  
- Pero no se preocupen mañana ahi estaré  
- En realidad queriamos comentarle que hoy iremos a la ciudad a comprar lo que nos pondremos…nos preguntabamos si le gustaría ir con nosotras…  
- Bueno en realidad queria llegar temprano a mi casa….pero ahora que lo mencionan no tengo nada que ponerme…  
- ¡Entonces no se diga mas! ¡Iremos de compras!

Lisa un poco angustiada por tener que convivir con el personal de la central y frustrada por tener que esperar más para poder ver si Rick había contestado no tuvo mas remedio que armarse de valor y paciencia para ir a la ciudad en busca de su atuendo.

Estaba siendo peor de lo que imaginó al principio, llevaban mas de dos horas buscando entre todas las tiendas y ninguna de las chicas había encontrado algo para ponerse al día siguiente; finalmente en una de las inumerables tiendas que visitaron Lisa encontró una vestido largo, color negro con decorados verdes sobre la parte superior, le dio una mirada y prosiguio a probárselo, unos minutos después Lisa estaba pagando en caja…dando por terminada la sesión de compras

- Bien ya estoy lista….¿ya encontraron algo?

Las dos comandantes se quedaron viendola fijamente sorprendias por la rapidez con la que había elegido su vestido, y muertas de pena por haberse probado mas de diez atuendos sin haber escogido uno, asi que tuvieron la imperiosa necesidad de elegir ya antes de que su capitana las moliera a golpes.

– Bien pues ya estamos listas…creo que ya encontramos los vestidos adecuados  
- ¡Gracias a Dios! Mis reservas de paciencia empezaban agotarse  
- ¿no tienen sed?  
- Un poco…¿por que no vamos a tomar algo? Hay una cafetería cerca…¿nos acompaña Capitana?  
- Si..supongo que puedo tomar algo

Mas tarde las tres oficiales se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas del lugar, Lisa tomaba una café americano mientras las dos comandantes tomaban limonada fría

- No entiendo como toman Limonada con este frio  
- Uno se acostumbra a la temperatura de este lugar…además si toma algo frio, su cuerpo baja la temperatura y de esa forma ya no siente la temperatura baja del lugar…es física simple  
- No me convence Comandante Haley  
- Por que no me llama por mi nombre de pila después de todo ya no estamos en servicio…  
- Si lo siento…es falta de costumbre…  
- ¿Y como te has sentido en la central? ¿Ya estas más adaptada?  
- En realidad adaptarme nunca fue el problema, más bien es la necesidad de que querer estar en otro lado  
- Siempre quisiste regresar al Sdf-1 ¿verdad?  
- Aun quiero regresar Kats, toda la gente que me importa esta alla  
- Todos ya estamos hartos de esta situación; vivimos con un miedo constante de ser invadidos y destruidos por los alienígenas  
- Pero Sussan tenemos armas poderosas, no sera tan facil que nos destruyan  
- ¿en verdad crees en lo que nos dicen Kats?...el alto mando solo nos esta tratando de vendar los ojos para no ver la realidad y entrar en pánico…si fueramos tan superiores como ellos dicen no necesitariamos que la nave Sdf-1 nos este cubriendo las espaldas ¿o me equivoco capitana? Usted debe saber perfectamente como están las cosas  
- Ciertamente el alto mando les filtra mucha información, ustedes saben mucho más que el resto del mundo, solo te puedo decir Sussan, que estamos enfrentándonos a un ejercito masivo, que lleva años peleando, que tiene armas de destrucción nunca antes vistas por nosotros… asi que tu valora…. ¿nosotros los destruiremos o seremos destruidos? La Guerra no es la solución a este conflicto…

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas sin saber que decir, desde que habían entrado en alarma roja en la base, el miedo las cubrió por completo, pero habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo, pero saber de alguien que había visto con sus propios ojos el ejercito zentredi y que expresaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como les habían dicho, les hacia temer mas de lo necesario, ¿como era posible que aquella mujer que tenian frente a ellas pudiera vivir con tanta tranquilidad sabiendo el grave peligro que corria la tierra?.

Por su parte Lisa sabía que atemorizar al personal de la base no serviría de nada, era cierto les mentían como querían, pero también necesitaban esperanza para continuar con la lucha.

- No podemos perder la fe….no cuando hay gente en el espacio peleando por los que estamos aqui….alla peleamos a sangre fría, alla perdemos seres queridos en cada ataque, alla arriba tu vida esta contada….pero creemos aun asi que podemos sobrellevar la situación, creemos que superaremos esto…que solo estamos en medio de una tormenta y que tarde o temprano llegará la calma….asi que tenemos el deber de tener la misma fe que ellos, tenemos que encontrar nuestra razón de lucha….la mía…esta alla…tiene nombre…y rostro…y lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y todos los días rezo por que el logré llegar a la tierra con bien….yo me levanto todos los días con la firme convicción de que Rick y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo…

Tanto Katia Haley como Sussan Kraft juraron en ese momento respetar a la persona que tenían en frente, ella era una verdadera heroina, enfrentaba todo con el valor al máximo, defendía con todo, lo que amaba, esas cualidades no las encontraban frecuentemente en una sola persona, simplemente Lisa Hayes era la mujer mas valiente que habían conocido y años después esa misma mujer, se convertiría en la inspiración más grande del mundo.

- Tiene razón Capitana…tenemos que tener fé  
- ¿Que paso con hablarnos por nuestro nombre de pila Kats?  
- Perdóneme Capitana pero me acabo de dar cuenta que una mujer como usted se le debe de hablar con el mayor respeto posible…  
- Tienes razón Kats…señora…usted vale mucho y estoy segura que el regresará con bien…

Lisa no supo que decir ni que hacer ante el repentino comportamiento de sus oficiales, solo atinó a sonrojarse como siempre le pasaba cuando la alagaban, y alcanzó a sonreir con extema sinceridad.

- Bien…me tengo que ir….gracias por la compañia  
- Al contrario Capitana, que pase buenas noches  
- Gracias, ustedes también descansen

Lisa entró corriendo a su barraca, apenas estuvo en la sala se quitó los zapatos y botó las bolsa del dia de compras, se dirigió a su computadora para encenderla y verificar si Rick había respondido….  
Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver en su bandeja de entrada…el nombre escrito de el acompañado de un titulo "love is in the air….even in the space"

Esa noche leyó inumerables veces aquel correo, quería memorizarlo, leer aquellos enunciados una y otra vez, respondió de nuevo…con la illusion de saber de el, de saber que la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella, que los dos estaban viviendo una agonia jamás pensada por su separación, pero ese amor en cada minuto se hacía más grande, más fuerte y con el paso de los años se haría legendario.

* * *

Notas autor: Hoola a todos!! les saludo desde México! espero hayan tenido una semana excelente y que dusfruten del fin de semana..por que estoy segura que todos lo necesitamos. Antes que nada como siempre les agradezco la paciencia y el tiempo que han tenido para leer esta historia, me hace muy feliz saber "que hay la llevo" como dicen por aca; por otro lado una disculpa por la tardanza, pero pues por más que quiero no puedo alargar mis ratos libres...y pss se supone que tendría vacaciones esta semana, pero tuve que retrasarlas y por ende pues se retrasa el fic.

Respecto a este capítulo...espero les haya gustado...como les había dicho estoy tratando de narrar los días de nuestros queridos protagonistas antes del ataque de Dolza, entonces pues he creado personajes secundarios en el caso de Lisa para sustentar un poco su entorno, y en el caso de Rick nuestra querida Miriya ya esta más que adentro de la historia.

Otra cosa...si algun informático, ing. en sistemas o afin lee el fic y checa lo de mi explicación de enviar correos ilicitos! pues no me maltraten!! traté de recordar lo más que pude de mi clase de informática, pero pues si algo no cuadra...LO SIENTOOOO!!...GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION

La cosa ya esta a punto de ponerse negra! el proximo capitulo es uno de los más importantes en mi fic y en la historia general de Robotech!! lo estoy trabajando y espero subirlo pronto!!

Los quiero muchachos y muchachas!! estar todo este tiempo con ustedes, me ha hechoo generar cariño!! asi que besos y abrazos para todos!

De nuevo, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea es bien recibido!!

Sandra Ixchel.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A todos los que me hacen el favor de leer esta historia...gracias! los quiero!

* * *

_Todo el día he estado esperando este momento, pensaba llegar temprano a casa, pero salí por la tarde con dos de las chicas que trabajan conmigo en la central, creo que cuando las conozcas te recordarán muchísimo a Sammie y Vannessa, creo que tienen un carácter y personalidad muy similar!_

_Es un respiro enorme poder comunicarnos por este medio, al menos ya podremos saber como estamos…¿cómo esta todo por alla? cuentame más de la boda de Max!! Casi me caigo de la silla cuando lei el "Max se casó" menos mal que me advertiste y estaba sentada, ¿cómo es ella? ¿ya la viste? ¿has platicado con ella?_

_Creo que esto es un gran paso, que nos demuestra tanto a los humanos como los zentraedi que la coexistencia de las dos razas es posible, ambas partes guardamos sentimientos en el fondo que nos hacen sensibles y más razonables. Espero poder conocer muy pronto a ¿Miriya? Debe ser muy interesante platicar con ella…_

_Tengo que ir a una cena…..¡y no quiero!...pero es la cena anual de la base y por ser encargada de un departamento tengo que asistir, de hecho hoy fui a comprar algo que ponerme puesto que en mi guardarropa solo tenía uniformes y ropa deportiva, asi que fue muy necesaria la salida. Desearía mucho que fueras conmigo, me divertiría mas e iría del brazo del piloto más guapo de las fuerzas aéreas; pero lamentablemente nuestra situación no nos ayuda mucho…ya vendrán tiempos mejores. _

_Por otro lado….¡¡antes de amenazarme de si llegaré tarde o no a nuestra boda, lo primero que tendrías que hacer es repetirme la petición formal y establecer una fecha!!...pero jamás faltaría….te quiero tanto que lo primero que te haré hacer luego que llegues a la tierra será llevarte a una capilla para que me cumplas!!  
En fin, como verás no hay muchas cosas más que decirte, pero me alegra poder contarte aunque sea un poco de lo que pasa por aquí….por cierto no olvides contarme en el próximo correo lo que discutieron en la junta con el Almirante Gloval, me parece extraña la petición de una junta extraordinaria._

_Bien, me despido no sin antes decirte que te quiero, te extraño y espero con ansias tu llegada….tenemos tantas cosas por hacer…._

_Tuya  
Lisa_

* * *

La sala de juntas estaba llena por personas del Sdf-1, el Almirante Gloval había convocado a una reunión en calidad de urgente; estaban presentes personal de puente como Cladia, Sammie, Vanessa y Kim, de opereaciones aereas Max, Miriya y Rick y del departamento científico el Doctor Lang con dos colegas más, inclusó los refugiados zentredi estaban presentes en la sala.

- Claudia ¿sabes de que se trata esta reunión?  
- No tengo la menor idea Rick…el Almirante solo me pidió reunir a la gente…pero no se de que se trate  
- Será algo relacionado con el regreso a la tierra?  
- No lo creo Max, las órdenes del alto mando son seguir en órbita…  
- Yo opino que debemos regresar aun en contra de las órdenes del alto mando  
- Si claro…como ahora Lisa esta alla, estás más que puesto para irte  
- ¡de nada sirve que estemos barados aqui exponiendo nuestras vidas!  
- en realidad creo que si le haría bien al comandante Hunter irse a la tierra, siempre anda enojado y cuando no esta enojado tiene cara de perrito sin dueño…como esos que vimos en la tienda de mascotas  
- ¡Miriya!...amor no tienes que ser tan franca

Rick con cara de pocos amigos, y enfadado por la realidad tan cruda que le presentó Miriya, solo atinó amenazar visualmente a su mejor amigo con una Mirada fría que reflejaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba; por su parte Max nervioso desvió la mirada tratando de hacerse el loco ante aquel incidente.

Minutos más tarde el Almirante Gloval entró a la sala de juntas seguido un hombre de estatura baja….con una mirada lúgubre que no expresaba nada, Gloval tomó asiento seguido de el su acompañante.

- Buenos días a todos, gracias por haber atendido a esta junta extraordinaria, tengo buenas y malas noticias pero primero quisiera presentarles al hombre que esta a lado mio; su nombre es Exedore y es el consejero principal de la flota de combate de Breetai, el ha sido enviado por su comandante para entablar relaciones de paz entre nuestra nave y la flota que dirige.

Exedore llegó a nuestra nave de manera encubierta y he hablado con el, ambas flotas tenemos convicciones muy similares y creemos posible la relación entre ambas razas, por lo tanto el Sdf-1 y las naves bajo del mando de Lord Breetai hemos hecho una alianza para proteger nuestro planeta. Considero que este es un paso enorme en la historia de la humanidad, estamos construyendo un lazo que unirá a dos culturas totalmente opuestas; por lo tanto creo de suprema importancia contar con su apoyo para que nuestro embajador se sienta bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

¿Hay alguna pregunta hasta ahorita?

- Señor, ¿esta alianza es totalmente desinteresada o hay algo de por medio?  
- Me alegra que lo pregunte Dr. Lang…en realidad  
- Almirante ¿podría responder yo a su pregunta?  
- Adelante Exedore…  
- Entiendo que esta primera platica este llena de dudas y desconfianza, pero creame que nuestros intereses no tienen nada que ver con algo que ustedes posean y nosotros queramos; durante los ultimos meses nos hemos dado cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo a la que nuestra cultura ha sido sometida; miles de años peleando en guerras, destruyendo mundos, invadiendo galaxias y todo eso nos ha llevado a un estancamiento en donde nuestro hombres viven de una manera casi mecánica…y nosotros somos tan humanos como ustedes. El único propósito de Lord Breetai es el de iniciar una renovación de nuestra raza…para ellos debemos regresar a los inicios, a las cuestiones básicas de la vida… y esos señores lo tienen ustedes, es por eso que estamos interesados en defender su planeta…por que nosotros queremos ser parte de el.

La sala de juntas quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, la alianza se estaba asentando.

- Bien…ahora otro de los motivos que nos tiene aqui reunidos es el inminente ataque que se avesina hacia nosotros y el planeta tierra  
- ¿pero de que habla? Nos esta diciendo que hemos iniciado charlas de paz..  
- Capitan Hunter…lamento decirle que nuestros aliados apenas representan el diez porciento de nuestros verdaderos enemigos; los zentraedi estan organizados por colonias, que son mandadas a ciertos puntos de la galaxia con determinadas órdenes, pero todas estas colonias están bajo el mando de una Fortaleza suprema que esta a cargo de Dolza…que al parecer es quien liderea el ejercito zentraedi…  
- ¿Que tan grande es su ejercito?  
- Muy grande Maximilian….las Meltran solo hemos ido en contadas ocaciones a la matriz del ejercito….son demasiados….no creo que tengamos oportunidad

La que hasta ese momento se había mantenido tranquila, había empezado a hablar con nerviosismo, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el zentraedi que tenia frente a ella, y por primera vez sintió un miedo de perecer en la batalla que ella consideraba perdida, buscando refugio y valor tomó la mano de su esposo tratando de tranquilizar un poco los temores de su corazón.

- Un aproximado sería de 4,800,000 flotas preparadas para la batalla.  
- ¡Son demasiadas! Jamás podremos con un ejercito de semejantes proporciones, sería un suicidio enfrentarnos a ellos!...  
- Nuestra realidad es esa comandante Hunter, entiendo perfectamente su postura, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por el miedo….estamos hablando de que existen altas probabilidades de que la tierra sea destruida

Aquellas últimas tres palabras resonaron como un taladro en la cabeza del comandante Hunter, apenas estaban hablando de probabilidades y la sola mención de que la tierra fuera destruida le quitaba el autocontrol. La unica persona que le importaba en el universo estaba alla, presa y expuesta a una ataque inmimente de parte del enemigo.

- Entiendo su preocupación comandante Hunter, y por ello estamos aqui…para tartar de encontrar una solución  
- ¿Que solución podemos tener ante un ejercito tan grande? Nuestras probabilidades son mínimas….  
- Si me permite hablar…¿comandante Hunter?...creo que nosotros tenemos un plan que podría funcionar

La cara de pocos amigos que le dirgió Rick al pequeños zentredi fue resultado de la enorme desesperación que ataco al joven piloto, de un momento a otro estaba tenso, abrumado y preocupado.

- Ustedes poseen ciertas "armas" que nos han dejado paralizados de miedo en determinadas situaciones, como ustedes saben los zentraedi somos una raza que ha vivido con el único propósito de pelear…pero en estos meses nos hemos enfrentado a las escenas más inimaginables por nosotros, esto ha causado temor y hasta bajas en el ejrcito, creo que podemos usar estas tecnicas contra el enemigo  
- ¿Que clase de armas?  
- Por ejemplo…la union de una Meltran con un humano….es inconcebible para mi raza….haber visto en nuestra nave la union de labios de usted comandante con su superiora fue intimidante ….además tiene a la señorita Minmey….su canto…es como un paralizador para nuestras tropas, todos esos recursos pueden ser usados a nuestro favor  
- Es lo que nosotros llamados Intimidación psicológica, comandante Hunter…eso puede ser los que nos dé la victoria o la derrota, de cualquier manera creo que vale la pena intentarlo  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para la batalla?  
- ….en este momento Lord Dolza esta reuniendo el ejercito, harán un salto hiperespacial y se posicionarán en la órbita terrestre para atacar

Todos los presentes escucharon las palabras de Exedore, pero se negaban a darlas por ciertas …tenían tan poco tiempo para enfrentarse a la mayor batalla que el hombre habría de enfrentar, la preocupación era visible en cada uno de los que ahi estaban, cada uno enfrentando sus temores, sus fantasmas, su realidad de poder ser destruidos en cualquier momento; incluso Gloval se sumió en sus pensamientos más oscuros, sentía la presión de ser quien llevaría a todos los hombres del Sdf-1 a la batalla, sobre el caia la resposabilidad de proteger el planeta que hasta ahora habían defendido; aflojo su chaqueta para permitirse respirar mejor; toda es junta era solo para pedir apoyo…para pedirle a sus hombres que arriesgaran la vida…que fueran a la guerra con el…y de pronto la persona menos pensada tomo la palabra y les inyecto el valor necesario a todos los que estaban presentes

- Ténemos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar unidos, por que los que estamos intentando iniciar una nueva vida merecemos la oportunidad de vivirla y disfrutarla…Almirante Gloval…tiene mi vida a su disposición, lista para la batalla

Maximilian Steraling miró la determinación de su esposa y sintió la misma necesidad de protegerla aun a costa de su vida, asi que con la determinación en el corazón se unió a las filas de la Guerra dispuesto a todo y dispuesto a nada; y a partir de ahi la reacción fue en cadena, uno a uno dejó ver el apoyo total para lo que creían sería la última batalla del Sdf-1.  
La sesión fue levantada por el Almirante Gloval, prepararía el plan de defensa y pasaría el informa a todos los departamentos necesarios, estaban parados en el antes, previo a la tormenta; el salon se vació dejando a una sola persona esperando para poder hablar con el Almirante, su determinación era evidente pero su dolor era más palpable.

- Señor, solicito permiso para abandonar la nave e ir a la tierra  
- Debe de estar bromeando Comandante Hunter  
- Regresaré…  
- Me sorprende que luego de esta plática no entienda el peligro en el que estamos  
- Lo entiendo perfectamente, y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario….pero solo…déjeme ir por ella….usted sabe que Lisa corre más peligro alla que aqui  
- ¿Acaso cree que lo dejarán entrar a la atmosfera? ¿por que diablos cree que ella no ha podido regresar?...claro que estoy conciente del peligro que corre ella y los millones de habitantes que hay en el mundo! Pero si lo dejo ir solo perderá la vida a manos del ejercito de la tierra unida…lo siento comandante…pero su lugar esta aqui…y debera permaneces en esta nave hasta Nuevo aviso….hágalo por ella….

Rick apretó los puños y soltó una maldición, se sentía acorralado, conciente del peligro y amarrado de manos por no poder hacer nada, mas que pelear desde el espacio…tratando de librar la batalla. Salio de la sala para dirigirse a su barraca y tratar de digerir todo lo que en la junta se había hablado.

Entró a su barraca, estaba a oscuras, el aire se sentía frío, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor y recargó su frente sobre sus manos, tenía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan solo, tan desprotegido y sobretodo sin esperanzas. En un intento de olvidar un poco, prendió su reproductor de música, pero como siempre la vida de dio una bofetada blanca, por que en cuanto la canción empezó a sonar sus ojos azules se nublaron por los recuerdos agolpados que le llegaban a su mente…y todos esos recuerdos giraban en torno a una sola persona. Lisa.

Candle light and soul forever

A dream of you and me together

Say you believe it, say you believe it

Free your mind of doubt and danger

Be for real don't be a stranger

We can achieve it, we can achieve it

Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on

'Cause tonight is the night when two become one

El angel que lo había convertido en el hombre que era, la mujer que había estado frente a el tanto tiempo, esperando a ser vista, a ser correspondida, la mujer que nunca dejó de apoyarlo, la que secó sus lágrimas cuando el dolor era demasiado intenso, la que le entregó su cuerpo en el acto más puro, la que susurraba a sus oidos tiernas palabras de amor, la que con un solo beso lo hacia vibrar de pies a cabeza…y ella….su razón estaba en la zona cero….el punto que sería blanco de los enemigos, el punto que muy probablemente sería destruido

I need some love like I never needed love before

I had a little love, now I'm back for more

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Silly games that you were playing

Empty words we both were saying

Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy

once again if we endevour

love will bring us back together

Take it or leave it, take it or leave it

Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on

'Cause tonight is the night when two become one

Las lágrimas solitarias empezaron a caer en la soledad de la noche, en la penumbra de su habitación, los sollozos se hicieron mas Fuertes y escapaban involuntariamente de su boca, apretaba con sus manos su cabeza con la esperanza de detener los pensamientos terrorifícos en donde ella perdía la vida, dejó que el dolor lo dominara, que le embargara el alma, para asi tratar de secar su alma para que en el día de la batalla su corazón ya estuviera en duelo.

Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on

'Cause tonight is the night when two become one

I need some love like I never needed love before

I had a little love, now I'm back for more

It's the only way to be

It's the only way to be

- Lisa…..

Sus susurros se convirtieron en gritos, y los gritos se convirtieron en desesperación y furia, descontrol y recenimiento por que por mas que intentaba calmarse y tratar de encontrar el lado bueno de aquella situación no lo conseguía, para cuando el intentó controlarse…todos sus modelos VT a escala estaban tirados por todo el piso…dejándole ver que por primera vez condenaba su vida como piloto.

* * *

Algo no andaba bien; lo presentía, sentía una preocupación constante, algo que hacia que su corazón no estuviera tranquilo, siempre dudo de los presentimientos o de todas esas cosas "extrasensitivas" de las que hablaba la gente pero ese día despertó con una sensasión extraña…casi inexplicable…y lo primero que hizo luego de despertar fue prender su computadora para verificar si había algun mensaje nuevo de Rick….no había nada….el primero correo que envio ella fue contestado casi de manera inmediata…por que esta vez el no respondió….de pronto el comentario de Rick en su primer correo vino a su mente….la junta con Gloval ya debería de haber sido….y ¿si estaban en peligro? _"Ya nos habriamos enterado aqui en la base"  
_  
Se levantó y miró por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el azul del cielo, pensaba en que estaría haciendo, quizá su patrullaje se demoró o quizá si tuvieron un ataque….fuera lo que fuera esperaba que no hubiese sido nada de cuidado….respiró profundo y se metió al baño…su turno empezaba en cuarenta minutos.

Al llegar a la central una de sus tenientes le informó que tenía que presentarse de urgencia a la oficina del capitan Milles. La recibió la asistente haciendole saber que la estaban esperando.

- Capitan Milles, me avisaron que necesitaba verme  
- Adelante capitana Hayes, por favor tome asiento  
- ¿Paso algo capitan Milles?  
- En realidad aun no lo sabemos, pero nuestro departamento de inteligencia nos ha pedido pasar el estado de alerta de la base de naranja 3 a rojo 1, por lo tanto es mi deber informarla para que hable con el personal de su departamento y hacer y cumplir con los protocolos establecidos en este tipo de situaciones…  
- ¿Hay algun ataque hacia el Sdf-1?  
- Despreocupese Capitana, no…hasta donde nosotros sabemos la nave esta en estado estable y en calma…pero hemos notado que varios cruceros zentredi estan muy cerca de la nave…pero no la atacan…no sabemos si sea una especie de intimidación o tregua…el Sdf-1 a cortado la comunicación con la base Alaska  
- ¿Que? ¿por que habrían de hacer eso?  
- No lo sabemos capitana Hayes por eso mismo hemos tomado la desición de tomar estas medidas, por seguridad básicamente.  
- Algo no cuadra comandante Milles, ellos no actuarían asi si no tuvieran una razón; yo conozco al Almirante Gloval…  
- A mi también me parece muy raro su comportamiento; estaremos pendientes…por ahora es todo, muchas gracias por haber venido  
- Si, gracias por informarme  
- Es mi deber….  
- Estaré en la central…cualquier cosa por favor comuníquemela…  
- Asi lo hare

De regreso a la central, Lisa se encontró con Karl Riber que al verla la metió en una de las areas de mantenimiento de manera sigilosa como si no quisiera que los vieran platicando

-¡Que te pasa!  
- Lisa algo pasa con el Sdf-1  
- ¿que sabes?  
- No mucho, solo se que la nave bloqueo todos los accesos de comunicación para la tierra, están preparando algo…pero no se que….Lisa tienes que estar muy atenta…presiento que las cosas no andarán bien  
- ¿Pero a que te refieres?  
- Quiza algún ataque, no lo se…pero ya estan poniendo en marcha los protocolos para el funcionamiento del gran cañon  
- ¡Demonios!  
- Tienes que estar al pendiente….por lo que sea….  
- ¿Karl que hay con tus órdenes de vuelo?  
- Han duplicado el numero de patrullajes al día, y ya no haremos las rutas con VT complementarios, ahora tendremos que volar con VT equipados  
- Van atacar…..¡Dios mio!...¡piensan atacar Karl!

Ambos se miraron con genuina preocupación, sin saber que decir o que hacer, por alguna razón la base estaba colocando sus fichas en posición para una batalla, lo que no sabían era quien atacaría primero….los zentraedi o la tierra….Lisa de pronto se dió cuenta que quien estaría en medio de todo era el Sdf-1, el peso de la noticia y el miedo a la perdida le quitaron las fuerza ya que involuntariamente recargó todo su peso sobre el frio metal de las paredes, se llevó su mano a su boca para tratar de ahogar el llanto que amenzaba con quebrarla.

Karl por su parte pudo ver el terror que cubrio a Lisa, y con un instinto de sobreprotección la tomo entre sus brazos en un abrazo lleno de consuelo y esperanza, en el momento que Lisa sintió el fuerte apoyo de Karl sus fuerzas la abandonaron, mientras sus lagrimas mojaban el traje de vuelo de Karl.

- Shh….calma…todo estará bien…estoy seguro que el estará bien…Rick Hunter no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente….  
- Como puedes saber eso….el….en cualquier momento puede….  
- ¡No Lisa! No puedes tirarte a la desesperación, tienes que ser fuerte y tratar de pensar que no pasará nada, tu eres una mujer fuerte….siempre lo has sido…

Lisa se separó lentamente de Karl mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco

- Ahora ve a tu puesto y estate preparada…  
- ¿Tu a donde irás?  
- Estoy programado para estar patrullando a los alrededores de la base, tendré descansos de cuatro horas entre cada turno  
- ¡Es muy poco! ¿Como prentenden tenerlos asi?  
- Protocolo de la alerta roja fase 1…bla bla bla….  
- Menso…no deberías de burlarte….  
- Que otra cosa me queda….en fin….nos estaremos comunicando ¿de acuerdo?  
- Si…gracias Karl….  
- No hay de que….  
- Por favor cuidate mucho….  
- Papi Riber es invencible

Ambos se sonrieron, el cariño se sentía, lo respiraban y los hacía sentir seguros, nunca se habrian imaginando que terminarían asi…separados…ella entregada a una relación que muchos cuestionaban, y el amándola en silencio. Lisa antes de salir del area de mantenimiento abrazó a Karl con mucha fuerza, y lo besó en la mejilla con tanta ternura que Karl Riber estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas ante aquel gesto tan imprevisto de parte de ella.

* * *

- Los sistemas de defensa estarán a su máxima potencia, tendremos un escudo parcial que estará siendo operado por tenientes, por lo tanto la nave será bastante vulnerable, pero estoy seguro que nuestras señoritas harán todo lo posible para reducir los impactos del enemigo; este será nuestra protección durante la batalla, todos absolutamente todos los escuadrones deberán estar listos para estar alla afuera, los líderes de escuadrón serán puntos importantes para la organización y motivación de los pilotos, señores tengo plena confianza en sus capacidades.

Antes de continuar quisiera pedirle a una de las personas clave de esta batalla nos haga el favor de acompañarnos.

Minmey ingresó a la sala seguida de su primo Kyle, sus ojos reflejaban una clase de inseguridad y sorpresa en el momento que su mirada se posó en los ojos azules de Rick. A el le parecio que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vió, viéndola de frente se preguntó que fue lo que lo cegó tan profundamente como para pensar que lo que sentía por ella era amor; ¿su delicada cara quiza?¿la dulzura que ella demuestra al público?¿el cuerpo por que el mas de un hombre soñaba?¿Que era? Y una respuesta le surgió de lo más profundo de su ser….el estaba esperando por Lisa…pero fue tan tonto que no se dió cuenta, cuando ella ya estaba esperando por el.

- La señorita Minmey estará cantando durante la batalla en canal abierto, todo el que tenga una frecuencia tipo alfa podrá verla y escucharla, y de acuerdo a la información de Exedores todas las flotas enemigas usan esta frecuencia para la comunicación básica entre sus naves. Trataremos de aprovechar la confusión que ocacionará la voz de Minmey para que el Sdf-1 ingrese a la nave nodriza de los zentredi, estando en este punto le pediremos a la Señorita Minmey que se besé con su primo, esto causará un shock masivo en el enemigo que causará distracción, ahi es entonces cuando nuestra nave encenderá su sistema de defensa completo y arrojaremos todo los misiles disponibles para causar una explosión interna

- Señor, pero en que momento podremos salir de la nave nodriza  
- Comandante Hunter, no lo haremos….dependemos de que la barrera protectora logre soportar la explosión  
- Esto lo tendremos que hacer antes de que ataquen la tierra ¿cierto?  
- No podemos evitar que ataquen la tierra, debemos confiar en que ellos tienen un sistema de defensa, nuestra misión es destruir la nave nodriza….

Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, ya no había marcha atras, el Sdf-1 estaba siendo preparado para una batalla que dificilmente sobreviviría.

- Tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de la batalla, nuestros radares estan detectando ondas de teletransportación, estaremos en acción en aproximadamente seis horas; tomen las primeras cuatro y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, tomense el tiempo como quieran, por que despues de la hora cero..no estamos seguros de que podrá pasar…. que Dios nos acompañe.

Cada individuo salío del lugar, queriendo vivir lo que pudieran en caso de que las cosas no salieran como ellos quisieran; algunos se fueron a casa con sus hijos, otros con sus parejas, otros simplemente se fueron a descansar.

Rick Hunter caminó hacia el mirador que daba a la tierra, esa era su conexión más directa con Lisa….ahi pasaría sus ultimas horas.  
Tomó asiento en una de las bancas, se quitó su camisa para quedarse solo con su playera, se despojo de sus botas para sentir el frio del metal contra sus pies, y miró fíjamente el globo azul, rememoró todo lo que había vivido con Lisa desde la primera vez que la conoció; sus peleas en el tac-net, su primer beso, la vez que hicieron el amor, la despedida, todo…quería encerrarla en sus pensamientos, para sentirla cerca….la noche anterior intentó mas de diez veces responder a su correo, pero las lineas ya habían sido cerradas por recomendación de Exedore…el destino parecia estar empeñado en separarlos….y eso lo hacía rabiar.

Quizá el no podría pasar sus últimas horas con la mujer que amaba pero al menos podría pensar en ella, sentirla en su alma, llamarle a gritos desde sus adentros para dejar que fuera ella lo último que ocupara su mente.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, luego mas cerca, y finalmente una voz anunció su llegada, una voz que antes lo hacía delirar, y que ahora solo significaba una voz más en el mundo

- No deberías estar solo en estos momentos….  
- Al contrario….estar solo me deja estar en paz conmigo mismo  
- Tenía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos….y cuando entre a la sala todo lo que sentía por ti volvió….  
- ¿Minmey que quieres?...  
- Estar con la persona que quiero estar antes de la batalla….Rick ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos?  
- No vivimos nada….no tengo nada que recordar  
- ¿Por qué me dejaste?¿Por que me olvidaste?  
-¿Por qué?...en verdad quieres saber ¿por que?  
- Nos amábamos, y de pronto tu simplemente te alejaste  
- ¡Yo nunca te ame Minmey!...¿como te atreves a decirme que te dejé? Si eras tu la que no tenía minutos libres para poder atender a un pobre teniente como yo….eras tu la que siempre tenías compromisos más importantes como para poder estar una tarde conmigo….¡por Dios! No me reclames ahora…  
- ¡Claro que te reclamo! Como pudiste olvidarte de mi por esa mujer, por esa amargada?  
- Cuida tus palabras….estas hablando de mi novia  
- Querias darme una lección y celos, pues bien lo lograste….se que no te atendí como debía…ahora por favor….regresa conmigo….yo te necesito  
- No puedo creer que ni aun en estos momentos puedas dejar de pensar en ti, estamos a solo unas horas de librar la batalla mas importante de nuestra historia, estas puedes ser mis últimas horas con vida! ¿No lo ves? Toda nuestra existencia esta en juego…y tu vienes a pedirme que regrese contigo! ¡Por dios madura!  
- Entonces no salgas a pelear, estoy segura que si le pido al Almirante Gloval que te releve de sus órdenes, lo hará! Todo depende de mi….tiene que hacer lo que yo quiera  
- Y crees que yo me quedaré aquí dentro? Todos mis amigos, toda mi familia saldrá a pelear con el corazón por fuera, y yo estaré ahí con ellos! ¡Lisa esta en la zona cero! Y ni siquiera lo sabe! ¡Y estará ahí! ¡Defendiendo lo que pueda! ¡Como puedes decir que me quede!  
- ¡Por que yo te quiero!  
- Deja de ser una niña caprichosa…..no decepciones a toda la gente de esta nave que tiene fé en ti, que te admira…..no los depeciones….estoy seguro que dentro de ti…hay bondad genuina… solo necesitas crecer un poco mas, no dejes que la superficialidad te impida cantar….y ser tu misma….  
- Rick….por favor….no me dejes….  
- Minmey…te quise…y siempre te voy a querer pero como amigos….yo ya deje de mirar el pasado…ahora solo veo mi futuro….y tu no estas en el….

Rick tomó sus botas y caminó en dirección a su barraca, el reloj seguía corriendo, aun tenía algo mas que hacer antes de salir a la batalla.

Abrio la puerta de su casa, dejó sus cosas en la mesa, y se sentó sobre su cama….y miró la fotografía que tenía de Lisa en el buró….la sacó de su marco y la dejó sobre la cama….tomó un bolígrafo y papel y sentado sobre su cama…escribió una nota…solo en caso de que el no logrará sobrevivir.

_  
¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que tengo miedo?...y no es por la batalla que veo venir…no es por miedo a salir a pelear con los zentredi….es miedo por no volverte a ver…por no volver a tocar tu piel…a besar tus labios, a respirar el aroma de tu cabello…eso Lisa para mi es el mayor temor que me domina en este momento.  
"Just in case" como se decía en mi país, quiero que sepas que te amo de una manera inimaginable, que te tengo tan clavada en mi corazón que duele…duele no tenerte aquí, a mi lado…eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido, me deslumbraste con tu mirada, con tu calidez, con tu ternura que siempre me hiciste sentir mientras estuvimos juntos.  
Aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, estas conmigo, te siento….y eso me da mucho valor….Lisa haré el intento por regresar a ti…pero si algo sale mal….por favor…quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a un hombre que te ame como te mereces, con el que puedas casarte y tener una familia…yo estaré bien…yo te estaré cuidando de donde quiera que este…._

_Tuyo eternamente  
Richard Hunter_

Doblo la hoja por la mitad y la metió dentro de un sobre, sacó de su closet un traje de vuelo limpio y se metió a dar una ducha…el agua le limpió todos los temores que le quedaban, dejó que las gotas se estrellaran sobre su cuerpo, se tomo su tiempo…..dejo que sus musculos se relajaran y trato de limpiar su mente, cuando terminó se sintió mas ligero…preparado….

_Que difícil se me hace, mantenerme en este viaje, sin saber a donde voy en realidad, si es de ida o de vuelta, si el furgón es la primera, si volver es una forma de llegar……_

_  
_Termino de vestirse, ajusto su traje de manera que estuviera comodo, y al final tomó la foto de Lisa para colocarla dentro de su camiseta...justo en medio de su corazón, tomó el sobre y salió de su recamara, tomo un vaso de agua y salió de su barraca….camino con paso lento, observando todo y la vez nada…recorrió corredores enteros, saludo a soldados que estaban en camino al hangar…y después de varios minutos se detuvo frente a lo que era la barraca de Lisa, sacó el sobre y lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta…

_Que dificil se me hace, cargar todo este equipaje, si hace dura l__a subida al caminar, esta realidad tirana, que se rie a carcajadas, por que espera que me canse de buscar…._

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado frente a la puerta, pero debió ser suficiente, por que escucho por las bocinas, a Sammie llamando a todos los pilotos a sus puestos…luego dando la alarma para que todos los civiles fueran a los refugios….y luego un ultimo aviso….el tiempo había llegado…el destino estaba reclamando a Rick Hunter y a cientos de pilotos mas, el momento final había llegado….y con una convicción tan fuerte como el acero…corrió hacia su destino…hacia el Skull uno…que pacientemente siempre lo esperaba….

_Cada gota, cada idea, cada paso en mi carrera, y la estrofa de mi ultima canción, cada fecha postergada, la salida y la llegada, y el oxig__eno de mi respiración….y todo a pulmon…todo a pulmon…_

El hangar…estaba cubierto de cazas, de pilotos, de hombres y mujeres despidiéndose, dándose la mano, de sentimientos genuinos, pero sobre todo de valor, de coraje, de lucha, de hombres con la firme desición de defender a su planeta hasta el último aliento.

_Que difícil se me hace, mantenerme con coraje, lejos de la tranza y la prostitución, defender mi ideología, buena o mala pero mia, tan humana como la contradicción, que difícil se me hace seguir pagando el peaje, de esta ruta de locura y ambicion, una amiga en la carrera, una luz y una escalera, y la fuerza de hacer a todo pulmon…_

Se encontró con su mejor amigo, el que siempre había sido un apoyo incondicional para el, y le estrecho la mano, lo abrazó, y le inyectó el coraje…a lado de el, su esposa, acompañándolo fielmente como siempre lo haría

- Ya casi es hora jefe….  
- Si…pero estamos bien Max….estamos bien  
- El escuadron esta listo…todos los pilotos están esperándote…  
- Ten mucho cuidado amigo  
- Tu también, nos veremos en la tierra  
-¡Indudablemente!..Teniente Parino…es un gusto conocerla….lo poco que conozco de usted es extraordinario….es dueña de una belleza incalculable  
- Muchas gracias comandante Hunter….  
- Bien….será mejor que nos alistemos…aun tengo que hablar con el escuadron por la red…

- Aquí líder Skull….a todos los miembros del escuadron, quiero decirles que es un honor pelear a lado de ustedes, hombro con hombro; tengo fé en cada uno de ustedes….se que las cosas alla fuera no serán nada fáciles…pero hay algo que quiero decirles….no serán fáciles para nosotros…pero serán mucho muy difíciles para los hijos de perra que nos están esperando del otro lado de la compuerta, hoy…hoy estamos defendiendo no solo a nuestro planeta, hoy peleamos por nosotros, por nuestra supervivencia, por nuestros padres, nuestros amigos, nuetras parejas y nuestros futuros hijos…hoy les estamos diciendo a esa flota zentraedi que no nos dejaremos vencer…¡¡que si nos quieren quitar lo que es nuestro tendrán que pelear hasta la muerte!! ¡¡Hoy el escuadron Skull hará historia! ¡¡Hoy defenderemos nuestro futuro con todo!!

_Cada gota, cada idea, cada paso en mi carrera, y la estrofa de mi ultima canción, cada fecha postergada, la salida y la llegada, y el oxigeno de mi__ respiración, y todo a pulmon…todo a pulmon……_

- Lider Skull, solicito permiso para despegar…  
- Enterada Lider Skull, tiene pista libre….que dios los bendiga…  
- Roger….¡Skull uno fuera!

* * *

Lisa ingresó a la central con un semblante serio que no paso desapercibido por los operadores que trabajaban con ella; estaban acostumbrados a la seriedad de la capitana, pero aun asi siempre lograba saludar y acercarse un poco a cada uno de ellos. Pero esa mañana ella estaba diferente y la comandante Katia Hailey estaba dispuesta averiguar la razón del comportamiento de su jefa.

- Capitana ¿se encuentra bien?  
- Kats ¿podrías decirle a todo el personal si pueden presentarse en mi oficina a la brevedad?  
- De inmediato capitana Hayes

Lisa entró a su privado pensando en como decirles acerca de las sospechas de algún ataque por parte del enemigo. Los operadores de la central entraron a la pequeña habitación preguntándose por que los habían solicitado

- Buenos días, gracias por haber venido; tengo algo importante que comunicarles. Esta mañana tuve una reunión con el capitán Milles, y me ha informado que el estado de alerta de la base ha pasado de amarillo fase 3 a rojo fase 1….no quisiera que se alarmaran ni que estén nerviosos, la razón del cambio es solamente preventivo, el departamento de inteligencia ha estado monitoreando al enemigo y han detectado cambios en la posición. Asi que de hoy en adelante tendremos que estar el doble de alertas, cambiare todos los patrullajes del sector les daré nuevas instrucciones y procedimientos. ¿alguna duda?  
- Que tan grave es esta situación capitana  
- les repito, lo único que se me ha informado es que este estado es preventivo  
- ¡Que mala suerte!  
- ¿mala suerte?  
- SI…supongo que nuestra cena tendrá que ser pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso  
- En realidad Kats no se me ha informado nada acerca de la cena, hasta donde yo se sigue en pie, pero cualquier cambio se les informará de inmediato, pueden retirarse…

Las siguientes horas en la central fueron tensas y abrumantes, por mas que los operadores trataban de pensar en un "estado preventivo" no podían dejar de pensar que por alguna razón se tomo esa determinación; y la actitud de su capitana les decía mucho, estaba demasiado alerta, revisaba los radares y controles cada cinco minutos como queriendo descubrir algo, caminaba de un lugar a otro, preguntaba por los escuadrones y se comunicaba con los líderes de escuadrón, en definitiva…algo andaba mal…  
El cambio de turno llego y Lisa se dirigió a su barraca, quizá Rick ya había respondido a su último mensaje, asi que se apresuro para acortar el camino y el tiempo. De inmediato prendió la computadora, acceso al programa y no encontró nada. _"¡diablos!, ¿Rick que esta pasando?" _

Se sentía cansada y ese peso del pecho no había desaparecido en todo el día, ese mal presentimiento la seguía ahogando, y por mas que intentaba tranquilizarse y obligarse a pensar de que solo estaba siendo paranoica, no lo conseguía….

Se recostó sobre su cama, y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar como tormentas en verano, cerro sus ojos y logró visualizarlo, logró rememorar la noche en que se entregó a el, el día en la cafetería cuando Rick le confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella, el momento en que le dijo que no pararía hasta que estuvieran juntos. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y la conciencia se fue perdiendo, su respiración se hizo más pausada para poco después dormir profundamente

* * *

Corría como nunca, trataba de recorrer la distancia en el menor tiempo posible, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, su cuerpo empezaba a gastar las energías que había guardado para ese momento, desde que llegó a la tierra solo lograba pensar en el día que regresaría y ese día había llegado; estaba de vuelta en el Sdf-1.

Ingresó por una de las puertas principales para de ahí correr al hangar, en su mente solo podía verlo a el, sus ojos guardaban lágrimas de felicidad, su corazón queria estallar de la emoción, y como si la carrera hubiera sido eterna al fin logró verlo…entre tantos VT, tantos pilotos…lo vió….estaba ajustándose sus guantes, preparándose para salir…con la misma mirada ensoñadora que ella tanto amaba, con ese mismo cabello rebelde que se movia al compas del viento y sin saber si fue el sentir su presencia o mera casualidad Rick volteo su mirada y ella estaba ahí; era como una aparición divina…casi creyó que estaba alucinando, pero al tallarse los ojos ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar….con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre le iluminaba el día, su rostro blanco estaba acompañado de unas mejillas rojas provocadas por la emoción o el esfuerzo físico…

Caminó primero despacio temiendo que en el trayecto ella desapareciera, pero cuando vió que ella no iba a ningun lado corrió, corrio sin importarle nada mas que llegar a ella para poder sentirla de nuevo; y en el momento que observó que ella tambien se dirigía a el creyó que jamas viviría un espacio de tiempo tan feliz como ese…

Sus cuerpos chocaron en un abrazo desesperado, que hizo que olvidaran todo el dolor que sus almas cargaban desde el dia de su separación..Lisa jamas…nunca sintió una paz tan plena como aquella…ni siquiera cuando supo que Riber estaba vivo y lo vio por primera vez….reencontrarse con Rick era algo mágico y renovador, era el alimento que su alma necesitaba en cada instante, se colgo del cuello del piloto sin decir nada..aun no podía hablar de tantas emociones encontradas, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que descargaban la angustia y la preocupación de muchos días.

- Te extrañe tanto….por favor no vuelvas a dejarme  
- Nunca…nunca, nunca….  
- Gracias a Dios que estas bien….pensé que te había perdido  
- Te prometí que regresaría contigo…solo que demoré un poco….  
- Ya no importa, lo importante es que estamos juntos…y no pienso dejarte ir…

Los ojos azules se clavaron en sus ojos, le miraba con una devoción tan grande, con un amor tan infinito que las palabras sobraban, ambos entendían lo que querían decirse, y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus respiraciones se mezclaban para hacer una sola, ese beso era algo que necesitaban con urgencia, era algo casi vital…y entonces como si las fuerzas del univeros estuvieron confabulando en su contra lo inesperado paso….las alarmas comenzaron a sonar…estrenduosas…desesperadas y desagarradoras….gritaban…y les taladraban los oidos…..

* * *

Lisa desperto asustada…las alarmas de la base resonaban en su cabeza, aun estaba adormilada y aquel ruido le causo dolor de cabeza, se levantó de la cama y prendió las luces para poder despabilarse….y lo logró ya que el sonido del telefono se unió al terrible sonido de alerta

- Hayes…  
- ¡¡Capitana!!….¡¡nos estan atacando!!  
- ¡Diablos! ¡manten la calma Kats, voy para alla!

Pudo escuchar el creciente miedo de la joven comandante por el telefono, ellas no estaban acostumbradas a ataques tan directos; en menos de cinco minutos Lisa estaba saliendo a toda velocidad para la central….a lo lejos lograba escuchar explosiones y turbinas de VT surcando el cielo.

* * *

Estaban listos….en posición…los escuadrones VT estaban posicionados alrededor de la nave….las conexiones estaban listas, los pilotos preparados…esperando la transposición del enemigo.

La voz del Almirante Gloval se escucho en todas las cabinas de los VT….

- Atención a todos los pilotos de combate, les habla el Almirante Gloval; una vez que entremos en el espacio enemigo será necesario mantener la radio en absoluto silencio, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Solo la canción de Minmey se transmitira en todas las frecuencias, si las cosas resultan según el plan el enemigo se sentirá totalmente confundido y atacaremos con nuestras fuerzas….esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad ¡buena suerte!

Life is only what we choose to make it.

Let's just take it,

Let us be free.

Con un fuerte rugido de turbinas Rick dirigió su varitech directo a la batalla, acompañado por cientos de pilotos mas que estaban haciendo frente a la misma guerra…todos iban en una misma dirección perfilandose a lo que podría ser su último vuelo…  
Sus aliados estaban tambien al frente de la batalla, esperando el momento justo para atacar…revisando que el plan funcionara a la perfección, observando en su pantalla a la señorita Macross cantando con toda la esperanza.

- La transimisión esta siendo captada por todas las naves de Dolza  
- ¡Ordenen que todos despeguen!

Y con esa órden del comandante Breetai el Sdf-1 empezó a moverse acompañado de las naves zentraedi bajo su mando, aun tenía rastros de duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al ver la valentia de todos los pilotos que harian frente a las fuerzas destructivas de Dolza…todas las dudas se disiparon…

We can find the glory we all dream of.

And with our love, we can win.

(Refrain) Still, we must fight or face defeat.

We must stand tall and not retreat.

Los primeros rastros de confusión empezaron aparecer en el enemigo, la imagen de Minmey les aterrorizaba haciendoles perder ventaja durante la lucha.

En el puente del Sdf-1 lograron ver que el plan estaba funcionando, Vanessa auncio a todo volumen que el enemigo no estaba contraatacando lo que le dio al almirante Gloval y a Exedore la señal que estaban esperando

- ¡Funciona!

- ¡¡Todas las naves!!Disparen!!

With our strength we'll find the might.

There's no fight we can't fight together,

All together,

We can win.

Las naves de Breetai y el Sdf-1 dispararon con todos sus recursos posibles, los misiles y las armas principales se estrellaron en los paredes de las naves enemigas haciéndolas estallar por dentro.

Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one,

Watch us soar.

En medio de la batalla, Minmey y Kyle se besaron frente a las camaras mandando un mensaje de terror a todos los zentraedi que desconocían ese tipo de comportamientos entre hombres y mujeres, muchos cayeron en shock, otros corrian llenos de terror a los lugares más recónditos de sus naves

And with love that conquers all

We'll win this battle, this last battle.

We will win... We must win...

We will win... We can win...

We can win...

Esa fue la última vez que Rick tuvo contacto con el Sdf-1….se perfilo hacia el combate llevando en sus pensamientos y en su corazón a Lisa…

- ¡¡Ataquen!!

Su varitech rugió poniendo al límite sus motores….los misiles se dirgian al enemigo…el esfuerzo de la maquina era notorio ya que Rick en segundos tenía que hacer ajustes para continuar con la batalla, menejo su VT como pocas veces lo hizo en su vida, desplego sus mejores maniobras tratando de esquivar los ataques del enemigo. La rudeza de sus movimientos le estaban llegando al cuerpo, las sacudidas provocadas por la velocidad hacian impacto sobre la lámina que dejaba pasar la fuerza ejercida.

Paso por todas las modalidades disponibles una y otra vez, cambió de posición, de estrategia…y los enemigos caían uno a uno, estaba dando la mejor pelea de su vida, no se rendía….a cada golpe que su VT recibia el respondia con el doble de fuerza, no se iba a dejar vencer….al menos no tan fácilmente

As the battle goes on we feel stronger.

How much longer

Must this go on?

Each and every day we dream of winning

and beginning a new life.

Su último objetivo…una nave zentraedi dirigiendose hacia el Sdf-1…..observó su radar, la posición e hizo cálculos en segundos...seguro de no fallar se embistió sobre el gigante de color verde frente a el dando justo en el blanco…..provocando que la nave perdiera el control y se estrellara con otra.

La satisfacción fue evidente en su rostro…y se dio el lujo de respirar por unos segundos para continuar con la batalla….y de pronto observo claramente varios misiles dirgidos hacie el, maldijo envoz alta y enfrentó con dignidad el ataque que venía contra el …todo se hizo negro…silencioso….

* * *

-¡Reporte de la situación!  
- ¡¡Estamos siendo bombardeados por el enemigo, nuestros radares detectan miles de cruceros zentraedi!!  
- ¿Que escuadrones estan afuera?  
- Todos Capitana…incluso estamos recibiendo órdenes de empezar a enviar los escuadrones de entrenamiento  
- ¡No puede ser!  
- Kats comunicame con el Capitan Milles!  
- esta en la línea  
- ¿Capitan que esta pasando? ¡Los cazas estan cayendo apenas despegan!  
- La situción esta peor de lo que pensabamos, hemos contabilizado más de 40,000 unidades enemigas  
- ¡Dios!  
- El gran caño…….  
- ¡Capitan!!...¡Capitan!...se cortó…..

Un impacto grande sacudió la central…..las luces rojas y los dispositivos de emergencia se activaron….el estruendo seguia…mas y mas explosiones detonaban por todas partes….

- Señora han derribado el ochenta por cierto de nuestros cazas….

Era la primera vez que Lisa se sentía totalmente impotente…no sabía que hacer ni a donde dirigirse….todo el personal de la central estaba en pánico, se cubrian la cabeza con las manos para evitar que los escombros los golpearan….las sacudidas y los temblores seguían…la tierra rugía…..jamás lograrían salir a tiempo….

- Sector 4 ¡¡Conteste!! Aqui central 21!! ¡¡Tengo heridos!! ¡¡Necesito evacuar!!Por que nadie contesta!!...

Lás lágrimas empezaron a golpear sus ojos, ya no sabía que hacer…tenia con ella a personas asustadas….y no sabía como sacarlas de ahi…abrio comunicación a todos los departamentos..y en todas las frecuencias solo se escuchaba estatica….

- Dios mio…que hago…que hago…..  
- ¡Lisa! ¿Estás ahi?...te escuchó pero la transimisión es muy debil….  
- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas vivo!! ¡Que esta pasando?...  
- El gran cañón sufrio graves daños!...y no puede disparar….tenías razón las fuerza zentredi son demasiado poderosas para nosotros….no podemos contra ellos….  
- ¡¡Tienes que salir de ahi!!  
- Hijaaa…te qu….  
- ¡NO!! ¡¡PADREE!! ¡RESPONDE!!...

Fue todo lo que pudo soportar….ver a su padre muriendo lejos de ella fue el golpe más devastador…escuchaba los llantos de sus comandantes, los gritos de terror…las llamadas de auxilio….los golpes…las explosiones…..el retumbe de las paredes……cuando levanto la vista…el cuarto se puso rojo….un sonido tan fuerte que la hizo cubrirse los oidos…..gritos…..un fuerte golpe hizo que cayera sobre sus rodillas….le costaba respirar…..la vista se le hizo nublada….a lo lejos……pudo ver como Kats y susana estaban tiradas sobre sus consolas…..llevó su mano hacia su cabeza……y la sintió fría…..humeda….cuando retiro su mano….vio una mancha….. _"¿es miii….mi sangre?"_…..el oxigeno dejó de fluir a sus pulmones y a su cerebro…..poco a poco…fue perdiendo….su conciencia…su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo….ya no le respondía….y una voz dentro de ella quería seguir de pie…pero algo se lo impedía…….y su último pensamiento...fue Rick...

There's a time for us to let go

There's a time for holding on

A time to speak, a time to listen

There's a time for us to go

There's a time for living low down

There's a time for getting high

A time for peace, a time for fire

A time to live, a time to die

A time to scream, a time for silence

A time to scream, a time for silence

A time for truth against the lies

A time for fate, a time for science

There's a time for us to shine

There is a time for mis-believing

There's a time to understand

A time for hurt, a time for healing

A time you run, to make a stand

Oh, this is the time of our lives

Hold on

Ese día jamas se olvidaría…ese día permaneceria en el corazón de muchos….ese día muchos llorarían...…..en la penumbra de la tragedia….una luz se apagó…..su tiempo de vida llegó a su fin….


	15. Chapter 15

A todos utedes...

Saludos a todos mis queridos amigos que han estado conmigo durante la realización de esta historia; por este medio quiero comunicarles que mi historia "dont look back" tendrá que ser suspendida temporalmente, las razones creanme son muy fuertes, estoy luchando con todo el corazon por superar las pruebas que la vida me ha puesto en estos ultimos meses, espero y confio en Dios que la luz empezará a salir al final del camino, tengo que luchar como persona y salir adelante pese a las perdidas.

Espero puedan comprender un poco, y con toda mi palabra les aseguro que el fic no se detendra, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para poder juntar mas fuerzas, reponerme y sanar todo el dolor que llevo conmigo, encontrare la tranquilidad e iniciare con mas coraje todos mis proyectos.

Gracias a todos, con todo el corazon, y espero pronto nos veamos.

Con cariño

San


	16. Chapter 16

Con todo cariño...

* * *

Still, we must fight or face defeat.

We must stand tall and not retreat.

With our strength we'll find the might.

There's no fight we can't fight together,

All together,

We can win.

Se sentía ligero….demasiado livino para su gusto….a lo lejos lograba escuchar ruidos, no podía identificar de donde provenian…pero ahi estaban….lentamente recobraba la conciencia…. Se preguntó donde estaba y que había pasado abrió los ojos por la presión que tenía….estaba de cabeza…su VT había estado a la deriva en el espacio y estaba por entrar a la atmósfera terrestre…se incorporó para cambiar de modalidad y hacer más segura la entrada a la tierra, no tenía caso regresar al combate...sus disparadores principales estaban dañados y su combustible no resistiría mucho…

Toda la tierra estaba rodeada por una masa gris…parecían ser restos de cazas….incluso pudo ver restos de hombres….o zentraedis….tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar en la tierra….al paso que bajaba la nube negra parecía hacerse cada ves mas intensa….había humo por todas partes…y cuando descendio a un nivel donde podía ver la tierra…se quedó sin habla…..

Todo estaba cubierto por gigantescos crateres ocacionados por las explosiones…a lo largo de los kilometros que recorría solo podía ver tierra seca, no había rastros de vegetacion, de vida animal o humana…todo era un desierto desolador….

- Acabaron con todo….Dios mio….Lisa….

Recodar su nombre fue como una de las mayores agonias que jamás haya sentido…como pensar que ella pudiera haber sobrevivido si lo único que veía era muerte y destrucción….la culpa empezó a llenarle el corazón…..las recriminaciones para si mismo, por no haber hecho mas por ella….

- Dios…Lisa……

Los Zentraedi lo habían logrado….le quitaron lo que más amaba en el mundo, lo derrotaron, todo…fue una pérdida de tiempo…en vano…de nada había servido haber peleado con todas las fuerzas, haber destruido tantas naves enemigas….la tierra estaba desolada y el..el la había perdido para siempre….todos sus sueños, todos sus anhelos se habían derrumbado como una rapidez indescriptible….se sintió solo….sin sentido….sin rumbo

* * *

- Ayudenme…..ayúdenme…..

"Esa voz…la conozco"….lentamente logró incorporarse…para buscar apoyo en una de las consolas…todo estaba lleno de humo….apenas reconocía el lugar donde estaba, todo estaba cubierto de escombros y había un olor extraño en la habitación…la voz segúia ahi…en algún lugar….pero no lograba decifrar donde estaba….estaba mareada y la herida de su cabeza aun le dolia….

- Hooolaa…..hay alguienn…..

Apenas podía caminar, se sentía demasiado confundia y el aire estaba cada vez más pesado y escaso

- Capi….Haye..ss

Lisa empezaba a desesperarse por mas que buscaba no lograba ver nada, y la voz cada vez se escuchaba más y más debil….al fin…en el fondo….logró ver un cuerpo debajo de una de las paredes derrumbadas…se trataba de su comandante Kats Hailey…

- Dios mio Kats….no te muevas….te sacaré de ahi

Frenéticamente comenzó a quitar piedras y material….pero por más que cargaba no lograba sacarla…sus manos empezaron arderle por el exceso de peso que sostenían….

- tranquila Kats….  
- No puede hacer nada…capitana  
- Claro que si….espera…solo necesito conseguir ayuda….

Salio de lo que ella consideró la entrada a la central y grito con todas su fuerzas ayuda, las lágrimas comenzaron a entristecerla de una manera descomunal….

- Espera…dejame buscar algo con que quitar lo que tienes encima

- Capitana…esta bien….estoy lista….  
- NO….no hables asi…te sacaré…..solo…solo necesitooo…  
- Creo que la cena annual se pospuso….  
- No Kats…no!!...no digas eso…..ya veras que lograremos salir de esta e iremos….  
- No lloré Capitana…usted es una mujer fuerte….y…y muy valiente….tiene que salir de aqui  
- No me iré sin ti…  
- Yo ya no sobreviviré….ya estoy cansada….ya…no tengo fuerzas….y tengo tanto sueño…  
- NO!!...no cierres tus ojos Kats…lograremos salir…tendremos esa cena…y…y…te presentaré a las chicas del puente del Sdf-1….pero no te rindas….  
- Fue…..fue un honor estar a su servicio…..no se de por vencida…..

La comandante Katia Hailey cerró sus ojos para no volver abrirlos, su respiración se detuvo y su cuerpo dejó de moverse, ella fue una de las millones de víctimas que perecieron en aquel ataque, una mujer jóven…llena de esperanza y de vida, una mujer que fue despojada de su futuro a manos de los zentraedi y del gobierno de la tierra.

- Kats….¡¡Kats!! ¡¡abre tus ojos!! No me dejes aqui….tienes que resistir….por favor….no me dejes….

El espiritu de Lisa estaba roto, destrozado, su alma estaba seca….seca de tanto dolor, de tanta tragedia….tanta destrucción; ¿Como sobrevivir a tanta desolación?¿como no dejarse vencer por tanto dolor? Todo su equipo de trabajo se había ido…su padre….Karl…el Sdf-1

- Rick….¿donde estas?...

Toda fuerza y esperanza la había abandonado, dentro de sus ser no encontraba alguna razón suficiente para seguir luchando, estaba en un punto negro, lleno de desolación….a donde quiera que mirara solo encontraría destrucción y muerte….debajo de la tierra ella estaba observando con sus propios ojos la aniquilación de la raza humana….¿para que tratar de salir?...si el ataque los había alcanzado, no quería siquiera imaginar como estaría la superficie de la tierra. Se mantuvo en silencio….trató de ser fuerte y de ver las cosas de un punto diferente…

Años después…siendo ya una Almirante…Lisa se pregunto que fue lo la hizo levantarse para ir a la consola e intentar establecer conexión con alguien….siempre quizo pensar que fue un angel lo que la obligo a dar el último intento que le salvaría la vida.

- Por favor…contesten….repito…soy la capitana Hayes de la base Alaska…cualquiera que escuche mi voz conteste por favor!!

* * *

Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera sacado de golpe de aquel lugar récondito en el que se había sumido luego de ver las condiciones terroríficas en las que la tierra había quedado luego de la batalla; a lo lejos….dentro de su inmensa tristeza logró escuchar un voz…una voz que el conocía muy bien…una persona que pedía ayuda…y al reconocer a la persona que hablaba por la red el corazón se detuvo por segundos, su pulso se aceleró desmesuradamente, la respiración se le hizo dificil…y lograr articular alguna palabra era casi imposible…

- Por favor…contesten….repito…soy la capitana Hayes de la base Alaska…cualquiera que escuche mi voz conteste por favor!!  
-¡¡LISA SOY YO!!

Por un momento Lisa creyó haber sido engañada por su cabeza, creyó haber escuchado a Rick y en último intento por aferrarse a esa idea pegó lo más que pudo

El auricular a sus oidos para tratar de escuchar de nuevo a la persona que ella creía haber escuchado, _"parece la voz…la voz de Rick"_

- ¡¡Eres tu Rick?!  
- ¡¡Gracias a Dios!! ¿Lisa estas bien?  
- Si, pero creo que soy la única, no logro comunicarme con nadie  
- ¿estas sola? Lisa dame tus coordenadas ¡apresúrate iré en seguida por ti!  
- ¡No, olvídalo Rick es demasiado peligroso! Aqui abajo la energía esta muy inestable, y no se si los accesos estén en óptimas condiciones…  
- No digas tonterias!...un poco más de peligro no me va asustar…estarás fuera de ahi más rápido de lo que piensas….¡además no te dejaré! ¡No ahora que se que estas con vida!...  
- Dios Rick….me alegra tanto escucharte….por favor ten cuidado  
- No te preocupes….pronto estaremos juntos…¡¡Alla voy!!

Rick miró rápidamente su radar y dirigió su VT hacia donde sus controles indicaban estaba la base Alaska…estaba completamente destruida…ingresó por un crater gigante que encontró en medio de la tierra para después lograr hacer conexión con algunos de los accesos en donde Lisa se encontraba.

* * *

Life is only what we choose to make it.

Let's just take it,

Let us be free.

We can find the glory we all dream of.

And with our love, we can win.

Still, we must fight or face defeat.

We must stand tall and not retreat.

El Sdf-1 aun seguía en pié de lucha, agotaba segundo a segundo todo su armamento, sus defensas cada vez eran más escasas, estaban llegando al límite, de igual manera los cruceros zentredi aliados empezaban a ser más escasos, mientras que el enemigo parecía no tener daños considerables.

Los misiles y armamento del Sdf-1 disparaban freneticamento intentando dar contra el enemigo, pero aun pese al esfuerzo de muchos, la nave estaba siendo dañada considerablemente, por dentro los treatros, parques y casas era destruidos a causa de las explosiones que provenían del exterior; la música de Minmey seguía sonando en todas las frecuencias Lord Breetai gritaba en pie de lucha, creía en la victoria, por muy dificil que costara obtenerla, el no podía concebir ser destruidos por los que él algún día considero su raza. Pelearía hasta el último aliento y perfilando su flota hacia lo que sería el último ataque se creyó humano….ya no como un clon creado para la lucha…sino un ser que tenía una nueva convicción…un motivo de vida…

* * *

Recorriendo a toda velocidad el tunel que lo conduciría a la central donde ella estaría, Rick Hunter sentía que aquella distancia era eterna, sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder la oportunidad que la vida le había dado para volverla a ver, asi que mientras su VT volaba al punto de intersección rezaba con toda la fé que jamas tuvo, pidiendole a Dios que la mantuviera sana y salva…

Al fin luego de algunos minutos de descenso llegó a la compuerta que daba acceso a la central, ni siquiera lo dudo, direccionó su lasser hacia la enorme compuerta metálica para poder ingresar….con la respiración incontrolable observó con sus ojos azules como poco a poco el metal iba sediendo para luego caer pesadamente sobre el otro lado de aquel lugar y como si aquello fuera una carrera contra el tiempo, corrió hacia el interior con una desesperación jamas antes experimentada… y al fin….la vió….parada con los ojos llorosos….con las manos en su pecho…nunca…nunca la vió tan hermosa…tan ella….por un momento su cuerpo no logró moverse estaba en un estado de felicidad pura que le impedía sentir o hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarla y finalmente cuando la vió venir corriendo hacia ella…el hizo lo mismo…corrió….corrió con un delirió que lo abstrajo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo afuera de aquel lugar.

Lisa Hayes sintió que sus fuerzas habían sido renovadas milagrosamente, todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dolor físico y espiritual desapareció dando lugar únicamente a una felicidad genuina por tenerlo de nuevo con ella, por poder verlo, por poder sentir su piel contra ella una vez más.

Chocaron en un abrazo que les prometio todo y a la vez nada, sus almas se juntaron una vez más, jurándose amor eterno, aquel contacto fue una delicia para ambos, fue una medicina que les llenó de energía…

- ¡Dios! Pensé que no volvería a verte…..

- Pérdoname por tardar tanto en venir por ti….perdóname…  
- Ya no importa…estamos juntos….  
- Te amo Lisa…..te amo tanto….  
- y yo a ti….con mi vida misma….

Un estruendo acompañado por escombros les recordó el lugar y el peligro en el que se encontraban  
- Ténemos que salir de aqui….

Rick subió de un salto a la cabina de su VT para poder recibir a Lisa

- Lo siento…pero tendrás que sentarte aqui conmigo…  
- Será un placer piloto….  
- ¡Vámonos!

Cerrando su cabina, el Skull uno llevó dentro suyo a la pareja que haría historia en la guerra robotech, la pareja que algún día sería inspiración de muchos y autoridad para otros, fiel a lo que su controlador le ordenaba, recorrió aquellos túneles con la mitad del tiempo que la primera vez, las rocas y los escombros golpeaban el caza, y poco a poco sus partes mecánicas iban siendo destruidas por las condiciones de aquel lugar...hubo una explosión más y el vidrio protector del caza voló en mil pedazos dejando expuestos a los tripulantes, el aire quemado les anunció la llegada a la superficie y apenas unos kilometros después el Skull Uno sobrecalentado y súmamente dañado tuvo que ser aterrizado por el piloto.

* * *

As the battle goes on we feel stronger.

How much longer

Must this go on?

Each and every day we dream of winning

and beginning a new life.

- ¡El blanco se aproxima!  
- ¡Unidades en linea listas para iniciar!  
- ¡Blanco dentro del alcance!¡Preparen los cañones!  
- ¡¡Guardias de combate, preparense y ataquen de inmediato!!  
- ¡¡Ahora, Almirante!!  
- ¡¡ABRAN FUEGO, TODOS!!

En lo que sería su último ataque en el espacio, el Sdf-1 abrio fuego a todas direcciones y perfilándose para hacer impacto con la nave enemiga la gigántesca nave coalisiono contra la flota de Dolza, sus operadores en el puente se agarraron fuertemente a sus consolas, debido al choque que se producia mientras el Sdf-1 se abria paso para llegar al punto cero.  
Dentro rodeado de naves enemigas el Sdf-1 preparo el ataque que podría darles la victoria o la derrota.

- ¡¡Preparen el equipo reflex!! ¡¡APUNTEN!!FUEGO!!

Empezó como una línea de polvora, al estallar el primero misil todos los demas seguian uno a uno, creando una explosión en cadena que culminaria en una masa de energía que acabaría con todo desde adentro.

- ¡¡Enciendan sistemas de barrera!!

Una luz cegadora cubrió los ojos de todos los que estaban presentes en aquel ataque que muchos calificaban como suicida, el ruido y las explosiones fueron silenciados de manera instantanea…luego…todo quedó envuelto en penumbra…

* * *

- Creo que estamos a salvo

Lisa se puso de pie para poder quitar de su cabeza el casco que Rick le había dado, no había querido decirle nada pero la herida de su cabeza seguía doliéndole; tratando de no llamar mucho su atención colocó el casco sobre el asiento del piloto y medio trato de ubicar el lugar donde tenía la herida, pero sus esfuerzos para no preocuparlo fueron en vano en el momento en que ella logró tocar con su mano el golpe en su cabeza y de su boca escapó un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Ouch!  
- Déjame ver…  
- No Rick….en serio estoy bien…es solo un raspón  
- No seas terca…no creas que no me he dado cuenta que tienes un semejante golpe y que ademas estas raspada por todos lados…necesitamos llevarte algún lugar donde puedan curarte  
- Dudo mucho que exista ese lugar….podríamos ser los únicos…..

Rick conocía perfectamente la mirada melancólica que asomo en los ojos de Lisa, sabía que ella había pasado por mucho y sabía que muy probablemente el dolor que sentía tanto físico como espiritual le sobrecargaba el alma.

- Eso no sería tan malo….  
- ¿ehh?  
- Al menos no estaría solo….tendría a mi lado a una hermosa Capitana

- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?  
- A menos que tu me lo pidas….

El abrazo que ambos se dieron fue la mejor recompensa a todos los pesares que habían vivido, saberse vivos y estar juntos era el mejor remedio que podían pedir para sus agotadas y desesperanzadas almas. Y el beso que busco el piloto en los labios de la joven capitana fue más prometedor que el mismo cielo; sentirla entregada a el, estremesiendose por el era algo que hacia que perdiera la poca lucidez que tenia cuando estaba en momentos como aquel. Sentir sus manos enredándose en su oscuro cabello, respirar el dulce aroma de su piel….no tenía la menor duda de que todo eso no era mas que una prueba del amor desproporcional que ambos sentían desde el momento que confesaron sus sentimientos.

- Te amo Lisa….nunca más te dejaré ir…  
- Yo jamás me ire de tu lado…perdóname…  
- No tengo que perdonarte nada…solo dime que me quieres…necesito escucharlo…  
- Te amo más que a mi vida misma Rick Hunter….

Luego de todos los sentimientos encontrados, ambos se dejaron arrullar por un abrazo silencioso que les dejaba escuchar sus corazones latiendo con fuerza.

And with love that conquers all

We'll win this battle, this last battle.

We will win... We must win...

We will win... We can win...

We can win...

El silencio se vio interrumpido por algo que a los dos les pareció muy familiar, algo que se les hacía imposible de escuchar…algo que les demostraba que no estaban solos….

- ¿estas escuchando lo mismo que yo?  
- Es….¡es Minmey!  
- ¡El Sdf-1 sovrevivió!¡Mira!...¡Ahi esta!

A la distancia lograron divisar una estrella resplándeciendo y bajando hacia la tierra, el amanecer lo acompañaba en su descenso, dejandose caer por la gravedad y por la falta de energía el Sdf-1 regresaba a la tierra herido y casi destruido pero triunfante.

Lisa jamás penso alegrarse tanto al escuchar la voz de Minmey, y Rick agradeció al cielo que el Skull aun pudiera sobrevolar lo suficiente como para llevarlos de regreso al Sdf-1. Durante aquel trayecto se prometieron en silencio muchas cosas, cosas que jamas se dirían pero que indudablemente cumplirían, se tomaron de las manos con la esperanza en alto, la tierra habia sufrido una de las catástrofes mas grandes de toda la historia, toda la vida humana, animal y vegetal había sido destruida a manos de los mismo humanos y de los invasores. Aquella mañana Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se enfrentaban a la nueva realidad que tanto habían querido evitar, pero estaban juntos…y juntos saldrían adelante.

* * *

¡hola a todos!  
Antes que nada ya saben la cantaleta..."gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia". Les pido una enorme disculpa por la demora y por lo corto del capitulo...pero un paso a la vez...ya publique un nuevo capitulo y espero pronto terminar el siguiente.  
Luego de esto, tengo la enorme necesidad de agradecer a cada una de las personas que tuvieron la enorme atención de enviarme un correo o mensaje de apoyo y ánimos. MUCHAS GRACIAS, a pesar que no les respondí quiero que sepan que me ayudaron enormemente, recibí apoyo de ustedes que solo me conocen a través de este medio y que ahora y para siempre considero mis amigos.

Desde el fondo del corazón y con el mayor agradecimiento les mando un abrazo enorme esperando algún dia devolver todo el apoyo que me han dado.

PD. Como siempre espero comentarios, sugerencias...lo que sea!  
PD. No podemos despedirnos sin dar las gracias...

San

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Con la vergüenza de la demora pero con la felicidad del regreso….dedicado a todos los que me hacen el favor de seguir conmigo en esta historia….

* * *

La compuerta principal a uno de los hangares principales de la nave se abrió con un rechinido causado por los daños que el mecanismo sufrió durante el ataque. El Skull uno llegando mas por milagro que por el buen funcionamiento de la máquina, atravezó la compuerta metálica para después colocar sus llantas sobre la maltratada pista del Sdf-1.

Rick bajó de un salto de la cabina del VT para poder ayudar a Lisa a descender del Skull, quería llevarla a la enfermería, la herida de su cabeza no parecía estar cerrando, la notaba pálida y fría.

- ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Bien…cansada, pero bien…quisiera ir al puente y verificar que todos estén bien  
- Vamos primero a la enfermería necesitas que te curen esa herida  
- Rick…creo que hay gente más grave que yo…

Rick detuvo por un momento la preocupación que sentía por Lisa para poder observar su alrededor, muchos pilotos y técnicos de la nave había sido heridos, las enfermeras de la central de emergencias corrían a todos lados tratando de ubicar a los más graves; asi habían terminado luego de aquel infernal ataque; el panorama era desolador….si en esas condiciones estaban ahí dentro ¿cómo estarían afuera? Sintió unos escalofrios terribles en todo el cuerpo, la realidad se asomó a sus ojos de la manera más cruel, y luego como si la persona que estaba a su lado sintiera y supiera lo que pensaba lo tomó de su mano en señal de apoyo y de fuerza…había que ser fuertes y muy valientes…

- Iré al puente para empezar a coordinar la atención para los sobrevivientes…será mejor que tu vayas al hangar principal para saber el estado actual de nuestras fuerzas de defensa….seguro perdimos a muchos…  
- ¿Vas a estar bien?

Al mirarla supo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en llanto, sus ojos verdes estabán cristalinos a causa de las lagrimas agolpadas sobre sus parpados, apenas logró sonreir un poco para poder dar una respuesta ante la pregunta que Rick le hacía. Y en respuesta fue envuelta en un abrazo tan calido que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para mantener la compostura que la situación requería.

- Voy a estar bien…nos vemos en rato…  
- Cualquier cosa avísame

Lisa observó como Rick corría en dirección al hangar principal, se dio la media vuelta hacia el puente, la cabeza le dolía sobremanera, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

- ¡Reporte de la situación, teniente Porter!  
- El 85% de la nave presenta daños de considerables a severos, todas nuestras armas principales no tienen energía para ser usadas, nuestras fuerzas de defensa presentan bajas importantes, y la ciudad esta completamente destruida….señor....la nave esta imposibilitada para despegar…  
- Entiendo…..Comandante Grant...¿como están las cosas en el hangar?  
- Hay muchos heridos Señor….el departamento de enfermería no se esta dando abasto…tenemos que habilitar otro lugar en donde puedan ser atendidos

* * *

El Almirante Gloval sabía en la posición que estaban; el Sdf-1 casi destruido con una ciudad en ruinas, con cientos de heridos tanto de las fuerzas de defensa como civiles y operadores de la nave…..estaban totalmente imposibilitados para hacer frente a un nuevo ataque…y además estaba la tierra….no tenía reportes exactos acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero lo que alcanzo a ver mientras descendían fue aterrador…todo estaba convertido en un gran valle desertico…las probabilidades de que hubiera sobrevivientes eran casi nulas…se dejó caer sobre su silla para tratar de pensar en que hacer….que atender primero, como hacer frente a todo lo que les esperaba.  
A lo lejos escuchó como la puerta del puente se abría…seguramente era algún oficial requiriendo de apoyo urgente…y el aun no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Era la primera ves que la comandante Claudia Grant observaba al Almirante Gloval tan perdido en sus pensamientos como en aquel momento, sabía que si preguntaba algo, él seguramente no le respondería nada. Respiro tán fuerte como pudo tratando de reunir un poco de calma…y al abrir los ojos vió lo que ella a primera vista consideró una visión de la persona que creyó perdida en el momento del ataque; Lisa estaba en el puente, con un uniforme sucio y un rostro con señales de algunos golpes y raspones, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos en el momento en que ella llevó su mano a su frente para presentar saludos a los que estaban ahí dentro

- Capitana Lisa Hayes reportándose Señor  
- ¡Lisa!  
Su mejor amiga como pocas veces corrió abrazarla, y le dio la gran dosis de felicidad que tanto necesitaba, Sammie, Vanessa y Kim se levantaron de sus asientos para poder verla y abrazarla y darle la bienvenida. El mismo almirante Gloval pareció despertar del trance en el que estaba y mirándola fíjamente le le hablo muy a su manera

- Bienvenida Capitana, es un gusto tenerla de nuevo con nosotros  
- Gracias Almirante….pensé que podría ser de ayuda  
- Claro que si, tenémos muchos asuntos que atender, nuestra prioridad son los heridos dentro de la nave  
- Si Señor, de inmediato empezaré a coordinar los procedimientos de rescate  
- Bien…es bueno saber que esta de regreso Capitana…  
- Es un honor esta de regreso…  
- Capitana comuníquese al hangar y pida que hagan un reporte de los heridos que requieren de atención médica urgente, Claudia hay que ir a ciudad Macross y empezar a trabajar en la reconstrucción…nuestra prioridad son albergues y hospitales  
- Si señor  
- Bien Señoritas, tenémos mucho que hacer; asi que manos a la obra

Todos en el puente empezaron a movilizar a la gente disponible que podría ayudar en el tratamiento de los heridos tanto del hangar como de la ciudad; un grupo de rescate fue enviado a ciudad Macross para remover todos los escombros que afectaban la afluencia de la ciudad.

El ánimo para muchos era casi inexistente, a donde volvían la vista solo lograban ver desolación, destrucción y muerte; dentro de sus mentes recordaban a los que quizá perdieron la vida durante la batalla, soldados, pilotos y civiles de todas las clases sociales, la melancolia les invadía el alma mientras recordaban la vida antes de la guerra…al fin estaban en casa

Lisa Hayes había imaginado tantas veces como sería el al fin regresar a la tierra y de todos los escenarios el que menos esperaba era justamente el que estaban viviendo. Una tierra completamente destruida donde los únicos sobrevivientes eran precisamente los que fueron exiliados en aquella nave; llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y sintió húmedo….al regresar su mano al frente de sus ojos observó la mancha roja que le recordaba la herida que hace horas le había producido la inconciencia. Pero por alguna razón no pudo hablar, estaba demasiado consternada, demasiado cansada como para decir algo, de no ser por que su amiga miró la escena del otro lado de puente de manera segura habría perdido la conciencia de nuevo.

- ¡Dios mio Lisa estas herida!  
- No es nada grave….estoy bien  
- cómo vas a estar bien....déjame ver….  
- ¡Dije que no!  
- O me dejas ver o le digo al Almirante y que te suspenda el servicio…

Cuando el carácter de Lisa Hayes chocaba con el de Clauda Grant, las chispas eran casi notorias, ninguna de las dos bajaba la guardia y sus miradas se convertían en un duelo frio y retador. Casi siempre una de las dos tenía la razon y para evitar llevar las cosas a un nivel más hostil, una de ellas se daba por vencida a sabiendas de que la razón no estaba de su parte.

- La enfermería esta repleta de heridos  
- Ya veremos que podemos hacer con eso…tu flojita y cooperando  
- No hagas que pierdas la paciencia Claudia…no abuses…  
- Ya, ya…deja de ser tan gruñona…  
- Sammie iremos a la enfermería, cualquier cosa hablame por el localizador  
- Claro que si Comandante, ojala que no sea nada de cuidado

Ambas salieron del puente en dirección a la enfermería, Claudia observaba cuidadosamente a Lisa para tratar ver algun indicio de gravedad, la preocupaba su estado físico, aparte de la herida en su cabeza su rostro y brazos tenían numerosos raspones y moretones

- Deja de observarme tanto, ya te dije que estoy bien  
- Bien no te ves….solo quiero estar segura de que solo son golpes lo que tienes  
- Creeme Claudia que lo que menos me duele es el cuerpo….

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la enfermería y tal y como lo predijo Lisa, el lugar estaba a reventar, los doctores y las enfermeras dificilmente se daban abasto.

- Esperame aquí…vere que alguien te atienda rápido

Lisa tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la enfermería, mientras observaba el lugar; muchos pilotos estaban en condición grave, otros tantos estaban en observación y muchos más no resistian sus heridas y terminaban perdiendo la vida.

- Tengo que ser fuerte…tengo que ser fuerte….  
- En un momento vendrá alguien a revi…..

Claudia miró a su amiga sentada con la mirada perdida y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, lo que menos le dolía era el cuerpo….

- Vi a mi padre morir….lo vi cuando el lugar donde estaba estalló….todos con los que estaba perdieron la vida…no logré hacer nada por ellos….yo no logro reponerme….por mas que intento no dejo de pensar en ellos

- Lisa no eres un robot…todos nos sentimos mal, desilucionados y con mucho miedo, pero precisamente por todos los que dieron su vida no podemos darnos por vencidos, Lisa….estoy segura que tu padre murio en nombre del honor…y su vida no será en vano si logramos salir adelante.....  
- Lo se…  
- Asi que ánimo…tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Lisa dio un fuerte suspiro y limpio de sus mejillas las lágrimas que rodaron por ellas mientras claudia la abrazaba, a lo lejos vio venir a lo que parecía ser un doctor

- Bien capitana, como puede observar tenémos que ser breves…déjeme ver esa herida….  
- ¡Ouch!¡Oiga, tenga mas cuidado!  
- Bien parece ser que necesitará unos puntos para cerrar la herida…ire por el instrumento para sutura, mientras recuestese en aquella camilla  
- ¿sutura?  
- Vamos capitana no me desilucione, estoy seguro que unos cuantos puntos no la asustarán  
La cara pálida de Lisa fue la única respuesta que el doctor necesitó para saber que aun siendo un oficial militar ella no dejaba de ser una simple mujer asustada por la situación. No tardó mas de diez minutos en suturar la herida y darles unas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación.

- Le recomiendo que en cuanto pueda se tome un descanso, esa herida que trae es de cuidado  
- Gracias Doctor, lo tomaré en cuenta  
- Bien….estamos en sus manos….no lo olviden…lo que ustedes decidan en el puente afectara a todos los que estamos aquí dentro  
- Le aseguro Doctor, que el Almirante Gloval esta conciente  
- Lo se capitana, después de todo estamos vivos gracias a el…

* * *

  
- ¿cómo van las cosas Sammie?  
- Al parecer ya han sido contabilizados todos los heridos dentro de la nave, el comandante Hunter nos hizo llegar un reporte muy detallado de la situación actual en el hangar; y el Almirante Gloval esta en una reunión con el Dr. Lang, Exedore y el comité de emergencia…me pidio que en cuanto llegara se dirigiera a la sala de juntas.  
- Bien…voy para alla, Claudia cualquier cosa que suceda avísame por favor  
- Si no te preocupes, vete tranquila

En el camino a la sala de juntas se encontró con un rostro por demás familiar que le sonreía a lo lejos al verla de frente y saludarle con un dramático saludo militar.

- ¡Capitana Hayes! Que gusto verla…no puedo decir que sana y salva por su evidente condición…pero igual es un gusto verla…  
- ¡Que bobo eres!  
- Y aparte puedo ver que no esta en el mejor de sus humores  
- ¡Rick!  
- Esta bien…no te enojes…solo quería molestarte un poquito  
- Cuando quiera golpearte un poquito no te quejes….  
- Será un placer recibir golpes de tan bella dama….  
- ¡Eres un caso perdido! ¿a dónde vas?  
- Me solicitaron en la junta con el Almirante  
- ¿Tambien?  
- Sip…  
- Supongo que nos dirá los procedimientos de emergencia que seguiremos después de todo esto…  
- Si supongo…fuiste a que te atendiera ese golpe ¿verdad?  
- Sammie….  
- No la culpes, casi la obigue para que me dijera…  
- Me pusieron unos puntos para que la herida cerrara más pronto…  
- ¡Y por que no me hablaste!  
- Por que no fue nada de cuidado….ademas estabas ocupado  
- Esa no es excusa…Lisa no quiero que estés sola, no en estos momentos  
- Lo se, es solo que ahora hay cosas mas importantes…  
- Pero que haya cosas más importantes no significa dejemos de atendernos a nosotros dos…Lisa la mayor fuerza la conseguiremos del apoyo mutuo que nos demos…además yo te necesito conmigo…fuerte y sana….yo no podría perderte de nuevo….simplemente no podría….

* * *

La puerta previa a la sala de juntas fue el escenario en el que dos personas, súmamente humanas, súmamente reales y sobre todo súmamente fragiles dieron rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que guardaban desde el momento de su separación; sus ojos solo se concentraban en la mirada que tenian frente a ellos, sus cuerpos se acercaron disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, sus corazones latían a una velocidad probocada por el efecto de la quimica entre sus cuerpos, y sus respiraciones voraces y descontroladas se fueron encontrando mientras cerraban la distancia entre sus labios. Y al fin como si la espera hubiera sido eterna, los dos cerraron el espacio entre ellos para poder besarse con una necesidad y deseo que los quemaba desde el fondo de sus almas.

Para Lisa aquel acto era la pura prueba de que estaba viva, y que estaba junto a la persona que siempre deseo, cerro sus brazos en torno al cuello del piloto para poder sentir mas plenamente todo el mar de sentimientos que el joven piloto le provocaba.

Por su parte Rick no deseaba soltarla, la necesitaba lo más cerca posible, para poder sentir con mayor fuerza el amor inmenso que ella le provocaba; al fin estaba de vuelta con ella.

Jamas tuvo alguna duda de que Lisa Hayes fuera la mujer indicada para pasar el resto de su vida; pero por si aun existia la minima duda fue ese instante el que le reafirmo la entrega total que tendría con aquella mujer.

- Odio decir esto pero…creo que sera mejor que entremos….  
- ¡Eres una ñoña!  
- Pero me quieres, asi que te aguantas  
- Te quiero mas de lo que piensas….  
- Yo igual…

Entraron a una sala de juntas cargada con una energía pesada, los reunidos ahí tenían rostros preocupados y sus uniformes estaban desaliñados, ese era uno de esos momentos en donde las reglas de etiqueta eran pasadas por alto para dar un poco de libertad a la situación, incluso el Almirante Gloval hizo caso omiso al reglamento de no fumar aun pese a que Claudia se lo reiteró al prender su pipa.

Lisa y Rick tomaron asiento en puestos separados, ella en la silla libre que estaba junto al Almirante Gloval y el junto a Max y Miriya; al parecer solo los estaban esperando para hacer de manera formal la reunión.  
- Agradezco a todos presencia en esta reunión convocada en calidad de urgente, creo que esta de más explicar por que estamos aquí y que es lo que trataremos aquí. Se que muchos de ustedes están cansados y lo que más desean en estos momentos es ir a descansar, pero es de suma importancia instalar los procedimientos de emergencia para poder ayudar a los miles de damnificados que hay dentro y fuera de la nave…aunque es poco problable que haya sobrevivientes fuera..pero no por ello daremos por sentado que no haya alguien que necesite ayuda y nos este espearando. A partir de mañana todos los oficiales disponibles entrarán en turnos corridos, las proximas 72 horas serán agotadoras asi que les recomiendo que descansen lo más posible lo que queda del día y la noche.

La Capitana Hayes establecera los turnos, y los registrara a apartir de las 18:00hrs am del día de mañana en sus nuevos puestos de servicio. Daremos prioridad al rescate de sobrevivientes y heridos dentro y fuera de la nave, asi que se establecerán grupos designados para hacer revisiones en ciudad macross y en las áreas aledañas a la nave.  
Dos de nuestros escuadrones saldrán hacer patrullaje en un area de 30 Km a la redonda e iremos avanzando de acuerdo a nuestras posibilidades, si encuentran sobrevivientes repórtenlo de inmediato al puente para mandar equipo médico.  
En el puente se transimitiran mensajes de SOS en todas las frecuencias tanto de radio como de satélite, esto con el propósito de establecer contacto con alguna base militar que haya sobrevivido a la batalla.  
Convocaremos a los civiles que esten en buenas condiciones físicas para habilitar albergues y hacer reparaciones en los suministros de agua y luz.  
El departamento del Dr. Lang empezara de inmediato a medir los niveles de radiación en la superficie terrestre para tomar las precauciones necesarias al salir de la nave.

¿Hay alguna pregunta hasta el momento?  
- Sr. Sabemos que nuestras fuerzas de defensa quedaron muy débiles, ¿que haremos en caso de un nuevo ataque?

- Comandante Hunter, por nuestro bien esperemos que no haya ningún ataque…solo contamos con los centros de defensa del Sdf-1, tenemos que enfocarnos en el rescate de sobrevivientes.  
- Espero todo les haya quedado claro, vayan a descansar que los próximos días serán por demás pesados.

La junta fue en extemos rápida, eso para Lisa fue por demás extraño ya que normalmente las juntas de consejo se postergaban hasta largas horas de la noche, ella ni siquiera habló, solo se le entregó una carpeta en donde venían las indicaciones del Almirante Gloval por escrito. Estaba por salir de la sala de juntas cuando observó que el Almirante no se movía de su lugar.

- ¿Sr. No piensa ir a descansar?  
- Descanse usted Capitana, yo aun tengo muchas cosas que pensar…

- Pero Sr. Usted tambien tiene que dormir…  
- Le di una orden Capitana…no le pedí su opinión…

Nunca le había hablado de esa forma, ni siquiera en los momentos dificiles del exilio o en batallas prolongadas que ponian sus vidas en peligro, sabía que el estaba demasiado preocupado, lo podía ver en sus ojos cansados y su rostro que parecía haber envejecido 50 años; sabía que ella no podía hacer nada, el era quien estaba a cargo asi que la responsabilidad caía sobre unos solos hombros….Los del Almirante Gloval, antes de salir lo miró por última vez y dijo en voz muy baja casi en un susurro

- Trate de descansar…ahora lo necesitamos más que nunca.

* * *

A la salida de la sala de juntas Rick ya la estaba esperando, asi que lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo de la mano y caminar en dirección a su barraca.

- ¿estas bien?  
- Si, solo quiero ir a casa….además tengo hambre  
- Podemos pasar por algo a la cafetería…bueno si es que están operando

- Creo que dejé en mi alacena unas latas de atún…con eso puedo preparar algo  
- ¿estas segura?  
- Sip….solo quiero llegar

Al entrar a su barraca fue como regresar después de muchos años de ausencia, aun cuando solo había sido unos meses, parada en el umbral de su sala trató de olvidar lo vivido en las últimas horas, trató de al menos en ese lugar sentirse sin preocupaciones y sin tristesas por las vidas perdidas; se quitó los zapatos y tomó asiento en el loveseat de su barraca.

- ¿estas cansada verdad?  
- ¿Tu no?  
- Si…pero estar contigo me lo quita un poco

Lisa se quedó en silencio, mirado únicamente el techo gris, tratando de dejar salir todo lo que sentía, tenía la necesidad de desahogarse de vaciar todos los sentimientos que llevaba consigo….sus ojos verdes se fueron nublando poco a poco y sus mejillas se fueron tornando rojas a causa del llanto.

Rick no tardó en notarlo y en cuando vió resbalar las lágrimas por las mejillas de ellas se alarmó mas.

- ¿Lisa que pasa?¿pensé que estabamos bien….?  
- Karl debe de estar muerto…..igual que mi padre….sobrevivió a su captura y regreso a la tierra solo para morir en batalla en medio de una guerra….era lo que el más detestaba…y terminó asi….a manos de nuestros enemigos….  
- Lisa…yo se que lo querías mucho y que debes de estar sufriendo mucho por el y por tu padre….yo quisiera hacer algo por que no sufrieras…pero no puedo…yo no puedo cambiar nada de lo que pasó…ni siquiera puedo decirte que las cosas estarán bien…..yo no se que hacer….lo único que se me ocurre es decirte que no estas sola, que me tienes a mi…si es que eso te consuela un poco….  
- ¡Rick! No digas eso…! Claro que me consuela que estes aquí conmigo, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que estes sano y salvo…perdoname si he demostrado lo contrario…es solo que estoy confundida…  
- Lisa, ¿me amas?

Los ojos de Lisa se quedaron abiertos ante la pregunta formulada por el…¿qué si lo amaba?...¿como podía preguntarle eso?...lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, tanto era que, durante la batalla no logró pensar en nadie más que no fuera el…no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su bienestar….y eso era precisamente lo que la hacía sentirse culpable, el jamas haberse preocupado por su padre y por Karl. Era claro para ella que el amor era una definición que no alcanzaba a precisar todo lo que ella sentía por el joven piloto.

- Rick…..por ti daría la vida sin siquiera pensarlo….  
- Entonces por ahora es todo lo que necesitamos, saber que nos amamos y que estamos juntos en esto, y que juntos saldremos adelante….  
- Gracias….de verdad….muchas gracias….

Rick se pusó de pie del sofa y sin avisarle tomo a Lisa en brazos para llevarla a su recamara, como siempre ella protesto, pero él igual que siempre ignoró sus quejas y la condujo a la cama.

- Ahora quiero que te cambies, que te des un baño y que te pongas ropa cómoda, mientras yo prepararé un poco de comida  
- pero..no tienes que hacerlo tu solo…  
- Es una órden…podrás ser tu la capitana pero mi deber es cuidarte asi que tu rango me importa poco…ahora por favor por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso…  
- Esta bien….  
- Bien…buena chica….  
- No te aproveches…que la guardía no la e bajado…

Con un beso corto Rick callo las quejas de Lisa y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, urgo entre la alacena de Lisa y encontró las famosas latas de atún junto con unas galletas saladas que aun no había sido abiertas.  
Vació el atún en un recipiente agregando un poco de mostaza y mayonesa, colocó las galletas en la orilla para poder comerlas directamente del plato. Hizo el tiempo necesario para dejar que Lisa se duchara con calma y pudiera relajarse un poco

- _un baño no me caería nada mal….y un cambio de ropa….conociendo a las mujeres y sus baños largos me da tiempo perfecto para ir a mi barraca ducharme y cambiarme de ropa….pero y si Lisa necesita algo? O si sale antes y me busca y se asusta?....¡diablos! no se que hacer…_

- ¿Por que no te bañas aquí?  
- ¡Me asustaste!  
- Lo siento, no fue mi intención  
- Pense que tardarías más en bañarte  
- Solo quería refresacarme….puedes bañarte aquí….ropa tuya no hay, pero Karl dejó unos pans y unas playeras, sino te molesta puedes usarlos…  
- No, supongo no.....entonces te quedas a cargo de la vigilancia del atún….son nuestros únicos víveres, asi que no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos!  
- Si si si….anda ve a ducharte…yo te espero aquí

Lisa observó el platillo que Rick había preparado y sonrió al ver la simplesa con la que el había resuelto el problema de la comida, asi que decidió "arreglar" un poco la obra culinaria de Rick, no tardó mucho en tener un atún aderezado con mayonesa, mostaza dulce, picante y vegetales en conserva, colocó un par de platos sobre la barra y esperó a que su querido piloto saliera del baño.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me tarde?  
- ¡Horrores! ¡Muero de hambre!  
- Perdón es que me relajó mucho el agua, ¡oye! ¡Que le hiciste a mi guisado de atún!  
- Nada….solo le agregue unos vegetales que tenía por ahí…  
- ¡Despreciaste mi comida!...eres una grosera…  
- No seas dramático y siéntate….tengo mucha hambre….además ni siquiera lo has probado como para que reclames tanto

Rick con cara de puchero no tuvo más remedio que sentarse ya que por experiencia sabía que Lisa no tardaría en perder la paciencia, además de que el solo estaba molestandola, quería que tan solo por ese día se olvidaran de todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera, deseaba sentirse como una pareja normal conviviendo en un día normal.

- No esta tan mal…..digo…el mió no era nada despreciable…  
- ¡Rick eres incorregible!  
- pero asi me quieres, y eso lo supera todo.  
- Lamentablemente tienes toda la razón….te quiero asi como eres…  
- Si ya lo sabía…  
- ¡Además de todo, engreido!

Los dos guardaron silencio, se dedicaron a comer y a disfrutar un poco del silencio que los rodeaba, ambos con pensamientos muy suyos que sin saberlo tenían una misma dirección.

- Lisa, ¿has pensado en nuestro futuro?  
- ¿Que tipo de futuro? ¿El de toda la humanidad, o de nosotros?  
- No quiero sonar como alguien egoista, pero para enfrentar lo que nos espera me interesa más saber que será de nosotros dos…tu sabes con nuestra relación, como pareja…  
- Bueno…en realidad todo lo que pensaba cambió en las últimas 48 horas….imaginaba todo menos esto…fui muy incrédula al pensar que podría convencer a mi padre en su desición de continuar con la guerra…..  
- ¿y que pensabas antes de todo esto?  
- ¿Rick por que preguntas esto?  
- solo quiero saber, yo también había pensado en ciertas cosas….  
- Pensaba en recibir al Sdf-1 en la base Alaska cuando le dieran autorización para regresar, quería regresar contigo para poder platicar y planear nuestro futuro….no se cosas asi…tu sabes…  
- Había elegido un anillo en "Tiffanny´s"…..era sencillo, no muy caro por que mi sueldo no me permitía pagar algo muy costoso…pero si era muy bonito, pensaba dártelo cuando te volviera a ver….una propuesta de matrimonio no es válida sino hay un anillo de por medio….¿no crees?...  
- Rick….no se que decir…  
- Claudia me acompaño a elegirlo….decidí no comprarlo hasta que supiera la fecha exacta de tu regreso, inclusó Claudia me sugirió el verano…dice que hay muchas flores y muy buen clima….para una ceremonia….pero creo que ya no contamos con esos recursos….la tierra no es más que un desierto….

Rick hablaba con la vista clavada en el plato que tenía frente a el, no se sentía capaz de mirar a Lisa a los ojos, no cuando el le prometio más de cien veces que las cosas estarían bien, que algún día regresarían a la tierra y serían personas normales…ahora todo era lo contrario….estaban en medio de un desierto muerto sin vida, eran en el Sdf-1 los únicos sobrevivientes de un planeta que había sido habitado por millones de seres humanos…

- Lamento que las cosas no hayan terminado bien…te prometí que nunca sufrirías más, que siempre estaría cerca de ti para cuidarte…y ni siquiera pude evitar que te fueras de mi lado….

Lisa se levantó de su silla para darle la vuelta a la mesa y sentarse en las piernas de Rick sin ninguna pena…y lo miró a los ojos tomando su rostro con sus dos manos, sonriéndole con toda la ternura de que ella era capaz…

- Escúchame bien…..tu cumpliste todas tus promesas….por que estas a salvo…conmigo…no puedo ni siquiera imaginar haber sobrevivido sin ti a mi lado, se que las cosas no fueron como los dos queriamos, pero estamos bien…aquí….juntos….  
- Lisa….¿aun deseas ser mi esposa?  
- Más que nunca….eso no te atrevas a dudarlo….se que los dos no estamos con el mejor ánimo…pero si estamos juntos podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa…..

Rick cerró sus brazos alrededor el cuerpo de Lisa y la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y se sintió aliviado, seguro y con mucha esperanza; Lisa acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Rick mientras le daba tiernos besos por todo su rostro, al tiempo que el buscaba su boca con un ansia casi incontenible y cuando al fin atrapo sus labios en los suyos no la dejo ir, se dejó perder en esas sensaciones que le llenaban el cuerpo de sensaciones delirantes, se dejó perder en la semioscuridad de la habitación, se perdió en las caricias y en la proximidad de sus cuerpos, estar juntos era lo único que necesitaban.

No supieron cuanto tiempo más estuvieron en la silla besándose, ya que sin siquiera saber como, llegaron a la habitación de Lisa, revueltos en un frenesí incontenible, envueltos en un deseo físico y espiritual. Si la tierra estaba muerta, ellos darían vida a su existencia y a su vida.

Disfrutando de cada paso ambos fueron encontrando la manera de irse deshaciendo de lo que les estorbaba, los dos buscaban el contacto natural de sus cuerpos, suspiraban en cada prenda que caía sobre el suelo de la habitación, se susurraban al oido cada vez que los labios del otro tocaban los rincones más sensibles de su cuerpo. Sus corazones alocados no dejaban de latir a una velocidad casi dolorosa, el suave sabor de sus cuerpos unidos, los llevaba al paraiso que juntos habían creado.

En ese instante de pasión los dos se prometían la felicidad eterna, el compromiso de jamas alejarse, de enfrentar todo lo que viniera unidos, los dos sellaron sus almas con una promesa inmortal que duraría toda la vida, y en el momento cúlmine ambos susurraron sus nombres con todo el amor que ambos sentían.

Abrazados se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y el sueño, se durmieron con una seguridad que solo ellos se daban, no sabían como sería el próximo día, no tenían idea a que se enfrentarían, lo único de lo que estaban seguros en que no se volverían a separar una sola noche más, de ahora en adelante los problemas los enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

Notas del autor:  
¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Me da muchisimo gusto estar de regreso publicando un capítulo más, se que esta cortito pero creanme que con todo y todo estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Mil perdones por tardarme tanto, pero he tenido tanto trabajo que encontrar un espacio para escribir me es casi imposible, pero al fin lo logré!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su ánimos, por seguir leyendo, por seguir ahí esperando a que la susodicha (osea yo) se digne a publicar. Sus comentarios como siempre son muy valiosos!.  
¡¡¡Espero haberlos encontentado un poquitin!!!! Mil besos y mil abrazos a todos!

Con cariño

San.


	18. Chapter 18

_*********_

_ - Te prometo que en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento en la academia, te alcanzaré en Marte…..te lo juro….  
- Te estaré esperando con todo mi corazón…contaré los días para poder volver a verte…y cuando estemos juntos de nuevo…nos casaremos…te haré mi esposa y nunca más nos separaremos  
- Karl….te amo…..nunca dejaré de hacerlo….  
- Te amaré por toda la eternidad Lisa Hayes….  
_

¿Qué pasa?¿Dónde estoy?¿por que no puedo moverme?

_*********_

__

- Lisa al fin voy en camino…se que han pasado muchos años…esperame un poco mas y estaré a tu lado como lo prometí….

Aquí SDF-1 identifique su nave de inmediato o abriremos fuego, repito identifiquese o procederemos atacar

_- ¡Soy Karl Riber! ¡Soy sobreviviente de la base Sarah en Marte! ¡No disparen!_

En medio de todos los recuerdos agolpados lograba recordar que fue lo último que sus ojos vieron…pero todo era confuso….estaba atrapado en un remolino tormentoso que le traía imágenes diversas que se entrelazaban sin ningún sentido

_*********_

_- Lisa al fin lo logré…..regrese por ti para cumplir mi promesa  
-Karl…..perdóname…pero ya no te amo….yo….amo a otro hombre…  
- ¿De que hablas?.....cuando regrese dijiste que me querías, esto no esta bien….¡esto no es cierto!¡todo es una terrible pesadilla!  
- Lo siento pero no te puedo seguir mintiendo…..yo dejé de amarte hace mucho tiempo….te esperé demasiado….perdóname…._

* * *

-Lisaa…..Lisa….amor…¿dónde estas?.....

* * *

- Aquí comandante Stearling……necesito que envien un equipo médico al sector 2-A creo que hay un sobreviviente….  
- Enterado comandante, el equipo médico está en camino  
- Sammie….creo que lo conozco…..  
- ¿Es alguno de nuestros pilotos?  
- Es que no puedo verlo de frente….el VT no me deja acceder a el….necesitamos equipo de rescate…parte del ala me obstruye el paso….  
- Me dice el equipo de rescate que estarán ahí en veinte minutos  
- Entendido…aquí espero….

El comandante Stearling habia sobrevolado el sector 2 por más de tres horas, la búsqueda de sobrevivientes era en extremo dificil, ya que la nubosidad ocacionada por la detonación de las armas había dejado el aire demasiado espeso y grisaseo; buscar entre chatarra, pedazos de cazas y naves alienigenas hacían la tarea complicada y hasta cierto punto imposible. Pero al pasar por una de las zonas con mayor desastre logró observar un caza derribado, a comparación de todos los que había visto durante el día ese VT estaba en muy buen estado, solo de ver la posición del avión se podía suponer que el piloto había intentado un aterrizaje forzado asi que decidió bajar y hechar un vistazo.

Y tal como lo esperó dentro de caza estaba un piloto con el casco puesto…tomó una de sus muñecas para comprobar que tuviera pulso, y con mucha dificultad logró sentir el debil palpitar…

Después de comunicarse al puente para pedir equipo de rescate, intentó acercarse a la cabina del VT para tratar de identificar al piloto....y cuando al fin logró reconocerlo el peliazul se quedó casi sin respiración

- ¡Sammie! ¿cuánto más tardan en llegar los paramédicos?  
- Lo siento comandante pero van lento…el trayecto es muy dificil  
- ¡Sammie es Karl Riber! Casi no tiene pulso pero aun esta vivo…¡has que el equipo llegue ya!

* * *

La teniente Porter a esas horas del día estaba por demás estresada y cansada, el turno había resultado agotador; el Almirante no les había mentido cuando les dijo que las próximas semanas serían mucho muy dificiles, en el puente estaban coordinando todos los patrullajes para la búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Asi mismo desde ahí se estaban emitiendo las señales por satelite para comunicarse con otras bases militares que pudieran haber sobrevivido a la batalla. Hasta el momento no habían recibido respuesta.

Las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar, ya que por horas solo había recibido respuestas negativas por parte de los pilotos cuando les preguntaba si aun no había señales de sobrevivientes, eso fue hasta que el Comandante Stearling se comunicó al puente solicitando equipo médico. La noticia cayó de golpe, aun más cuando a través de la red táctica escuchó el nombre de Karl Riber…

* * *

Desde que inició su patrullaje se convenció a si mismo de que lo vería alla afuera no sería para nada agradable, los rumores que provenian del puente dejaban claro que las condiciones naturales de la tierra estaban totalmente destruidas.

Pero aun asi aquel piloto no dejaba de sentirse feliz…era un poco contradictorio su estado de ánimo dadas las circunstancias, pero el tenía serios motivos para estar de buen ánimo, y toda esa felicidad provenia de una sola persona…su adorada capitana Lisa Hayes. Tan solo de recordar la noche anterior todo su cuerpo se erizaba al rememorar las sensaciones vividas….

Ahora que tenía más tiempo para pensar sin ningun tipo de distracciones, muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, preguntas acerca de que rumbo tomaría su relación con Lisa, el le había dejado claro que no pensaba separarse más de ella, la necesitaba a su lado para darle ánimos, para sentir que al menos dentro de todo el cataclismo ellos estaban unidos.

Además aun seguia en pie su propuesta de matriomonio, más que nunca, pero desafortunadamente no era el tiempo adecuado, no podía ofrecerle un lugar para vivir, la tierra estaba en el peor de los estados y el trabajo lo consumiria al menos por algunos meses más…el quería hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, con calma pero con la seguridad de que tarde o temprano les llegaría la felicidad que tanto anhelaban.

- Rick…¿estas ahí?…¡Rick!  
- Si…aquí Hunter….  
- Diablos hermano en que mundo andas, estoy tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace minutos  
- ¿En serio?, lo siento no te escuche…estaba un poco distraido….y creo que no necesitas saber por que ¿no?  
- Rick, no puedo hablar mucho, solo queria avisarte que voy de regreso al Sdf-1 encontré un sobreviviente….el equipo médico esta haciéndose cargo  
– Vaya…..y como esta?  
- Apenas respira….esta muy mal…pero sigue con vida  
- Cielos, espero logré recuperarse….suerte Max, terminaré mi ruta…  
- Rick….es Karl Riber….

Por mas que intentaba habituarse a ese nombre simplemente le era imposible, ese nombre hacia que todos su miedos y temores salieran como una catapulta hacia la superficie, nada le asustaba mas que los efectos que pudiera tener aquel hombre en su vida y en la de Lisa….estaba casi convencido de que el estaba muerto, y muy en el fondo eso le tranquilizaba….por que sabía lo que el significaba en la vida de Lisa, por que sabía que ella lo quería de una manera que el mismo no alcanzaba a comprender…pese a que ella mas de una vez le dijo que Karl Riber no era ningun peligro para su relación….el simplemente no se quedaba tranquilo

- ¿ya le avisaste al puente de la identidad de el?  
- Si, fue lo primero que hice  
- ¡Que estabas pensando!  
- ¡Sabes que son protocolos que deben seguirse al pie de la letra!¡Por Dios Rick! ¿qué esperabas?  
- Que no lo dijeras por la red táctica! Sabes como corre la información!  
- ¡Tarde o temprano ella se tiene que enterar!…no es una información que puedas ocultar….  
- ¡Lo se perfectamente!….es solo que…no puedo dejar de perder el control cuando el se acerca….lo siento pero no puedo….  
- Rick, quizá ni siquiera sobreviva…pero creo que merece estar con alguien que lo aprecie en caso de que no lo logre….  
- Nos vemos al rato….

Rick cortó en seco la comunicación, de pronto las manos le empezaron a sudar y su corazon palpitaba desesperadamente….se concentro en los controles de su VT y trato de no pensar, trató de no hacerse ideas, ni de que imaginar cosas que aun no pasaban…simplemente se dedicó a volar tratando de enfrentar su mayor temor….

* * *

Después de checar el reloj en su muñeca tomó un poco de agua para poder quitarse esa sensación seca que le había provocado el escuchar el reporte científico del Dr. Lang acerca de las condiciones físicas y naturales de la tierra. Oxigeno contaminado, restos de radiación en el aire y en el suelo, condiciones no aptas para la implantación de una regenaración vegetal y animal…y eso era lo que ella alcanzaba a comprender, por que habia una lista mucho más larga de explicaciónes llenas de lenguajes quimicos desoconocidos por ella.

- En conclusión, la tierra esta hecha una mierda….  
- ¿perdón?…

Lisa se sobresalto al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos fueron mucho más alla de su cerebro y que toda la sala del consejo había escuchado su conclusión expresada en un lenguaje bastante "urbano".

– Lo siento….yo…no quise decir eso….

Sus mejillas se coloraron de un rojo intenso que le producia un calor agoviante a causa de la enorme vergüenza que estaba pasando.

- Creo que aunque un tanto vulgar su expresión….describe bastante bien la realidad que estamos viviendo, solo que Capitana no debemos olvidar la educación lingüística…al menos cuando se trate de una junta formal.  
- Si lo se…perdón…no volverá a ocurrir Almirante  
– Eso espero Capitana, ahora…creo que sería prudente dar por finalizada la sesión de hoy, de lo contrario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esto se convertirá en una cantina…espero los reportes del día en mi oficina Capitana Hayes  
- Si señor, en un momento empezaré a prepararlos.

¡_Caray! Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Rick!, me esta pegando cada palabra que cuando menos lo esperé sere enviada al calabozo por faltas de etiqueta…pero es que estas juntas nos estan matando a todos, creo que menos palabras y mas acción es lo que necesitamos…_

Lisa terminó de recoger todas sus carpetas para dirigirse al puente y preparar los reportes que el Almirante estaría esperando; mientras caminaba por el pasillo se dio la oportunidad de fantasear un poco y pensar en el rebelde Lider Skull que en una noche la había llevado a las estrellas ida y vuelta. Aun le rondaba por la cabeza la idea de verse casada con Rick, ¿como seria?¿tendrían hijos? Y los más importante ¿cuándo?...ese era el problema, no estaban en condiciones de planificar una boda, no cuando su vida laboral les exigía tanto dadas las circunstancias.

* * *

Entró al puente con una sonrisa amplia y genuina, y al levantar la vista y encontrarse con el rostro serio de Claudia supo que algo no andaba bien

- Estaba esperándote  
- La junta se demoró un poco, ¿esta todo bien?  
- Lisa será mejor que tomes asiento  
- Claudia ¿que pasa?... ¿le paso algo a Rick?  
- No, el esta bien…tuvimos comunicación con su escuadron hace media hora  
- ¡¡Entonces!!  
- Encontraron a Karl….

Casi por reflejo Lisa se llevó las manos a su cabeza a la altura de su frente, su mente estaba en blanco pero las palabras de Claudia hacían eco repitiéndose una y otra vez y aun asi no lograba articular palabra alguna.....

- ¿Lisa, estas bien?  
- Pense…pense que estaba muerto….  
- Lo están trasladando del lugar donde lo encontraron, reportan su estado muy grave….pense que querrías saberlo…  
- ¿En cuanto tiempo estará en la nave?  
- Quizá en unos 20 min, el equipo médico esta listo esperándo en el hangar….  
- Voy para alla, cualquier cosa, háblame  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
- No esta bien, alguien tiene que quedarse aquí en el puente….gracias, voy a estar bien…

Al llegar al hangar Lisa sintió su cuerpo helado, todo un equipo médico estaba esperando…los doctores conversaban con las enfermeras acerca del estado en el que venía el paciente y entre murmullos escuchaba las posibilidades de que el individuo no logrará sobrevivir…al acercarse una enfermera le impidio seguir avanzando..

- Lo siento señora, pero no puede pasar…estamos esperando un paciente que reportan grave…  
- Lo se…me…me han avisado….déjeme pasar…  
- Le repito no puede pasar…la situación es delicada y no podemos darnos en lujo de perder tiempo  
- ¡Ya lo se! Pero no pienso ni moverme ni mucho menos estorbarles…. soy la única persona que el tiene en este mundo…y no pienso dejarlo solo…

La enfermera sabía quien era aquella mujer, y si algo sabía de ella es que nunca se dejaba vencer, algunos decian que era terca como una mula mientras que otros decian que siempre defendía sus convicciones

- En cuanto vea que nos estorba…no dudaré en reportarla…  
- Adelante…seré la primera en irme…

Aguardó pacientemente en una de las paredes cercanas a la compuerta principal, trataba de controlar sus pensamientos para no imaginar panoramas buenos y malos…el agudo sonido de las sirenas penetró sus oidos, y con un miedo que se aferraba a su alma encaró la situacion para despues levantar la vista y observar como el convoy de rescate entraba al hangar…su cuerpo temblo precipitadamente y sus ojos se nublaron y se hicieron borrosos en el momento que vió como los paramedicos recibian un cuerpo irreconocible por ella, no se movia, y si respiraba no era visible; los doctores rodearon la camilla mientras las enfermeras colocaban aparatos necesarios que les ayudaría a trasladar a Karl al hospital de la nave.

Con el mismo paso apurado que el equipo médico Lisa siguio el cuerpo maltrecho de quien ella penso alguna día era el amor de su vida, la entrada del hospital estaba libre y Karl fue introducido a uno de los cuartos de revisión.

- Hasta aquí puede llegar Capitana…  
- Pero, como esta el?  
- En cuanto tengamos listo su estado de salud se lo haremos saber…

Las puertas se cerraron frente a ella, dejandola con una incertidumbre peor a la que tenía antes de haberlo visto; se sentó en una de las salas esperando pacientemente el anuncio de una vida recuperada o perdida.

- ¿cómo van las cosas?  
- Claudia…no pense que pudieras venir, quien se quedo en el puente?  
- Tranquila, el Almirante esta alla, me pidio que te viniera a ver, y te traje un poco de café…las esperas suelen ser largas en este tipo de lugares  
- Siento que han pasado días….y aun no me dicen nada  
- ¿lo pudiste ver?  
- Apenas lo reconocí, su rostro tenia muchos golpes y había mucha sangre….no se veia…bien…  
- Ten calma…todo saldrá bien…  
- ¿Y si no?  
- Entonces da gracias a Dios de que pudiste estar con el en el momento que pierda la vida…  
- Por que las cosas están asi?..el no debería estar en esa habitación al borde de la muerte….  
- Lisa, las cosas pasan por algo…no puedes pedir una explicación a todas las cosas que suceden, lo unico que puedes hacer es enfrentarlas  
- No es justo..estoy harta de sentirme como una mujer llorosa y debil  
- Pues entonces no lo seas y deja de quejarte…ve las cosas buenas dentro de las malas, si Karl esta en una situación muy mala, pero las cosas podrían estar peor, podrías haber sido tu, yo o incluso Rick…Si Karl pierde la vida habrá sido por protegernos a todos los que estamos aquí.  
- El merece una buena vida….  
- Eso no lo decides tu…lo único que puedes hacer es esperar y estar cerca de el, punto.  
- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo…  
- No me agradezcas nada….  
- No he sabido nada de Rick..  
- Viene de regreso…encontraron a dos personas más…y estamos analizando una señal que proviene del sur…pueden ser más sobrevivientes  
- Ojala que asi sea…es aterrador pensar que somos los únicos  
- La vida se abre camino; que eso no te preocupe  
- ¿Rick sabe que Karl esta aquí?  
- Si, Max le informó de la situación…no creo que lo haya tomado a mal..al contrario en cuanto llegue seguro vendra aquí para acompañarte

* * *

Rick detuvo su VT luego de su turno, que por alguna razón lo había sentido muy largo; dio paso al técnico que haría la revisión protocolaría a su caza y al llegar a una de las compuertas de acceso su fiel amigo peliazul lo estaba esperando con una lata de petite cola.

- ¿Cómo te fue?  
- Pues encontramos a dos personas más y escuche en la red táctica que estan recibiendo una señal del sur….mañana tendremos que ir a revisarla…pueden ser enemigos…  
- Ojalá que no…lo que menos necesitamos son zentraedis malcontentos haciendo de las suyas  
- ¿Cómo llegó Riber?  
- Hasta donde yo se, en estado grave….  
- Sabes si….  
- Lisa esta en el hospital….

El silencio fue el principal delatador de Rick, desde que se enteró del hallazgo de Riber no sabía decifrar como sentirse, si desilusionado por saber que el seguía con vida y que siempre estaría en la vida de Lisa o contento por saber que aunque sea unos pocos había logrado sobrevivir a la batalla.

Para Max Stearling la conducta de su amigo era demasiado obvia; lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Riber estaba debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte y que aun asi lograba atormentar la vida de su mejor amigo.

- Rick, no heches las cosas a perder…tu eres a quien Lisa ama…  
- ¿Y por que siento que ella aun no olvida del todo a Karl?  
- Por que nunca podrá olvidarlo…el es parte del pasado de Lisa, el es lo único que ella conserva de su infancia…no puedes pedirle que lo deje…  
- Es que te juro que por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de verlo como un peligro….yo se cuanto lo amo, que estuvo a punto de dar su vida para estar con el…que me garantiza que ella no volvera amarlo  
- Rick, si quieres un consejo de amigo, piensa bien las cosas, define lo que sientes y ten confianza en ella, por que si sigues asi terminarás destruyendo tu relación con Lisa

Su resignación le hizo suspirar profundo para poder olvidar un poco la situación por la que estaba pasando.

- Me voy a cambiar rápido para ir a donde Lisa…  
- Suerte….  
- Gracias…

* * *

Sostenía con sus manos un vaso de café, seguía pendiente de su reloj, pero aun no tenía noticias; intentó por enecima vez preguntarle a una de las enfermeras sobre el estado de Karl.

- Señorita ¿aun no sabe nada del paciente Karl Riber?  
- Sigue en Quirofano  
- Pero, ¿que es lo que le están haciendo?  
- Capitana, no puedo informarle nada, tiene que ser paciente y esperar  
- ¡Pero llevo aquí tres horas!¡No es posible que no puedan decirme algo!  
- Lo siento pero en un hospital asi funcionan las cosas, asi que será mejor que tome asiento y que espere a que el doctor a cargo salga.

Si no fuera por que estaba precisamente en un hospital, Lisa Hayes le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a esa enfermera que de amable no tenía nada; la miró directamente como advirtiendo que su paciencia se estaba agotando y luego de ello tomó asiento sin dejar de ver a la mujer, que detrás del mostrador tragó salivda rógandole a dios que la feroza Capitana no olvidara el lugar en el que estaba.

Por su parte, Lisa de nueva cuenta observó su reloj y se puso de pie para caminar un poco y esperar a que el tiempo se le pasara lo más rápido posible, y en uno de sus ires y venires al final del pasillo logró ver a la única persona que deseaba tener a su lado desde que Karl arribó a la nave, y sin dudarlo un segundo más corrio para hecharle los brazos al piloto y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas aquí!  
- Perdón si tarde….el patrullaje fue muy largo  
- Lo importante es que ya estas aquí…

Lisa besó fugazmente los labios del piloto mientras el la tomaba por las manos y preguntaba lo que no queria preguntar por miedo a la respuesta que ella pudiera darle

- ¿cómo te sientes?

Y en respuesta los ojos verdes de su capitana se llenaron de lagrimas al tiempo que su rostro se comprimia para dar paso a un llanto silencioso que reflejaba perfectamente el estado emocional de la capitana; solo atino abrazarla fuerte para poder estar cerca de ella

- Llego muy mal…apenas lo reconocí….había mucha sangre y los doctores lo metieron a quirofano…no se nada de el…no ma han dicho nada…  
- Tranquila amor…estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien…Riber no es tan debil…  
- Es que debiste verlo…yo….jamás pense que lo vería en ese estado…antes de la batalla el se despidió de mi…y me dijo que no me preocupara, que el iba a estar bien…  
- Calmate….no nos queda más que esperar….

Como una niña , Lisa fue guiada por Rick para tomar asiento e intentar calamarse un poco

- ¿Ya escuchaste de la señal que nuestros radares están detectando?  
- Algo me comentó Claudia…la verdad es que el Almirante esta desconfiado…pide rescates y al mismo tiempo estar alertas ante cualquier indicio de movimientos enemigos….la junta de la mañana no fue nada prospera, los analisis del Dr. Lang fueron muy negativos y aun no asientan nada acerca de la reconstrucción social…

- Me imagino…y creeme que hay razones para estar desconfiados, alla afuera el ambiente se siente aspero, como si el peligro aun existiera  
- Según en plan del Almiranta quiere estar seguro de que existan o no sobrevivientes, para en base a eso iniciar con las restructuraciones sociales y políticas, dice que no quiere dejar a nadie fuera…. Pero lo que creo yo es que no quiere quedarse con toda la responsabilidad; siempre ha sido un hombre ermitaño, asi que no me lo imagino como lider social…  
- ¿Pero si no tenemos otra opción?  
- No lo se….francamente no puedo decirte en que esta pensando…  
- Supongo que te dejará cerca…eres de las personas en las que mas confía  
- Lo se…solo que en este caso no estoy segura de si quiero estar con el o no…es mucha responsabilidad, significa comprometerme de por vida con el trabajo, y ya no estoy segura de querer estar en eso para toda la vida…  
- ¿de que hablas? Siempre has estado segura de que estas hecha para estar en la milicia, ahora mas que nunca se te necesita  
- Que caso tiene seguir envuelta en guerras, no quiero seguir pasando por este tipo de situaciones  
- Lisa eres brillante en tu trabajo, tienes una exitosa carrera por delante, no puedes estar considerando en dejar lo que mejor sabes hacer  
- No quiero….ni puedo imaginar siquiera estar aquí esperando a que me digan como estas si llegas a ser derribado….yo…no es algo que quiero…  
- Lisa escuchame..si algún dia llego estar ahí dentro será por que estaba cumpliendo con mi deber...y estoy seguro que tu estarás esperando con la frente en alto orgullosa de mi…  
- ¡No tienes que perder la vida para que yo me sienta orgullosa!  
- Lisa amor…nada de eso esta pasando…no imagines cosas que no sabes si sucederan….y si pasan las enfrentaremos juntos…  
- Gracias….creo que estoy muy sensible….  
- Es normal….no puedes pensar en dejar la milicia…cuando se que podrías convertirte en la Almirante más sexy de todo el universo  
- No digas tonterías…jamás podría llegar a ser Almirante…  
- Eso no lo sabes….

Su abrazo fue interrumpido por la presencia del Doctor en turno

- ¿Capitana Hayes?  
- Si, soy yo  
- ¿Tiene alguna relación familiar con el paciente Karl Riber?  
- Bueno..no en realidad….somos amigos y nos conocemos desde hace mucho  
- En ese caso no puedo darle información….solo estamos autorizados para hablar con familiares  
- Pero…yo…  
- Escuche Dr. Smith, no se si usted sepa quien es la Capitana Hayes, en caso de que no tenga idea no lo culpo…me imagino que su mundo no traspasa las paredes de este hospital, pero si usted esta esperando que un familiar de Riber llegue a preguntar por su estado de salud se quedará esperando por mucho tiempo; asi que tiene dos opciones la primera es usar su sentido comun y hablar con la Señorita o segundo tener una charla conmigo fuera del hospital para que podamos llegar a un "acuerdo"….usted decide…  
- Ustedes los pilotos siempre quierden arreglar las cosas como cavernícolas  
- Usted decide…

La mirada profunda de Rick claramente decía que no estaba bromeando, lo que al Dr. Smith no le dejo mas remedio que ceder un poco y olvidarse de los procedimientos del hospital.

- Vayamos a mi oficina…

El fuerte apretón de la mano de Lisa le dejo claro a Rick el fuerte agradecimiento que ella sentía por aquel acto defensor que su rebelde piloto le había profesado

- Por favor tome asiento..  
- ¿Dr. Como esta?  
- Su condición actual es coma inducido; perdió mucha sangre y tuvo un fuerte hemorragia interna la cual logramos detener durante la cirugía…  
- ¿Eso es bueno no?  
- Lisa, déjalo terminar  
- Presenta contuciones en todo el cuerpo, y una fractura en la base del craneo, el golpe le creo un coagulo de sangre que impide que el oxigeno fluya libremente; por ahora no puede respirar por si solo y su expectativa de vida es poca…en caso de que no lo logre su corazón se detendra y tendremos que desconectarlo…  
- ¿morira?  
- No lo se Capitana….hemos hecho clinicamente todo lo posible para poder salvarlo...solo nos queda esperar…las proximas 12 horas serán criticas y si sobrevive las 24 horas puede tener una oportunidad..  
- Dios….

Lisa necesito casi por urgencia del fuerte abrazo de Rick, sabía que las noticias no sería buenas…pero tenía esperanza…

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que su corazón se detenga….  
- Capitana no se si le ayude de algo saberlo pero…he visto casos críticos de los cuales no se esperaba la recuperación y milagrósamente sanaron.. tambien he visto casos en los que la muerte llega sin previo aviso…le recomiendo que espere y este preparada para cualquier cosa.

El silencio de la sala fue causa de la noticias declaradas por el doctor, Lisa no podía dejar de repetir en su cabeza el diagnóstico de Karl, mientras que Rick no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que decir o que hacer para que Lisa se sintiera mejor.

- Si usted desea puede pasar a verlo por unos minutos  
- ¿Puedo?  
- Tiene que breve…

Lisa esperaba pacientemente la indicación de la enfermera que le dejaría entrar a la habitación de Karl, llevaba puesto un cubrebocas y ropa especial para evitar infecciones dentro.

- Capitana, puede pasar…tiene cinco minutos  
- si, gracias.

La escena que vió luego de conversar con la enfermera fue una de las más intensas y dolorosas de toda su vida; frente a ella estaba una de las personas a las que más queria en lo que quedaba de su mundo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía tubos conectados a su cuerpo y el "vip" de las máquinas taladraba sus oidos. Se acercó delicadamente al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la única silla que había en la habitación.

Cuando intentó hablar su boca no emitió sonido alguno, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras su cabeza trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

- Hey…mírate nada más como estas….te dije que esto de la guerra no era lo tuyo…pero siempre has sido un necio…..¿recuerdas cuando te conocí?....estabamos en la repeción de honores de mi padre y yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas cercanas a la pista de baile….cuando te acercaste y me pediste bailar contigo mi NO rotundo hizo que no te movieras de ahí por casi una hora…hasta que me harte tanto que terminé bailando contigo…aunque después te arrepentiste por todos los pisotones que a proposito que te di durante la pieza… en ese momento pensé tantas cosas…pense en tus ojos, en lo bien que olías…..y en ese breve lapzo de tiempo lograste enamorarme…tantas noches imagine nuestro futuro, nuestra vida y siempre eran finales hermosos….pero jamás imagine esto….tu muriendo y yo siendo testigo sin poder hacer nada

Perdóname si algúna vez te hice daño, de verdad perdóname. Se que en los últimos meses estuvimos alejados, se que pensabas que ya no me importabas, pero quiero que sepas que no es asi, me importas y mucho…siempre fuiste y siempre serás una persona de suma importancia en mi vida, me diste años maravillosos que jamás podré olvidar….por favor Karl….no te rindas….no ahora…tienes toda una vida por delante….deseo verte feliz….se que nosotros no terminamos de la mejor manera, pero creo que las cosas pasan por algo…

- Capitana, ya termino su visita  
- Tengo que irme, prometí que obedecería las órdenes, estaré pendiente de ti..y por favor no te rindas ¿quieres? Vendré pronto….

Lisa salió de la habitación con tristeza, pero algo le dejo un poco de consuelo y eso era la seguridad de que él la había escuchado.

Al fondo del pasillo la capitana observó al hombre que se había convertido en el pilar principal de su vida, fue directamente hasta donde estaba el esperandola impacientemente y luego de tomarlo por su mano le susurro al oido un "vamos a casa"

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama de Lisa; después del hospital habían pasado a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado habilitado en la zona miliar, pero en cuanto llegaron dejaron las bolsas sobre la barra y se dirigieron a la habitación con la intención de descansar y dormir un poco.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con los ojos azules de Rick observándola fíjamente, aquel acto solo ocaciono que ella sonriera y se tapara el rostro con una de sus manos.

- no me veas cuando despierto…me veo terrible  
- Creo que es un tanto imposible evitarlo…te ves demasiado adorable  
- Mentiroso, ¿que hora es?  
- diez para las doce…ya es tarde… ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Bien, cansada  
- me refiero al asunto Riber  
- Ah….eso…  
- Entiendo si no quieres hablar del tema  
- No, no es eso, solo que no se como me siento….por un momento creo que lo olvidé  
- Supongo que debe ser dificil ver en ese estado a una persona que quieres tanto…  
- Rick….  
- Que…?  
- Se cuando usas ese tono, no es lo que piensas

El silencio de Rick le dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que el no estaba bien, solo que siendo como el era, no facil que lo admitiera; Lisa se acercó más hacia el pecho de Rick y lo besó en los labios con tanta ternura que Rick casi suspiró cuando ella se alejó.

- Si, estoy triste, y tambien lo quiero, pero no en la forma que tu crees. Karl se ha convertido como en un hermano para mi, y no me gustaría perderlo de esta manera.  
- Se que suena tonto, pero tengo miedo de perderte…de que vuelvas a su lado…no se…creo que es muy infantil mi comportamiento  
- Rick te amo, tu eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar todas las noches de mi vida, el que me estremesca por las noches con sus besos, el que quiero que me de un hogar…Karl es la persona a la que podre decirle que espero mi primer hijo…tu…tu eres el aire con el que respiro  
- Cuando dices que me amas se siente tan real…  
- ¡Por que es real cabeza dura! Te amo! Y nunca dejare de hacerlo…  
- Lisa….sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte pedirte que estes despierta por un rato más?  
- ¿Y como para que?  
- Tu sabes…

Los ojos azules de el se cerraron momentaneamente para poder sentir con más profundidad la tibieza de la piel de Lisa, sus manos poco a poco fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, y el a cada beso que daba subía más hacia el cielo, como siempre sucedia Rick perdía poco a poco el sentido de la realidad, el cuerpo y los labios de Lisa lo llevaban a un tipo de locura que el adoraba experimentar, y mientras más la sentía cerca más la necesitaba.

Mientras Lisa se entregaba con todo el alma a Rick, el no podia evitar que parte de su corazon estuviera temeroso; temeroso por una persona que se encontraba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez y que sin embargo era capaz de cambiar el futuro a través del pasado.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola a todos! Que milagro verdad?...se que he tardado un poco en publicar, pero hago el intento de que no seaa demiasado tiempo je je je...aunque un poco tarde espero todos tengan un exelente inicio de año, que tengan mucho trabajo y mucha prosperidad.

Envió saludos a todos mis amigos y amigas que han estado conmigo en la realizacion de esta historia, mil gracias por el apoyo y sobre todo por seguir leyendola. espero esta nueva entrega les agrade, ya que estoy iniciando la segunda parte de macrooss que es referente a la reconstrucción y en donde la relacion entre Lisa y Rick se solidifica más, ¡¡¡obvio aqui les dejaremos claro a los lectores que esos dos se hicieron mucho del rogar en la serie, asi que aqui viene el desquite!!!! jajaja. Ojala les agrade.

Saludos, besos, abrazos.

Claro saben que los comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos etc.. son bien recibidos

San


	19. Chapter 19

El olor de hot cakes recien hechos eran de las pocas cosas que hacían que Rick Hunter pudiera pararse de golpe, eso, el café matutino y Lisa Hayes en la bañera. Aunque la última causa no tenía nada que ver con los sagrados alimentos y con el hambre infinita de Rick era la que más le dejaba "satisfecho"

Al salir de la habitación y asomarse a la pequeña cocina vió claramente a su mujercita tarareando una canción mientras cuidaba uno de sus panecillos y bebía sorbos de su primera taza de café; a veces todavía lo sorprendia la contrastante diferencia entre la Capitana Lisa Hayes y su simplemente Lisa, la primera era profesional, sería y muy pero muy reservada, y la segunda más sencilla, juguetona y endiabladamente sexy…eso era lo que le ponía más feliz, que solo él la conocía de esa manera.

- ¡Buenos días piloto!, ¿como dormiste?  
- Bien, aunque no se por que tengo esa sensación de que hice mucho ejercicio anoche  
- No tengo la menor idea, debes de haber soñado algo…  
- Para nada Capitana, lo que anoche viví fue todo menos sueño

El beso jugueton que inció Rick poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más grande que un simple beso, las manos de el recorrían apasionadamente la espalda de Lisa hasta llegar al punto de tenerla contra la pared sin dejar de besarla.

- Amor…¿no tienes hambre?  
- Tengo toda la comida que necesito….  
- Rick, se nos va hacer tarde y no nos va a dar tiempo de desayunar…  
- Ya te dije que la comida ya la tengo resuelta, asi que más vale que seas obediente por que sino puedes terminar castigada  
- No te huele raro…huele extraño…  
- Bueno, aun no me baño, pero no huelo tan mal o si?  
- No, no es eso…es como…  
- ¡¡¡¡HOT CAKE!!!!  
- DIOS MIO! MI HOT CAKE! SE QUEMA!!  
- ja ja ja….  
- ¡¡¡Ves lo que provocas!!! Mira nada más, mi desayuno esta todo quemadooo!  
- SI, muy quemado, asi que yo creo que no tendremos otra opción que tener otro tipo de desayuno….¿no crees?  
- ¡¡Rick Hunter!! ¡Hiciste esto a proposito!  
- Te sorprenderias de que soy capaz por obtener un poco de Lisa Hayes…asi que no protestes  
- Pero más te vale que ese desayuno del que hablas sea bastante sustentable…  
- Cariño, no tienes idea, vamos a quedar muy satisfechos!

* * *

Lisa fue interrumpida de sus actividades laborales debido a un crujido bastante sonoro proveniente de su estomago que le reclamaba una sola cosa; la falta de alimento sólido.

- Vaya, amiga ya tienes hambre  
- Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, no pude desayunar  
- Ya levantate más temprano en ves de estar holgazaneando con Rick  
- Claudía, no me molestes. Voy a la cafetería ¿quieres algo?  
- Un té verde  
- Ok, regreso. Si me llaman, diles que me pueden encontrar en el celular  
- No creo que llame Rick aun se encuentra en el hangar..esta esperando las coordenadas de vuelo  
- ¿sabes? En realidad me refería al Almirante, no pienso únicamente en Rick  
- Si, si..claro, lo que tu digas

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la cafetería para comprar un desayuno americano que le ayudaría a sobrevivir el día, Lisa tomo su celular para hacer una llamada rápida al hospital y preguntar como estaba Karl, sabía que las cosas quizá seguian igual ya que nunca recibió la llamada que temía recibir en medio de la madrugada anunciando una mala noticia, asi que eso aunque sea le daba un poquito de calma.

- Hola, habla Lisa Hayes, ¿podría hablar con el Dr. Smith?  
- ¿Si diga?  
- Buenos días Dr. Habla Lisa Hayes, solo llamaba para saber como estaba Karl  
- Sin ningun cambio Capitana, sigue inconciente  
- Pero paso las 12 hrs, eso es bueno ¿no?  
- Será bueno cuando el recobre el conocimiento  
- Si lo se…sería posible que pueda verlo el día de hoy?  
- Pase por la tarde, pero tiene que ser breve  
- Si, gracias, hasta la tarde entonces

Lisa termino la llamada al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente, ese tipo de situaciones era de las que más odiaba, por no saber a ciencia cierta que pasaría, ella preferia imaginar que en lo que menos esperaba Karl estaría despertando de un largo sueño, pero aun asi no dejaba la idea de que en cualquier momento podrían darle esa llamada diciendole una de las noticias que no deseaba volver a escuchar. Ella ya había pasado por algo similar, una tarde mientras hacía su reporte fue llamada a la oficina de su padre y le dieron la triste noticia de que Karl había muerto durante un ataque a la base, asi que no se creía capaz de escuchar la misma noticia dos veces.

- Buenos días Capitana, ¿que le puedo preparar?  
- Hola Bruce, me puedes dar un café americano, un té verde, pan tosado y una porción de fruta por favor  
- Claro que si, ¿cómo van las cosas?  
- Pues digamos que van, hoy partira una expedición al sur para identificar una señal que estamos recibiendo, pueden ser sobrevivientes  
- pareciera que no pasa nada ¿no le parece? Aquí dentro de la nave las cosas estan como casi siempre, y pensar que fuera nuestra tierra esta llorando nuestra imprudencia.  
- Si lo se Bruce, pero todo se resolvera, solo necesitamos unir fuerzas y tener esperanza  
- ¡Asi se habla Capitana!....no Dios mio….ahi viene esa mujer  
- ¿De que hablas, que mujer?  
- Esta loca, te recomiendo que te alejes lo más pronto posible  
- ¿ehh?  
- "tooooo late"  
- Quiero una taza de café, un sandwich americano, una rebana de pie de limon y un cuernito  
- Enseguida

Lisa observó a la mujer que estaba a su lado, nunca la había visto, tenía cabello verde y una piel tan blanca que la parecía casi anormal

- Capitana ya está su orden  
- Gracias Bruce  
- ¿tampoco te dio tiempo de desayunar?

Lisa volteo a todos lados para verifiar que realmente le estuvieran hablando a ella, y al constatar que no había nadie respondio a la pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la razón de la falta de tiempo

- Se me hizo un poco tarde  
- Tambien tuviste sexo matutino

El color rojo ya no era suficiente para la vergüenza que le provocó la pregunta en un lugar público, con Bruce a un lado y proveniente de una total desconocida!!!

- ¿¿¡¡¡Perdoon!!!??  
- ¿qué? Es lo más normal del mundo, al menos mi esposo y yo siempre iniciamos el día con una buena sesión de sexo salvaje, ¿tu que tal?  
- yo…yo…ehh….

La risa contenida de Bruce provoco que Lisa se sintiera mas apenada y que el calor que le lleno la cara se volviera más abrasador

- No se si tengas algun problema mental, pero es de lo más inapropiado preguntar ese tipo de cosas a alguien que no conoces!!! Es mas aunque me conocieras que maneras son esas!!!!  
- ¡No estoy loca! Simplemente estoy tratando de convivir…ya que mi esposo siempre me esta reclamando que nunca platico con nadie y cuando lo intento ustedes los humanos enloquecen y se ofenden por nada  
- Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que mande arrestarte por esa clase de insoburdinacion  
- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!¡yo no le he faltado al respeto! ¡Vieja aburrida! Cancele mi comida, ya no tengo hambre.

Lisa se quedo muda parada en el mostrador, volteo a ver a Bruce quien estaba risoteando

- No me mire asi, le dije que estaba loca siempre termina asi cada que viene por algo de comer  
- Loca es poco, es una psicopata…  
- Suerte Capitana y coma pronto se ve que tiene hambre

La mirada asesina que Lisa le dirigió al camarero fue suficiente para dejarlo helado y hacerle saber que la paciencia la había agotado esa mujer extraña, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió al puente.

- Claudia no vas a creer la clase de lunática que me encontré en la cafeteria  
- ¿lunática? Vaya si que no tienes paciencia, mejor come antes de que explotes y nos mates a todos  
- ¡Claudia! Hablo en serio, una mujer llegó y empezó acosarme con preguntas referentes a mi vida intima, ¡que le pasa!¡ a ella que le importa si desayuno o no! Y además de todo me dijo vieja aburrida!!!  
- ¿por qué no mejor comes?

Con refunfuños Lisa se sento en el area de comida para comer un poco ya que el hambre se le había ido despues del incidente, su celuar sono y al ver el nombre de la persona que la estaba localizando la sonrisa le regresó magicamente

- Si diga  
- ¡Hola, preciosa! Que son esos saludos ¿eh? Ya te he dicho como tienes que contestarme….a ver…empezemos de nuevo

La llamada termino y el celular volvió a repicar, Lisa reprimio su carcajada para poder contestarle de manera correcta

- Habla la sexy Capitana Lisa Hayes, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?  
- Pues sinceramente en muchas cosas, pero desafortunadamente todas ellas requieren de una cama, asi que por el momento solo quiero saludarla  
- Ja ja ja ¡Eres un bobo! Acabas de comer ¿verdad?  
- Yeap, petite cola y un burrito….creo que al final si necesitaba de un poco de alimento y tu?  
- En eso estoy; ya te pasaron las coordenadas de vuelo?  
- Si, tendremos que ir al sur a investigar un poco sobre la señal, ¿la siguen recibiendo?  
- Si, ha estado en comunicación abierta desde la mañana de ayer. Tengo la corazonada de que son sobrevivientes de alguna base militar secreta, pero aun asi ten mucho cuidado  
- No se preocupe mujer mía, voy con el grupo Bermellon y Wolf, por cierto Max nos esta invitando a almorzar el sabado ¿qué te parece?  
- Si, no creo que haya algun inconveniente  
- Quien dirigirá la misión ¿sabes?  
- ¡Estas hablando con ella!  
- ¡Vaya! Y a que se debe, ya no sueles encargarte de este tipo de cosas  
- Solo estaré ahí cuando despeguen, despues se hara cargo Sammie, tengo una reunión con el consejo, parece que el Almirante dirá hoy como estará la organización interna  
- Pues mucha suerte…tengo que colgar, debó revisar mi VT y cambiarme, nos vemos en un rato en la red  
- Cuidate  
- Lisa…  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- Te amo…  
- Yo tamben piloto

Como imnotizada Lisa terminó su desayuno recordando la voz de Rick diciendole "Te amo", por más que quería no podía dejar de sonreir.

- Pareces borrega a medio trasquilar  
- ¿eh? Claudia de que hablas?  
- nada, como va todo?  
- Bien, ya sabes irán a revisar la señal del sur…  
- Seguro son sobrevivientes…. ¿cómo esta Karl?  
- Hable hace un rato al hospital, sigue igual, pero cada minuto que pasa es una probabilidad más de que lo logre…estoy segura que logrará recuperarse  
- Amiga no te hagas ilusiones, no sea que no terminen las cosas como quieres  
- Si, lo se…pero no puedo evitarlo…no puedo imaginar si quiera que el muera, simplemente no puedo, ire a visitarlo despues de la reunión con el Almirante  
- Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, cuentas conmigo  
- Gracias, será mejor que me apure, dirigiré una parte del vuelo de los escuadrones que se dirigen al sur  
- A que hora tienen programado el regreso?  
- Tarde, aproximadamente a las 23:00 hrs  
- Bueno, tengo que ir a la ciudad, regreso pronto

Un par de horas después Lisa estaba preparando los controles para iniciar el patrullaje, estaba un tanto nerviosa ya que sabía que tambien había probabilidades de que las señales de auxilio fueran una trampa de algun grupo zentraedi sobreviviente; pero debido a que no habia manera de averiguar que era exactamente se debía tomar el riesgo, el Almirante había sido claro, acerca de intentar agotar las posibilidades tanto de sobrevivientes como de enemigos en alguna parte.

Mientras ajustaba su diadema en si cabeza, Lisa sentía como un deja vu, como una sensación de haberse quedado ahí durante mucho tiempo, en donde lo único que representaba ese vuelo era un patrullaje más, sin embargo el solo mirar hacia el ventanal gigante que tenia frente a ella le recordaba donde estaba.

- Delta Uno, adelante, escuadrones Skull, Bermellon y Wolf preparense para inciar procedimientos de despegue en diez minutos por la pista dos  
- Lider Wolf, enterado y listo  
- Lider Bermellon, enterado y Listo ¡Que gusto tenerte de vuelta Lisa!  
- Gracias Max, es un placer  
- Lider Skull listo, el placer es nuestro Capitana

Lisa solo pudo sonreir levemente en respuesta a las palabras de Rick. Para todos los que los conocian desde el inicio de la guerra eso solo era un intento inutil por tratar de encubrir la felicidad que los dos mostraban en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos; muchos pilotos esperaban ansiosamente que su lider les anunciara que al fin estaba con una de las mujeres más codiciadas en la milicia, otros esperaban poder saber la noticia de manera oficial para poder darles personalmente una felicitacion, pero todos ellos sabían que la profesional Capitana Hayes siempre le daba el respeto necesario a su trabajo por lo tanto todos los que los rodeaban de alguna u otra manera eran complices de un romance que en algún punto se hizo histórico y que ellos tercamente deseaban ocultar.

- Escuadrones dirijanse a las coordenadas que estamos enviando a sus consolas, las ordenes son ubicar las señales que hemos estado detectando en el puente desde hace 48hrs, sean cuidadosos y extremen precauciones ya que no podemos saber si son sobrevivientes o enemigos.  
- Bermellon enterado  
- Wolf enterado  
- Skull enterado, capitana podría hablar con usted en canal privado  
- Listo, tengo que irme Rick cualquier cosa le pedí a Sammie que me localizara  
- Cuidate mucho nos vemos en la noche  
- Te estaré esperando ten cuidado Piloto  
- Afirmativo Delta uno, cambio y fuera.

Dejó los controles en manos de Sammie y tomó sus carpetas para dirigirse a la junta convocada por el Almirante Gloval; sabía la importancia que tendria esa reunión y había algo que le hacía sentirse preocupada, por alguna razón ella sabía que sus responsabilidades se incrementarían debido a la cercania laboral que tenía con el Almirante. Mientras caminaba rumbo al elevador pensaba en lo dificil que era creer que hasta hace unos dias se encontraba trabajando en una estación subterranea y que ahora estaban analizando la mejor manera de lidear con una catrastrofe casi apocalipitica en la que ella había perdido a su padre. Salió del elevador y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas, aliso su falda para luego dar inicio.

- ¡Capitana Hayes reportándose señor!  
- Pase Capitana, siéntese por favor ¿trajo las carpetas que le pedí?  
- Si señor, los planos de ciudad Macross y los organigramas del gobierno de la tierra unida  
- Bien será mejor que empezemos. Como primer punto quisiera darle los planos de ciudad Macross al equipo del Dr. Lang, ya que ellos serán los responsables de hacer que la ciudad inicie construcciones fuera del Sdf-1, todos estamos de acuerdo que esta nave dificilmente podrá funcionar de nuevo como nave de guerra. Y debido a que los sobrevivientes estan dentro de la nave creo conveniente que ellos mismos incien sus vida de nueva cuenta en la tierra  
El Dr. Lang estará al frente del proyecto, debemos estar concientes de que no debémos bajar la guadia, es imperiosa la necesidad de encontrar y construir nuevos modelos que nos ayuden a defendernos en caso de que haya un nuevo ataque.

- Señor, el Sdf-1 esta destruido  
- Afirmativo capitana Hayes, lo que me lleva al segundo punto, iniciaremos investigaciones para poder proyectar la construcción de una nueva fortaleza. Nuestos sistemas de defensa han quedado fuertemente dañados, pero aun asi no detendremos nuestros esfuerzos por proteger a los civiles y lo que queda de nuestro planeta; para ello se están contemplando la contrucción de nuevos VT con armas de mayor alcance y el desarrollo de una nueva nave basada en el Sdf-1, esta nueva fortaleza deberá ser más poderosa y tendrá que ser capaz de llevar a a grupos especificos a distancias interestelares. Mientras eso sucede tenemos la convicción de desarrollar un nuevo sistema gubernamental en la tierra, creo que todos estamos concientes que estamos aquí por consecuencia de desiciones mal tomadas por unos cuantos, asi que en base de los errores debemos construir una nueva política social y de defensa. A partir de hoy abro un plazo de 60 días para lograr establecer comunicación con bases militares sobrevivientes al holocausto en el resto de la tierra, esto es con el proposito de reunir a los lideres politicos y militares que pudiera haber sobrevivido, durante este tiempo esta mesa directiva estará tomando las desiciones relacionadas con la reconstrucción. Capitana Hayes no creo que este de más decirle que necesitaré de su apoyo tiempo completo. ¿Alguna duda?  
- No señor  
- Bien, muchas gracias por su asistencia, manos a la obra. Capitana la espero en mi oficina en 20 minutos

Mientras Lisa recogía sus carpetas y sus apuntes pensaba distraidamente en la cantidad de trabajo que se le vendría encima, ello le llevaba a pensar que los planes por difrutar de la nueva vida con Rick Hunter serían retrasados un poco, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para ordenar un poco la barraca de ella para asi poder tener espacio para ambos y ya se encontraban en medio de una nueva misión. - _Calla Lisa, tu escogiste esto..asi que ahora te toca aguantarte.. -_

_  
_  
Traspaso el umbral de la oficina del Almirante con un par de tazas de café que previamente había recogido de la cafetería, ya que por experiencia sabía que ese tipo de reuniones a puerta cerrada eran largas muy largas

* * *

- Delta Uno, estamos entrando en las coordenadas señaladas, iniciaremos procedimientos de aterrizaje y de reconocimiento en un area de 4 kilometros a la redonda  
- Enterada Skull Uno, mantenga las líneas abiertas  
- Roger Delta

Los tres escuadrones que partieron en aquella misión iniciaron los procedimientos para el reconocimiento del área, esperaban que la cosa terminara rápido para asi todos regresar a lo todos ellos consideraban casa.

- Muy bien señoritos, si todos queremos regresar hoy a casa debémos apresurarnos  
- Si, seguro que el Comandante Hunter desea bastante regresar a casa ¿no creen muchachos?  
- Cállate Max, no empieces  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo, después de todo, cuantos de nosotros podemos decir que nos espera en casa una sexy capitana  
- Cuida tus palabras Scott, debes de referirte a la Capitana Hayes por su rango  
- Vamos Rick, no seas tan celoso, todos sabemos que la tienes bien atrapada  
- ¡Deja que me baje de este VT y te voy a partir la cara Max! ¡Al menos yo no tengo como esposa a una boa salvaje!  
- Miriya será una Boa y todo lo que tu quieras, pero es la mujer más sensual que exista sobre el universo, vamos deberías de estar contento por tener a una mujer con esas caracteristicas contigo  
- Sus piernas…  
- Y esos ojos verdes  
- Su sonrisa…

En menos de diez minutos todos los pilotos de los tres escuadrones se encontraban adulando y pronunciando elogios de la capitana Hayes en frente de la persona menos indicada, por fortuna el carácter leonico de Rick Hunter no tardo en salir, por que una cosa era estar jugando y otra muy diferente era lanzar piropos a su mujer

- Les doy 10 segundos para que todos se callen o no respondo

Las risa general en la red fue escuchada por todos, ver y escuchar a un lider de escuadron celoso y haciendo berrinche era algo que les hacia más liviano aquella misión.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de trabajo en la agenda de la semana Lisa salió de la oficina del Almirante para poder tomarse unas horas de descanso, deseaba adelantar todos sus pendientes para poder recibir a Rick en su casa con una cena casera pero por demás romántica, había pensado en una asado con papas y una guarnición de verduras caramelizadas.

Las compras las haría en la pequeña tienda adaptada por el personal del SDF-1 cerca de la cafetería, asi que estaría relativamente cerca de su barraca, decidió aprovechar el par de horas que tendría libres para poder pasar por el hospital.

En cuantro entró al hospital fue recibida por la enfermera, quien la llevo directamente a la habitación de terapia intensiva, checó su reloj para poder disponer del tiempo que se le otorgaba en cada visita.

- Hola, ¿cómo sigues? Espero que la incapacidad te este cayendo bien, por que prontamente deberás reincorporarte al monton de trabajo que hay en la nave. Estoy segura que nos serás de mucha ayuda, especialmente para el Dr. Lang quien necesita al mejor equipo científico para poder realizar todos los programas de reestructuración ambiental….de verdad Karl…espero puedas escucharme para que sepas que te extraño y te necesito….por favor regresa….

Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un líquido cristalino Lisa sacó de su bolso una copia del libro "Cartas desde el frente" el cual era una compilación de cartas de la primera y segunda guerra mundial que los soldados enviaban a sus familiares desde el frente, muchas cartas eran lecciones de vida y de superviviencia.  
La lectura la calmo más de lo que esperaba, de vez en vez observaba el rostro de Karl intentando buscar aunque fuera un poquito de movimiento, algo, una señal que le dijera que estaba despertando de ese largo coma en el que había caido luego del ataque, pero su expresión era siempre la misma, no cambiaba. Paciencia, se decía a si misma, una virtud que pocos tenían y que era dificil de llevar a cabo, pero que si lograba acapararla le ayudaría sobremanera durante los siguientes meses; la puerta de la habitación se abrio dando anuncio al final de su visita, cerro el libro y tomo la mano de Karl para luego despedirse de el.

- Nos vemos mañana….

* * *

- Tengo un avistamiento…¡haré contacto en 2 minutos!  
- ¿Es hostil?  
- No lo se señor, pero se acerca  
- Aquí Lider Skull, todos los escuadrones estén preparados, tenemos un objeto que se dirije hacia nosotros….

El comandante Hunter observaba fíjamente el objeto que se acercaba hacía ellos, aun no lo tenían al alcance de la vista, pero su radar le indicaba fielmente a que distancia se encontraba, siempre que estaba en ese tipo de situaciones las manos le sudaban, era algo que aun no había podido controlar y según Roy esa sensación jamás se le pasaría ya que sentir el poder de un VT era algo que hacia que el corazón se acelerara.

Las armas de los varitech estaban preparados para abrir fuego si era necesario, por lo tanto el nivel de concentracion de todos era perfecto, solo se escuchaba el silencio de la estática de la red, el objeto despues de lo que parecieron minutos apareción frente a ellos pasando a una velocidad bastante alta

- ¡Es un VT!

Al momento que Rick reconoción la forma abrio la red para tratar de mandar comunicación y asi esperar respuesta de parte del operador de la nave, por algunos momentos no se escucho algún tipo de réplica

- Rick, se acercan otros objetos….¡Rick son pods!  
- ¡¡¡Demonios!!!

Lo que era una posibilidad se convirtió en una desagradable realidad, ya que a menos de 72 horas del ultimo ataque lo que menos esperaban los sobrevivientes al holocausto era encontrar rastros de la raza que ocasiono todo aquel desastre, sin embargo siendo de los mejores escuadrones del Sdf-1 el grupo de pilotos tenía firmemente en la cabeza que no cederían ni una vez más, lo que quedaba era de ellos y de sus familias y si tenían que dar la vida por protegerlo con gusto lo harían

- Rick ya has logrado establecer comunicación con el VT?  
- Lo sigo haciendo…pero no hay respuesta  
- Están iniciando maniobras evasivas  
- ¡No los dejen escapar muchachos!  
- Max, sigue el contingente junto con el escudron Wolf! Seguiré el rastro del VT

Rick buscaba atentamente en su radar el objeto que debería ser identificado como un VT, pero con tanto movimiento a causa del enfrentamiendo era dificil ubicarlo, por lo cual decidió abrir comunicación para pedir despuesta de parte del piloto

- Habla el comandante Rick Hunter, somos sobrevivientes del Sdf-1, buscamos una señal proveniente de esta zona

Durante varios minutos esperó una respuesta pero la estática era la misma

- Max ¿cómo van?  
- ya tenemos un puré bastante grande, casi terminamos con ellos ¿ya has recibido respuesta?  
- Aun no, nos veremos en el punto incial, supongo que tendremos que pensar en otra forma de comunicación, quiza ellos crean que la señal abierta no es muy segura  
- Enterado

La transimisión fue repetida una y otra vez esperando obtenes respuesta, parece que tendrían que pasar al plan B, usar uno de los radares del para rastrear las coordenadas exactas de la señal captada por el puente del Sdf-1 y para eso deberían aterrizar para hacer algunos calculos que en el aire serian sumamente dificiles de realizar.

- Rick Hunter a Delta uno, iniciaremos maniobras de aterrizaje  
- Enterada, ¿cuál es el reporte hasta el momento?  
- A grandes rasgos podemos confirmar que hay sobrevivientes enemigos, tuvimos un enfrentamiendo muy pequeño, no reporto bajas.  
- ¿han logrodo determinar de donde proviene la señal de auxilio?  
- No, pero empiezo a creer que tambien tendremos sobrevivientes de alguna base militar cercana, necesito que investiguen cuales eran las bases ubicadas en estas coordenadas para poder saber si alguna de ellas puede estar emitiendo alguna alerta.  
- De acuerdo comandante, analizaremos la información y la enviaremos  
- Roger..eh…¿Sammie, sábes donde esta Lisa?  
- Tengo entendido que sigue en reunion con el Almirante  
- OK gracias Skull fuera  
- Cuidense muchachos

Los tres escuadrones aterrizaron en lo que pareció ser un estadio, la superficie plana les ayudaria en la tarea para determinar el punto exacto de la señal de alerta. Al parecer la señal no era recibida por todas las frecuencias, lo que significaba que intentaban dar con facilidad su ubicación

- Eh…comandante Hunter será mejor que venga a ver esto…  
- ¿Que pasa?  
- Están transmitiendo una señal diferente….es una serie..  
- Y se repite al terminar….  
- Rick escucho los "bips" una y otra vez, el sonido era agudo pero claro, y tal y como decia Max, la serie se repetía…..  
- Es clave morse…Max tienes algo con que apuntar?  
- espera jefe…creo que Miriya me dio una pluma…deja la encuentro….si…aquí esta!

Rick lo vio con cara de rareza cuando Max le entrego la pluma que en la punta tenía un corazón enorme con un gran te amo escrito con plumon

- Lo siento, pero Miriya esta en su etapa de demostrar afecto…no es mi culpa  
- Estás enfermo….

Rick tomó la pluma he hizo algunas anotaciones, borraba y luego lo volvia a intentar…hasta que después de varios garabatos, borrones y anotaciones logró entender lo que la radio transmitia..

- "Base Devon identifiquese para establecer conexión segura"  
- Scott, comunicate el puente y diles que nos envien información de la base Devon  
- de inmediato comandante  
- ¿Que les responderemos?  
- Pues supongo que venimos del Sdf-1  
- ¿dónde aprendiste clave morse?  
- Mi padre me lo enseño cuando era niño, pero muy pocas veces lo he utlizado

Ante esa pregunta Rick rememoró aquella vez que el utilizo la clave morse para decirle a Lisa lo mucho que la necesitaba el día que ella decidió ir a la tierra para tratar de hacer alguna negociación, que desperdicio de tiempo…

- Señor, la teniente Porter no esta enviando la información que tienen acerca de la Base Devon  
- Bien, todo indica que estaba localizada por aquí…las coordenadas no pueden establecer el punto exacto actual, pero al menos sabemos que si sobrevivieron deben de estar cerca, y eso es una buena señal  
- ¿entonces?  
- Pues daremos una replica, estén preparados  
- "Escuadrones provenientes del Sdf-1, buscamos sobrevivientes"  
- El código fue enviado, en respuesta recibieron otro mensaje mucho más específico  
- "Identifiquen comandante supremo y primer oficial de su nave"  
- "Almirante Gloval y Capitana Elizabeth Hayes"

La sonrisa del comandante fue vista por todos en la sola mención que el lider Skull hizo a través de la conexión, si había alguien en ese mundo que conociera a la perfección aquel nombre ese era Rick Hunter.

- "Enviaremos pilotos para hacer contacto, cambio y fuera"  
- Todos preparen sus cazas, no creo que vayan aterrizar  
- Si, señor

El rúgido de turbinas hizo eco en el lugar donde se encontraba y con sus propios ojos verificaron q un escuadron compuesto por cinco VT´s que sobrevolaron la zona para verificar la situación. La voz grave con acento ruso se dejo escuchar por la red, las instrucciones fueron precisas y dichas con bastante rapidez

- Soy el comandante Marik Novikov, apaguen sus consolas de comunicación y síganos  
- No puedo apagar las consolas ni romper la comunicación con mi puente  
- No pienso arriesgar la seguridad de mi gente…  
- existen protocolos  
- Los protocolos pasaron a segundo termino desde que la tierra quedó destruida, esas son las condiciones, usted decide si acepta o no las condiciones

El gruñido espetado por Rick fue escuchado por la mayoría de los pilotos mientras daba la orden

- Apaguen sus consolas, en cuanto aterricemos haremos conexión con el SDF-1  
- ¡Si, señor!

* * *

El puente se volvió un mercado protagonizado por todos los oficiales que iban y venian tratando de resolver lo que ellos consideraban una falla de origen que en consecuencia había roto la comunicación con los escuadrones enviados a la misión del sur.

Y al hacer una revisión de todos los controles generales llegaron a la conclusión de que la conexión no se establecia por parte de los escuadrones, lo que llevaba a muchas teorias, una falla, falta de señal…o un ataque

Claudia Grant inició los protocolos de emergencia, todos en el puente realmente deseaban que la causa fuera todo menos un ataque, no estaban preparados para uno, y menos cuando se trataba de personas que ellos conocian y que apreciaban, apreto los puños e intento mantener la calma.

- Sammie, ordena que revisen de nuevo las señales de satelite  
- De inmediato

El bullicio que la capitana Hayes observo en el pasillo previo a la entrada del puente le pareció fuera de lo normal e involuntariamente sintio que su estomago produjera un nudo que no la dejó respirar correctamente. Y al abrirse la puerta de acceso al puente pudo casi oler la atmosfera llena de nerviosismo y pánico, algo había pasado.

- Claudia, ¿qué ha pasado?

La mirada de su amiga le dio una señal de que algo tenia que ver con ella, de que lo que estaba por escuchar le causaría daño de una manera más personal

- Lisa, no podemos comunicarnos con los escuadrones que dirige Rick, dejamos de recibir señal desde hace veinte minutos…

Su respiración se hizo más rápida y su piel blanca paso a un color aun más pálido, le costo trabajo escuchar las palabras que pronuncio Claudia, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentó pensar fríamente

- ¿Han revisado que nuestros radares estén funcionando correctamente?  
- Tres veces Capitana –le respondio Sammie  
-¿El satelite?  
- El Dr. Lang acaba de confirmar que todo esta en órden  
- Algo debemos de estar omitiendo…..algo…algo….Claudia ¿qué estoy olvidando?

Claudia Grant con muchas otras veces hizo uno de esos gestos propios de ella que le decían a Lisa que mantuviera la calma

- Si, en 12 horas no sabemos nada, enviaremos a un grupo de rescate  
- ¡doce horas!  
- Lisa, Sabes cuales son los procedimientos, puede haber muchos otros factores que pudieron haber sido la causa de la incomunicación

El rostro de Lisa se hizo duro, odiaba los protocolos cuando se trataba de situaciones como aquella, peor sabía que Claudia estaba en lo cierto, primero que todo estaba la seguridad de la nave y no podia ordenar una búsqueda sin estar completamende seguros….

- Incien la cuenta regresiva y preparen un reporte para el Almirante Gloval  
- Lisa, estoy segura de que se encuentran bien  
- Claudia creo que todos estamos concientes de que existe la posibilidad de haya sido un ataque…y te juro por Dios que estoy tratando de mantener la calma  
- Lo se

Los ojos de la capitana se perdieron en el frente, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no entrar en conclusiones precipitadas y recordo la promesa que el tantas veces le había hecho….tendría cuidado….

* * *

Volaron por al menos cuarenta minutos, y al final de lo que parecía ser una planicie encontraron y se sumergieron en las profundidades de un crateres, el descenso duró algunos minutos, no podia decir a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba ya que sus radares se encontraba apagados y el panorama no le daba ciertas señales para lograr ubicarse, todo era tierra seca con escombros.

Observó al final del recorrido lo que parecía ser una pista improvisada para aterrizaje, órdeno a los escuadrones hicieran lo mismo y se mantuvieran atentos, le preocupaba sobremanera la falta de comunicación con el Sdf-1, estaba seguro que alla todos estaría súmamente preocupados y ella quizá estaría pensando lo peor.

En cuanto aterrizó de un salto salio de su VT para encontrarse con el piloto que le había pedido o mas bien exigido apagar los radares

- Síganme

Rick apenás le puso atención, ya que lo primero que hizo fue encender su consola para comunicarse con el SDF-1

- No le he dicho que pueda encender la consola  
- Y yo no le estoy pidiendo permiso  
- No estoy jugando  
- ¡Yo tampoco! Pero hemos arriesgado bastante en venir hasta aca para acudir a su pedido de ayuda, y lo menos que necesita mi puente es una crisis por falta de comunicación, ellos deben saber que nos encontramos en perfectas condiciones y si no le parece, dígalo para que ordene a mis pilotos que despeguemos de nuevo.....

Era bastante notorio que ninguno de los dos cedería, no se conocian, no sabían sus nombres y en ese enfrentamiento ya se comportaban como enemigos, Rick no hizo más que emitir un ruido más parecido a un gruñido en señal de un claro fastidio, se dirigió a la consola y procedio

- Habla el comandante Hunter, delta uno me copia  
- ¡¡¡donde díablos han estado!!!

La voz que le respondia era por demás familiar, y muy a su pesar era obvio que estaba enojada, y era mucho más obvio que estaba en serios problemas

- Lo siento, tuvimos que interrumpir la conexión  
- Comandante Hunter tiene idea lo que eso nos ocaciono? ¡Estabamos ya preparando un grupo de rescate!  
- Lo siento Capitana, pero creame que fue absolutamente neceario, hemos localizado el lugar donde emiten la señal, pero se nos pidio por seguridad apagar nuestras consolas  
- ¡Vaya idiotas!  
- Perdóname Lisa  
- Solo estaba preocupada  
- Tengo que sondear un poco el ambiente por aca, dejaré a Scott al pendiente de la red, cualquier cosa habla con el  
- Tén cuidado  
- Si, no te preocupes. Estaré bien

Sus ojos verdes le decían genuinamente que había estado súmamente preocupada, y que el había provocado todas esas imágenes que seguramente Lisa habría imaginado sobre su falta de comunicación, y le dolio saber que aunque él no quisiera a veces la hería sin querer y odiaba esa sensación. Se despidió de ella con un saludo militar para poder avanzar las cosas y regresar a su lado lo más pronto posible.

- Bien, podemos continuar. Tenémos un tanto de prisa

El hombre que les precedía ni siquiera se inmuto ante la voz irritada de Rick, por alguna razón se veia cansado, por su apariencia podría decirse que tenía más de cuarenta ya que la barba le crecía despotricada por todo su rostro, y su cabello revuelto por el casco se enderezaba rebeldemente, su uniforme tenía muchos días de uso, se veía sucio y en algunas partes desgarrado. Algo era seguro. No la habían pasado nada bien.

Lo siguieron a lo largo de un pasillo que seguramente había sido atacado durante la batalla ya que sus frías paredes de metal estaba torcidas y rasgadas en algunos puntos. Y al abrir la puerta que se veía al final del pasillo Rick contuvo unas ganas soberbias de volver el estómago. El Sdf-1 había tenido mucha suerte.

Sobre la larga explanada estaban tendidos numerosos pilotos que habían sido heridos, personas más sanas que ellos los revisaban de ves en cuando para ver que sus heridas no empeoraran, pero eso al parecer resultaba súmanente dificil, ya que aquel lugar no era precisamente limpio, además de que seguramente no había suficientes doctores y medicamentos, por lo que el dolor casi se respiraba.

Observó como una mujer hacía una señal a otra que lavaba en un especie de contenedor bendas y cobijas, la segunda mujer se acerco llevando consigo una bolsa enorme de color negro. Aterrorizado por la crudez de la visión, Rick observó como las frágiles mujeres metían el cuerpo del muchacho con dificultad, el hombre a lado suyo se dirigio a otros dos hombres cuando las mujeres terminaron de envolver el cuerpo inerte del piloto.

- Llévenlo arriba y verifiquen los cuerpos de la mañana ya hayan sido insinerados

Rick y Max no hallaban que decir, cada día que pasaba se daban cuenta de la enorme fuerza de destrucción a la que se había sometido la tierra y eso como humanos y protectores les dolia en el alma, sentían un desgarro dentro del corazon que les hacía sentir un ardor incontenible por todos esos jóvenes casi de su misma edad que se encontraban retorciéndose del dolor a causa de las heridas que sus cuerpos tenían. -_Malditos zentraedi…no descansaré hasta verlos destruidos_- fueron las palabras que Max logró decifrar a través de los dientes

- De esa misma manera pensaron los líderes de la tierra, y mira como terminamos. No es una opción tratar de destruir a una raza que lleva miles de años viviendo de la guerra. Además es posible razonar con la mayoría de ellos.

Rick sabía que Max se refería a su esposa zentraedi, la cual estaba llena de raresas y estravaganzas. Pero ver semejante dolor hacia que su corazón se inclinara hacia otra postura, pese a que su mejor amigo en mas de una ocación le rogo que la tratara que le diera un oportunidad; jamás lo había hecho, quizá ahora que Lisa estaba de regreso podía intentarlo por el.

La voz ronca del misterioro hombre que los había contactado hizo eco en lo profundo de sus pensamientos

- Les repito mi nombre Marik Novikov…. no se si decir que soy o era capitan de lo que queda de esta base llamada Devon. Nuestros altos mandos perecieron durante el ataque, asi que se podría decir que yo soy lo único que queda de la línea de mando, aunque en realidad ya no hay nada que dirigir. La mayoria de los sobrevivientes como podrán observar son pilotos que se encontraban fuera de la base, y podría decir que gracias a ello pudieron salir menos raspados que los que se encontraban aquí. Logramos adaptar este lugar para la contingencia y tratar de atender a los heridos, pero el número es demasiado alto y no contamos ni con medícos ni medicinas. Los hombres que ven aquí son de verdad muy valientes, han soportado a carne vida todo. Viendo nuestra situación no tuve más remedio que lanzar una señal de auxilio ya que día a dia perdemos a muchos por falta de atención apropiada.

- ¿han tenido ataques?  
- Hay sobrevivientes enemigos. Eso es seguro  
- Tenemos que pensar en como llevarnos a toda esta gente hacia la nave  
- Ese es el problema…. ¿Hunter? –pronuncio su apellido como dudando del nombre que recordaba haber esuchado de aquel joven piloto- no creo viable que muchos de los heridos sobrevivan a un traslado, estamos muy lejos del Sdf-1.  
- Debe haber una manera  
- Tiene razón Rick, aun trayendo un transportador no se daría abasto para llevar a todos juntos y además viendo las condiciones no creo que logren soportar tantas horas de viaje.  
- ¡¡Pero no podemos dejarlos morir!!  
- Eso es indiscutible Hunter. Pero podemos pensar en otras alternativas. El tiempo se nos agota, tanto de vida de parte de los enfermos como de estar a salvo de los enemigos. Cada día se acercan mas al lugar de la base. Nos estan buscando y lo peor es que están por encontrarnos.

Rick se quedo pensando tratando de analizar la situación lo mejor posible para poder encontrar una salida, aquello era como una bomba de tiempo. El capitan a lado suyo lo observaba con una compasión que Rick no comprendia hasta que se dirigió una vez más a el

- ¿Se da cuenta Hunter? Es muy probable que todas las bases sobrevivientes de la tierra se encuentren en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, y eso lamentablemente significa una sola cosa….  
- No hay tiempo para salvar a todos

El cansado y revolcado capitan se sento en una de las esquinas del suelo, se veía perdido, y con una especie de cortina en los ojos. Con la vista hacia arriba hizo una pregunta que logro que reaccionaran todas las celulas del cuerpo de Rick

-¿cómo está Lisa?

Rick casi dio un respingo cuando esucho de la boca de aquel desconocido el nombre de la persona más dulce para el. Y de alguna manera el nombre de Lisa sono frio y rasposo en la boca del Capitan Novikov, y eso no le agrado nada.

- ¿cómo sabe que la conozco?  
- Por que pedi que me diera los dos nombres de mando del Sdf-1 supongo que debes conocerla al menos de vista…escuche hace unos meses que ya era capitana…y siendo tan joven

¿¿¿¡¡¡Que si la conocia!!!???¡si supiera! No había nadie en el mundo y eso era literal que conociera a Lisa Hayes como el lo hacía, conocía hasta el más minimo detalle de su vida y de su cuerpo, y eso lo hacía hincharse de orgullo. Y como se le retorcía el estomago cuando un hombre se referia a ella, sabia que era estupido, pero no podía evitarlo. Para él, pronunciar su nombre era casi un privilegio era como una invoación. Pensó por unos momentos que contestar, su lado inmaduro le decia que de una vez le dijera quien era él en la vida de Lisa Hayes, pero tambien estaba ese lado profesional que le decia que estaba sobreactuando y que esa no era la manera correcta de decir las cosas.

- Si la conozco….es…es la Capitana Lisa Hayes, es la segunda al mando después del Almirante Gloval  
- Lleva el mismo linaje que su padre

Trató de no hacerlo, pero le fui imposible indagar de donde la conocia el

- ¿Usted la conoce? –dijo casi conteniendo la respiración-  
- Hace mucho que no la veo, nos conocimos cuando ella era apenas un cadete, pero he de decir que ya que conoces a una mujer como ella, es casi imposible olvidar su voluntad, su valor y su belleza. Donald siempre estuvo orgulloso de ella, pese a que demostraba lo contrario

Ahora si era demasiado, escuchar decir todas esas aptitudes y características de su mujer de otro hombre era demasiado, ya una vez tenia que haberlo aguantado con el idiota de Karl Riber, y ahora que casi se había librado de el –penso con un dejó de culpabilidad al recordar su estado actual- se encontraba con otro idiota que la conocia.

- Parece que la conoce muy bien  
- Solo lo normal, digamos que es una de esas personas que son agradables de conocer. Pero me alegra saber que ella esté bien, al menos una mas que sobrevivio ¿no cree?  
- La capitana no se encontraba en el SDF-1 cuando el ataque ocurrio

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre fue notoría para Rick,eso era una señal que demostraba que efectivamente el no andaba siguiendo el rastro de Lisa Hayes como un…como un pretendiente más.  
- Pense que ella había sido asignada a ese proyecto, al menos esa era la información que se nos manejo despues de que la nave saliera de Isla macross  
- Quiero decir que ella si estuvo en el Sdf-1 pero los ultimos meses fue transferida a la base de Alaska  
- Vaya, supongo que el viejo Donald no aguantaba mas en ver el peligro que corria su hija alla arriba  
- No lo logró, Solo Lis…quiero decir, solo la Capitana hayes logró sobrevivir al incidente de Alaska  
- Bueno al menos…. supongo que es una buena muchacha

En fin, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar; ya perdimos tiempo suficiente. Cree viable hablar con su puente para saber que posibilidades podemos tener para sacar a la mayoria de este lugar?

- Si, me comunicaré con ellos y veré que podemos hacer  
- Le recomiendo que avise que no regresaran hoy a su nave, durante la noche los zentraedi patrullan con más frecuencia

Rick maldijo para sus adentros, lo que más quería era regresar a su lado. Pero si regresar implicaba peligro, tendría que hacer el sacrificio de estar lejos de ella. Se introdujo en la cabina de su VT para hacer la conexión

- Skull uno a Delta uno, ¿me copia?  
- Fuerte y claro, comandante ¿qué noticias nos tiene?  
- Sammie…ehh…pense que Lisa estaría de turno  
- Lo siento comandante, pero la Capitana entró a otra reunión, pero me pidio que le avisara cualquier situación anormal  
- Eh..no la molestes, ¿podria hablar con Claudia?  
- Permitame

El rostro de una pelirroja pecosa fue reemplazado por una tez morena que le miraba con ojos llenos de reproche

- Vaya las agallas las tuyas Rick, como haces que se corten todas las conexiones  
- Lo siento Claudia, era necesario. Pero Luego me reclamas, tenémos una situación bastante delicada aquí en la Base Devon  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Hay muchisimos heridos y no hay medicamentos ni doctores, es más dudo que tenga suficiente comida y agua. Además de que están siendo buscados por algunos zentraedi sobrevivientes.  
- Pues, creo que la mejor manera de resolverlo es mandar un convoy de rescate  
- No lo creo Claudia, algunos o más bien la mayoria no creo que resistan un traslado. Están muy mal.  
- Eso nos complica mucho las cosas. Déjame hablar con el Almirante y me comunico contigo para ver que procede  
- Otra cosa, no creo que podamos regresar al Sdf-1…al menos no hoy…  
- OK, yo le aviso a Lisa, no te preocupes. Cambio y fuera  
- Gracias Claudia.

* * *

Su cabeza ya le dolía demasiado, el día se estaba prolongado mucho más de lo esperado y a pesar de lo que el Almirante decía, ella tenía un límite. Y sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle mientas trataba de poner atención a lo que se decía. No pudo hacer más que arrugar la nariz y llévarse las manos a sus sienes para tratar de controlar un poco el dolor.

El almirante no pudo dejar pasar el gesto hecho por la joven capitana y vio de reojo el reloj de su mesa, no creía que fuera tan tarde. 10.50pm. Caray capitana! Por que no me dijo la hora que era. Ya váyase a descansar.

- No, en serio estoy bien. Solo necesito un poco de café, estoy conciente que hay muchas cosas que hacer  
- Tiene razón, pero aunque queramos no podremos resolver todo en una sola noche.

El pequeño silencio que siguio fue interrumpido por Claudia quien entraba a la oficina con una cara de tenemos problemas. La intuicion de la morena era extraordinaria ya que en cuantro entró y se topo con los ojos verdes de su amiga aclaro rápidamente las cosas

- Calmate, Rick esta bien.

Claudia expuso el problema y la platica que había tenido con el lider Skull para tratar de ver solución al gran problema que tenían en la base Devon.

- Si la tenemos dificil. Aunque me conforta saber que hayan logrado sobrevivir, las condiciones no son las mejores.  
- Es indiscutible que tenemos el deber de ayudarlos, la pregunta es ¿cómo?

Lisa abrio la boca por primera vez desde que Claudia entró a la habitación

- ¿Y si mandamos los recursos a Devon? Es claro que ellos no pueden moverse, podemos intentar mandar un grupo especializado que estabilice las situación al menos en lo que el grupo médico autorice un traslado sin riesgos.  
- No me parece mala idea Capitana, pero eso llevaría semanas.

El rostro de Lisa se ensombrecio al saber que eso implicaba directamente a Rick, lo cual la llevaba que si ellos ya estaban alla, deberían quedarse y esperar el grupo y poder regresar hasta nuevo aviso. Odiaba eso. Pero después de todo seguia siendo la misma persona, noble y responsable que ponia delante de si a todo el mundo.

- No veo muchas opciones –suspiró mientras decía aquellas palabras llenas de resignación-  
- Bien, Capitana por favor haga las diligencias necesarias para enviar un grupo. Tomemos este asunto como otra prioridad de las tantas que hay.  
- Si señor.

Al salir de la oficina del Almirante Lisa fue seguida por claudia para poder hablar con el equipo médico que enviarian a la base Davon, su rostro estaba palido y su boca estaba contraida.

- ¿estas bien?  
- No me queda de otra Claudia, aunque quiera no todo puede girar en torno a mi relacion con Rick, hay cosas con mayor prioridad.

Lisa escupio una a una las palabras que había dicho y sentia de lo peor por hablar de esa manera, pero sino se comportaba asi, sino lograba centrarse y ver las cosas con claridad sería capas de dejar todo para ir al encuentro de Rick. Y eso no era posible.

- Perdóname Claudia.  
- No te preocupes lo entiendo. Ire al ala médica.  
- Gracias. Hablare con Rick para evaluar la situacion y establecer horas de salida.

Se sobó una vez mas las sientes. El dolor no había desaparecido.

- Sammie, me podrías traer un café por favor?  
- En seguida  
- Delta uno a Skull uno, ¿me copia?

La espera duró apenas unos minutos, y gracias al cielo el café humeante le enviaba señales de alivio mientras tomaba un sorbo, fue pillada en ese justo momento cuando la pantalla abrio la conexión

- Ya te he dicho que ese droga te va a matar  
- Pues al menos eso me dejaría descansar ¿no crees?

Rick hizo una mueca ante aquella respuesta por parte de la capitana, no le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas aunque fuera de broma

- Te ves muy cansada  
- Tu tambien  
- En serio Lisa, te veo inlcluso pálida….me preocupas  
- Estoy bien. Claudia ya me ha informado de todo, enviaremos recursos para intentar estabilizar a todos los pacientes que tienen alla  
- Con recursos…¿hablas de?  
- Médicos, medicinas y comida. Lo que podamos, sabes que nosotros tambien estamos limitados. Espero lo entiendan  
- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que harán lo que puedan.  
- ¿Hay alguien a cargo? ¿qué me pudiera dar detalles?  
- Si…hay alguien. Iré por el.  
- Gracias

El rostro moreno del piloto fue reemplezado por el de un hombre bastante maduro que claramente tenía una acento extranjero.

- Habla la Capitana Lisa Hayes a bordo del Sdf-1. Hemos recibido un reporte del grupo que enviamos en la misión de reconocimiento. Dadas las circunstancias de sus hombres enviaremos un convoy con el propósito de atender a los heridos alla, estabilizarlos y cuando sea conveniente seran trasladados al sdf-1

Por alguna razón el hombre no había emitido ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicó a observar, hasta podría decirse que no había escuchado una sola palabra que había salido de la boca de Lisa Hayes.

- ¿todo esta bien?  
- Si, disculpe. Le enviaré las coordenadas en donde nos encontraremos con el convoy, ya que por razones de seguridad no podemos revelarle nuestra posición exacta.  
- Si, entiendo. Saldran mañana a primera hora  
- Entendido. Roger out

¿Que había pasado? El ni siquiera había hecho el intento de hablar con ella y decirle que la conocía, eso le pareció totalmente raro a Rick y además Lisa al parecer no lo había reconocido

- Que hombre tan raro  
- Al parecer ha pasado por mucho. Lisa ¿de cuantos días o debería decir semanas estamos hablando?

El rostro de Lisa se transformo en una capa de dolor por tener que dar tan malas nuevas, al menos para ellos dos.

- Al menos dos semanas  
-¿Qué? Es mucho  
- Lo se, pero según los doctores cualquier caso salvable podrá estar en condiciones de viajar dentro de dos semanas. Hay posibilidades de que algunos sean descartados desde el primer día de revisión  
- ¡¡¡¡¿Les haran la eutanasia?!!!!  
- Rick, ve las cosas sin meter el corazon. Si hay heridos que no tienen posiblidades de ser salvados es lo mejor, los recursos médicos estan limitados. Siento decirlo asi, pero si alguien esta tan mal no es viable desperdiciar medicamentos

Rick estuvo a punto de protestar como siempre. Pero sabía que tenían razón, debían pensar con cabezas muy frías. Respiró hondo y se dejó vencer  
- Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que están tan jovenes  
- Lo se, pero no tiene caso seguir con el sufrimiento  
- Me siento como un tonto diciendo esto pero…te voy a extrañar tanto…apenas me estaba haciendo a la idea de tenerte de nuevo conmigo…..odio esto  
- Lo se…yo…yo me siento igual. Pero ambos sabiamos que las cosas no serían fáciles.  
- Supongo que la esperanza que me queda es que el tiempo se pase rapido…  
- Asi será. Ya hemos pasado por cosas más fuertes.  
- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.  
- Estare bien, tu tambien trata de descansar, mañana tendremos que madrugar  
- Lisa….te amo  
- Y yo a ti, piloto rebelde cabeza de chorlito

Rick sonrio ante el intento de Lisa por tratar de poner con un poco de humor aquella situación, ella siempre sacaba fuerzas de algun lado para no flaquear.

- Cuidate mucho bella mía  
- Tu tambien, estaré al pendiente a cualquier eventualidad. No dudes en llamar si necesitan algo  
- Gracias, lo hare

Y por mas que su corazón grito a causa de dolor de la separación Lisa no tuvo más remedio que seguir

- Delta uno fuera

La pantalla se quedo en azul al finalizar la conexión. Tomó sus papeles de trabajo y se dirigio a su barraca…no tenía ganas pero era necesario descansar. Al entrar por el umbral sintió el ambiente tan frio, tan seco…tan solo.  
Estaba cansada, eso era un hecho, pero estaba más asustada y preocupada por saber que el estaba a miles de kilometros de distancia. Se tumbó sobre su sofá, no queria ir a la cama, sabía que la sentiria muy grande. Se quitó los zapatos de un tiron mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo antes de perderse en la dimensión de los sueños.

- vaya….el destino se empeña en separarnos Rick Hunter…..y pensar…..pensar… que hoy desperté contigo y por los caprichos de la vida tendré que dormir sin ti……

* * *

_Las sombras y los colores grisaseos no la dejaban ver con claridad. Veía a lo lejos a mucha gente, trataba de indentificarlos pero por más que se esforzaba no lo lograba. Después de muchos minutos de desesperación, sintio una mando fría en uno de sus brazos y al voltear la mirada vio los ojos azules de Rick Hunter, quien le sonreía de la manera más dulce, poco a poco sintió como sus labios duros se posaban sobre los de ella, pero cuando abrio los ojos el rostro de Karl Riber la veia de una manera intensa y sobreprotectora observó como se aceracaba una vez más hacia ella para besarla pero ella casi por instinto salto de golpe y alcanzao decir con voz asustada ¿qué haces Karl?  
Lisa tu me amas, por eso estamos aquí. ¡No, yo no te amo!¡al menos no de esa manera! Una vez más sintio un contacto en uno de sus hombros y volverse vió el rostro triste de Rick al contemplar aquella escena. ¿Por qué me haces esto, es que ya no me quieres? El terror la invadio por que se vio imposibilitada para hablar y gritarle que estaba equivocado, que lo amaba pero por más que abrio la boca ninguna palabra salia de ella.  
_

* * *

El repique de un sonido agudo la despertó de golpe…no quería contestar, su corazón le latio a mil por hora. Teníe el presentimiento de saber quien era quien la llamaba sus ojos se contrajeron al tiempo que descolgaba el telefono con un esfuerzo sobrehumando

- ¿Si diga?  
- Capitana…Habla el doctor Smith…..

Su corazón se paralizó como si se hubiera congelado, y sus manos se volvieron de gelatina en el instante que sus manos dejaron caer el auricular a causa de la impresión….

* * *

Notas:

Si, lo se. Me quiere matar por tardar tanto. Yo haría lo mismo. Pero pese a todo me alegra mucho estar de regreso con un capitulo mas, ¡que emoción! Hasta yo me quede sorprendida cuando en mi cabeza empezaron a revolotear las ideas para le continuación y desenlace de esta historia.

Como siempre les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me hacen el grandisimo favor de leer esta historia que se ha convertido en el experimiento más dulce y más grato de toda mi vida. Les mando un enorme abrazo y un enorme beso con todo mi cariño. Ya saben todos los comentarios, regaños, sugerencias, todo, es bienvenido.

San


	20. Chapter 20

El sonido insistente del repique del telefono hizo que me despertara, sentí como Lisa se revolvia un poco entre las sábanas, pero aun asi no despertó. Levanté el auricular

- ¿si diga?  
- Eh…¿comandante Hunter?  
- Si…el habla  
- Perdón por molestarlos, olvide que ya había regresado de su misión, soy Sammie  
- No te preocupes Sammie, Lisa aun esta descansado ¿quieres que le comunique algo cuando despierte?  
- Lamento decirle que la Capitana Hayes fue convocada para una reunión de urgencia con el Almirante a las 7:00 am.  
- Sammie esta exhausta…  
- Lo siento comandante, pero es una orden

Creo que emití algo parecido a un rugido, por que del otro lado de la línea pude esuchar como Sammie se disculpaba una y otra vez; y me puse peor cuando sentí que Lisa se despertaba para después quitarme el telefono

- Sammie, perdón me quede dormida ¿en que salón sera la junta?

Colgo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentí como el enojo y la frustración se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, supongo que ella lo sintio por que buscó con sus tersas manos mis brazos para obligarme a recostarme con ella

- ¿cómo pueden hacerte eso?¡Lisa no puedes seguir con este ritmo de trabajo!

- Es el deber Rick.

Esa respuesta me noqueo, ya que me levante bruscamente mientras observaba como ella cerraba sus ojos una vez mas

- ¿Como puedes poner primero al deber que a tu salud?  
- Rick, no quiero discutir. Tengo cosas que hacer  
- Lisa ¡mirate! ¡Estas hecha un esqueleto! Tienes ojeras…no te ves nada bien  
- ¡Hey Gracias! Que gusto saber que me veas de esa forma

Tonto. Me dije a mi mismo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lisa se levantó de la cama para meterse al baño dando un fuerte portaso, ¡que mujer! Di vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado, incluso aventé una de las almohadas en dirección al baño. Tomé asiento mientras me relajaba un poco y después decidí hacer las pases con ella. Lo ultimo que necesitabamos era una pelea asi que toque lévemente la puerta del baño

- Perdon….es que…me preocupa que te estes desgastando tanto…yo solo quiero que estes bien

No me contestó. Genial estaba enojada. ¡Y todo por ser un imbecil! Me recargue sobre la puerta y casi me caigo de bruces cuando esta se abrio, Lisa estaba enredada en una toalla y me miraba con su hermosa mirada nostalgica que tanto me volvía loco.

- ¿Por que no nos damos un baño?

Por un momento me quedé mudo, supongo que ella lo noto ya que solo sonrio tímidamente mientras me tomaba de la mano y me dirigía a la regadera.

La combinación del agua caliente corriendo por nuestros cuerpos y el deseo que sentiamos el uno por el otro nos sumió en un mundo en el cual solo existiamos Lisa y yo; sentía sus suaves labios recorrer mi cuello, sus manos me apretaban contra ella mientras yo torpemente la atraía más hacia mi para sentir la tibiesa de todo su cuerpo.

En algún momento Lisa llevó sus caricias a lugares más sensibles y más placenteros para mi, ya que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido que hizo que ella se sonrojara de pies a cabeza

- Dios…Lisa….un día de estos me vas a matar  
- Me debes muchas noches piloto  
- Y pienso reponerlas a partida doble…creeme Hayes…no pienso perder el tiempo…

Y entonces me miro con esa cara de angel que hacia que el corazon se me detuviera, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con tal ternura que me crei capas de vivir unicamente para ella, la estreche mas contra mi y la acurruque entre mis brazos…era un momento perfecto…

- Perdóname….yo no quise pelear….  
- No tienes por que pedir perdon, se que hay muchas cosas en que pensar, pero solo quiero que entiendas que no deseo que te pase algo…para mi tu eres primero que todo y creeme cuando te digo que me moriría si algo te pasará….  
- No me pasará nada…tu corres muchos más riesgos que yo cada vez que sales en tu caza…..y te juro que quisiera detenerte y suplicarte que te quedes conmigo….pero muy dentro de mi me recuerdo que corremos estos riesgos para poder vivir de nuevo en el planeta que nuestros padres conocieron…por que de alguna manera quiero que nuestros hijos tengan la oportunidad de vivir……se que es tonto…no se si puedas entenderme…  
- Lisa te entiendo perfectamente, ¿acaso crees que yo salgo a arriesgar mi vida por el sdf-1? Yo he peleado todas mis batallas por tener la oportunidad de darnos una vida…pero todos tenemos límites físicos y psicológicos….y creo que tu los estas rebasando…  
- Te prometo que me cuidaré más….y el hecho de que estes de regreso me ayuda mucho….¡te extrañé piloto!

Tomamos un café rápido antes de salir de la barraca de Lisa, me llamó la atención que llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo en ves de su tradicional peinado suelto

- Me gusta más suelto  
- Es por practicidad, me da mucho calor y como me muevo mucho a veces me estorba…pero si no te gusta lo puedo…  
- Te ves preciosa Lisa…no importa como estes ni que te pongas, ni como te peines  
- Gracias….¿te veo en la comida?  
- Si, estaré toda la mañana en el hangar haciendo los reportes  
- Bien, entonces nos vemos…te amo…

Antes de irse me besó rápidamente para luego caminar en dirección a la sala de juntas, yo como siempre no deje de verla hasta que desaparecio de mi vista. Estiré los brazos para trata de terminar de despertar, me esperaba una larga jornada.

Mientras caminaba note en la nave casi un ambiente de "normalidad" tomando en cuenta las semanas pasadas, dentro, las cosas parecían estar casi bien, la cafetería de nuevo estaba abarrotada con tenientes y oficiales del sdf-1 tomando el desayuno, incluso vi unos posters pegados promobiendo las proyecciones de la pelicula clásica "casablanca" en los parques de ciudad macross….quiza podría preguntarle a Lisa si le gustaría ir, la distracción le vendría muy bien.

Justo como lo esperaba mi escritorio localizado cerca del hangar, estaba abarrotado de papeles y reportes; tenía que redactar mi reporte con punto y coma de cada una de las cosas que sucedieron desde que salimos del SDF-1 y no era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero la redacción simplemente no se me daba, suspire a fondo mientras me destapaba una petite cola.

* * *

Entré a la sala de juntas que ya estaba abarrotada por todas las personas convocadas por el Almirante, apresuré el paso y tomé asiento en mi habitual asiento, situado siempre al lado derecho de Gloval, salude con la mirada mientras abría mis carpetas y ponía todo en órden para el inicio de la sesión. Creo que me perdí demasiado entre mis anotaciones ya que no noté el momento en que el misterioso capitan proveniente del área de rescate se paraba frente a mi haciendo la venia.

- Capitana, que honor poder verla de nuevo

Primero me sonroje estupidamente por la manera en que me saludo y después torpemente salude sin siquiera saber cual era su nombre, creo que lo notó puesto que sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que yo intentaba articular alguna palabra que me sacara de aquella penosa situación.

- Disculpe, pero ¿nos conocemos?  
- No me sorprende que no me recuerde, era usted un tanto joven para cuando nos conocimos, yo termine la academía cuando usted estaba por iniciarla, su padre el Almirante Donald Hayes nos presentó en una cena del estado  
- ¡¡¡Dios, claro!!! Le pido una disculpa, pero hace ya muchos años de aquello que casi lo habia olvidado  
- No tiene que pedir disculpas, supongo que la hija de un Almirante conoce mucha gente a lo largo de su infancia  
- No tiene ni idea, pero que gusto saber que esta bien  
- Yo no diría que bien, pero al menos estoy vivo. Me dio gusto saludarla Capitana, espero podramos platicar con mas calma en otra ocasión, con su permiso  
- Me dio gusto verlo  
- Igualmente

Vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba, Novikov había sido uno de los tantos pretendientes que mi padre intentó inutilmente presentarme en su vano intento por sacar a Karl Riber de mi vida, pero en aquella época a pesar de mi juventud tenía mis sentimientos claramente definidos. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar las inumerables veces en las que Karl y yo peleamos por los celos provocados por la insistencia de Novikov en salir conmigo, cuanto hacia de aquel tiempo…parecía otra vida, dado que nada de aquel pasado sobrevivio el paso del tiempo y de la guerra

- Capitana, ¿esta lista? Estamos por iniciar  
- Si señor, cuando usted lo ordene

La junta se centró principalmente en el reporte que Novikov presento desde el ataque a su base, hasta los recientes ataques de los zentraedi sobrevivientes. Parecían estar agrupándose, para poder atacar y conseguir mas recursos, fue un tanto duro escuchar de su boca los cientos de tenientes que murieron y las condiciones en que tuvieron que resistir hasta que llego el grupo de rescate.

La única conclusión a la que llegamos era que debía haber sobrevivientes en las distintas bases del mundo, solo que quiza estas tenían los sistemas de radiocomunicación dañados; tendriamos que iniciar rescates que rebasaran nuestro perimetro, lo que significaba que nuestros grupos de defensa tendrían que hacer misiones de reconocimiento y eso para mi significaba mas tiempo separada de Rick.

Los sobrevivientes Zentraedi tambien nos preocupaban, pero en las ultimas semanas Lang había logrado que las armas básicas de la nave funcionaran en su nivel más óptimo, y tambíen estaba el nuevo proyecto SDF-2 que consistia en construir una nueva nave en el satélite fábrica…otro punto que me entusiasmaba y me acongojaba a la ves puesto que yo tendría que hacer viajes regulares para supervisar la construcción, según las órdenes del Almirante.

La junta terminó al filo de las dos de la tarde, justo a tiempo para poder comer con Rick , tomé mis carpetas para salir lo más rápido posible, pero en la salida me tope con el Almirante y el Capitan Novikov

- Capitana, pensabamos ir a comer al centro de la ciudad ¿nos acompaña?  
- Lo siento Almirante, pero tengo ya planes para comer en la cafetería  
- Mmm, si debí imaginar que al regreso de Hunter, todos pasaríamos a segundo plano

La sonrisa incipiente y clásica del Almirante Gloval me dejo claro que estaba jugando para lograrme hacerme repelar, aunque lo logró un poco, no baje la guardia y le devolvi la jugarreta

- Señor, creo que he pasado demasiando tiempo con usted ¡me siento asfixiada! Asi que necesito tiempo…

Ambos reimos un poco ante la mirada confundidad de Novikov, ya que era bastante inusual que un superior se comportara de manera tan familiar con alguno de sus capitanes, pero la relación entre Gloval y yo a veces era inexplicable.

- Vaya Capitana, ya será en otra ocasión  
- Gracias, con permiso.

Pase rápidamente a mi oficina para dejar mis carpetas y justo en ese momento mi celular sonó insistentemente

- Hayes…  
- ¿dónde estás? Muero de hambre  
- Ya voy, es que me entretuve…dame cinco minutos  
- Te los voy a contar Hayes  
- Piloto ¡cierra la boca! O tendré que castigarte al rato  
- grrrr grrrr  
- Voy a colgar….asi que no te pongas de berrinchudo  
- ¿sabes? Yo también te puedo castigar  
- ya veremos…voy para alla amor

Al llegar a la cafetería observe a mi piloto sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas tomando despistadamente una petite, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me dirigí hacia el, su mano me tomó desprevenida ya que segundos despúes me encontraba sentada en su regazo con el abrazandome por la cintura, me sentí caliente por la pena que estaba viviendo, ya que mas de un oficial volteo cuiriosamente hacia nosotros para ver la escena bastante inusual.

- ¡Te extrañé muchisimo, Hayes!  
- ¡Rick! Dejame parar todos nos miran  
- No me importa…además estamos fuera de servicio  
- Rick, eventualmente me tendras que soltar par poder comer….  
- Puedes comer aquí, juntitos  
- ¡Rick!  
- Dame un beso y te suelto  
- Rick esté en servicio o no, sigo siendo capitana y tengo que comportarme  
- Beso…¿por favor?

Odiaba cuando me miraba de aquella manera, con esos ojos azules tan profundos y esa sonrisa que me volvia loca, maldije por lo bajo y no pude resistirme más, me acerce a sus labios mientras enredaba mis dedos entres sus cabellos rebeldes, el roce de sus labios hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, y poco a poco sin saber como, nuestro beso se profundizo mas, sentí su tibia lengua explorando cada rincón de mi boca, sentí como me apretaba más por la cintura en el momento en que mis labios apricionaron su labio inferior, de verdad que me perdi, por que no me importó ni el lugar ni la posición en las que nos encontrabamos, solo el y yo y si no hubiera sido por el oportunismo de mi mejor amiga, quiza jamas me hubiera podido detener

- Capitana, ¿tengo que recordarle que estamos en una cafetería y no en un hotel?  
- Seguro me puse como tomate, por que Claudia solo se carcajeo cuando me pare rapidamente del regazo de rick y tomaba asiento en mi propio lugar  
- Recuerdeme asesinarla comandante Grant  
- Lo mismo digo comandante Hunter, distraer de esa forma a nuestra capitana es imperdonable

Lo último que escuche fue lo más parecido a un gruñido de parte de Rick justo después que Claudia se fue a su propia mesa, respire profundo y trate de que el rubor se bajara un poco

- Bueno, ya estas listo para ordenar?

- ya ordene amor, te pedi lasagna vegetariana y yo una hamburguesa doble con papas  
- Suena delicioso, tengo muchísima hambre  
- ¿Que tal la junta?  
- Creo que bastante productiva, llegamos a muchos acuerdos y debo anticiparte que ambos tendremos mucho trabajo  
- Déjame adivinar….tendrémos que ir a mas misiones de reconocimiento fuera del perimetro de Macross  
- Si, lo siento…se que es muy pesado  
- Vale la pena….Lisa si hubieras visto las condiciones en las que estaban los sobrevivientes de la base Devon, te hubieras muerto de rabia. Vale la pena hacer el intento e intentar rescatar a las personas que puedan estar vivas. ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes muchas asignaciones del Almirante?  
- Si, pero…próximamente tendré que viajar al espacio al satélite fábrica  
- ¡¿qué?! ¿A que?  
- Son pocos los que lo saben, pero Lang esta iniciando la construcción de una nueva nave, el SDF-2, y estaré a cargo de la supervisión. Claro que será después de que arregleamos un poco mas las cosas aquí en ciudad Macross  
- ¡¡vaya!! No tenía idea….esto es grande….  
- Si, y por eso mismo es un proyecto confidencial, por que se trata de nuestras nuevas armas de defensa, los enemigos siguen ahí, y lo que menos quiere el Almirante es pasar por toda esta catastrofe de nuevo  
- Pero que piensa hacer con una nueva nave, ¿la traera a la tierra?  
- Aun no sabemos exactamente cuales sean los propósitos del Almirante, pero debe ser algo importante.  
- Pero, por que tienen que mandarte a ti? Tu no sabes precisamente de construcción  
- No, pero soy de las personas en quien más confía Gloval, y durante la construcción se deberán tomar decisiones, y dado que el estará a cargo de la milicia en la tierra digamos que tendrá trabajo de sobra, las fuerzas políticas no tardan en hacer su aparición.  
- ¿Crees?  
- Si, la política y la milicia no se llevan precisamente bien, asi que tiene que haber un mediador.  
- Pues supongo que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento  
- Sip…

Mi lasagna olía partícularmente deliciosa, y sabía a pedir de boca. Rick tambíen se veía bastante complacido con la hamburguesa, que parecía inmensa

- ¿Por cierto, como es conoces al Capitan Novikov?

Mi lasagna se atascó entre mi garganta y mi boca a causa de la pregunta que me agarró muy fuera de lugar, como pude tomé un poco de agúa mientras observaba la mirada inquisidora de Rick

- ¿cómo sabes que nos conocemos?  
- El me lo dijo cuando llegamos a la base Devon  
- Eh…pues en realidad no hay mucho que decir…lo conocí hace muchos años  
- Aaaaja….¿pero como?  
- Hunter eres muy chismoso  
- ¡¡¡que!!! Tengo curiosidad  
- Agh…pues lo conocí un poco antes que yo entrara a la academía

La cara de Rick que pedía mas información me hizo dejar mi tenedor a un lado de la comida para terminar de contarle lo que seguro conllevaría a mas preguntas

- Mi padre me lo presento durante un cena, intentó que salieramos juntos. Pero nunca lo acepte

Sus ojos azules se hicieron tan profundos que casi se veían negros, y su silencio me empujo a que le contará el resto de la historia

- Por que en ese tiempo yo estaba con Karl, y habíamos hablado acerca de casarnos, sin embargo Novikov fue muy insistente lo que me llévo a tener muchos problemas con Karl y con mi padre, pero todo terminó como sabes, Karl se fue a Marte, entre a la academía y no los volví a ver a ambos.

Los ojos de Rick se hicieron más graves, y en algún momento se entrecerraron en esa mueca tan suya que me hacía entender su disgusto

-¡¡¡¿qué?!!!  
- Hasta cuando van a dejar de aparecer pretendientes tuyos  
- Rick tuve un pasado, pero es solo eso…pasado  
- Si, yo también y sin embargo en mi historial solo existió una escuincla a la que nunca llegue a considerar como novia o prometida…  
- Bueno, pero tu no eras hijo de un Almirante…vamos Rick no te enfades, eso tiene años y Novikov solo fue una persona que conocí es todo, ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que el se presentó conmigo  
- Vaya, asi que ya te fue a buscar  
- En la junta….y solo fue cortesía  
- Pues no me convences  
- Rick, no debes ni tienes por que ponerte celoso….  
- Es que me fastidia que todos quieran algo contigo  
- ¿todos? Estas exagerando  
- Lisa, eres hermosa! Y creeme que en los vestidores de los pilotos uno se entera de muchas cosas….  
- Vaya! Asi que tengo pretendientes?

Creo que mi sonrisa lo enojó o lo apenó mas, ya que empezó a jugar con sus patatas mientras intentaba controlar sus celos

- No es gracioso Lisa, saber que tu novia anda en boca de muchos por que es guapa y tiene piernas bonitas….  
- ¿tengo bonitas piernas?  
- ¿¡Lisaa!! Estoy hablando en serio  
- No seas bobo, sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, y que jamás me ire de tu lado a menos que tu me lo pidas, te amo solo a ti  
- Aghh…te voy a poner una peluca y bigote a ver si asi te miran menos

No pude evitar sonreir, por la dulzura de sus palabras, me quería, de verdad me quería y yo lo amaba con igual o mayor intensidad que el, tomé sus mano y nos miramos durante un buen rato

- Bueno ya que estamos en la categória de temas no tan agradables ¿cómo esta Riber?

Casi por impulso solte su mando y baje la mirada, de eso no quería hablar, me dolía y me hacía recordar muchas cosas

- ¿qué pasa? ¿le paso algo?  
- No quiero hablar del tema

Creo que mi actitud fue demasiado fría, propía de la reina de hielo, ya que Rick solo bajó la mirada y se dedicó a terminar de comer, yo por supuesto me sentí terriblemente mal, pero es que como podría explicarle que tenía demasiados sentimientos por Karl, que el era una parte tan importante de mi vida como lo era Rick, como le explicaría todo sin que el malentendiera las cosas; solo atine a beber el resto de mi limonada

- ya me tengo que ir…¿nos vemos al rato?  
- Si, estaré en mi oficina si se te ofrece algo…

Se levantó de la mesa aun con la vista baja y apenas alcanzo a decirme

- No se que me duele más, saber la razón por la cual no me quieres decir que paso, o simplemente no querer enterarme; no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir incomoda  
- Rick, espera no es lo que piensas  
- Mejor no hablemos del tema…nos vemos al rato

Besó rápidamente mi frente y salio en dirección al hangar, ¿por que me pasaban estas cosas?, odiaba esta situación, pero simplemente había llegado a la conclusión durante los días posteriores a la recuperación de Karl, de que tenía o mas bien necesitaba que ambas partes de mi vida coexistieran, tanto mi pasado con Karl Riber como mi futuro con Rick Hunter, por que yo amaba ambas partes con diferentes matices. Pero los amaba.

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi pequeña y maltrecha oficina lo primero que hice fue azotar la puerta con toda mi fuerza, lo que hizo que los vidrios retumbaran a tal punto que casi sentí se estrellarían. Maldito Karl Riber, por que demonios no dejaba de causarme tanta angustia, intentaba creer en Lisa, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero ver reacciones como aquella me dejaban la duda de si ella realmente ya lo hubiera olvidado. Después de todo, hace menos de un año ella habia estado viviendo con el, yo mismo los vi besarse en mas de una ocación…como me revolvía el estomago recordarlo.

Me desplome sobre mi silla con unas ganas terribles de ir al hospital y molerlo a golpes, aunque ni siquiera sabía si el ya estaba conciente, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y dio paso a mi mejor amigo

- ¡Hey, jefe! ¿que tal el regreso?  
- No como yo lo esperaba  
- Vaya, no me digas que peleaste con Lisa  
- No exactamente  
- Déjame adivinar…tiene que ver con Karl Riber  
- Odio decir que si....  
- Rick, por que insistes en esos celos tuyos, el pobre hombre esta en coma  
- Por eso mismo, Lisa me confunde. Parece importarle mas de lo que yo quisiera  
- Bueno, eso en parte suena lógico  
- Por que siempre de pones de su lado, yo soy tu mejor amigo  
- Sin duda alguna, pero tambien soy amigo de Lisa y creo que olvidarse de una persona que fue la razón de tu existencia por muchos años parece practicamente imposible  
- No me estas ayudando Max  
- Entiende Rick, Lisa no puede desligarse de su pasado solo por ti, no puede dejar de querer a alguien a quien ella amo por tantos años, sin embargo eso no signifique que no te quiera a ti; simplemente ella tiene un pasado que por mas que ella o tu quieras no puede borrar  
- Es que te juro que siento que el en algún momento intentará alejarla de mi lado, y Max, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ella  
- Estoy seguro que Lisa nunca se alejara de ti, eres tu Rick la persona a la que desea, jefe deja de agoviarte y dedicate a disfrutar el tiempo que pasas con ella, además ya me esta hartando hablar siempre de esto  
- Ni me lo digas  
- ¿Que noticias tienes?  
- Seguiremos haciendo viajes de rescate, el departamento de logística se haciendo cargo de las rutas que deberemos sobrevolar  
- Si, me lo imagine.  
- ¿cómo esta Miriya?  
- Muy bueena..  
- ¡¡¡Max!!!  
- ¿Que? No puedo dejar de admirar a mi esposa, estaba pensado que quiza podríamos almorzar el sábado en mi casa ¿crees que Lisa quiera?  
- No veo por que no, le preguntaré al rato y te aviso  
- Perfecto, ire al hangar a revisar mi VT, nos estamos viendo  
- Si si….

Las horas gracias al cielo pasaron con rapidez, eran las siete en punto, asi que pense en ir hacia la oficina de Lisa y recogerla, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era estar a solas con ella. Antes me fui en dirección a los vestidores para quitarme la ropa oficial y ponerme algo más comodo. Como siempre el vestidor estaba lleno de pilotos recien salidos de las prácticas, pero esta ves no tenia ganas de entablar conversación alguna, asi que fui directo a mi locker, sin embargo ya ahí, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre dos oficiales

- ¿ya te enteraste de la nueva conquista de Miss Macross?  
- ¿No estaba saliendo con Kyle su representante?  
- No, eso es pasado. Vi en los periodicos que hace un par de semanas ha estado viendo a un piloto en el hospital; un tal Karl Riber  
- Vaya, parece que tiene especial interes por los pilotos ¡¡si tan solo me viera!!¡sabria cuanto la quiero!  
- No, pero eso no es lo más interesante, aparentemente le jugo de las misma manera que la Capitana Hayes, dado que nuestra oficial superior le quito el novio…tu sabes nuestro comandante ella se ha desquitado con el que según se, fue su prometido  
- ¡no! ¿La comandante estuvo comprometida con ese piloto?  
- Si, y se que a principios de años vivian juntos, pero al parecer Hunter se atravesó en la escena  
- Vaya, jamás pensé que la Capitana Hayes fuera tan cazadora  
- Y tengo entendido que hace unos días hubo un enfrentamiento en el hospital donde esta el, entre Hayes y Minmey. Parece ser que nuestra capitana esta en una encrucijada bastante delicada, ya que por lo que se cuenta, ella aun esta enamorada de Riber, pero sigue con Hunter hasta donde se sabe  
- Vaya, que cosas pasan….uno jamás lo imaginaría  
- Si me preguntas a mi, no creo que nuestro comandante sea apto para ella, es demasiado joven y ademas un pasado como el que tuvo Hayes con Riber no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana

A ese punto mi sangre hervía de enojo, asi que caminé directamente hacia los dos pilotos y desquite toda mi ira contra ellos

- ¿Esta bueno el chisme señores? ¿Acaso creen que eso es un lavadero de viejas chismosas?  
- ¡Señor! No sabiamos que estaba usted aquí  
- Por supuesto que no, tienen un dia completo de arresto por estar hablando de estupidez y media que nada tiene que ver con su trabajo.  
- Pero señor, ya terminamos nuestro servicio  
- ¡No me importa!, una orden es una orden, o ¿PIENSA DISCUTIR CONMIGO?  
- No señor, disculpe.

Sentía el enojo atorado en medio del estomago, tenía tantas ganas de gritar. Asi que tomé asiento en una de las bancas e intenté respirar y pensar; si algo había aprendido en estos últimos meses era a no hacer cosas de manera precipitada, de nada serviría ir con Lisa y gritar…eso solo nos alejaría mas de lo necesario. Pero, entonces ¿que se supone debería de hacer?¿olvidar la conversación de los pilotos?Después de todo era rumores y chismes, nada que yo pudiera dar como cierto. Sin embargo, yo no podía seguir asi, con tantas incertidumbres, con el corazon arrebatado por los celos, no era sano ni para mi ni para ella. Esta misma situación ya la había vivido en más de una ocación y no lo sentía justo para nosotros, debía tomar una desición, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que nuestra relación se desmoronara irremediablemente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado, pero supongo que fue bastante dado que las naves y la temperatura de la nave se ajustaron para dar paso a la noche y unas horas más tarde a la madrugada, mi celular sonó en más de una ocación, y estaba seguro de que era mi Lisa, que seguramente estaba preocupada. Cuando me sentí capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer me dirigí a la barraca de Lisa. Teniamos que hablar.

De nuevo el reloj sobre mi buró, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y aun no sabía nada de el, no había podido dormir, solo me la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, ya me sabía de memoria la grabación del celular de Rick "Hola, no me encuentro disponible, por favor deja tu mensaje y te devolveré la llamada". ¿Dónde estaba? ¿y si le había pasado algo? No vi nada inusual en el canal de noticias, y no había recibido ninguna llamada de emergencia. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigía a la cocina para prepararme un té, quiza con eso me calmaría un poco.

Casi estaba por terminar la taza cuando escuche la cerradura de la puerta, y al asomarme lo vi entrar, lo vi extraño, muy serio y sus ojos estaban humedos

- Rick ¿dónde has estado?¿paso algo? Estaba muerta de la preocupación  
- Perdón, perdía la noción del tiempo  
- ¿dónde estabas?  
- En el hangar

Observé como tomaba asiento en mi sofa mientras hechaba la cabeza hacia atrás, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, quiza seguía enojado por el incidente de la comida, pero no creí que fuera para tanto

- Escucha, si aun estas molesto por la comida, disculpame, no fue mi intención…yo..  
- Lisa, ven sientate

Tome asiento a lado de el, no se por que, pero mi corazón ya estaba latiendo alocadamente, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Rick…perdóname…si te molesto lo que paso en la tarde…  
- Lisa, no es eso. Bueno, al menos no es lo mas importante  
- ¿de que hablas? Me estas asustando  
- Lisa, ya despertó Riber del coma ¿verdad?

Me sentí descubierta…

- Si…..fue hace dos semanas…..  
- Lisa, de verdad espero que seas lo más sincera posible, por que yo pienso serlo contigo.....  
- Despertó del coma unos días despúes de que partiste a la misión Devon. Fui a verlo  
- y ¿qué paso?  
- El…no quiso verme….me corrió de la habitación apenas me acerqué a el….yo pensé que se debía a la confusión…pero se ha negado a que yo lo visite…

El rostro de Rick, ya estaba cubierto por ambas manos, estaba demasiado tranquilo, y yo de repente me sentí con la garganta cerrada

- y…tu..¿como te sientes? ¿Te duele su rechazo?  
- Rick…por dios, no es lo que crees….tu sabes…  
- Lisa ya no puedo seguir asi….desde que Riber apareció se ha transformado en un fantasma en mi vida….  
- Rick pero el no significa nada…  
- ¿no? ¿De verdad crees que no signifique nada? Por que yo no lo veo ni siento asi  
- Tu sabes que el fue…  
- Ya no se trata de lo que fue, sino de lo que es y será en tu vida, dices no quererlo pero no lo demuestras  
- Estas confundiendo las cosas!  
- Lisa, pude ver el dolor en tus ojos cuando te pregunte de Riber en la cafetería, todo este asunto de el y Minmey no significa nada para ti?….  
- ¡No!  
- Yo ya no puedo seguir asi, con esta angustia, con esta rabia...hacia el y a todo lo que lo rodea….  
- Rick estas exagerando…  
- ¿podrias elegir entre el o yo?  
- Si tuvuera que hacerlo…no dudaría ni un instante en estar contigo. Rick ¡te amo!  
- entonces ¿que pasa? ¿por que te afecta tanto?  
- Por que lo quiero, el es el unico puente que tengo con mi pasado y por que el jamas, nunca ni hasta en sus ratos mas oscuros me hizo daño, el me ayudo en la epoca en que mi madre murió, el estuvo conmigo cuando estuve en la tierra separada de ti, en todos esos ratos de soledad y siento la necesidad de no dejarlo solo…aunque el me lo pida…se que no es lo que desea  
- De verdad perdóname, pero creo necesario estar separados…  
- no puedes estar hablando en serio  
- Lisa, ya no quiero seguir siendo el mismo muchacho egoista, inmaduro que conociste hace un par de años; si fuera el mismo hombre te pediría o más bien te exigiría que eligieras entre Riber y yo. Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no me siento con el derecho de hacerlo, aun asi yo necesito tiempo para aprender a ver a Riber en tu vida sin que esto me afecte, sin que dañe nuestra relación

No tenía idea de que hacer, ni que decir. Rick ¿estaba terminando conmigo?¿como paso? Sentí su mano fría posarse sobre la mía, creo que las palabras sobraban, nos encontrábamos cayendo en un agujero súmamente profundo

- Yo…no se que decir….no entiendo  
- Se que puede parecer que estoy rindiéndome, pero creeme que no es asi, solo quiero que arregles lo que tengas que arreglar con Riber…no quiero que su fantasma nos persiga durante toda nuestra vida  
- Pérdoname si, he dejado que el interfiera entre nosotros…  
- No puedes evitarlo…

Mis ojos lo sentía demasiado húmedos, me ardían. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar el suelo fíjamente, podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos esto. Rick estaba tan confundido y dolido como yo, me acercó a el y me abrazó.

- Lisa, esto nos hara más fuertes. Lo se  
- Te irás ¿verdad?

Su mirada buscó el suelo, y después no lo escuché decir nada mas, solo nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta de mi barraca anunciando su salida ¿de mi vida? Solté un gemido de dolor y tape mi boca con mi mano derecha, no quería que me escucharan, poco a poco mis lagrimas ahogaron mis sollozos, poco a poco mi manos comenzaron a temblar mientras mi alma lloraba la amargura del momento, mi vida estaba totalmente dividida entre mi pasado y mi futuro….deseaba no mirar hacia atrás, pero mi corazón me lo impedía….de eso no cabía la menor duda.

* * *

hola a todos....si si si...regáñenme...me lo merezco..... =( Pero lo logré aqui estoy con un nuevo capítulo un tanto pequeño pero algo es algo...


	21. Chapter 21

Desde mi oficina, miré el gran ventanal que me mostraba el espacio, seguía asombrandome su belleza y su infinita magnitud. Aqui arriba el tiempo parecía pasar terriblemente rápido, me parecía súmamente lejana aquella noche en la que Rick y yo hablamos por última vez acerca de nuestra relación personal.

Volvi hablar con el, cuando le comuniqué que me iría al satelite fábrica para dirigir el proyecto de la construcción del Sdf-2, se que la noticia le cayó de peso, aun con nuestro distanciamiento el saber que estabamos en el mismo lugar nos daba una sensación de alivio, al menos a mi me reconfortaba saber que todas las mañanas salía en sus misiones de reconocimiento y que todos las noches me hacía llegar su reporte con una nota con saludos al pie de la página.

Han pasado doce semanas desde la última vez que lo vi, sigo extrañándolo con la misma intencidad, pero empiezo a comprender sus sentimientos respecto a todo el drama con Karl, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera reaccionado igual o peor. Y debo decir que Rick tenía razón, una parte de mi sigue amándolo, sigue teniendo la misma adoración por esos recuerdos y promesas que alguna vez nos hicimos, pero hay una cosa que me queda clara, sin Rick simplemente no puedo existir, el es como la fuerza que me hace seguir adelante, es el motor de cada uno de mis actos, es la inspiración para cada uno de mis sueños. Aun no recibo órdenes de cuando podré regresar a la tierra, pero estoy conciente que no será pronto.

- Capitana tiene una llamada por la línea dos

- Gracias Reneé, ¿si diga?

- Capitana del terror ¿cómo estas? tiene semanas que no se de tí

- ¡Claudia!que gusto escucharte, lo siente he estado muy ocupada ¿cómo esta todo por alla?

- Bien, no nos podemos quejar, acaban de inaugurar el parque central

- Vaya, que rápido ¿tanto tiempo tiene que me fui?

- Si, cuatro meses, ya empezamos a extrañarte

- Si, yo me siento igual

- Escuche que habrá una reunión importante dentro de dos días, estoy segura que el Almirante te pedirá que asistas, se hará un reporte del estatus actual del planeta

- No me ha dicho nada, quiza no sea necesario que vaya

- No seas boba, claro que si, estás a cargo de una misión importantísima

- Lo se

- Oye, ayer alguien me pregunto por ti

- ¿Rick?

- Rick ya sabe donde estás, me encontré con Riber al término de mi turno

- ¿y preguntó por mi?

- Si, creo que está más tranquilo

- y ¿cómo esta?

- Bien, me dijo que te mandará saludos, no tenía idea que estuvieras fuera de Macross

- Salúdamelo si te vuelves a encontrar con el

- Y tu Lisa ¿como estas? y estoy hablando de mi amiga no de la famosísima capitana

- Sorprendentemente me siento tranquila, creo que este tiempo fuera de todo mi drama personal me ayudo a aclarar muchas cosas y a decidir otras tantas

- Me da gusto, me tengo que ir, solo llamé para saber si seguias viva

- Muchas gracias Claudia, espero verte pronto

- Verás que asi será, cuidate

Después de visitar la oficina del doctor Lang, para poner en órden algunos problemas referentes a la nueva nave, me dirigí a mi barraca. Recibí una llamada de parte del puente, llegó de último momento y por cuestiones de seguridad la órden de regresar a la tierra para junta de carácter extrórdinario, mi transporte estaría listo, asi como el escuadrón que me asignarían desde la tierra.

¿por que no me habían avisado antes? tomé mi abrigo y salí de nuevo en dirección al puente, algo no me sonaba bien en todo esto.

- Buenas noches, Reneé

- Capitana, ya estaba por irme ¿pasa algo?

- No nada, ¿me podrías comunicar a la oficina del Almirante Gloval?

- Si, señora

La llamada tardó bastante en ser atendida, primero por el puente principal, luego a la asistente del Almirante para finalmente poder hablar con el

- Capitana, es bastante tarde alla arriba, ¿pasa algo?

- Señor, ¿por que no se me aviso antes de este viaje?

- Vaya, siempre me sorprende su intuición, hemos tenido ataques de los zentraedí sobrevivientes, y queremos evitar una sorpresa, asi que su viaje es algo confidencial

- como es posible, que no se cansen de pelear

- Es una raza que fue hecha para la guerra, el escuadrón saldrá mañana muy temprano para poder regresar al siguiente día con su transbordador, prepare un reporte con todos los avances de la nueva nave

- Si señor, perdón por hablar tan tarde

- Me lo esperaba capitana, me lo esperaba

Pase una noche dificil, me quedé un tanto preocupada por los nuevos ataques de los zentraedi, no tenía idea de la situación, segúramente Rick ya estuvo involucrando en algún enfrentamiento, tenía tantas ganas de llamarle, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, yo no era la que había pedido un tiempo en nuestra relación, asi que veía justo que el fuera quien me buscara, pero por alguna razón el no había intentado hablar conmigo desde que llegue al satelite, en mis noches solitarias las dudas y los celos me invadían la cabeza, me lo imaginaba con ella, regresando con la señorita Macross....no...Rick no sería capaz de hacerme eso.

Mi café terminó por enfriarse después de leer los reportes y firmar autorizaciones, Reneé me aviso que el escuadrón que me escoltaría a la tierra estaría por llegar al hangar. Tenía una visita al área de pruebas asi que le pedi a mi asistente que los recibiera y les pidiera el reporte de vuelo.

La mañana se me había pasado terriblemente rapido, en cuanto ví el reloj de mi muñeca me percate que ya era la hora de la comida y aun no había firmado los reportes de ingreso del escuadrón al satelite; de camino iba leyendo el reporte que me entrego el Dr. Lang para la junta de mañana cuando de pronto sentí que chocaba con algo que me hizo dar traspies que casi me tiran al suelo de no ser por la persona que choco conmigo y alcanzo a sostenerme.

Mis papeles cayeron de tiro al suelo, y los hubiera recogido de no ser por que me quede congelada cuando ví a Karl en frente de mi

- ¿estas bien?

- ¿que haces aqui?

- Llegue en la mañana, pense que estabas enterada

- ¿vienes en el escuadron que me llevará a la tierra?

- Si, fui asignado a esta misión

- No me pasaron algun reporte del nombre del escuadrón...fue por

- seguridad....no quieren que se enteren que por haber chocado, estaba distraido..

- No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraida

- Tengo que revisar los los procedimientos de seguridad para el vuelo de mañana...

- Claro, no te quito más tiempo

Recogi mis papeles y me dirigí a mi oficina, tenía que alistar mis documentos para la junta, definitivamente no esperaba esto, encontrarme a Karl en el satélite era algo que no hubiera anticipado, tenía meses que no lo veía en pie, desde el ataque a la tierra....cuanto tiempo....

- Capitana,¿ le ordeno algo para comer?

- Si gracias

- ¿Algo en especial?

- Lo que gustes Reneé

Reneé era la asistente que se ma había asignado desde mi llegada al satelite y era la primera a la que me dirigía por su nombre y no por su rango, desde lo que paso con la base en Alaska, decidí tener un trato más personal con la gente que trabaja conmigo, no podía olvidar el rostro de Kats perdiendo su vida en aqule ataque...aun había veces en que despertaba en medio de la noche escuchando los gritos y las explosiones

Llegue a mi barraca ya de noche, tenía que preparar mi equipaje; afortunadamente el vuelo había sido pospuesto para el medio dia asi que me tome un poco de tiempo para cambiarme y recostarme un poco, empezaba adormecerme cuando escuche el timbre, me levante descalza...no era mi asistente

- Perdón....se que es tarde....pero necesitaba hablar contigo

- No te preocupes, no es tan tarde....pasa...¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Un té, si tienes

- Toma asiento, tengo de frambuesas ¿aun te gusta?

La manera en que me sonrió me dio la respuesta a muchas preguntas que se formularon en mi cabeza desde que me encontré con el en el pasillo, me acerque a la pequeña sala con dos tazas dispuesta abrir el cajon que cerre hace tres meses

- Me enteré que estabas aqui hace un par de semanas, no tenía idea

- Me transfirieron hace casi cuatro meses, en realidad no le avise a nadie

- ¿Y como te sientes aqui?

- Bien, me agrada

- Lisa...te debo una disculpa....yo...

- No tienes que pedirme perdón, te entiendo....necesitabas tiempo para pensar las cosas, yo solo quería estar contigo mientras te recuperabas, sabes que me importas

- si, supongo que si

- Es la verdad, desde que regresaste solo he querido que seas feliz

- Ojalá fuera tan facil....es solo que ¿como puedes aprender a dejar de ver tu pasado y enfocarte en tu presente?...no puedo dejar de mirar hacia atras...es como si tuviera una pared en frente de mi que me impidiera avanzar

- No se la respuesta a esa pregunta, yo tambíen estoy tratando de....

- ¿Olvidarte de mi?

- No exactamente, pero estoy intentando que mi pasado deje de afectar mi futuro...no se puede vivir entre recuerdos

Por la mirada en sus ojos, supe que estaba llegando al mismo punto en el que me encontraba yo, en ese lugar en que intentas asentar tus sentimientos y dejar que fluyan libremente, sin remordimientos, amaba a Karl pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que el futuro que construi después de el se me resbalara de las manos, quería que fuera feliz, que se diera cuenta que hay algo mas después de nuestra historia

- Karl, una parte de mi siempre te va amar...por que estas en lo profundo de mi corazón, por que fuiste el primer beso, la primera caricia, fuiste quien me enseño a querer incondicionalmente, pero ahora mi vida, mi futuro esta con otra persona

- ¿por que no esta él contigo?

- Deja de preocuparte por si el esta o no conmigo, lo que importa es lo que yo decida

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta

- Nos estamos dando tiempo...y por favor no te anticipes...no es por dudas...mi relación con él nunca podrá crecer si no dejo de pensar en el pasado, y quiero dar el siguiente paso...Karl por favor date cuenta que nada es lo mismo y jamas podra ser igual

- ¿cual es el siguiente paso?

- No estoy segura, pero se que el es a quien quiero en el resto de mis días

- ¿Y si el no se siente igual respecto a ti?

- Solo eso me alejaría de el, pero creeme Karl que el siente lo mismo que yo, lo se, no puedo explicarlo

- ¿sabes? todo este tiempo me he sentido como el martir de la historia, estuve atrapado en un nave alienigena por muchos años, y siempre pensé en ti, en volver a tu lado, y cuando te vi de nuevo, sentí que mi vida regresaba a mi...pero después me entero que tu ya estás con alguién mas...sentí que me dejaste a la deriva...en medio de un inmenso mar...solo yo...

- ¿Y te has puesto a pensar en todo este tiempo, lo que viví yo? Durante años estuve atada a un recuerdo, soñando con un fantasma, viviendo en una soledad causada por ti...sabía que jamás regresarías, pero aun asi me sentía atada...Karl, durante casi una década te llore en cada una de mis noches....y de pronto llega un hombre que me hace sentír que mi corazón aun sigue funcionando....creo que debemos tener claro que no fue facil para ninguno de los dos....Karl...necesito estar bien contigo para continuar con mi vida....

- debes odiarme....debí haber muerto en aquel ataque....estaba listo para irme, estaba feliz en donde me encontraba...no se por que regrese...yo no tengo a nadie

- Karl ¿ no te das cuenta? eres valioso, te necesitamos, por eso sigues vivo, por que tienes una misión que cumplir, eres un exclente científico..

- Soy un piloto de combate

- Sabes que eso no es cierto,no se por que te empeñaste en hacer algo que no te apasiona, tu debes estar con el equipo cientifico, estoy segura que les serías de mucha ayuda, solo tienes que dejar de sentir lástima por ti

- Deberías ser psicologa....

- y tu deberías de intentar ser feliz, eres un hombre guapo, jóven...

- no tan jóven...

- deja de poner pretextos! que hay de la señorita Macross? si ella te hace sentir bien, adelante...date la oportunidad

- si hay una mujer para mi...te aseguró que no es ella

No pude reprimir una sonrisa, la señorita Macross era una cosa dificil

- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, te espera mucho trabajo el día de mañana

- Si, tengo que llevar a una capitana que dicen por ahi, es súmamente malhumorada

La forma en que me sonrío me hizo regresar a mis recuerdos por una última ocación, sentí un dolor punzante en mi corazón...era la despedida a todo el amor que guardé por el durante tantos años, sabía que nunca podríamos realizar las promesas que nos hicimos. Avance hacia el y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dejé que mi alma exorcisara su recuerdo, y al ver sus ojos inundados por las mismas lágrimas rebeldes que agolpaban mi propia mirada, lo besé como la antigua Lisa lo hubiera deseado al verlo regresar finalmente a su lado, fue un besó lleno de gratitud, lleno de dulces recuerdos que durante años inundaron mi mente, mi beso fue una despedida y el de el desesperado, apasionado y lleno de angustia. Tuve que ser yo la que separo nuestros labios y tome su rostro en sus manos observandolo, agradeciendo por haber estado en mi vida, y en mi pasado.

- Siempre te voy amar Lizzie...siempre...

- Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz

Sus ojos estaban cristalizanos y resignados, tomo mis manos de su rostro y las aparto para poder despues separarse de mi, dio la media vuelta y al salir de mi barraca, también salio de mi alma....

Estaba lista en el hangar, los técnicos estaban haciendo las últimas revisiones a mi transbordador y los VT del escuadrón que me llevaría a la tierra, decidí revisar una vez más todos los documentos que llevaba en mi carpeta, los avances en la construcción de la nueva nave habían sido gigantescos que apenas lo podía creer.

- Capitana, el transbordador esta listo para abordar

- Gracias Reneé, volveré en un par de días, no dudes en llamarme si se presenta algúna situación

- Váyase tranquila y disfrute su viaje

Pude obersvar antes de subir por las escaleras que el escuadrón ya estaba listo para despegar Karl iba al frente. Tomé asiento y trate de relajarme, el viaje sería un tanto largo, cerre mis ojos en cuanto escuche la autorización de despegue del puente de control.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que me despertará de golpe, las luces de emergencía estaban encendidas, traté de ponerme de pie para saber que estaba pasando pero el coopiloto del transbordador me detuvo

- Capitana nos están atacando por favor permanezca en su asiento, los sistemas de defenza están por ser activados

- ¿Pero que pasa? ¿donde estamos?

- Fuimos interceptados por el enemigo...ya estamos dentro del perímetro terrestre...pero son demasiados....

Un golpe más hizo que el piloto cayera al suelo,

- Dios mio pero ya lograron comunicarse con la torre de control?

- Ya vienen en camino... Capitana por favor no se levante.....

- Pero...y el escuadrón?

- Son demasiados...ya perdimos a bastantes...estamos tratando de escapar para poder hacernos de tiempo en lo que llegan los refuerzos

El golpe que nos impacto después hizo que algo en la parte posterior estallara, y después no logré ver con claridad, la historia se estaba repitiendo, unos segundos más tardes, otro impacto, y luego solo pude escuchar el grito del piloto....

* * *

Han pasado más de cuatro horas y aun no tenémos noticias, no se me había permitido salir a buscarla en cuanto nos enteramos del ataque. Habia estado parado en la pista de aterrizaje en la que tendría que llegar el transbordador que traía a Lisa, pero ya estaba demorado por casi media hora, y después escuché las sirenas de ataque y pude ver como el escuadrón de Max y Miriya salía a toda prisa por la pista...algo no estaba bien...lo presentía, corri a la torre de control y al entrar al puente se hizo evidente lo que ya sospechaba, apenas pude hablar en cuanto vi a Claudia dando órdenes con una histeria provocada por el nerviosismo

- Claudia...

- Rick, sal de aqui...tenémos una situación

- Claudia....

- Por favor retírate

- ¡¡¡que pasa!!!!

Creo no me veía nada bien, ya que el grito que salio de mi boca hizo que todo el puente se paralizara...

- Atacaron el transbordador en el que venía Lisa

Mis ojos salieron de su órbita y sentí como mis piernas se doblaban poco a poco....

- ¡¡¡por que no me avisaron antes!!! dame las coordenadas iré para alla

- Rick ya salieron los escuadrones de Max y Miriya..

- ¡No me importa! voy para alla, dame las coordenadas

La voz quebrada la delato, y me hizo enfrentarme a mis peores pesadillas

- Hace casi media hora que no podemos comunicarnos con ellos, los escuadrones se dirigen al ultimo punto de comunicación

- no...no...no...por Dios.....no...no

- Por favor calmate, yo estoy igual de preocupada que tu..pero quizá ella está bien...

- ¡¡¡TIENE MEDIA HORA QUE NO SABEN DE ELLOS!!!! SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!!

Las lagrimas de Claudia se escaparon de sus ojos cuando terminé de hablar, ambos sabiamos que estaba pasando

- Lo se Rick....pero quiero mantener un poco la esperanza...

- Maldita sea...maldita sea.....

La puerta del puente se abrio y el Almirante entró con la misma serenidad de siempre

- ¿ Siguen sin poder comunicarse?

- Si señor...aun no sabemos nada....los escuadrones deben de estár llegando a la última conexión en diez minutos...

- Mantengame informado

La rabia se me escapó del corazón, ese hombre era el culpable de todo, y ahora estaba como si nada, como si la persona que venía en ese transbordador fuera insignificante

- ¡¡usted tiene la culpa!!!¡¡usted fue quien la envío a esa maldita fábrica!!

Claudia me tomó por el brazo tratando de detenerme sin éxito alguno

- ¡¡¡sueltame!!!

- Rick por favor no es el momento

- ¡¡maldito mal nacido!! ¡¡usted no ama nada!!!¡¡no le importa haber jugado con la vida de mi Lisa!!!

- Rick por dios...no digas tonterias...

- ¡¡le voy a romper la cara!! y no me importa si permaneceré arrestado por el resto de mi servicio...

Me avalance en contrá de el, y estrelle mi puño contra su cara, apenas lo moví, pero el hilo de sangre que salío de su nariz me confirmó que lo había herido, me encontraba enseguecido...lleno de furía..de temor...y cuando me proponía a estamparle el segundo golpe, recibí uno diez veces más fuerte que hizo que me cayera en contra del piso

- ¡no lo mando arrestar por ella, lárguese de mi puente!

Claudia me ayudo a levantarme para poder dirigirme a la salida del puente, caminamos hacia la cafetería y me senté con la derrota sobre mis manos

- Por favor calmate Rick, no ayudas....todos estamos igual de preocupados

- ¡el no! es un maldito bastardo

- ¿Crees que el no esta igual de asustado que tu?

- a el no le importa nada, mas que su maldita guerra

- Rick, el no puede darse el lujo de perder el control...si todos se pusieran igual que tu y yo no ayudaríamos en nada....ahora por favor calmate...los escuadrones que enviamos deben de estar por llegar...cualquier cosa te la informaré de inmediato

Desde que Claudia se fue había estado sentado en esta misma mesa durante cuatro horas, y aun no sabíamos nada. El tiempo dejo de ser una medida para mi, solo me sentía en un estado lúgubre, en un estado sin vida...

La noche cayó de sorpresa sobre mis ojos, y mi corazón dejo de latir en el momento que pude ver a Max acercarse hacia mi con el rostro bajo y los ojos rojos.

Los brazos que me rodearon fueron el único soporte que me mantuvo al borde de la conciencia y la locura, y mis gritos se confundieron con las palabras de perdón de Max y el llanto silencioso de Claudia.

* * *

Hooolaa de nuevooo!

¿¿Ya me perdonaron?? decidí subir dos capitulos seguidos para intentar de compensar un poco la falta de constancia. Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo final! Asi que espero poder subirlo pronto...no les digo cuando por que ni yo lo se, estoy terminando de aterrizar mis ultimas ideas para poder darle el punto final!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo a lo largo de esta travesía que ha sido una de las aventuras más bizarras y mas dulces...

Nos vemos en el capitulo final!

San


	22. Chapter 22

A todos los que me han hecho el favor de seguir esta locura :)

* * *

Aun se encontraba mareado y un poco atolondrado por el golpe….después de razonarlo un poco, era un milagro haber sobrevivido a aquel aterrizaje, pero en cuanto su VT se estrello con la vereda y la nube de polvo lo dejo sin visibilidad, en su cabeza solo tenía la imagen del transbordador; el estallido en la parte posterior del avión le hizo pegar un grito de dolor. Lograr ponerse de pie para salir de su cabina fue casi una agonía, el dolor causado por los golpes lo hacían jadear y respirar con dificultad, pero en su cabeza solo lograba procesar el rostro de Lisa….todo lo que lo rodeaba era una nube de polvo, espesa y caliente que hacía aun mas evidente el inminente choque de varias cazas contra el suelo…y quizá también el transbordador.

Dar el primer salto fuera de su caza fue extremadamente doloroso, ahogo el grito…el calor era casi insoportable, el humo intoxicante se filtraba por sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, el sudor provocado por el calor le hacia mas estragos sobre su cuerpo, cayó al suelo por la desorientación, su mirada se encontraba borrosa a causa de los golpes y de la sangre que cubría su rostro, a lo lejos escuchó gritos de auxilio y de ayuda, pero sus oídos zumbaban como si un enjambre completo de abejas estuviera dentro de su cabeza….pero todo ese dolor físico era sobrepasado por el dolor que sentía su corazón...tenía que buscarla….y rogaba a Dios que ella estuviera bien…logró ponerse de pie….e inició su búsqueda, una búsqueda que le llenaba de miedo y terror a cada momento que pasaba, observaba las estructuras metálicas hechas añicos y en algunos casos fundidas a causa del calor de la explosión…lograba ver algunos de los pilotos de su escuadrón tirados en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el mismo aliento que a el mismo se le había escapado en el momento del ataque…su cabeza solo repetía unas cuantas palabras que le llenaban de una agonía profunda y dolorosa

Por favor, por favor que esté bien…por favor….

A lo lejos logró ver una enorme columna de humo denso, y cuando logro recuperar la respiración cayó en la cuenta de que esos restos eran del transbordador de Lisa, corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, y al llegar reconoció a otros dos pilotos haciendo la misma frenética búsqueda que el mismo estaba por iniciar, solo con la diferencia de que ellos buscaban a un oficial superior, él buscaba al amor de su vida. Era evidente que el piloto del transbordador había hecho lo mejor que pudo con el aterrizaje de la nave, no estaba completamente destruida, pero el impacto del golpe logró destruir toda la parte frontal…no había manera de que el piloto hubiera podido sobrevivir…no pudo siquiera tener compasión por aquel soldado, solo era una persona la que le interesaba y nada más.  
Sabía de memoria que los transbordadores tenían cápsulas de seguridad, que elevaban las posibilidades de sobrevivencia del tripulante, eso si el piloto hubiera tenido tiempo de accionar los módulos de emergencia, sino lo hizo…el sabía que Lisa no tenia esperanza alguna.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, es que ¿así terminarían las cosas? Ese era el desenlace que su destino les tenía preparados? Perder a la mujer que amaba en un ataque enemigo? Era el peor castigo….él estaba preparado para verla con otro hombre, siendo feliz haciendo su vida, pero al menos estando en el mismo mundo….concebir la idea de no tenerla viva no era una opción de supervivencia para el.  
Su mundo inició una caída libre, un enorme hoyo negro empezó a ahogar cada uno de sus respiros, cada uno de los palpitares de su corazón, así que esto era lo que Lisa había sentido cuando le dieron la noticia de su muerte…..en ese momento apocalíptico logro por fin entender el dolor que ella sintió y cargo durante mas de diez años….el a solo unos minutos sentía que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.  
Se hubiera dejado morir en ese mismo instante de no ser por el piloto que acudió a su encuentro y que sacudió su cuerpo….le estaba hablando pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba entenderle nada…sus sentidos estaban desapareciendo…

- ¡Señor! ¡Encontramos la cápsula! ¡La capitana esta dentro!¡necesitamos sacarla! El sistema de oxigeno esta dañado…ya no debe poder respirar!

_Ya no debe de tener oxígeno…..no puede respirar….se esta ahogando_…su mente fue mucho más veloz que los movimientos de cuerpo, cuando logro salir del shock en el que se encontraban corrió hacia donde estaba la cápsula…y al fin logró verla….estaba abollada de un lado y no lograba ver a Lisa….

- ¡tenemos que sacarla de ahí!  
- Señor no hemos podido, esta atascada la compuerta….

Sabía perfectamente que cada segundo era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, el sabía como funcionaba el mecanismo de esa capsula…en una de las tantas visitas al Dr. Lang había visto los planos de construcción, se alejo del lugar en búsqueda de algo…una varillas algo que pudiera accionar desde afuera los mecanismos de apertura, revolvió los escombros hasta por fin encontrar una pieza útil; insertó la varilla en uno de los bordes de apertura y trato de hacer fuerza para lograr el efecto palanca…uno de los pilotos se unió a el para ejercer la fuerza necesaria y cuando por fin lo lograron una de las compuertas sonó estrenduosamente para después abrirse y dejar ver el cuerpo de Lisa.

La tomó con toda la delicadeza que pudo y la sacaron cuidadosamente de la capsula para colocarla en el suelo

- No esta respirando  
- Denle espacio…necesita aire  
Ver su rostro inerte fue una de las imágenes que lo dejarían marcado de por vida, abrió cuidadosamente su boca para darle aire a sus pulmones acompañado de los masajes a su corazón, repitió la acción una y otra vez

- Vamos Lisa….ya fue suficiente juego…anda  
_  
Uno dos tres aire, un dos tres…aire…un dos tres, aire_…el sabía de memoria este tipo de reanimación…sus brazos empezaban a vencerse por el cansancio….y el sudor a recorrer su frente …..tu puedes amor….eres fuerte….La tos estrenduosa que salio de su boca fue como un enorme alivio, los pulmones de Lisa estaban recibiendo oxigeno de nuevo, sus ojos apenas lograban abrirse a causa del ataque de tos…

- Tranquila…despacio…respira despacio…..

Lisa estaba desorientada pero tener a Karl ahí le hacia sentirse segura…poco a poco logró controlar la respiración y hacerse consiente del dolor físico…sus ojos le ardían y su cabeza le taladraba…

- ¿dónde….Karl…que paso?  
- Shhhh….no te alteres….ya estas a salvo…..

Su cuerpo se desplomo contra el suelo cuando por fin la escucho hablar, la tensión empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco…y su corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo regular…llevó sus manos a su rostro para tratar de controlar las lágrimas rebeldes que se peleaban por salir de sus parpados a causa del alivio de verla con vida.

Lisa lo vió como a un niño que encuentra a su madre luego de haberse perdido por algunos minutos, y sintió un dolor que ella misma conocía con perfección, el dolor de haberse sentido por un momento sin la persona amada. Logro sentarse y estirar su mano para tomar la de Karl que parecía estar totalmente descontrolado

- perdón por haberte asustado….  
El rostro de Karl se encontró con los ojos de Lisa y alcanzó a dibujar una tímida sonrisa

- Siempre a sus pies señorita Hayes  
- No puedo creer que estemos vivos….  
- deber de tener un destino bastante importante que cumplir….eso o tienes siete vidas como un gato  
- Lo mismo aplica para usted teniente….¿dónde estamos?  
- No tengo idea…lo primero que hice cuando me estrelle fue buscarte….

El cuerpo de Lisa empezó a perder el control, Karl alcanzo a tomarla por el brazo para que no cayera

- Descansa…tienes heridas considerables…

Los ojos de Lisa en contra de su voluntad empezaron a cerrarse, lo último que pudo ver sus conciencia fue el rostro de Rick…

- Karl….Rick…debe….debe de estas preocupado

Karl se quedo a su lado, velando el sueño de la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón, de la mujer por que podría dar la vida sin pensarlo siquiera y una vez mas fue testigo del amor perdido, ya que aun entre sus delirios el único nombre que se escapaba de sus labios era el del piloto Rick Hunter.

* * *

Tumbado en la oscuridad de la barraca Rick había dejado de sentir el paso del tiempo, sus lagrimas se habían secado dejando surcos en sus mejillas, y su mirada se encontraba perdida en el olor que había encontrado en la almohada de su cama. La abrazaba como si eso fuera suficiente para sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de Lisa.  
Se encontraba enojado, frustrado y sobre todo inmensamente solo….después de dejar a Claudia y a Max se dirigió a la barraca que pertenecía a Lisa, y al entrar todo el mundo se le vino abajo, una furia sobrecogedora se apodero de el, y lo único que atino a hacer fue destrozar y aventar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, como si con eso pudiera sofocar aunque fuera un poco el dolor de su corazón, al final terminó en la cama de Lisa sollozando con un lugar destruido a su alrededor.

Le había pedido a Max que lo mantuviera al tanto, aun tenía la esperanza de que el transbordador se comunicara milagrosamente y les dijera que todo estaba bien, que su Lisa iba en camino. Pero las horas habían pasado y sus sueños empezaban a mezclarse con la realidad….ella no podía estar muerta….no podía….

- Lisa…amor…donde estas…..

Sus sueños lo llevaron a los momentos en que conoció a Lisa, las primeras peleas en el tac-net, el primer beso en la nave de Breetai, los primeros anuncios del corazón diciéndole que amaba aquella mujer de una manera descontrolada e irreal. Todos los recuerdos se fueron mezclando unos contra otros, sus besos en la recamara de Lisa, las veces que hacía el amor con ella, el calor de su cuerpo, la dulzura de sus caricias, sus palabras de amor eterno, sus brazos rodeando la espalda desnuda cubierta por sus cabellos castaños…y luego nada….absolutamente nada .

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo en el puente esperando por el transbordador de Lisa, tenía ganas de morirse ahí mismo, que caso tenia seguir con vida si la única razón de su existir ya no estaba con el. Llevo su mano a la bolsa dentro de su uniforme, en donde descansaba siempre la carta que Lisa le había dado cuando partió a la tierra….estaba desgastada a causa de las diarias lecturas que Rick le hacía para poder recordarla. Desdoblo con tanta devoción el papel para volver a leer el contenido que él ya se sabía de memoria.

"_Rick no se si alguna vez podré explicarte lo mucho que te amo, pero al menos siempre haré el intento…Rick no me olvides; por que yo jamás podré hacerlo, te has quedado en mi pecho para toda la eternidad"  
_

_Tuya por siempre  
__Lisa_

Rick, no me olvides…..esa palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez….ella jamás lo había olvidado, así que el tenía que hacer lo mismo, se sentó en la cama, dejo la carta sobre la almohada y se metió a la ducha. Al salir tomo un uniforme limpio..Lisa siempre le tenía uniformes listos en su closet por si el se quedaba en su casa; tomó la carta la metió de nuevo en su saco y salió rumbo al puente….Lisa se merecía el beneficio de la duda…y no aceptaría su muerte hasta que los restos de la nave le demostrarán lo contrario.  
Caminó por los pasillos que conocía de memoria y se dirigió a la única oficina que sabía podría ayudarlo en la búsqueda que pretendía emprender, y al llegar al pie de la puerta y leer la inscripción de la placa "Almirante Henry Gloval" dio un fuerte respiro dispuesto a enfrentarse al hombre al que había maldecido y golpeado la noche anterior.  
La voz que le indico que pasara, resulto menos desconcertante que la imagen del Almirante Gloval tenía, parecía no haber dormido en varias horas, y su rostro tenía claras marcas de dolor….se encontraba sentado en su silla mirando el ventanal que le enseñaba el panorama de Nueva Macross….y Rick podría haber jurado que el Almirante envejeció varias décadas en un par de noches.

- Necesito pedirle autorización para iniciar una búsqueda de reconocimiento en el perímetro del ataque

Rick no obtuvo respuesta….trató de controlar el enojo que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo

- No pienso admitir un no por respuesta, así usted crea que es un desperdicio de recursos, llevare a mis escuadrones a una búsqueda…hasta que no vea el cuerpo de Lisa….-el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta le impidió seguir- ….hasta que no lo vea, no la daré por muerta, ella se merece el beneficio de la duda.

Estaba por dejar la oficina del Almirante cuando por fin a sus espaldas lo escucho hablar

- Créame comandante que estoy tratando de controlar mis sentimientos lo suficiente como para no enviar a todos los escuadrones posibles en búsqueda de Lisa. Se que usted cree que no me importa en lo más mínimo toda esta situación, pero le juro que no me había sentido así desde que perdí a mi familia en la guerra…..Lisa me adopto como padre…acepto todo los defectos que hay en mi….me dio su cariño y apoyo incondicional…vivir su muerte sería terrible….un padre jamás debe enterrar a su hija.  
- Entonces ¿por que no envía a todos los recursos para buscarla? ¡Hay que tomar acciones, cada minuto que pasa es valioso!  
- Esa es la parte que ella comprendía perfectamente…el deber….Un almirante no puede dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no puedo dejar a la ciudad desprotegida….mi deber es cuidar de toda la gente que ha logrado sobrevivir al holocausto. Además el gobierno jamás me lo permitiría….pero esperaba que viniera Hunter…. así que podemos hacer arreglos para prescindir del escuadrón Skull y Bermellon…hasta nuevo aviso  
- tengo que encontrarla Almirante…de lo contrario mi vida se habrá ido con ella….

Antes de salir de la oficina, una voz quebrada de Gloval le dejo claro el dolor de aquel hombre

- Hunter, por favor encuéntrela….  
- eso espero Almirante…

Rick se dirigió al puente, tenía que empezar con toda la organización de la búsqueda, para ello necesitaría ayuda del puente para saber exactamente las ultimas coordenadas del transbordador. Al entrar al puente pudo sentir el mismo dolor que el mismo cargaba, todas en el puente querían a Lisa como a una hermana, y para Claudia…debía ser terrible tener que vivir dos veces la perdida de un ser querido.

- Claudia….perdón por haberlos dejado de la manera que lo hice ayer….pero necesitaba estar solo  
- Lo se….se que se sienta estar en tu posición….así que tenémos que iniciar la búsqueda lo más rápido posible…  
- ¿ya te habló el Almirante?  
- No, pero estoy segura que Lisa hubiera hecho lo mismo…ya estamos preparando la bitácora de comunicación para determinar las últimas coordenadas.

- Gracias Claudia….

Durante casi una hora establecieron los perímetros de búsqueda, había hecho el llamado a los dos escuadrones que estarían dentro de la misión, Rick ya se encontraba preparándose para salir del hangar, Max y Miriya le habían dado su apoyo al cien por ciento….Max especialmente que sentía cierto grado de responsabilidad…el mismo le había pedido hablar en privado antes de salir del hangar

- Rick, yo quería pedirte una disculpa  
- Max no tienes nada de que disculparte….nada de esto fue tu culpa  
- Si yo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes podría haber hecho la diferencia…ella podría estar con nosotros en este momento….  
- Hiciste lo que pudiste….no había manera de prevenir lo que paso…son los riesgos que debemos asumir cuando entramos en la milicia…yo estoy conciente y estoy seguro que ella también lo sabía…yo solo quiero saber la verdad….si ella ya no esta entre nosotros…quiero comprobarlo

Las lagrimas que se agolparon en los ojos azules de Rick, eran la muestra del miedo que tenía por confirmar la muerte de Lisa….su mejor amigo no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dar su hombro para que su amigo desahogara un poco del dolor que traía dentro…y le pidió a Dios si que aun existía…que le concediera tener a Lisa con vida…se lo merecían

* * *

La noche había caído por segunda vez en el campamento improvisado que habían logrado establecer, Lisa había dormido varias horas; Karl había estado pendiente de sus signos vitales. El por su parte había logrado dormir de poco en poco, se habían turnado con los otros pilotos para tratar de mantener seguro el perímetro del accidente, especialmente si algunos zentraedi estuvieran sobrevolando la zona.

Karl había tenido tiempo suficiente para verificar en mas de dos ocasiones que el radio de su VT no funcionaba, incluso había tratado de repararlo, pero era inútil, requería de una pieza nueva. También habían intentado establecer su ubicación, pero no sabía exactamente cuanto se habían desplazado al momento del accidente.

Aun con todo, no había podido evitar estar maravillado por el lugar en donde se encontraban, de arriba seguramente solo verían un enorme cráter, pero desde donde estaban ellos, que parecía ser el fondo del mismo había una reserva enorme de flora sobreviviente del ataque…el siempre estaba convencido de que la vida se abría camino….en los últimos meses el equipo del Dr. Lang había tratado de hacer clonaciones y cadenas de ADN para reestablecer algunas especies nativas de la tierra sin mucho éxito….y saber de la existencia de este lugar era una oportunidad inmensa para volver a tener en algunos años la tierra que el mismo conoció. Incluso en sus ratos de insomnio había recolectado algunas muestras con el afán de hacerlas llegar a ciudad Macross….aunque luego pensaba que primero debían resolver como regresar a la ciudad….

- deberías dormir….  
- Lisa…no sabía que estabas despierta…  
- Acabo de despertar…creo que llevo mucho tiempo dormida….¿como estás?  
- Mejor…¿tu?  
- Ya no estoy tan mareada…¿ya lograste comunicarte con ciudad Macross?  
- Nuestros radios no funcionan….no he logrado repararlos  
- Deben de estar pensando lo peor…..en treinta y seis horas más darán por terminadas todas las búsquedas….  
- Si es que nos están buscando  
- Claro que no están buscando….estoy segura….solo tenemos que encontrar una manera de comunicarnos con ellos lo más pronto posible…  
- Iré a ver como están los demás pilotos….  
- Yo voy contigo  
- No seas boba, tienes que descansar  
- Estoy bien…quiero saber como están…finalmente son oficiales a mi cargo…

Sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión, era terca como una mula, así que tomó una de sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse

- Woooo….se me mueve la cabeza…..  
- Te lo dije…por mas dura que tengas la cabeza, recibiste un golpe  
- Ya estoy mejor…ufff... estoy sucisima

La carcajada de Karl la sorprendió bastante, era de esas cosas que el hacía de manera natural, sin pensarlo, simplemente salían y debía reconocer que le daban bastante ánimo

- ¿y ahora de que te ríes?  
- a ver…déjame recapitular…fuimos derribamos por el enemigo…estamos en medio de la nada, no tenemos comunicación con Macross y a ti te preocupa estar un tanto sucia  
- no me preocupa…solo lo noto…

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los tres pilotos que habían logrado sobrevivir al ataque, y en cuanto Lisa llego ante ellos, se cuadraron inmediatamente frente a ella, eso la tomó un tanto desprevenida dada las circunstancias

- no es necesario tanta formalismo….al menos no ahora…creo que podemos decir que estamos en horas de servicio ¿no creen?

La tímida sonrisa que se asomó al rostro de los pilotos fue la prueba para saber que la temida capitana Hayes no eran tan devastadora ni amenazadora como ellos pensaban, nunca la habían tenido de frente ni tan cerca, como pilotos de combate no había manera de conocer a ese tipo de personas importantes, su misión siempre consistía en escoltar transportes importantes o salir a misiones de reconocimiento.  
Para el carácter que decían ella tenía no podía combinar mucho con su persona física, era pequeña y delgada, y hasta se atreverían a decir que era bonita.

- Ellos son Rob, Peter y Mateo  
- Mucho gusto, muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo que hicieron para proteger mi transporte

Fue bastante difícil para los pilotos ocultar el rubor que los atacó por sorpresa

- No tiene que darnos las gracias, solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber  
- Aun así, gracias. Ya confirmaron que los sistemas de comunicación no funcionan?  
- Si señora, los radios se estropearon no hay manera de comunicarnos, al menos no con nuestros VT´s  
- Eso nos deja con menos tiempo, tenemos treinta y seis horas para lograr comunicarnos con Macross, después de este periodo nos declararán como bajas en combate.

- ¿aun no nos dan por muertos?  
- el protocolo marca que antes de las treinta y seis horas estamos en calidad de desaparecidos, así que si ellos consideran pertinente deben efectuar vuelos de búsqueda para tratar de encontrarnos o al menos hallar los restos de la nave…  
- Karl, ¿tienes idea de por que sector podríamos estar?  
- Estábamos en el sector cuatro, no se con exactitud, pero supongo que nos desplazamos unos noventa kilómetros del último punto de encuentro hasta aquí, solo que no estoy seguro en que dirección estamos

Por la cara que Lisa tenía Karl sabía perfectamente que algo estaba pensando, entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios como intentando concentrarse mejor, sabía que jamás lograría estar con ella de nuevo, pero eso no evitaba que su loco corazón se desbordara de amor por ella. Para el, era como una enfermedad incurable.

- Si mal no recuerdo, había una base cerca del sector cuatro….no es muy grande, pero deben de tener sistemas de comunicación  
- ¿Había?  
- Antes del ataque…no se si logró resistir al ataque o si fue destruida, pero no encuentro otra solución….  
- ¿Pretendes que encontremos esa base que según tu existía, pero no sabes si siga ahí y además quien sabe si exista algo con lo que podamos comunicarnos con Macross?  
- ¿Karl, tienes alguna mejor idea?

La mirada que Lisa le dirigía la conocía muy bien, era retadora…él sabía que no tenían muchas opciones, ya había revisado mas de una vez los restos de los radios de los VT´s y no había manera de repararlos…pero ir a buscar una base que muy probablemente estaba destruida le parecía muy peligroso, sobre todo si se consideraba que podían encontrarse zentraedis…no tendrían manera de defenderse…

- no…no tengo otra idea  
- Bien, entonces creo que tenémos un plan  
- Antes creo que deberíamos revisar un poco la zona, iré con Rob y Peter….  
- Bien, tratare de buscar entre los restos algún botiquín….para tratar nuestras heridas…tengan cuidado

- Mateo, por favor estate al pendiente de la Señora, suele ser un poco imprudente  
- Si señor  
- Se me esta acabando la paciencia Karl….  
- A mi también Hayes

En cuanto se alejaron y los perdió de vista no pudo evitar hacer una de las tantas rabietas que tanto la caracterizaban

- ¡que tipo!¡ser piloto lo ha hecho demasiado arrogante!

Mateo por primera vez en muchos años, no supo que decir…¿qué se le dice a una capitana en esos momentos?...tenía que admitir que estaba aterrado…la legendaria Capitana Hayes estaba a su cuidado, pero como diablos se cuida a una mujer que parece no tener el menor miedo a nada…cuando por fin logro calmarse se dio cuenta que la capitana ya no estaba a su lado

- ¡capitana Hayes! –_genial no llevaba ni dos minutos con ella y ya la había perdido, valiente piloto_-  
- ¡¿capitana, donde esta?  
- Aquí estoy

Siguió el sonido de su voz y al fin logro verla, estaba entre los restos de su transbordador buscando y levantando escombros, no parecía tener problemas con hacer trabajo pesado

- ¡permítame, yo lo hago por usted!  
- Que te parece si me ayudas, entre dos buscamos más rápido  
- Pero, no es necesario que haga usted eso…yo puedo hacerlo solo….

La capitana dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró directamente a los ojos

- Mateo ¿qué has escuchado de mi?

Su pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿que tenía que ver eso con la situación en la que estaban?

- Mateo, te hice una pregunta  
- Pues que es muy capaz, muy responsable  
- Si si…pero me refiero a que has escuchado tu de mi

Lo estaba arrinconando, lo sentía….le estaba pidiendo la verdad…la pura verdad

- bueno….he escuchado…que usted es….pues…autoritaria…..temible….y…terca  
- ¡exacto! así que dado que ya conoces esas características acerca de mi, ¿que te parece si mejor me ayudas?  
- Si señora…  
- Gracias Mateo  
- Aunque debo decirle Capitana que nada de eso parece ser cierto….excepto lo terca  
- es bueno saberlo…Mateo….

Logró encontrar lo que quedó del botiquín de primeros auxilios del transbordador, un poco de agua oxigenada, antibióticos, y un par de aspirinas las cuales le dieron un largo respiro dado que el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba por completo. Mateo había encontrado también un poco de agua; después de una hora se dieron por vencidos, no encontrarían más cosas entre los escombros, así que tomaron asiento para poder esperar a Karl y los otros pilotos.

Lisa no pudo evitar llevarse la mano hacia la cabeza y hacer un gesto de dolor

- ¿se siente bien?  
- creo que el golpe de mi cabeza no dejará de molestarme por un buen rato  
- Creo que debió hacerle caso al teniente Karl…

Los ojos de Lisa se transformaron rápidamente del enojo a la resignación, esta vez Karl había tenido razón.

- No se lo digas nunca…pero si creo que esta vez tenía razón…

Mateo sonrío y vio como Lisa se recostaba una vez más para luego cerrar los ojos, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando escuchó al los otros pilotos aproximarse hacia ellos, así que decidió avanzar hacia ellos para tratar de dejar dormir un poco más a la capitana.

- Mateo ¿cómo está Lisa?  
- Esta dormida, creo que el golpe de su cabeza la tiene bastante molesta  
- debió de haberse quedado recostada. Encontramos un sendero….si seguimos la dirección del sol estaremos caminando por el Este, lo importante es tratar de hacernos más visibles, y en este lugar jamás nos encontrarán  
- ¿qué pasa con la opción de la base que mencionó la capitana?  
- No sabemos en que dirección está….los escuadrones ya deben estar patrullando la zona del ataque y sus alrededores, estoy seguro que estamos en el perímetro de búsqueda.  
- ¿Cree que nos estén buscando?  
- La capitana Hayes es muy importante para la milicia y para el líder de los escuadrones….así que ya deben estár buscándonos…

Mientras caminaban por el sinuoso sendero Lisa iba perdida entre sus pensamientos, que ciertamente se centraban en un piloto del escuadrón Skull, estaba completamente preocupada acerca de lo que estaría pasando Rick, ella lo había vivido en carne propia cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Karl, y podría jurar que el dolor era tan grande que quemaba, sentía mucho que Rick tuviera que estar pasando por aquella situación, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer mas que tratar de comunicarse con la base, el dolor en su cabeza había disminuido de forma considerable, ahora solo sentía los dolores de los golpes y los raspones resultantes del choque; detrás de ella iba Mateo que parecía muy tranquilo, era joven así que la situación en la que se encontraban era mas una aventura que una tragedia, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que ella volteaba a verlo y el le respondía con una sonrisa. Karl iba al frente de la expedición, sabía que el estaba bastante preocupado y que seguramente se estaría culpando por no haber protegido lo suficiente la misión. Con gran dificultad logró alcanzarlo para poder platicar un poco, le costó un par de tropiezos, pero después de un minuto logró estar detrás de el.

- Me siento caminando en la selva  
- Es casi como estar en una…  
Lisa observó que Karl tomaba algunas plantas y las guardaba en una bolsa de plástico que llevaba atada a la cintura  
- a que se debe que estés llevando tantos recuerdos?  
- son muestras…podrían ser de mucha ayuda en el laboratorio del Dr. Lang  
- ¿No has pensado en regresar al equipo científico?  
- A veces  
- creo que lo disfrutarías más y serías de mucha ayuda….eras un excelente científico.  
- Quizá…pero también se necesitan pilotos….y debo de reconocer que ya le tome gusto a eso de volar  
- Pero no de la misma manera que el ser científico…se que si hablo con el Almirante estará de acuerdo en que te des de baja para poder ingresar al equipo del Dr. Lang  
- Lisa no te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo….yo se lo que estoy haciendo  
- Nunca he dicho que no lo sepas  
- Sigue caminando ¿quieres?

Sabía que no había necesidad de tratarla como el lo había hecho, pero se sentía preocupado y bastante confundido ¿por qué siempre sobrevivía? No era que tuviera tendencias suicidas, pero vivir lo que el había vivido era algo que le había dejado consecuencias en su vida; lo único que tenía claro era el hecho de querer desaparecer…quería olvidarse de una buena parte de su historia para tratar de iniciar una nueva vida…pero parecía prácticamente imposible lograrlo…mas considerando que mientras Lisa estuviera cerca el jamás lograría olvidar.

Después de varias horas de caminar, decidieron detenerse para pasar la noche, los pilotos se tumbaron entre la tierra mientras que Lisa intentaba buscar el lugar menos sucio, su obsesión por la limpieza jamás la dejaría en paz. Trato de despejar un poco su cabeza para poder sentarse a lado de Lisa, estuvieron un gran rato en silencio, viendo hacia las estrellas.

- Perdón por lo de hace rato…no fue mi intención ser grosero  
- Quiero regresar a las estrellas  
La cara de interrogación de Karl, la hizo sonreír  
- A lo mejor estoy loca, pero siento que mi lugar esta allá arriba.  
- …..yo también creo que todos tenemos un lugar en el universo, una tarea que cumplir y francamente Lisa…creo que tu harás historia.  
- No me importa hacer historia….para eso están los grandes hombres como el Almirante Gloval, yo no creo que llegue ni mínimanente a lo que ellos han logrado.  
- Uno nunca sabe ¿sabes? cuando estuve como prisionero del enemigo luego del ataque a la base Sarah, esperaba el día en que acabarían con mi vida, me toco presenciar la muerte de muchos compañeros, y siempre esperaba mi turno, pero por alguna razón jamás llegaba…creo que es algo que me sigue. Me cuesta trabajo aceptar que se me otorguen tantas oportunidades….he estado listo para irme y por alguna razón que aun no entiendo siempre logro salir del atolladero. Pero por otra parte no logro encontrar mi lugar…me sigo sintiendo incomodo…como si no estuviera en el punto correcto….es raro, jamás hablo de estas cosas con nadie.  
- Tu sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, pero tu solo te has ido cerrando a esa posibilidad  
- Por que jamás será como antes Lisa. Me hace mas daño estar cerca de ti.

La expresión que ella hacía cuando algo la hería era algo que el ya sabía de memoria, desviaba su mirada hacia otro punto y trataba de controlar su estado pero quería ser sincero, no quería más mentiras, en el momento en que el fuera completamente honesto las cosas empezarían a cambiar.

- Desde que regresaste he intentado acercarme a ti, pero siempre que me acerco tu te alejas más.  
- Lisa después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿no te has dado cuenta de que mientras más cerca estamos más nos hacemos daño? Se que no debería ser así, pero tenemos una historia demasiado fuerte, y ese mismo pasado es lo que nos impide seguir con nuestras vidas.  
- eso no es cierto…..  
- Sabes que lo es, o ¿si no es así por que te separaste de Hunter? Se que yo no fui precisamente el ganador de toda esa rivalidad entre el y yo…pero al menos creo comprender un poco su postura…  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
- Puede que yo te haya perdido, pero el siempre tendrá que vivir con el hecho de que tu amaste a alguien durante mucho tiempo, y que de no ser por mi estupidez de irme, habrías compartido tu vida conmigo sin dudarlo un segundo. Saber la manera en que me amaste no creo que sea algo fácil de pasar por alto…aun hace un par de años estuviste en la base Sarah…y según escuché el tuvo que sacarte por la fuerza para que no murieras a causa de un recuerdo….cuando me enteré no tienes idea de cómo me odié…creo que aun no logro comprender lo mucho que te lastime.  
- Fui una tonta….  
- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo….cuando vi tu transbordador hecho añicos y no podía e encontrarte, dentro de mi cabeza estaba ideando la forma de irme contigo… parte de nuestro corazón jamás dejará de amarnos y tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello.  
- Fue lo mismo que me dijo Rick….que antes de querer estar con el, debía dejar de amarte por completo, pero….hay algo que me impide olvidarte por completo….me odio a mi misma por ser tan inmadura.  
- Lisa jamás podremos borrar nuestro pasado, aunque nos esforcemos por tratar de olvidar todo, será imposible…pero lo que si podemos hacer es dejar de mirar hacia el pasado…es como seguir en línea recta sin mirar atrás.  
- ¿Tu ya lo estás logrando?  
- Estoy en eso…me sigo muriendo de celos cuando te veo con el, y cuando te tengo cerca tengo que contener mis fuerzas para no besarte, pero quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que dejes de pensar en mi, yo voy a estar bien.  
- ¿Me prometes que nunca vas a dejarme de nuevo? Eres mi familia…no podría vivir de nuevo tu partida

El rostro de Karl se contrajo, ¿por qué le pedía, lo único que el no podía darle?

- Duerme un poco, mañana seguiremos caminando…

* * *

Había llegado del segundo día de búsqueda y empezaba a sentir los rezagos de la falta de sueño y de comida, pero lo que le pesaba más es que aun no encontraban rastró alguno y el tiempo poco a poco se les estaba acabando.

Abrió la cabina de su VT pero por alguna razón no logró salir de el, se quedó sentado con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar sus miedos y manteniendo la esperanza. Su mano estaba en su corazón, justo donde se encontraba la carta de Lisa, y trataba de no dejarse vencer, aun tenía un día…los milagros existían el lo sabía.

- Hey Jefe, vamos a comer algo en mi casa…Miriya dejo preparada comida, así que necesito refuerzo para no ser el único muerto por envenenamiento.  
- Gracias Max, pero creo que me iré a descansar  
- Rick, tienes que comer…se que no hemos tenido mucha suerte, pero estoy seguro que pronto tendremos buenas noticias, no encontrar restos de las naves es buena señal…  
- Eso o los destruyeron por completo  
- No pienses eso…la esperanza muere al último  
- Me voy a mi barraca, si pasa algo sabes donde encontrarme

Max sabía que "su barraca" significaba la casa de Lisa, su mejor amigo estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno, y el no podía hacer nada. Sabía perfectamente que si al día siguiente no encontraban algo, todos los tripulantes de la misión se darían como bajas en combate, y eso le encogía el corazón….a esas alturas eran mas las posibilidades de que hubieran perdido la vida a que estuvieran vivos y eso Rick lo sabía a la perfección.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la casa de Lisa, sus ojos se encontraban rojos por el llanto contenido, ahí venía de nuevo la crisis, la sentía, esas ganas de doblarse y dejar salir todo el miedo, esa punzada en el corazón que le hacía perder la respiración…otro día más y aun no tenía noticias, no podía dejar de plantearse la posibilidad de que ella ya no estuviera con vida, que quizá todo era un esfuerzo basado en su negativa para aceptar la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Sintió como su cuerpo empezó a perder fuerza, se apoyó sobre la fría pared de metal que tenía a su lado

- ¿dónde estas?

Claudia caminaba con la tristeza de perder a un ser querido, si bien trataba de mantenerse con calma, dentro de ella sentía el dolor de haber perdido a dos personas a las que había amado con todas sus fuerzas, uno el amor de su vida y la otra su mejor amiga, la única persona a la que había abierto su corazón. A lo lejos pudo ver a la persona que estaba tratando de sobrevivir; Rick Hunter. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, se encontraba recargado contra su espalda tratando de mantenerse en pie, y aun así no parecía tener mucho éxito, su rostro se contraía a causa del dolor que seguramente lo estaba carcomiendo. Parecía una mala broma de la vida ser dos personas que habían sufrido la perdida de las personas más amadas. Cuando se acerco a Rick las lágrimas se le resbalaron, y se abrazaron para llorar juntos, la fe se les estaba acabando.

- Rick tenemos que ser fuertes  
- ¿cómo? Dios….siento que no puedo respirar…siento que me asfixio  
- Lo se….pero vamos a salir adelante….ellos lo hubieran querido así  
- Es que ella no puede estar muerta…no puede….  
- aun no tenemos nada confirmado…todavía nos queda mañana….y tienes que estar fuerte para lo que venga  
- Claudia ¿que voy hacer sin ella?  
- No lo se Rick…pero tenémos que ser fuertes  
- Yo…yo esperaba verla para decirle que la amaba, que como siempre había sido un estúpido al dudar de sus sentimientos hacia mi….se fue pensando que yo ya no la amaba…Claudia ella…la deje sola….de nuevo…dios…  
- Ella sabía lo mucho que la querías, te lo aseguro. Y ella te amaba de la misma manera  
- Siempre dude…nunca pude superar el pasado de ella y Riber, si no hubiera dejado que se convirtiera en un fantasma podríamos haber estado juntos, ella no se habría ido al satélite…todo esto es mi culpa….todo  
- Rick…no te culpes, esto fue un accidente…y nadie podría haber evitado que esto sucediera  
- No puedo dejar de pensar si ella sufrió, ella no merecía esto…  
- Escúchame…no vamos a llorar hasta que confirmemos que ella no está entre nosotros…así que no llores por algo que aun no sucede…aun tenemos veinticuatro horas  
- Siento que ya no tengo fuerzas….tengo miedo de salir mañana y confirmarlo todo  
- Tienes que ser valiente, siempre lo has sido Rick…Roy siempre me lo decía….anda necesitas descansar y comer algo…Max está preocupado

Rick respiro y trato de controlarse, Claudia tenía razón, no todo estaba perdido….había pocas pero había esperanzas; se secó las lágrimas y se separó de la pared

- Tengo algo de comida en mi casa, puedes comer ahí  
- Prefiero ir a casa de Lisa, pediré algo  
- ¿Le parecería bien compartir la comida conmigo comandante Hunter?  
- No creo ser buena compañía para nadie…  
- Yo tampoco…

* * *

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!  
- Karl cálmate….tranquilo…

Lisa se sentía un tanto desorientada, la despertaron los gritos y los golpes que intercambiaron los pilotos y las personas que los habían rodeado, tenían a Karl tumbado contra el suelo mientras las otras personas los apuntaban con armas.

- Identifíquese

La persona que la tenía tomada por el brazo y le apuntaba con un arma no parecía rebasar los cuarenta años, pero estaba bastante seguro de las acciones que estaban tomando en contra de ellos.

- Cálmese por favor, soy la capitana Elizabeth Hayes de ciudad Macross y ellos son mis oficiales…fuimos atacados hace un par de días por naves enemigas…estamos buscando una base cerca para poder comunicarnos con Macross  
- Vaya…no tenía idea de que las capitanas fueran tan atractivas….  
- ¡aléjate de ella!¡te mato si te atreves a tocarla!  
- No queremos hacerles ningún daño…solo estamos de paso…por favor déjenos ir  
- creo que no podemos hacer eso…una capitana es alguien muy importante como para dejarla ir así de fácil….podemos conseguir bastante a través de usted

El grupo de hombres levantó a Karl del suelo junto con los otros pilotos, y cubrieron sus rostro con sacos, el hombre que tenía a Lisa hizo una seña a otro hombre y le cubrió los ojos con una venda…

- ¿a donde nos llevan?  
- Mantengan la boca cerrada….y si alguno de ustedes intenta hacer algo estúpido no dudaremos en disparar

La caminata fue bastante difícil, y tenían la sensación de que había caminado por horas, no habían sido violentos con ellos pero les habían dejado claro quienes estaban al mando, en algún momento se detuvieron y cuando les quitaron los sacos de la cabeza ya se encontraban en una habitación bastante rústica, los dejaron dentro y los hombres salieron dejando la puerta cerrada tras de si.

- ¿Lisa estas bien?  
- Si estoy bien…¿como estas tu?  
- Nos golpearon un poco, nos tomaron totalmente desprevenidos  
- ¿cómo están ustedes?  
- Bien señor, un poco raspados pero bien  
- Hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí…  
- Nos metieron aquí por algo..no vale la pena malgastar fuerzas…hay que esperar que ellos vengan para saber quienes son y que quieren  
- Lisa no podemos quedarnos sentados a esperar lo que sabe dios que vayan hacer con nosotros  
- Karl no sabemos donde estamos, y si nos hubieran querido matar ya lo hubieran hecho…además son humanos…me preocuparía más que fueran zentraedis

Después de varias horas, la puerta se abrió entró una mujer de mediana edad, y se dirigió a Lisa

- Señorita venga conmigo, vendrá un grupo a revisar a los hombres y a revisar sus heridas, a usted la atenderemos por separado  
- Ella no sale de aquí  
- Señor por favor, no queremos ser violentos…necesitan curarse  
- Voy a estar bien…pórtate bien

Lisa salió de la habitación con la mujer delante suyo, parecían estar en una especie de casa, se introdujeron en otra habitación

- En la mesa hay ropa limpia y al fondo un baño, cuando termine avíseme para que podamos revisar sus heridas  
- Señora, ¿dónde estamos? No queremos hacerles daño…solo estábamos buscando una forma de comunicarnos a nuestra base  
- Cuando termine toque la puerta…  
- ¿Van hacerle daño a mis oficiales?  
- de ninguna manera, pero ellos tendrán que asearse en grupo y dado que es la única mujer, pensamos que sería un poco más cómodo para usted.

Toco la puerta luego de haberse cambiado, entró un hombre para revisarla y curarle los raspones y heridas que tenía.

- ¿dónde estamos?  
- En cuanto terminemos tendrán una reunión con Weitz  
- ¿quién es Weitz?

El hombre salio de la habitación dejándola con las misma dudas, la mujer entró de nuevo y le pidió que la acompañara, unos minutos después entró a una habitación, ahí ya se encontraba Karl

- ¿estas bien?  
- Si…pero no me dijeron donde estamos

En cuanto terminó de hablar, un hombre alto entró la habitación mientras los observaba.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, veo que ya les han proporcionado asistencia médica y ropa limpia, espero estén mas cómodos  
- Muchas gracias, estamos bien  
- ¿dónde estamos?  
- Perdón si mis hombres fueron un tanto rudos con ustedes, pero es necesario por nuestra propia seguridad, por favor tomen asiento, me llamo Alfred Weitz y estoy a cargo de esta reserva  
- Soy Lisa Hayes, y ellos son mis oficiales…fuimos atacados y derribados por naves enemigas, estábamos tratando de encontrar una forma para comunicarnos con ciudad Macross  
- Tengo entendido que usted es ¿capitana?  
- Así es…nos dirigíamos a ciudad Macross  
- Ya veo…supongo que tienen muchas preguntas, así que trataré de respondérselas de la mejor manera. Nos encontramos en una reserva natural, supongo que ya se habían dado cuenta de eso, y nosotros somos sobrevivientes del último ataque enemigo, entre nosotros hay pilotos, científicos, civiles y algunos oficiales militares. Hemos logrado establecer una comunidad aislada y sustentada de forma natural.  
- Hemos estado buscando sobrevivientes en Macross, pero francamente desde el aire no se puede percibir lo que hay dentro de este enorme cráter, pero en cuanto nos comuniquemos con ellos podremos sacarlos de aquí  
- No queremos eso Capitana. No queremos que las fuerzas militares y políticas se involucren con este lugar  
- Pero, este lugar significa mucho para toda la tierra, con todas las especies que lograron sobrevivir podríamos hacer que gran parte de la flora sea restaurada  
- Siento no compartir la misma opinión. Este es un lugar que ha sobrevivido por sus propios medios, la tierra poco a poco se esta regenerando, y nosotros estamos aprendiendo una forma de convivir con la naturaleza sin interferir con su cauce natural. En el momento en que su milicia y su política se enteren de este lugar lo invadirán por completo. La raza humana solo sabe destruir, la prueba de ella es ver a que límites llevamos a nuestro planeta, casi la destruimos.  
- Fuimos atacados por fuerzas alienígenas…  
- Ese solo fue el pretexto, pero todos sabemos que las consecuencias de esta catástrofe fueron producto de las ganas de tener más poder. Nos merecemos este Apocalipsis Capitana. Y si no dejamos de presionar y de tratar de controlar todo, nos destruiremos a nosotros mismos.  
- Usted no sabe todo, hay gente capacitada que esta haciendo enormes esfuerzos para sanar a la tierra, nosotros mismos como milicia nos exponemos y defendemos a la gente aun a costa de nuestra vida  
- ¿Pero cuanta de esa gente realmente tiene las mismas intenciones? La burocracia fue una de las cosas que no logramos extinguir en este cataclismo, hay gente que busca beneficios económicos y políticos, y que no dudarán en meter las manos para buscar riqueza.  
- ¿por qué nos mantienen aquí?  
- Usted debe ser el piloto que se puso difícil…espero no lo hayan lastimado  
- He pasado por cosas peores…  
- Se nos están acabando algunos recursos que desafortunadamente no podemos producir de forma natural, así que esperamos hacer una especie de intercambio con su base. No tenemos intención de hacerles algún daño, pero dado que la señorita es una capitana podemos obtener bastantes recursos a cambio de su liberación  
- ¿Pretende privarnos de nuestra libertad a cambio de recursos? No pienso ser parte de un chantaje  
- Entonces no podremos comunicarnos con su base, en el momento que accedan a nuestras peticiones haremos comunicación. No estamos pidiendo mucho, solo medicinas y algunas armas para defensa. Piénselo capitana, y mañana hablaremos. Les proporcionarán comida en su habitación. Que pase buena noche.

Karl y Lisa fueron conducidos de nuevo a la habitación, ahí ya se encontraban los otros pilotos

- Eso es un enorme chantaje y no pienso participar en el…  
- Lisa no están pidiendo demasiado  
- ¿estas de acuerdo?  
- Entendí su punto, y creo que tiene razón…en el momento en que las fuerzas militares se metan en esto, hay altas probabilidades de que hechen todo a perder.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡sabes perfectamente el trabajo del equipo del Dr. Lang, jamás haría algo indebido!  
- Pero el Dr. Lang obedece órdenes…sabes perfectamente que el orden militar y político se esta reestructurando, ni siquiera Gloval puede controlar todo.  
- No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso…pero claro tu sentido ambientalista tenía que salir antes de tu deber militar  
- ¡No se trata de tomar un bando! Pero he sido testigo de las decisiones erróneas de las personas que nos representan, ¡tu mismo padre lo hizo! Por un capricho de poder nos expuso a todos ante una guerra que bien sabías jamás ganaríamos.  
- ¡No te atrevas a culparlo!  
- ¡Sabes que tengo razón! Estas personas han logrado sobrevivir por sus propios medios….y el ecosistema tambíen…no necesita de ninguna ayuda científica, política o militar.  
- eso no tiene nada que ver…  
- ¡eres tan terca!  
- Teniente más vale que se calle  
- ¿ahora me vas a salir con el rango? Por favor  
- ¿Sabes que? No quiero hablar contigo  
- Como quieras…

Los tres pilotos se habían quedado mudos, ¿que se supone debía hacer al ver a su capitana y a su jefe de escuadrón discutir? Optaron por sentarse los tres juntos mientras comían lo que les habían servido…ahora entendían el carácter temible de la capitana.

Por su parte Lisa estaba que ardía por la discusión con Karl…una parte de ella sabía que ellos tenían un poco de razón, pero otra parte de ella le decía que con un sistema adecuado podrían ayudar a la gente y a la reserva en la que se encontraban.  
Podía ver a Karl desde donde ella estaba sentada, tenía un brazo sobre el rostro que le cubría seguramente la expresión de fastidio. Mateo se acerco a ella para ofrecerle una manzana que ella tomó de muy mala manera, de la misma manera le dieron una a Karl quién le dio una buena mordida con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a ella.  
Eso fue demasiado para ella, o mas bien para su carácter que era muchas veces incontrolable, y sin pensarlo arrojo con todas su fuerzas la manzana que fue a estrellares directamente en la cabeza de Karl

- Gracias, tenía ganas de otra

Karl sabía perfectamente que tratar de razonar con ella cuando estaba enojada era prácticamente inútil, así que mejor opto por dejar que se calmara para después poder hablar con calma. Después de un buen rato se puso de pie y se sentó junta a ella, le ofreció la manzana que ella tomo e inmediatamente mordió

- Tenía hambre  
- Tu fuiste quien me la aventó ¿recuerdas?  
- Lo siento…estoy empezando a desesperarme…en Macross deben estar pensando lo peor, Rick debe estar sufriendo…y yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada  
- Puedes hacer algo….solo tienes que aceptar lo que te piden para que hagan comunicación con ellos  
- ¿Crees que tienen razón?  
- Lo que creo es que tienen razones para desconfiar de las fuerzas políticas y militares, no están haciendo nada malo. Solo están pidiendo que los dejen tranquilos.

El suspiro de Lisa le indicó a Karl que se estaba dando por vencida, sabía que ella siempre terminaba tomando la decisión correcta, paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda y para su sorpresa ella se dejo abrazar, no importaba cuanto se quisiera hacer la fuerte, ella seguía siendo la misma mujer dulce y sensible que el había conocido de adolescente.

- Quiero ir a casa Karl…  
- Iré hablar con ellos, trata de dormir un poco

Karl se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, minutos después la puerta fue abierta y salió para poder hablar con Weitz. Fue recibido por el en lo que parecía ser su oficina.

- Buenas noches teniente Karl  
- Hemos decidido aceptar sus condiciones, le pediremos a ciudad Macross los recursos que necesiten a cambio de nuestra liberación.  
- ¡perfecto! Muchas gracias por su comprensión…de verdad espero puedan entender las razones por las cuales tenemos que actuar de esta forma  
- Yo las entiendo…créame que no soy una persona que apoye a la milicia al cien por ciento  
- La gente cambia con las catástrofes es una lastima que tengamos que llegar a estos extremos para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores.  
- No apreciamos algo hasta que lo vemos perdido

Para el coronel que era Alfred Weitz, era fácil intuir que el hombre que tenía en frente había pasado por mucho. El mismo había apoyado a la milicia incondicionalmente y tuvo que perder a su familia en el último ataque para darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Ser sobreviviente le dio la oportunidad de enmendar un poco el mal camino que había tomado durante toda su vida, decidió dejar su carrera militar para dedicarse a cuidar de lo poco que quedaba en la tierra.

- ¿Teniente le gustaría ver un poco de lo que hay en la reserva?  
- Pensé que no nos dejarían ver más allá de la habitación  
- Puedo hacer una excepción con usted.

Al salir de la casa Karl pudo comprender que era lo que Weitz trataba de defender y mantener en el anonimato, era como estar en oasis en medio de la nada, en ese lugar había familias completas, gente que parecía estar ajena a toda la guerra

- Todos los que estamos aquí trabajamos. Nos dedicamos a cuidar de lo que nos queda y la naturaleza nos da lo necesario para subsistir, claro no tenemos las comodidades que teníamos antes de la guerra, pero es fácil acostumbrarse.  
- Cosechan su propia comida  
- Como era en el principio de los tiempos….el único requisito para poder estar aquí es querer ayudar y trabajar.  
- ¿No cree que en algún momento todo esto se les saldrá de las manos?  
- Quizá si, pero si logramos crear conciencia en los más pequeños ya habremos hecho una gran diferencia.  
- Esto es sorprendente…pensábamos que era imposible que hubiera sobrevivientes.  
- Estoy seguro que así como nosotros hay muchos otros grupos que están tratando de comenzar desde cero, es como reiniciarnos a nosotros mismos.  
- Es empezar por las ideas básicas  
- Asi es teniente, solo estamos dejando respirar a nuestra tierra, ella no necesita de avances tecnológicos, solo necesita tiempo.  
- Tratar de copiar a la naturaleza es inútil, el equipo científico ha intentado reproducir especies a través de estudios, pero no hemos tenido éxito  
- ¿es científico?  
- Era. Me enrole en el ejercito cuando inicio la guerra  
- no parece muy entusiasmado con la idea  
- La milicia nunca fue lo mío, intenté huir de ella, pero al final terminé en ella  
- Siempre se puede comenzar de nuevo teniente…  
- eso dicen  
- Un científico nos ayudaría mucho por aquí.

Mientras Karl caminaba a través de la reserva a lado de Weitz no podía evitar pensar en la enorme oportunidad que tenía frente el "no regresar a Macross" "un nuevo comienzo, lejos de ella y de el "si sabía que Lisa le diría de nuevo cobarde" pero francamente no le importaba.

Se sentó en uno de los senderos junto a un arbol, observando la noche, escuchando el silencio, sumido en sus recuerdos, sonrió sarcásticamente, sus horas con Lisa estaban contadas, estaba decidido. Se puso de pie para ir de nuevo hacia la habitación en donde ella y los otros pilotos se encontraban, esperaba que estuviera durmiendo, para así ahorrarse explicaciones. Cuando entro, ella estaba dormida sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como esperando ser besada...por supuesto no por el. Se quedo a su lado y observó su rostro, quería memorizarlo una vez más.

No pudo dormir esa noche, se encontraba asustado, resignado; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa cuando ella despertó, jamás los había visto tan hermosos.

- Tienes cara de no haber dormido  
- Casi no dormí

-¿paso algo?

- no, simplemente no pude dormir ¿lograste descansar?

- si, estaba cansada ¿hablaste con Weitz?

- Haremos contacto en un par de horas, están definiendo en que punto se hará el intercambio, su prioridad es que no logren ubicar la reserva

- Sigo pensando que esto es una estupidez

- Yo no estoy tan convencido de eso, todo lo contrario creo que están haciendo lo correcto

El suspiro de Lisa le hizo saber acerca de sus dudas, pero de cualquier forma no tenían otra opción, era la única forma de comunicarse con Macross. Karl cerro sus ojos para tratar de descansar aunque fuera un poco, sintió la cabeza de Lisa posarse sobre su hombro, su respiración acompasada lo arrullaba, sintió sus ojos arder...como la extrañaría.

* * *

Esa tarde no tuvo fuerzas para salir de su Varitech, había sido el último día de reconocimiento para búsqueda de sobrevivientes, y no habían encontrado nada, a cada minuto que pasaba sin tener noticias, sentía que su corazón se enocogía más y más. "Lisa había muerto en cumplimiento de su deber" fueron las últimas palabras que esuchó de la voz quebrada de Claudia cuando cerro la comunicación con el Tac-net. Maldita vida, como la odiaba, como detestaba su destino, quedar solo en medio de la nada, sin la mujer que amaba. Quería llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos, y su corazón marchito, su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, ya que cada movimiento era sumamente torpe y lento, cuando logro salir de su VT en la pista todos los pilotos bajaban la mirada en señal de duelo cuando Rick pasaba a su lado, estaban solidarizándose con su dolor, el solo enfoco su mirada al frente, dejo su mente en blanco y camino en automático.

Su mejor amigo lo observaba con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, la mano de su esposa apretaba la suya fuertemente, mientras lo veían pasar frente a ellos, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, las gruesas gotas surcaron su rostros, el también había estimado a Lisa, como a una hermana que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo en todas sus decisiones, pero lo que más lo atormentaba era que si él sentía un enorme hueco en su pecho, ¿que era lo que Rick Hunter estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?

En la barraca de Lisa, perdió la noción del tiempo, era como ser un muerto viviente, era sentir su pecho desgarrarse cada que pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su piel blanca ¿Es acaso que ya no tenía alma? por que ya no era capaz de sentir algo, dolor, rencor, odio...solo nada, su mirada estaba perdida en la alcoba de la habitación que había pertenecido a Lisa y entre sus manos la carta arrugada de Lisa le pesaba, le quemaba, le quitaba la respiración.

Claudia trataba de no pensar, pretendía refugiarse en su trabajo, aun no podía ni quería ser consiente de la muerte de una persona más en su vida, había ya perdido al amor de su vida, y ahora había perdido a su única familia, a la única persona con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, aun con su esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y sus rodillas se doblaban poco a poco hasta dejarla recargada sobre su consola; las manos de Sammie, la abrazaron para darle apoyo y la desarmaron totalmente, por que cuando encontró las mismas lágrimas en el rostro de todas las chicas del puente no pudo contener el dolor que apuñalaba su pecho una y otra vez

Había recibido la llamada que tanto había querido evitar, que tanto le rogaba a ese Dios en el que él nunca había creido para que jamás llegata, la voz de Claudia le había comunicado el reporte final del los vuelos de reconocimiento para buscar sobrevivientes al ataque que sufrió el convoy de Lisa. "Sin éxito, no se localizaron sobrevivientes, todos murieron en el cumplimiento de su deber". ¿Como era que la vida dejaba que los viejos sobrevivieran a las generaciones nuevas? Se arrepentio de nunca haberle dicho lo mucho que ella le importaba, lo orgulloso que se sentía por sus logros, lo feliz que le hacía saber que ella ya había encontrado al amor de su vida. Muchas veces había sido tentado a dejarla fuera de las operaciones peligrosas, para tenerla refugiada en la seguridad de su nave, hacer lo mismo que había querido hacer su padre, sacarla de la milicia. Pero sabía que ella jamás lo aceptaría, era tan terca, siempre seguía sus convicciones.

De nuevo estaba sonando el teléfono, quizá era otra persona que quería comunicarle la misma nefasta noticia, después de unos minutos de bastante insistencia dejo de repicar. Pero solo unos minutos después los golpes estridentes sobre su puerta lo sacaron de sus cabales ¿que diablos querían? ¿que no lo dejarían sufrir su luto por unos momentos? no se movió de su asiento, Lisa merecía un poco de respeto, lo demás podía esperar.

- Almirante, soy yo. Claudia

Claudia no espero a que el Almirante le autorizara pasar, así que antes de que pudiera decir adelante, ya la tenía delante de el.

- Que pasa Claudia

- Señor acabamos de recibir un mensaje, pide autorización para hablar con usted

- ¿de que base?

- No lo sabemos señor, pero dicen que tienen sobrevivientes del ataque al convoy de Lisa

Levantarse de su asiento fue inercia, salió rumbo al puente lo más rápido que pudo mientras Claudia corría detrás suyo

- ¿Están en línea?

- Dijeron que se comunicarían de nuevo en cinco minutos

- ¿Mencionaron nombre de los sobrevivientes?

- No señor, dijeron que solo hablarían con usted

Cinco minutos parecieron horas, todo el puente estaba atento a la menor señal de comunicación, hasta que por fin en su pantalla se reflejo la llamada, Claudia abrió la línea de inmediato

- Habla el Almirante Henry Gloval

- Gracias por atender nuestra llamada Almirante

- Tienen sobrevivientes del ataque al convoy de la Capitana Hayes

- Precisamente por eso nos comunicamos Almirante, tenemos cinco sobrevivientes

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó las palabras de su interlocutor, había una última esperanza de que ella estuviera dentro de los sobrevivientes y formular la pregunta que sabía tenía que hacer, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba

- ¿La capitana Hayes es uno de ellos?

- Ella esta bien, se está recuperando de sus heridas, ella y los otros cuatro pilotos que la acompañan

Llevo sus manos a su rostro, para tratar de contener un poco las emociones que sintió al escuchar sus palabras, era un milagro, era algo inexplicable, quitó su sombrero y se dejo caer sobre su asiento

- Deme las coordenadas, mandaré un grupo de rescate inmediatamente

- No tan rápido Almirante, tenemos algunas peticiones

- ¿de que habla?

- Le entregaremos a los sobrevivientes, siempre y cuando atiendan a nuestras peticiones

- Eso es un delito, esta manteniendo cautivos a oficiales militares de alto rango.

- Llámelo como quiera, pero situaciones especiales requieren de medidas especiales, ellos están bien, y en cuanto accedan a lo que queremos estableceremos un punto de intercambio

- ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿enemigos?

- no pertenecemos algún grupo militar o político solo somos sobrevivientes al ultimo ataque. Usted decide, si quiere o no quiere de regreso a sus militares

- Analizaremos sus peticiones

- Bien, les enviaremos la lista. Nos comunicaremos con usted el día de mañana para saber su respuesta.

Fue todo lo que dijo, cortaron la comunicación. Dejando a todos en el puente con un aire de incertidumbre, preocupación y sobre todo esperanza.

- Claudia en cuanto tenga la lista hágamela llegar para analizarla

- Si, señor

- Estaré en mi oficina...ah, una cosa mas Claudia, comuníquele al comandante Hunter la noticia

- De inmediato señor. Sammie, por favor estate al pendiente por si llega algo

- Si comandante

De nuevo las piernas de Claudia corrieron tanto como pudieron, el corazón le había regresado, era un milagro, no había otra explicación. Lisa esta viva, y estaba bien, era todo lo que importaba, llegó con falta de respiración a la barraca de Lisa, y toco con la misma desesperación que en la oficina del Almirante, pero nada, grito el nombre de Rick, pero nada, la llave...ella tenía una llave para emergencias, busco en sus bolsillo sus llaves, esperaba que estuviera ahí, le temblaban las manos, ahí estaba, metió la llave en la cerradura con sus manos temblorosas y abrió la puerta; le costó trabajo ver con la oscuridad en la que estaba la barraca de Lisa, entro gritando el nombre de Rick y lo encontró sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados

- ¡Rick, Rick!¡abre los ojos! soy yo Claudia

Le parecía que su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Claudia, pero no podía responderle, sus parpados se sentía muy pesados, y sus ojos le ardían.

- ¡Por dios, Rick!¡reacciona!¡Lisa esta viva!

Su corazón se detuvo. Su respiración desapareció ¿había escuchado bien? el simple nombre de ella le alteraba los sentidos, sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró con la mirada cristalina de Claudia, intentaba razonar lo que le había dicho, pero era demasiado irreal

- ¿de que hablas?

- Rick, se comunicaron con nosotros para decirnos que Lisa esta con ellos

- ¿quienes?

- No lo se, no se identificaron

- ¿Hablaste con ella?

- No, es complicado, reacciona tenemos que ir al puente

- ¿Claudia no me estás engañando?

- Rick, no ganaría nada con eso.

El abrazo que recibió de Claudia le confirmó todo, ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, se puso de pie para correr en dirección al puente, Claudia de nuevo inicio la carrera, al entrar al puente con Rick delante de ella hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio

- ¿Sammie hay noticias?

- Ya le hemos enviado la lista a el Almirante, pensamos que lo mejor sería ganar tiempo

- Bien pensado Sammie

-¿que lista?¿de que hablan?

- No le has dicho nada?

- No había tenido tiempo

- ¡Claudia de que hablan, por dios explícame!

- Las personas que tienen a Lisa están pidiendo una especie de rescate

- ¿que?

- no nos dieron mas detalles, vamos a la oficina del almirante

Al llegar el Almirante ya estaba con otras personas parecía estar dando órdenes, había demasiado alboroto

- ¿Señor que ha pasado?

- Piden alimentos, medicamentos y armamento, entre otras cosas, ya estoy haciendo las órdenes necesarias para que se reúna todo lo que piden

- ¿En cuanto tiempo?

- espero en menos de veinticuatro horas, lo más difícil serán los armamentos, el gobierno pedirá una explicación, pero ya pensaré en una

Rick había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, trataba de procesar la información y entender

- ¿Cuando volverán a llamar?

- Mañana, no dijeron hora

- ¡mañana? pero, que tal si Lisa esta mal, no podemos perder tanto tiempo

- Lo se comandante, pero no nos dieron margen para negociar, ellos nos dijeron que estaba bien, no nos queda más que confiar en su palabra

- Pero...

- Comandante, Lisa esta viva

Estaba viva, aun no la veía, pero era una esperanza, por un momento sintió que todos sus sueños regresaban poco a poco, después de todo su futuro no estaba del todo perdido, Lisa, su Lisa, estaba con vida.

* * *

- Que paso, ¿que te dijo Weitz?

Karl se había convertido en el puente de comunicación entre Weitz y Lisa, ya que esta última seguía renuente a las ideas presentadas por el.

- Se han comunicado con Macross, les han dicho que somos cinco sobrevivientes incluyéndote a ti, han enviado su lista de peticiones, ahora todo depende de ellos.

- ¿Con quien hablaron? ¿Rick?

- Con el Almirante Gloval

- Pero, saben algo de Rick

- ¡Lisa no lo se!

- Lo siento, perdóname es que estoy preocupada

- Si, lo se que estás preocupada por el, estoy consiente que solo el te importa, no tienes que echármelo en cara cada minuto

- Karl..sabes que no es cierto

- Déjalo...se cual es mi lugar

- ¿de que hablas?

No le dio tiempo de preguntar más, Karl salió de la habitación dejándola sin la oportunidad de decirle lo contrario, tomó asiento...deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella situación ya terminara

* * *

El resto del día fue eterno para Rick, no lo dejaron participar en las operaciones para poder reunir todas las peticiones de las personas que mantenían cautivas a Lisa y a los demás sobrevivientes. Al día siguiente muy temprano se encontraba en el puente, junto con el resto de los oficiales esperando a que hicieran contacto.

- Están llamando, Almirante

- Abre la comunicación Claudia

- Almirante buenos días, lamento haberlos hecho esperar

- No hagamos mas rodeos, tenemos todo lo que nos pide

- Perfecto, les enviaré las coordenadas del punto de encuentro

- Antes, tengo una petición

- Muy entendible Almirante, que necesita

- Quiero hablar con la Capitana Hayes, quiero tener la certeza de que ella esta con vida y se encuentra bien

- No creo que eso sea muy conveniente, la capitana ha estado un tanto renuente a cooperar con nosotros, creo que lo más conveniente es que hablen hasta el momento del intercambio

- Lo siento, pero si no hablo con la Capitana, no hay trato

- ya veo...analizare que tan conveniente es lo que pide, nos comunicaremos más tarde

De nuevo la comunicación se corto, dejando a un Almirante nervioso y a un Rick a punto de estallar

- ¡que hizo! no hay tiempo para hacer peticiones, lo más importante es que nos entreguen a Lisa

- Tenemos que verificar que ella este con vida

- No puedo creerlo

- Se que es doloroso comandante, pero hay probabilidades de que solo nos estén usando para pedir recursos, después de todo la noticia del ataque al convoy es bien conocida por varios sectores militares, esperaremos, si no se comunican entonces sabremos que todo fue una farsa

Rick de nuevo sintió que todo terminaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el Almirante tenía razón, tenían que confirmar que ella estuviera con ellos, de nuevo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Weitz, se dirigió fuera del centro de donde ellos entablaban comunicación con Macross, sabía que había altas probabilidades de que ellos pidieran hablar con la capitana primero, el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Karl, ya hemos hablado con Macross de nuevo, accedieron a nuestras peticiones

- ¿Cuando se hará el intercambio?

- Primero el Almirante ha pedido hablar con la capitana

- Hablaré con ella

- Karl, sigue en pie mi ofrecimiento

- Si lo se

No había querido hablar con Lisa desde su última pelea, sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo, pero no podía evitar sentir esos enormes celos cada que ella hablaba de el, ya no lo soportaba

- Lisa ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Fuiste muy claro la última vez, que más quieres

- Es importante, por favor

Se estaba comportando con una chiquilla, lo sabía, pero era totalmente injusto todas las cosas que Karl le decía, salio de la habitación para seguir a Karl, que parecía ya conocer bastante bien la ubicación del lugar

- Quieren hablar contigo en Macross, antes de que hagamos el intercambio

- Accedieron a lo que pidieron?

- Al parecer si, solo quieren confirmar que estés bien

- Me llevas a donde hablaré con ellos?

- No, yo aun no se donde esta el lugar de donde se comunican, Weitz nos esta esperando, si accedes ellos te llevaran ahí

- ¿Me dejarás ir sola?

- No, jamás haría eso

Fueron llevados por Weitz al centro de comunicación, era muy improvisado, le pidieron que tomara asiento y que se colocara una diadema con audífonos y micrófonos

- Yo le indicaré cuando pueda hablar con ellos

A Rick le sudaban las manos, sentía un enorme hueco en el estomago, habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían comunicado con ellos, empezaba a pensar que todo había sido una falsa esperanza, hasta que los controles indicaron que estaban pidiéndoles línea, su respiración casi se detuvo

- Claudia abre la comunicación por favor

- Si almirante

Rick sentía que su corazón saldría fuera de su cuerpo, Lisa, quiza podría escuchar su voz

- Almirante, le pido que sea breve, para poder coordinar el punto de encuentro

- Gracias

Lisa escuchó cuando Weitz inició la conversación, aunque no escuchaba la voz del Almirante pero sabía que era él con quien estaba conversando, su corazón se lleno de temor, angustia y emoción cuando Weitz le hizo la señal para poder hablar

- ¿Almirante?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron escuchar en el puente para que la felicidad se les saliera por el corazón, el Almirante sintió una felicidad que pocas veces había percibido y Rick había vuelto a nacer, era ella reconocería su voz aun entre un millón de personas gritando al mismo tiempo

- Dios mío Lisa, gracias al cielo que esta bien

- Almirante estoy tan feliz de escucharlo, siento que estoy soñando

- Nos dio un gran susto, ya casi estará con nosotros de nuevo, creo que alguien quiere hablar con usted, ¿comandante Hunter?

Rick, observó fíjamente la mirada cansada del Almirante, y jamás podría pagarle la oportunidad que le estaba otorgando

- ¿Lisa?

Los sollozos de Lisa, fuera la prueba de que ella jamás amaría a nadie con la misma intensidad, su corazón latía solo por el, su cuerpo reaccionada solo por el, cada poro, cada célula, todo en ella vivía solo por el, las lágrimas de el resbalaron cuando por fin escucho su voz, su Lisa, su vida..

- ¡Rick!

- Lisa, no sabes lo mucho que le pedí al cielo por volver a escucharte, pensé lo peor

- estoy bien, estamos bien...tengo tantas ganas de verte

- Solo espera unas horas más, iré por ti, te amo Lisa

- Yo también te amo Rick...mucho

Weitz le hizo una señal para que terminara la comunicación, no quería dejar de escucharlo, quería sentirlo cerca, sentir que el estaba ahí con ella, pero tenia que irse, solo por un poco mas

- Rick, me tengo que ir, te estaré esperando

- Iré por ti, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario

- Bien, creo que ya podemos confiar en la buena fe de ambas partes, les enviaré las coordenadas para el punto de encuentro, será esta noche a las 23.00 horas

- Ahí estaremos, gracias

- Claudia, aliste un grupo para llevar la misión, tenemos poco tiempo así que hay que aprovecharlo, comandante Hunter, me imagino que el escuadrón Skull estará dentro de la misión

- Siempre, por ella siempre

Salio del puente, tenía que alistar su escuadrón, solo unas horas, unas horas más y volvería a verla

* * *

Riber salio del centro de comunicación a lado de Lisa, tenían que prepararse, Lisa lo tomaba de la mano, estaba contenta, por fin llegaría a Macross después de tantos meses, después de tantos obstáculos, regresarían a casa.

- Hay que decirles a Rob y los demás que se alisten, no hay mucho tiempo

- Si, lo se

- Iré a platicar con Weitz para saber como sera el intercambio, trata de descansar un poco

Lisa se arrojo a los brazos de Karl, agradecía al cielo por tenerlo siempre tan cerca, pero no hubo respuesta de Karl, solo permanecía como una estatua mientras ello lo abrazaba

- ¿que pasa?¿estás bien?

- Si, solo estoy cansado. En un momento te alcanzo

Ya todo estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás, eran sus últimas horas con ella, con la mujer a la que siempre amaría, a la que siempre desearía y a la que siempre pondría su vida a su entera disposición, no podía evitar sentir un tanto de melancolía, de sentir el dolor de la separación, de pensar como siempre en todo lo que pudo haber sido, en la felicidad que perdió durante su vida. Respiró profundo, ya sabía como sería toda la operación, lo había platicado con Weitz la noche anterior, solo tenía que encontrar el valor, y el coraje para dejarla ir para siempre.

El grupo que los escoltaría hacia el punto de encuentro, estaba listo, les habían vendado los ojos, a todos menos a el, no tenía caso, esa noche el regresaría a esa reserva con la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida.

Recorrieron muchos kilómetros, viajaron por casi cinco horas, Lisa de vez en cuando se quedaba dormida sobre su hombro, sabía que estaba cansada, Weitz iba en el otro vehiculo, observándolo, y tratando de tener un poco de compresión. Cuando llegaron a las coordenadas indicadas, les quitaron las vendas de los ojos, y Lisa tenía su mirada llena de emoción, llena de esperanza, de alegría, no tardaría en llegar los grupos de rescate de ciudad Macross lo presentía, era como si el mismo aire les anunciara su próxima llegada, era tiempo, era hora, a lo lejos podía ver los destellos de los escuadrones, el Skull estaba por llegar

- Lisa, quiero pedirte un favor

El corazón de Lisa se encogió, algo no andaba bien, lo sintió desde el momento en que se encontró con la mirada cristalina y llena de tristeza de Karl

- ¿que pasa?

- Ellos no saben los nombres de los sobrevivientes, solo saben que tú eres uno de ellos

- Y que con eso

Karl la miraba fijamente, estaba destrozado, estaba a punto de despedirse de la única razón que lo mantuvo vivo por tantos años, apenas podía hablar, su voz se quebraba y su mirada se nublaba, Lisa tan perceptiva como siempre arrebato su mano, algo no estaba bien, no no, algo...

- Lisa, no pienso regresar

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que inmediatamente empezaron a recorrer su rostro, parpadeaba, quería comprender las palabras, encontrar el significado

- De que hablas, claro que tienes que regresar

- No Lizzie, ya no puedo, no puedo regresar

"Lizzie" habían pasado meses desde que el le había hablado por ese nombre, se movió hacia el, y le golpeo el pecho, y luego lo abofeteo

- Esto no es gracioso, que demonios te pasa, están por llegar

- Lo se, el favor que quiero pedirte es que no me pongas en la lista de sobrevivientes, diles que fui una baja durante el último ataque

- ¡estas loco!¡jamás les diré eso!¡no pienso dejar que te quedes!¡es una estupidez!

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso

- Soy tu oficial superior, y es una orden, no te quedaras, ¡NO!

Sus brazos la tomaron desprevenida, y sus labios se estrellaron con los suyos ¿que estaba pasando? sintió como sus brazos se hundían en su cintura mientras ello lo abrazaba fuertemente, por unos instantes, se sintió en aquel prado hace mas de diez años, besando al único amor que había en su vida, sintiendo su dulzura, sintiendo su calidez y su inmenso amor, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar fervientemente por sus ojos, era la despedida.

Karl poso su frente sobre la de Lisa, sus mismos ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas, pero su corazón por fin sentían un poco de calma

- Siempre te voy amar, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, por lo que le hice a nuestras vidas, por todo lo que desperdicie

- Karl, por favor, no...no

- Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, y que siempre, siempre Lisa te vas a cuidar

Lisa lo abrazaba fuertemente, no podía hablar, ella no esperaba aquello; y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir Karl aparto a Lisa para que pudiera irse, para por fin dejarla ir, y le dolió en el alma, ver sus ojos llenos de reproche y de confusión

- ya están por aterrizar

- Yo, yo no estaba preparada para perderte de nuevo...

- Me perdiste en el momento que me fui a Marte, esto que soy no es lo mismo que tu recuerdas, jamás regrese Lisa... eran nuestros recuerdos lo que nos impedía ver la realidad, confía en mi cuando te digo que esto es lo mejor, para ambos… ahora ya tienes que irte tu piloto esta por aterrizar

- Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, por favor cuídate ¿quieres?

- Nunca mires atrás Lisa, yo intentaré hacerlo

Escuchó el VT aterrizar, les habían dado instrucciones para dejar todo los requerido para el intercambio a diez kilómetros de ahí, ellos tenían que esperar a que los sobrevivientes llegaran hasta ellos.

Rick esperaba ansiosamente fuera de su VT, caminaba de un lado a otro, trataba de ver entre la noche a la mujer que tanto esperaba, sus ojos se esforzaban y su corazón le gritaba ir en su encuentro, sobre su memoria se agolpan sus recuerdos mas preciados, y de pronto pudo verla, mirándolo a lo lejos con esa misma mirada verde que parecía brillar entre el universo, se sentía pleno, ella era todo lo que necesitaba ya no podía pedir algo mas, al fin la tenía de nuevo a su lado, no podía esperar mas para estrecharla, para tocar de nuevo su piel, y cuando sus manos sintieron su cuerpo, y sus labios se encontraron, sintió llegar al mismo cielo.

FIN

* * *

NOTAS:

Tengo que ordenar mis ideas, ya que deseo escribirles tantas cosas, que no se ni por donde empezar. Lo primero, es agradecer una y mil veces a todos ustedes que me hicieron el favor se seguir conmigo este pequeño experimento, ha sido una experiencia increíble, y me he sentido apoyada por personas que creía eran unas desconocidas pero que ahora considero amigos incondicionales. Para mi fue una terapia, fue un encontrar un lugar en mi cabeza en el que pudiera refugiarme para salir un poco del trabajo, los problemas y lo que a veces nos trae por los suelos, en esta historia están reflejados mis sentimientos, mis experiencias y hasta mis inseguridades, y claro lo más importante fue tener la oportunidad de hacerles un pequeño tributo a estos personajes que tanto quiero y que significan tanto para mi, Sary, Reeven, Nia, Sayonara Summer, Lady-Cin, David04, Konishiwa, Silvestre, Flor de Pera, Radi5, Moni Gzz, Culebrita...en fin todos todos los que algun día decidieron perder un poco de tiempo para leer esto, todos aportaron algo! A todos les agradezco infinitamente! Y claro les pido disculpas por tardar tanto, me da verguenza haber tardado mas de dos años para finalizarla, pero soy una aficionada...perdón por los errores ortográficos, gramáticos, contextuales, históricos, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

En fin, hay un EPILOGO ya esta terminado pero no quise subir ambos capitulos, asi que antes de que termine la semana lo tendran! LOS QUIEROOO! gracias gracias, y como siempre espero sus comentarios, todo todo todo saben que siempre es bien recibido!. BESO!

S.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogo.

Lo prometido es deuda, los quiero!

* * *

La suave brisa de la mañana me despertó, apreté mis ojos y me estiré por completo, era sábado otra vez. Me levanté y fui asearme un poco, ya me había acostumbrado a la rutina diaria, a la falta de comodidades, a la vida natural. El reflejo del agua me sorprendió un poco, la gruesa y tupida barba que cubría mi rostro seguro me hacía ver muchos años mayor de lo que en realidad era, aunque eso tampoco me importaba, cada mañana me proponía rasurarla, pero como cada día, terminaba por dejarla ahi.

Revisé mis apuntes, hoy tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la zona que me encontraba, durante los últimos cuatro años había sido la misma historia para mi, caminar por reservas estudiando su sistema de restauración, había formulado muchas teorías y estudios acerca de como el ecosistema natural se regeneraba.

Tome mi mochila para iniciar la labor del día, pero no pude moverme, estaba cansado, en todo este tiempo jamás me había permitido descansar, me hacía pensar en muchas cosas, pero francamente hoy definitivamente no tenía ánimos. Deje mis cosas y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina que había improvisado en aquel lugar que sería mi hogar durante los siguientes meses, quería algo caliente. Un té quiza.

Me senté en el catré con mi taza de té humeante, sin azucar como a ella le gustaba. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que me permití pensar en ella. - ¡Que diablos!- Prendí la radio...sabía que no tardaría mucho para que escuchara algo de ella.

- _"Hoy, como en la última semana seguiremos analizando la nueva misión de la nueva nave SDF, habemos muchos que apoyamos los ideales de la Almirante Hayes, pero tambíen hay muchos que la califican como ingenua"  
_

Me quemé la lengua ¿nueva misión? eso era nuevo para mi, no era que estuviera desconectado del todo del mundo, después de todo en el pasado había estado tentando a correr a su lado para saber que ella estuviera bien. Asi me sentí la noche que nos enteramos en la reserva de Weitz unos meses después que vi a Lisa por última vez que nueva Macross había sido atacada por una misión suicida del Zentraedí Kyron, la información que nos llego era poca y había hecho que entrara en pánico al pensar que algo le podría haber pasado.

Siempre agradecí el apoyo que recibí de Weitz en el momento que decidí quedarme en la reserva, el me había detenido cuando estaba por partir hacia ciudad Macross diciendome que lo hecho, hecho estaba, aun si yo iba no cambiaría nada. Recuerdo haberme quedado pegado a la radio durante un día entero tratando de saber algo acerca de la información oficial luego del ataque. Después de una mala noche de sueño el informe oficial era que la nave SDF2 comandada por la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes había sido destruida por completo junto con los restos del SDF1. En los ataques había perecido las comandantes Vanessa Laird, Kim Kabirov, Shammy Milliome, Claudia Lasalle y el Almirante Henry Gloval entre otros, la única sobreviviente al ataque al puente del SDF1 milagrosamente había sido la Capitana Lisa Hayes, que inmediatamente luego del ataque había sido promovida al rango de Almirante.

Recuerdo que me sentí aliviado aunque no del todo tranquilo, sabía que le vendrian tiempos dificiles a Lisa "almirante" aun me permitía sonreir al pronunciarlo, me sentía orgulloso, mi Lizzie había llegado muy lejos. Mis suposiciones no fueron del todo erroneas, con forme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se complicaban para la nueva Almirante de las fuerzas militares, había pánico, descontrol y muchas situaciones dificiles por atender, aunque siempre luego de alguna noticia relevante siempre se hacía incampie en el caracter y visión de la nueva Almirante. Era una mujer demasiado jóven para el rango que ostentaba, aunque eso no hacía que ella se entregara del todo a su trabajo, siempre eran más los que la apoyaban que los que trataban de hacerle mala fama.

Logró sacar las fuerzas militares adelante, sus nuevas estrategias resultaron éxitosas con el paso del tiempo, se había ganado el respeto de todos

- _"Se dice que la nave partira a finales de este año, y se rumora tambíen que la Almirante Lisa Hayes, ira el frente de la misión aunque esta información aun no se confirma ya que se dice será una travesía de muchos años, y claro nuestra Almirante tiene enormes responsabilidades aqui en la tierra, aunque muchos sabemos que su principal preocupación al partir de tierra será dejar a su Esposo el Capitan Richard Hunter, a menos que el también se incorpore a la misión."  
_

Aun sentía esa punta de daga clavarse en mi corazón cuando escuchaba esa palabra "su esposo". Se habían casado unos meses después del ataque a nueva Macross, la noticia se rego por todo el planeta como si se tratara de dos artístas.

Cuando me enteré me encontraba en otra reserva, cerca de una base militar. Había ido hasta ahi para recibir algunos recursos pedidos por Weitz. Estaba comiendo en una pequeña cafetería cuando en la televisión la vi, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en la pantalla, hacía dos años que no la veía y su rostro era mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba, estaba dando un discurso en la inauguración de una nueva academía de pilotos, su nuevo uniforme le quedaba chico en comparación de la persona que lo portaba. Definitivamente llevaba sangre para militar. Era una Almirante hermosa.

Al terminar el discurso uno de los reporteros se atrevió a desviar la conversación de temas políticos y militares para pasar a temas más personales. Le había preguntado como se sentía a días de casarse con el Capitan Richard Hunter.

Se había sonrojado lévemente y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios

- No suelo hablar mucho de mi vida personal en eventos oficiales

- Almirante hay mucha gente que la estima por lo que ha hecho y desean saber como se siente, por favor compartanos un poco

Ella volvió a sonreír

- Gracias, me siento muy bien. Un poco nerviosa, pero creo que eso es normal.

- Sabemos que será una ceremonía privada

- Si, en realidad solo habrá gente muy cercana a nosotros, solo deseamos hacerlo oficial

- Y el capitan Richard Hunter ¿como se siente?

- no lo se, por su bien espero que se sienta feliz

Todo rieron, era demasiado auténtica. Luego de la broma local, todos los reporteros prepararon sus cámaras, alguién se acercaba al podium. No me sorprendió verlo ahi, nunca la dejaba sola. Rick Hunter subío al podium a lado de ella

- Yo les puedo responder como me siento, no quisiera ir al calabozo por dudas infundadas en mi Almirante

- ¿está nervioso Capitan?

- Más de lo que quisiera, pero estoy súmamente feliz al saber que una mujer como Lisa me acepta para compartir nuestras vidas

- Muchas felicidades

- Gracias

Observe como Hunter la tomaba de la mano al salir de la conferencia, era oficial, la Almirante Hayes y el Capitan Hunter se casarían. La resignación me había llegado rápido, yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz y si él le daba esa felicidad quien era yo para interponerme.

- _"Acabamos de recibir un comunicado oficial de la oficina de la Almirante Hayes, supongo que desea terminar con tanta especulación, y vaya que nos deja atónitos con la noticia. "La misión al espacio será programada para el próximo mes, el objetivo es buscar nuevos planetas habitables para los hombres, será dirigida por la Almirtante Elizabeth Hayes y será acompañada por el Capitan Richard Hunter"._

Esto es toda una noticia, al parecer han decidido irse dos figuras súmamente importantes para la nueva historia de la raza humana. Si me preguntan a mi, pienso que es muy arriesgado, son personajes súmamente emblematicos que representan mucho para muchos. En fin, damos por terminada esta emisión, mañana seguiremos analizando la nueva misión al espacio.

Apague la radio. "Se va" deje la taza vacia en el suelo, respiraba rápido, siempre me pasaba eso cuando me daba el lujo de pensar de mas en Lisa, pero ya había aprendido a controlarlo, poco a poco me estaba curando de Lisa Hayes. Yo había decidido irme de su lado, alejarme por siempre y por completo. Era mi realidad, y no podía decir que me sentía miserable, en los últimos años había hecho lo que me gustaba, había recorrido reservas enteras, haciendo estudios para poder implementar nuevas teorias acerca de naturaleza, mi vocación me había ayudado a salir a flote.

Analicé por horas que hacer, la primera opción era totalmente deshechada, era la primera que venía a mi cuando escuchaba acerca de Lisa, ir hacia ella no era una opción, la segunda hacer contacto con ella, una llamada, una carta, pero también era inutil, para que atormentarla con mi fantasma, al final la última opción era la más viable, seguir con mi camino y desearle felicidad.

Tome mi mochila, y sali de mi cabaña, al final mi desición siempre había valido la pena, respirar el aire puro, observar al planeta vivo era lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, vi de nuevo mi rostro en el agua reflejado "que viejo te ves karl" me detuve otra vez, y solté mi mochila por nueva cuenta, fui por mi rastrillo y tome el pequeño espejo para poder hacer la tarea con mayor facilidad. Cuando termine, y vi mi rostro, vi al alguien nuevo.

* * *

- ¿Que tanto miras?

- Deseaba observar el atardecer por última vez, mañana partimos y no sabemos cuando podremos regresar

- Vamos a estar bien, yo siempre estaré contigo. Anda vamos a dormir

- En un minuto te alcanzo

Observaba el horizonte, mientras sentía el piso frio bajo mis pies, como extrañaría la vista, pero sabía que valía la pena. Antes de dirigirme a la cama junto Rick, me di el lujo de pensar en el una última vez antes de partir, a veces me llegaba su recuerdo de golpe, desde aquella noche jamás supe de el

- Karl, espero que estés bien. Gracias

Al llegar a mi habitación Rick ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, mi corazón seguía latiendo con locura cada vez que estaba cerca de el

- ¿Tienes mucho sueño?

- ¿por que lo preguntas?

- por que creo que sería un desperdicio pasar nuestra última noche durmiendo

Al sonreír, sus brazos me tomaron para siempre.


End file.
